Créer son monde
by lilitou
Summary: TH. et si parfois un homme naissait dans un corps de femme ? Et si parfois, à plusieurs, on pouvait... créer son monde ? Bill/Gabriel.
1. 1 La rencontre

_**! les chapitres avec un nom sont réédités !**_

Bla bla habituel, personnages pas à moi, sauf ceux que j'ai créés, j'autorise la réutilisation de certains personnages il suffit de me faire un petit mail que je puisse lire votre fic (et laissez un petit message ^^)

C'est ma première fic TH publiée, d'autres suivront sûrement. (pour les questions mon profil ou un mail sont les bienvenus je ne mords pas.)

**Bill et Tom ont 17 ans, je sais c'est pour les besoins de la fic cherchez pas.**

**Ils parlent Français couramment (je sais c'est beau de rêver !)**

Certaines choses ont été modifiées consciemment, pas de chien, leur mère vit dans une maison de campagne…bref une fiction quoi venez pas hurler. La direction décline toute responsabilité…blabla…

**Toute ressemblance avec des personnes existantes est sûrement fortuite *sifflote* et tout à fait non-recherchée.** (Lettre de réclamation par courrier avec accusé de réception…)

Pas de Twincest dans cette fic (désolé pas celle-ci.) mais relation homosexuelle. Le texte est essentiellement le POV de Gabriel notre héros mal dans sa peau. Relation hétéro (on prévient bien les homophobes alors moi je préviens les hétérophobes…) relation transsexuelle (attention transphobes.) y a un rat ( ratophobes –ça je crois que ça existe pas ^^-) et puis bah pour le reste allusion à des scènes violentes, sexuelles, viol suggéré de loin pas décrit !, une vie de monsieur et madame n'importe qui quoi… enfin presque ^^

Note importante :

Non ce n'est PAS un truc de groupie qui rêve de rencontrer les TH pour leur célébrité, leur argent, leur corps… c'est très proche de la réalité ça aurait pu arriver, y a pas de magie, juste des événements réalistes dans une réalité alternative. Ça finit bien y a pas de mort, pas de suicide…

(pour toute question quand au texte ou autre pareil un mail… je me ferais une joie de vous éclairer !)

_**Cette fic est finie donc les chapitres seront publiés régulièrement ! **_

Bonne lecture !

- Créer son monde -

- 1 - La rencontre -

J'ai revêtu mon plus beau jean pour l'occasion un jean complice un peu trop grand mais juste ce qu'il faut. En fait il est devenu trop grand, j'ai pas mal maigri. Il a une chaîne noire et une chaîne argentée. Chemise noire simple avec ma superbe cravate comme le disent mes potes. Avec des têtes de morts très classe !

Ca les fait toujours rire. Mais je crois qu'ils sont contents pour moi…

Bref, je mets du gel dans mes cheveux ça fait style bouclettes à la sortie de la douche, gel effet mouillé. Je me regarde dans la glace et je me souris. J'en deviendrai presque narcissique tiens !

Deux heures plus tard je suis enfin dans un paradis. Bon ça aurait été linkin park, Système, et bien d'autre j'aurai défaillit de plaisir, là c'est juste que je flotte sur un petit nuage. J'ai l'honneur de rencontrer les Tokio hotel ! J'ai halluciné en voyant la grosse berline devant chez moi. J'y croyais pas une seconde au jeu sur internet ! Et au bout de deux heures me voila dans ce qui ressemble à une villa.

On me fait rentrer.

« C'est jour de repos pour le groupe, évitez de trop les déranger. »

On me pousse aimablement dans le salon où les quatre sont affalés sur les poufs. Ils lèvent la tête vers moi et je suis vraiment impressionné.

« Salut ! » je fais un peu timidement. Bill sans sa grosse crinière mais juste un peu en pétard vers l'arrière, Tom les dread juste tenue sur la tête comme un poulpe. Je comprends mieux le surnom. Gustav et des lunettes discrètes. Le seul égal à lui même doit être Georg. Leur tenue est simple, décontractée.

Ils me font un grand sourire, enfin surtout Bill qui s'approche pour me faire la bise. Je recule vivement et lui tend ma main. Il soulève un adorable sourcil.

« Moi c'est Gaby, ravi de vous rencontrer. » J'ai un grand sourire, et ils me serrent la main tous. Rapidement je me retrouve assis sur un pouf.

« Tu as gagné un concours c'est ça ? » me demande Bill, visiblement ravi d'avoir un de ses fans avec lui.

« Oui, mais je ne savais pas que ça vous boufferait une journée de repos. Je suis désolé. »

« Ho c'est pas grave, c'est pas comme si on avait prévu de sortir, glander un peu nous ferait du bien. » fait Tom. Il parait plus sympa en vrai que sur les vidéos.

« Alors parle-nous un peu de toi. » fait Bill.

« Bah rien de bien transcendant, j'ai 22 ans, et j'écris. » C'est vrai que ma vie se résume à pas grand-chose finalement.

« Ha si, j'oubliais, j'apprends l'allemand et le japonais…seul. »

J'entends Gus siffler.

« C'est hard le japonais alors seul…et pour quoi le Japonais et l'allemand ? »

« Je veux partir au Japon un jour. Et l'allemand, parce que j'en ai marre d'entendre vos chansons sans les comprendre. C'est frustrant. »

Ils ont un éclat de rire et même Georg se met à rire.

« Et tu écris quoi ? Tu en vis ? » Me demande Tom. Aïe, the question que j'aurais préféré éviter.

« Non j'en vis pas. J'ai pas le droit de faire de l'argent, les personnages ne sont pas à moi. »

Et merde réponse trop évasive visiblement ils attendent la suite.

« Je...j'écris des fanfictions. »

Je vois Tom froncer les sourcils.

« Ouais je sais, désolé…je sais bien que c'est nul mais bon. »

Bill se met à rire.

« Attend, tu vas nous dire que tu écris des fictions sur nous ? Je savais que y'en avait...»

Je baisse la tête, comment ne pas avoir honte ? Ils doivent sûrement en avoir super marre de voir partout qu'on les croit gay et entre jumeaux et je peux pas me sentir bien en sachant que j'ai moi-même écrit des fictions en les mettant en scène tout les deux incestueusement, à trois… Je me sens vachement mal.

«Bill et moi ? » me demande Tom.

« Oui » je souffle. Et seul un éclat de rire prend le groupe. Puis Bill soupire.

« Franchement ! J'ai l'air de vouloir coucher avec mon frère ? »

Je relève la tête.

« Non ! C'est pas ça, j'ai toujours eu une certaine fascination pour le lien étrange entre jumeaux. Un truc que je ne pourrais jamais comprendre. Je suis tellement solitaire, tellement replié sur moi que j'essaye de comprendre ce truc fusionnel qui vous lie. Je sais pas comment l'exprimer….de toute façon c'est mon rêve, mon bout de paradis à moi, écrire sur tout et n'importe quoi ça me vide la tête, ça me fait rêver. C'est pas méchant, c'est pas contre vous, juste je crois que comme je ne comprends pas j'interprète comme ce que je connais. »

Je crois qu'ils sont intrigués. Georg plus terre a terre reprend la conversation.

« Et si tu ne vis pas de tes écris tu fais quoi ? »

« Des petits boulots, de ci de là, je vis encore chez ma mère. »

« Tu as un rêve ? » me demande Bill.

« Pouvoir vivre pour écrire, ne faire que ça. Plus de contraintes de nourriture, de travail, d'argent, de petits besoins. Juste écrire tout le temps, rêver en permanence. Plus de sommeil. Juste écrire. C'est comme une drogue dure, mon rail de coke à moi c'est mon clavier, si j'ai pas mon clavier et de la musique je meurs. »

Ils me regardent tous comme si je venais de mars.

« Je suis sûre que ça vous dérangerait pas d'être soudés à vos instruments… »

« Pas faux. » me lance Tom. Il est vraiment plus agréable en vrai…

« Et toi tu veux savoir quoi de nous ? » lance bill affalé sur son pouf. Je rigole.

« Rien qui ne soit édulcoré, modifié pour en faire un super stéréotype à balancer aux fans. Je préfère encore ne rien savoir plutôt que vous passiez votre journée à me lancer des trucs faux. »

Bill soulève un sourcil et Tom soupire.

« On va pas te dire grand-chose. »

« J'ai pas besoin de grands discours qui sonnent faux, j'ai qu'à entendre la musique qui sort de vos tripes moi ça me suffit. »

Un grand silence appréciateur emplit la pièce et je les remercie. Je ne suis pas du genre à aimer trop parler pour combler un silence. Avec mes amis tout est si simple. On délire, on boit pour oublier notre vie de jeunes sans avenir et on fini bourrés. Seul moment de liberté, d'envol. On refait le monde au moins dans nos rêves, on se réveille le lendemain avec la gueule de bois et on voit amèrement que la vie n'a pas changé d'un poil. Enfin si, les chiottes sont bouchées, le sol dégueulasse et on devra nettoyer…

« Tu es parmi nous ? » me fait Gustav.

« Désolé j'ai décroché. » Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend, j'ai envie de partir et de rester. Je sais que je les dérange, je ne suis qu'un fan de plus…même pas intéressant.

« Et tu fais quoi comme petit boulot ? » me demande tom.

« Je garde des enfants. »

Bill rigole.

« Ha bah tiens Gustav elle pourra garder ton monstre de petite sœur. »

« Il. » Je reprends comme toujours, une habitude avec mes potes. Devant les mines interrogatives je reprends.

« Il pourra garder ton monstre de petite sœur. »

« Tu ? » commence Tom, surpris.

« Je suis un garçon. » Bill me sonde.

« Excuse-moi mais tu fais garçon manqué, pas garçon. »

Que voulez vous que je réponde à ça ? C'est vrai, je suis un homme dans une putain de corps féminin…. Je détourne la tête. Il m'a profondément blessé, je sais que c'est stupide, mais c'est suffisamment dur pour moi. Je suis conscient que jamais je ne serais un homme, pas besoin de me le rappeler. Je sais qu'il ne voulait pas me blesser mais c'est là, ça fait très mal. Comment dire que ma plus grande joie fut d'être appelé monsieur par une vendeuse ? Ma voix est féminine, mon corps est entre les deux.

Une petite larme coule sur ma joue. Je ne pensais pas que ça me ferait si mal. Je pensais avoir passé le cap. Je vais pour me relever mais je sens qu'on me retient. C'est la main de Bill qui agrippe mon bras et me tire à lui. Je crois que je fonds dans ses bras. C'est con mais j'en ai besoin. Depuis combien de temps personne ne m'a réellement prit dans ses bras ? Depuis combien de temps aucun mec n'a posé ses yeux sur moi ? Depuis combien de temps je n'ai plus eu un peu d'affection ? Des semaines, des mois, des années. Alors simplement je fonds dans ses bras et il me caresse le dos, et plus il me donne un peu d'affection et plus je pleure.

Je me sens minable de pleurer dans les bras d'une rock star. Mais finalement c'est un être humain aussi.

« Ça va ? Je suis désolé je voulais pas te blesser a ce point. Je...je suis désolé. »

S'il savait que je ne lui en veux pas. Si il savait que ses bras sont les premières depuis trop longtemps. S'il savait que ce sont les larmes que je retiens depuis tant d'années. Je me reprends un peu.

« C'est…pas toi » j'arrive à sangloter. Comment lui dire que je ne veux plus quitter la chaleur du contact humain ? Comment lui dire que je veux rester un peu plus ici. Ce n'est pas la place d'un homme, pleurer comme une fille dans les bras d'un inconnu….mais s'ils savaient comme je souffre. Je suis plus du genre à dire "j'ai mal" quand je suis au fond du gouffre, je ne tends ma main que quand je n'ai pas d'autre solution. Bien souvent je n'ai tendu cette main qu'à la dernière seconde. J'ai été sauvé de justesse quelques fois. J'aime bien qu'on me plaigne, mais je m'arrange pour que ce ne soit jamais les vraies raisons. On me plaint pour mon bobo, pour mon dos détraqué, mon genoux Ikea, mais jamais pour les gros soucis qui me lacèrent le cœur. Les larmes se sont taries un peu. Je ne veux jamais décoller de ce torse. C'est con a dire mais j'entends son cœur qui bat et finalement c'est comme si je me rendais compte que j'étais vivant. Ce qui est techniquement ridicule. Je l'entends me rassurer et me parler.

« J'avais plus entendu le cœur d'une autre personne battre depuis si longtemps » je soupire. C'est con mais parfois ce sont des petites choses insignifiantes qui vous calment. Je crois que ça l'a laissé sans voix.

« Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas été dans les bras de quelqu'un depuis très longtemps ? » me demande doucement Bill.

« Deux ans, plus, je sais plus. »

« Tes amis t'ont rejeté ? »

« Non, même pas, c'était presque comme une évidence quand je leur ai dit. Comme si j'étais le seul pas au courant. Mais je ne suis pas du genre à me coller aux gens, même mes amis. »

Mes larmes se sont taries. Je ne veux pas voir leurs mines déconfites ou pleines de pitié. Je garde les yeux fermés sur ce torse d'homme. Car oui pas de doute là-dessus, Bill est un homme malgré ses courbes androgynes, il a un corps masculin. Je hoquette, moi je n'aurais jamais un corps d'homme. Je fini par complètement me détendre dans ses bras, c'est con mais ça m'a fait du bien de craquer. Je suis bien ici à serrer son tee-shirt comme si ma vie en dépendait… Comme une fille.

Mais bon je dois me rendre à l'évidence je suis une fille. Rien que d'y penser me fait mal. Un mal de chien.

« Tu comptes te faire opérer ? » me demande la voix de Tom.

« Je sais pas. C'est déjà tellement le bordel dans ma tête. J'ai vécu 21 putain d'années à me voiler la face à jouer la fille. A me maquiller pour être comme toutes les filles, être séduisante. Et là je me rends compte que je suis un mec, que ma vie prend un sens, que je vois enfin mon reflet dans la glace et pas une inconnue…. Je sais pas, je fais peut-être la plus grosse bourde de ma vie, je me goure peut-être complètement. Je sais pas, je sais plus » je souffle.

Bill me frotte le dos.

« Sois toi-même simplement. »  
Je soupire.

« Le problème c'est que je ne sais même plus qui je suis. »

Je sens les larmes revenir. Qui je suis ? Je croyais avoir la réponse et pouf ! Du jour au lendemain mes piliers s'effondrent. Je sens les bras se refermer un peu plus sur moi. J'apprécie cette attention. Si je continue à pleurer je vais avoir mal au crâne.

« Gustav a fait des crêpes et Georg du chocolat chaud, tu en veux ? » me demande doucement Bill. Il faudra bien un jour que je décolle de ses bras. Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme je m'éloigne un peu.

« Je suis désolé, en général je craque pas comme ça. »

« C'est rien, fallait que ça sorte. »

J'acquiesce. Me rependre en excuse c'est pas mon fort et je vois du coin de l'œil que visiblement Bill a comprit.

On est installés autour du bar dans la cuisine. Ils ont tous un petit sourire et moi je commence à sentir la migraine venir.

« Z'auriez pas des glaçons, à force de chialer j'ai la migraine. »

Tom farfouille dans le congel et me sort une poche à glaçons que je regarde comme étant le saint Graal.

« Merci… merci ! » une fois posée sur mon front je pousse un grognement de soulagement et de satisfaction qui fait rire les autres. Je ris un peut et leur fait un doigt d'honneur.

« Z'etes cons les mecs, je sais à quoi vous avez tous pensé à mon petit gémissement ! »

De nouveau des rires.

« On est repérés ! » fait Gustav avant d'enfourner une crêpe.

Je fini par reposer mon sac de glaçon et boire un peut de chocolat.

« Délicieux ! On dirait celui que me préparait mon père ! »

« Merci » rougit Georg.

Je vois Bill qui commence à enlever son tee-shirt trempé de mes larmes. Il envoi voler le tissu sur le coin d'un canapé et moi je crois que j'ai péter toutes mes durites d'un coup. A tâtons je cherche le sac de glaçons pour me le mettre sur la tête. Haaaa la température est moins élevée mais quand même. Je les entends rire comme des cons. Moi je ne vois qu'une chose, son corps! Son tatouage étoilé qui est juste là, délicieusement tentant, ses hanches… à damner un ange. Son torse. Ho maman vient me chercher je crois que jamais je ne suis tombé sur un truc pareil.

« Samamanlacatin ! Si après ça je fais pas des insomnies pendant des mois pour écrire mes fictions je me fais prêtre ! »

« On croyait que t'étais un mec. »  
Sacré Gustav.

« Oui, et je suis sûr d'une chose j'aime les mecs. »

Nouveaux rires. Bon je crois qu'il n'a pas compris.

« Tu voudrais pas juste passer un truc sinon je te saute dessus et je te fais subir milles outrages ! »

Nouveau rires de tout le monde. Il s'avance un peu vers moi sensuellement, style devant les caméras ou les objectives photos. Merde, par Salazar et compagnie (influence fiction HPDM…) je vais le violer sur place.

« Tu crois que ça me dérangerait ? » Je rassemble tout mon courage...et Merlin il m'en faut !

« Bill ! » dis-je d'une voix rauque.

« Je suis gay ET dominant ! »

Son frère est plié en deux de rire en le voyant détaler se mettre quelque chose sur le dos.

« Billou a peur pour ses fesses ! » hurle Georg et j'entends vaguement un « je vous emmerde ! »

Pfiou ! Mon cerveau a surchauffé. Finalement l'ambiance n'a pas trop été cassée par ma crise. Et ça faisait longtemps mais je me sens bien. Simplement bien. Je prends une crêpe et la tartine de Nutella. Bill revient avec un tee-shirt moulant : mais il le fait exprès ma parole. J'ai reposé ma poche de glace et je me joins aux conversations d'ados boutonneux en manque… de sexe. Ca parle copine, créature pulpeuse à gros seins…

« Vous pourriez avoir un minimum de tact avec notre invité… » Fait Bill agacé. Je rigole.

« Tu crois quoi Bill, moi aussi je matte dans la rue. Et ça m'arrive de penser : wow la bombasse ! Et puis j'ai surtout des potes, et ils sont pareils. »

« Tu vois Billou, tu es le seul à être choqué ! »

Il nous tire la langue.

« Moi je respecte les femmes, pas comme certains. »

« Et j'espère bien que tout les mecs respectent les femmes même si on aime regarder ce qui est beau. Arrêtez juste d'être hypocrites, les femmes sont pires que nous à ce jeu là, vous seriez choqués si je commençais à parler comme avec mes amies. »

« C'est si choquant? » fait Bill. Georg a un petit sourire, visiblement il a une petite idée sur la question.

« Je ne peux pas pervertir des oreilles chastes. Et je ne suis pas sensé le savoir…je suis un mec. » Je leur fait un grand sourire mystérieux et Tom soupire.

« Comme si on allait croire que tu es un ange, c'est pas parce que tu t'appelles Gabriel que tu es un saint. » Je me mets à rire.

« Merde…démasqué. » Tout le monde se met à rire.

Georg se tourne vers moi.

« C'est peut-être indiscret mais toi, ta première fois s'est bien passée en tant que mec ? Enfin tu avais l'air de dire que tu étais dominant je suppose que tu as testé… » Je ne m'attendais pas à cette question… Quoi que, pourquoi ça ne me surprend pas ? Peut-être que je suis bien trop masculin en effet.

« J'ai testé. C'était très maladroit de ma part, on a beau connaitre la théorie, la pratique c'est toujours à des années-lumière. Mais c'était tellement… tellement… indescriptible en fait. » J'ai les joues rouges rien que d'y penser.

« C'est quoi la différence pour toi, y en a vraiment une ? » me demande Gustav.

« La différence fondamentale, c'est que pour une fois, c'était moi qui devait prendre grand soin de l'autre. Même si j'ai toujours mis un point d'honneur en tant que femme à faire monter le mec au plus haut, là c'était complètement différent, c'est moi qui ai préparé mon mec avec douceur et passion, c'est moi qui ai mené la danse tout du long. Quand il s'est mis sur moi couvert de sueur et complètement dans un autre monde, c'est mes mains qui pouvaient se balader partout sur son corps pour lui procurer encore plus de plaisir… »

Ils me regardent intrigués ou cherchant à comprendre quelque chose qui visiblement les dépasse.

« Je comprends pas trop comment tu peux donner plus de plaisir au mec comme ça. En fait je comprends pas comment le mec qui se fait sodomiser peut aimer ça. » Grimace Tom. J'ai un petit sourire….

« Ce qui est malheureux c'est que la plupart des mecs s'arrêtent à ce détail. Non en fait la plupart des mecs s'arrêtent à l'éjaculation. Quand je pense qu'avec un tout petit peu de bonne volonté, on peut faire monter un mec beaucoup plus loin... Combien de mec ont un vrai orgasme dans une vie ? 3 sur 10 ? Moins ? Savez-vous messieurs que vous pouvez avoir 10 fois mieux que ce que vous avez ? Que si on continue après l'éjaculation le 7ème ciel parait bien fade ? Qu'avec un peu d'entrainement il est facile de tenir des heures ? Qu'avec un peu de technique le double orgasme est possible chez un mec ? Vous vous arrêtez à ce que vous avez, et franchement c'est dommage. Les filles sont pas beaucoup mieux, d'une c'est à cause d'elles que les mecs ne découvrent pas mieux le plaisir, ils pensent surtout à faire grimper la fille aux rideaux, et de deux, elles ne savent souvent pas mieux ce que leur corps peut leur offrir… C'est affligeant à constater. »

Les mecs me regardent avec des yeux comme des soucoupes. Georg ricane.

« C'est pas possible. »

Je le regarde très sérieusement.

« C'est possible. C'est un apprentissage. Ça ne vient pas du jour au lendemain, mais c'est possible. J'ai vu une fois un vrai orgasme masculin, je t'assure qu'à côté les orgasmes habituels ont l'air franchement fadasses. Mais c'est vrai qu'il faut une vraie implication du partenaire, il faut connaitre parfaitement le corps de l'autre, être prêt à préparer l'autre pendant des heures. Oublier sa crampe au bras… »

Gustav me regarde ahuri.

« Tu vas quand même pas me dire que tu branles le mec pendant une heure ! »

Je m'esclaffe.

« Une heure ? Mais une heure c'est rien ! C'est juste pour m'amuser, une heure. Tu ne fais rien de fantastique en une heure ! »

Tom a failli s'écrouler de son siège. Bill a la mâchoire pendante et Georg me regarde pas convaincu. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être obsédé, mais si seulement les hommes savaient ce qu'ils perdent à ne pas chercher plus loin... Moi si j'avais le plaisir d'avoir leur corps j'irais chercher le meilleur…

« Si j'avais un corps de mec, franchement j'en profiterais bien… »

« Et tu ne profites pas de ton corps de femme ? » demande Bill.

« Si ! Enfin j'en ai profité, je sais jusqu'où je peux aller, mais je crois que j'ai atteins la limite. Plus et je crèverais de plaisir, littéralement. » Oui la dernière fois j'ai failli mourir, à force de crier et pleurer j'ai failli m'étouffer. Je pousse un gros soupir, c'est quand même douloureux de parler de mon corps de femme j'ai beau le faire comme ça en plaisantant, je déteste ce corps.

« Désolé c'est peut-être difficile de parler de ça pour toi » me fait Georg. Nouveau soupir.

« C'est rien, il est sûrement temps que je me trouve un mec, le célibat commence à me peser. »

Ça aussi c'est douloureux, ça va être la croix et la bannière pour trouver un mec qui accepte une femme mec, ou un mec femme, selon l'hétéro ou le gay. Et les bi on n'en trouve pas à chaque coin de rue. En gros je vais devoir jouer la fille ou bien le dominé… Ce qui ne me plait pas franchement. Bill et Georg soupirent.

« Ouaip. » fait Georg.

« Comme tu dit » soupire Bill.

Gustav sifflote l'air de rien et Tom lui fait un rictus désagréable. Je ne veux pas comprendre l'échange visuel qu'il a avec son jumeau. J'ai comme la désagréable impression que je plais a bill. (NdB : ouh, quelle désagréable impression, de plaire à un mec sur lequel on fantasme ^^ même si ça doit s'arrêter là, profite !) C'est cruel, de me faire ça, il ne me voit pas comme un mec mais une femme. Et si lui n'est pas gay, moi je le suis….

« Plaignez-vous, vous avez des fans prêtes à faire n'importe quoi pour vous, moi je suis le cul entre deux chaises. Ou je trouve un hétéro et je devrais souffrir à être une femme, ou je trouve un gay qui va me reprocher de pas être un mec, un vrai. »

« Pas nécessairement, y a bien des mecs bi qui aimerons ton double côté et qui apprécierons que tu sois un mec mais sans vraiment en être un… » me fait Tom.

« Mouais, sauf que je ne veux pas de ce double côté, c'est déjà suffisamment douloureux comme ça de pas être un homme et de savoir que jamais je n'en serais un vraiment. »

« Sauf si tu te fais opérer » reprend Georg.

« Même si je me fais opérer. La science ne sait pas refaire l'os mous. Juste la peau et un système mécanique…. Vive le tue-l'amour ! »

« T'as pas besoin de ça » me fait Georg.

« Je sais, pourtant c'est ce qui me manquera toute ma putain de vie. Je pourrais jamais bander comme un mec ! Enfin vous dites ça mais si jamais vous avez une panne devant vos copines j'imagine même pas la crise de nerf. »

Grimace collective, touché !

« C'est triste de ne pas pouvoir être ce qu'on veut » fait Bill.

Je soupire, c'est pas moi qui vais le contredire.

« Et tes proches le prennent comment ? » demande Gustav.

« J'ai pas encore osé leur annoncer. J'ai déjà mis des semaines à me motiver pour en parler à mes amis, et c'était vraiment pour m'éviter de pêter un câble. J'en pouvais plus des elles, ou Lili, à outrance. Ca me sortait par les oreilles. Mais le dire à mes proches. Comment on annonce à sa mère qu'elle n'a pas eu une petite fille mais un garçon ? Surtout après 21 ans ? Mes grands-parents… Sont des homophobes en puissance. »

« Elle vit tous les jours avec toi et ne remarque pas que tu t'habilles en mec et que tu caches tes seins… J'ai sentis ta bande dans ton dos, et je suppose que ce n'est pas un soutien-gorge… » me sort bill.

« Ma mère ne me parlera jamais en premier. Elle n'abordera jamais les problèmes de face. Même en venant me chercher à l'hôpital pour une tentative de suicide elle n'a pas vraiment parlé. Ce qui n'est pas plus mal au final, je ne parle pas avec ma mère, c'est comme ça. »

« Tu as tenté de mettre fin à ta vie ? » s'interroge Georg, dépassé.

« Plus d'une fois. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'étais si mal dans mon corps, maintenant j'ai un début de réponse. »

« Tu en parles comme si tu ne regrettais rien de ta vie. »

« Je ne regrette rien. Le moment où je me suis senti partir était vraiment le plus beau moment de plénitude de ma vie. Le sexe à côté me paraissait fade, les rêves à côté étaient sans couleurs. J'étais si bien, plus rien ne me rattachait au monde, j'avais enfin le droit à un peu de repos. Enfin. »

Je les vois me regarder, les yeux écarquillés.

« Mais, comment on peut avoir envie de repos si jeune ? Tu ne regrettais pas de ne pas vivre tes rêves ? »

« Je ne regrette aucune action de ma vie, malgré tout le paquet de merde que j'ai eu c'est ce qui a forgé mon caractère. C'est ce qui me rend ouvert, tolérant, si… vivant maintenant. Mais à l'époque, j'avoue que la moindre seconde loin de la vie était une bénédiction. J'ai essayé beaucoup de choses pour m'envoler. En fait à par les drogues dures j'ai tout essayé. Maintenant j'ai trouvé l'écriture et même si j'ai des réminiscences de certaines conneries, je sais pourquoi je vais mal. C'est un bon pas. »

« Ca me dépasse un peu. » fait Gustav.

« Et moi j'ai le droit de savoir vos premières fois ? »

Je vois vite les regards fuir. Je soupire. C'est vrai, c'est vachement personnel et j'oubliais que je n'étais pas avec mes potes mais des stars que le moindre scandale peut foutre dans une merde noire.

« Je sais pas si vous pouvez me croire, mais je ne suis pas du genre à vouloir foutre la merde, j'aime votre musique et franchement j'ai pas envie de vous séparer ou vous faire du mal, pour tous les millions d'euros du monde. Appelez n'importe qui sur mon portable et demandez-lui si je suis une personne de confiance. »

Je tends mon portable blanc et noir qui commence à dater un peu. Tom le repousse.

« C'est bon. »

Gustav porte son index à son menton.

« Moi c'était très sympa. Court, mais sympa. » Je sais que je n'en aurais pas plus et déjà cette marque de confiance me touche.

« C'est bien tous les mecs ça ! Ils veulent tous être des dieux du sexe dès la première fois ! » Je les regarde, moqueur et Georg a un petit sourire.

« Pour un mec ce sont des paroles bien féministes. »  
Je fais la moue.

« Il faut bien que mes années d'expérience comptent, je ne vais pas rayer 21 ans de ma vie comme ça. »

Un autre point pour moi, hehehe !

« Et à part Gustav ? »

« Rien de transcendant pour ma part, la fille était bien plus expérimentée que moi, et j'aime bien les canapés. » me fait Georg. Je rigole un peu. Ouaip, moi aussi j'aime bien les canapés… Je dois avoir l'air con la tête dans la lune à repenser à mes ex avec un petit sourire… Ce qui les fait beaucoup rire.

« Hum, désolé » je fais avec un rire.

« Ca sens le souvenir sur un canapé » me fit Tom, narquois. Je reprends une gorgée de chocolat.

« Pas seulement, mais si je fais la liste des endroits on n'a pas fini. »

Rire général. Bill me regarde, rieur.

« Tant que ça ? »  
Je souris.

« Hummmm, fauteuil, canapé, baignoire, piscine, tapis, dans le train, en pleine ville prés de la Seine, au cinéma, bains de soleils, herbe…accessoirement dans un lit. »

« Ha oui quand même. » fait Gustav.

« Enfin jamais vraiment jusqu'au bout quand on était dans un lieu public, j'ai de la voix » je fais dans un sourire. Bill explose de rire.

« En parlant de voix, tu chantes ? Ou tu joues d'un instrument ? » me demande le chanteur.

« Oui, j'ai un petit groupe, rien de merveilleux mais on se défoule, on fait plus de papotages et de délires que vraiment répéter mais ça nous permet de nous voir. Enfin avant je chantais, mais ils avaient besoin d'un batteur et comme j'aime bien on m'a collé d'office à la batterie. Ca me gène pas trop parce que j'ai vraiment du mal à chanter avec ma timidité. »


	2. 2 Coup de foudre

Je dédie ce chapitre à AL qui me pousse à me surpasser !

(Mes deux bêtas sont sur la fic, je les remercie du fond du cœur !)

- Créer son monde -

- 2 – Coup de foudre –

_« Oui, j'ai un petit groupe, rien de merveilleux mais on se défoule, on fait plus de papotages et de délires que vraiment répéter mais ça nous permet de nous voir. Enfin, avant je chantais, mais ils avaient besoin d'un batteur et, comme j'aime bien, on m'a collé d'office à la batterie. Ça me gène pas trop parce que j'ai vraiment du mal à chanter avec ma timidité. »_

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, je me fais embarquer dans une pièce où ce trouvent leurs instruments.

« Tu chantes quoi en temps normal ? »

« Du 'System of a down', des compos du groupe… »

« Laquelle de 'System' ? » Me demande Gus, le métaleux du groupe.

« Roulette ? »

Il branche la chaîne hi-fi sur son I-Pod et me trouve la chanson. Tom attrape une gratte sèche et commence à chercher les accords, il les trouve rapidement, ce n'est pas comme si c'était trop compliqué non plus.

Bill me tend le micro et je me mets à trembler comme une feuille. Ça me fait toujours ça avant de chanter et pendant aussi. Je ferme les yeux et respire doucement. Je repense à ce que me disait le prof de chant, le père de notre guitariste : se concentrer sur ma respiration et un point.

Tom commence et je me mets à taper le rythme et commence à chanter, c'est ignoble et tremblotant mais je continue et me focalise sur mon point. Ma voix est faible et j'éteins le micro, je crois que m'entendre me déconcentre vraiment trop. Finalement, une fois le micro posé, ma voix elle aussi se pose et devient bien plus claire et forte. Bon, je suis encore trop intimidé et je m'efforce de ne pas penser que je suis chez des professionnels.

La chanson est courte, mais je vois Bill me sourire.

« Ça va ? Tu trembles de partout. »

« Normal, je suis en pleine crise d'angoisse. »

Je vois Bill soulever un sourcil.

« C'est nous qui t'impressionnons ? »

« Oui et non, dès que je commence à chanter, je fais une crise, elle passe après, quand je suis dans le bain. » Il me frotte le bras.

« Tu as une belle voix, dommage que ce soit si faible. Tu aurais dû garder le micro. »

« Ça me déstabilise de m'entendre, je déteste la voix que me crachent les enceintes. Une fois ça passé, je chanterai fort mais là, c'est vraiment trop tremblant. »

Je me calme alors que les musiques défilent sur la chaîne hi-fi. Il y a un ordinateur.

« Je peux chercher un truc sur internet ? »

« Oui »

En deux temps trois mouvements, je leur fais écouter la compo du groupe, il n'y a pas ma voix, je n'étais pas là à l'enregistrement foireux.

« C'est beau comme paroles, c'est de qui ? »

« Un ami d'enfance, il m'a fait chialer la première fois qu'il nous l'a chantée sur son piano. »

« Tu voudrais nous la chanter ? On ne t'entend pas sur la bande. » Me fait Georg.

« J'étais pas présent à l'enregistrement. Je vais devoir un tout petit peu répéter parce que mine de rien, vous avez la voix de mon pote, moi je monte vraiment plus haut et descends bien plus bas. »

Bill me regarde en haussant un sourcil. Finalement, dans un grand bordel, Tom commence à faire les accords d'une musique que je reconnais comme du Muse. Rapidement, les autres suivent. Le pied, je suis vraiment content.

Je commence à chanter très haut, moi je peux me le permettre, mais ma voix dérape un peu par moments, je cherche à placer ma voix correctement avec Bill. Je sais que je le fais déraper. Mais il me sourit.

Une fois ma voix placée, je commence à prendre de l'assurance, Bill m'aide pas mal, je me cale sur sa voix et garde le rythme de la batterie. Défaut professionnel on va dire, mon pied a le rythme de Gustav. Ce qui, je vois, le fait sourire derrière son énorme batterie. Tom enchaîne sur Starlight, toujours de Muse. Sans piano, c'est moins bien mais on ne va pas trop en demander. Encore heureux que je connaisse mon répertoire par cœur.

Je me prends au jeu et je ne tremble plus, ma voix est encore faible mais je commence à donner du coffre et ça se sent. Bill me tend un micro, je refuse, ça va me casser dans mon élan, je le sais. Je préfère encore pousser un peu plus ma voix que de chanter dans un micro. Je vais sur l'ordi et mets ma playliste Deezer. Je farfouille un peu dans mes 45 playlistes. Ma voix s'élève sur Stella de Najoua Belyzel, la chanson n'est pas merveilleuse mais sa voix est plus dans ma tessiture. Et là, je dois donner du coffre. Obligé. La suite, Zazie avec Adam et Yves, les paroles sont jolies. Je les vois grimacer. Je rigole. Je leur explique que cette chanson est surtout intéressante pour ses paroles. Hum, je cherche un truc… Voilà, on va faire plus dur. 'Mother earth' de Within Temptation.

Je me laisse transporter, Bill ne peut pas vraiment suivre, normal. Gustav a le pied qui bat le sol en rythme, mais je sens surtout que leurs oreilles sont entièrement tournées vers moi, je rougis et me concentre sur ma voix. Elle n'est pas simple comme chanson et pas mal aiguë. La fin de la chanson arrive et je vois Bill qui me regarde, surpris.

« Quelle voix ! Ton répertoire c'est ça ? » Me fait-il presque en couinant, surexcité.

« Continues ! » Me fait Gustav qui enchaîne sur la suivante de la liste.

Et bah, heureusement que je les connais par cœur à force de les chanter sinon je crois que j'aurais été embêté. Ma voix claire s'élève, bon, pas aussi belle que la chanteuse du groupe mais visiblement le mix de nos voix leur plaît. Ils vont même s'asseoir sur le sol devant moi. Je recommence à trembler un peu, c'est un public, mon premier public et mon dieu que ça m'impressionne. Mais je continue. On ne déçoit pas un public.

Trois quatre chansons plus tard, je retourne à la playliste. Ils veulent de la voix ? Ils en auront.

« Ma mère m'a bercé en me chantant de l'opéra depuis tout bébé, elle chantait dans une petite troupe et je connaissais les classiques par cœur à 5 ans. J'ai perdu beaucoup. Mais ça, c'est ma plus grande fierté. »

Ils me regardent en silence et je voix Bill écarquiller les yeux en entendant les premières notes de 'Diva's dance' du 5ème élément. Ma voix est suffisamment chaude, je peux me lâcher sans problème.

Ah ça, pour me lâcher, je me suis lâché ! Bon, la note la plus aiguë a été un chouïa loupée et l'espèce de truc remixé avec sa voix est trop haut niveau pour moi mais je les vois clairement impressionnés. Putain, je viens d'impressionner Bill ! Je finis par ma compo, je me concentre, elle n'est pas simple à chanter, il me faut faire attention à mon souffle.

À la fin, je viens me caler contre le mur pour reprendre mon souffle et aussi parce que, tout ça, c'est quand même fatigant.

« Tu as une super voix. » Me font Bill et Tom en même temps. Je crois que je rougis.

« Tu parles, elle est belle mais il y a rien de particulier. Et puis bon, soprano, pour un mec, c'est quand même moyen. »

« Si tu travailles ta voix, sûr, tu pourrais avoir un groupe. » Me fait Georg.

« Moi, sur une scène ? Devant des gens ? Hahaha, je préfère encore me couper un bras ou une jambe. »

« On les voit pas en concert, on les entend juste. » Me fait Gustav.

« C'est déjà trop de savoir qu'il y a un public. »

Bill fait la moue.

« Dommage, en plus, en métal symphonique, tu aurais cartonné. »

Je soupire. Franchement, je suis trop peureux.

« J'ai pas les couilles pour ça. » Ma réplique les fait tous rires. Moi qui pensais les faire chier au début, finalement ils sont sympas, j'ai l'impression d'être avec des amis. C'est peut-être ça dont ils ont besoin aussi, décompresser en étant eux-même, délirer comme nous on fait. Je ne dois pas oublier qu'ils ont 17 ans pour les jumeaux et 19 pour Georg, le plus vieux.

« On n'a pas demandé mais tu as un préféré dans le groupe ? » Me fait Tom. Je lui souris narquoisement.

« Tu précises mon chou ? Physiquement ou moralement ? »

Tom me tire la langue.

« Les deux. »

« J'en sais rien en fait. Non franchement, moralement vous êtes tous très sympas dans des domaines différents. Même si Georg et Gustav sont en retrait et qu'on a du mal à avoir des infos sur eux. Tom, tu fais prétentieux sur les vidéos mais en fait de ce que je vois, je dirais que tu caches une sensibilité derrière une carapace. Physiquement, bah je vais pas le cacher, j'ai toujours fondu pour les mecs efféminés… »

Tout le monde se marre sauf Tom qui me regarde bizarrement.

« Moi, prétentieux sur les vidéos ? »

« Oui monsieur ! Genre monsieur je pète bien plus haut que mon cul, je me tape toutes les nanas à ma portée pour trouver l'âme sœur ! Genre ! »

Les autres sont entre l'amusement et l'indignation.

« Je me tape qui je veux de toute façon ! » Se borne Tom.

« C'est pas moi qui vais te faire des remarques là-dessus, tu es grand, tu fais ce que tu veux, ce n'est pas à moi de juger. Mais franchement ! Avoues, c'est pas pour trouver l'âme sœur, tu te tapes des filles pour te taper des filles, point ! »

Tom me fait un large sourire.

« Oui mais si je dis ça comme ça à la presse, ça va faire scandale. »  
Je vois Bill lever les yeux au ciel.

« Comment tu peux dire ça, tu es quand même une fille ! Ça te dérange pas ? » Me jette Bill. Je hausse les épaules.

« Tu crois quoi Bill ? La moitié est là pour se taper Tom Kaulitz et l'autre moitié juste parce qu'elle n'a pas pu se taper Bill Kaulitz. »

Tout le monde me regarde avec des grands yeux. Surtout Bill.

« Et oh, redescendez sur terre ! Les fans ne sont pas trop connes non plus, enfin pas toutes. On sait parfaitement que le tiers de ce que vous racontez est bidon, mais les fans se voilent la face. Et il y a une minorité comme moi qui se fiche pas mal de ce que vous foutez de votre cul du moment que vous chantez et jouez ! »

Je les vois sourire.

« Cool pour une fois qu'on tombe pas sur une fan hystérique. »

« Un fan hystérique. » Je reprends Georg calmement.

« 'Scuse moi, un fan. »

L'estomac de Gustav rugit.

« C'est l'heure de damer ! » Crie Tom.

« Déjà ? » Je soupire. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

Je découvre un Gustav cuisinier et il nous concocte un truc à lui. Des pizzas maison avec plein de légumes.

« Je te préviens tout de suite Gustav, si tu mets des brocolis ou du chou-fleur, je me barre en courant. »

Rire général.

« Ok, on fait sans alors. »

Il me montre les légumes choisis.

« Ça ira ça pour monsieur ? »

« Parfait ! »

Tom me met des assiettes dans les mains et je suis Georg pour mettre la table. J'en viendrais presque à oublier où je suis et avec qui je suis.

Finalement, tout le monde se marre bien pendant le repas, les pizzas sont fabuleuses et pas seulement parce que la couche de gruyère est ultra conséquente. Ils parlent un peu de leur tournée, des répètes et moi ? Moi je suis bêtement bien ici. Mon téléphone sonne. Je m'excuse et vais dans la cuisine.

POV EXTERNE

Tom regardait Bill dans les yeux.

« Tu sais ce que tu fais ? »  
Bill baissa le regard avant de le remonter, dur, sur les autres.

« On s'était mis d'accord il y a longtemps sur ça ! J'apprécie beaucoup que tu joues le grand frère protecteur Tom, mais tu as juré de ne jamais intervenir de toi-même dans mes relations ! »

Tom grinça des dents, en échange Bill ne disait rien à leur mère pour ses coups d'un soir.

« Bill ! Il va te faire du mal ! Il ne sait pas qui il est et ça le perturbe, on n'a pas besoin de plus de soucis pour le groupe » Fit Tom, suppliant. Bill soupira.

« On ne choisit pas sur qui son cœur va tomber. Tu crois quoi, Tom ? Que je saute de joie de savoir que c'est perdu d'avance ? Putain, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est l'amour, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est le coup de foudre…Et merde, moi ça me détruit de le voir souffrir autant alors que je ne sais rien de sa vie ! »

Gustav écarquilla les yeux. Bill était vraiment tombé raide dingue de cette… de ce mec ? Georg, plus calme, prit la parole.

« Admettons que tu aies changé de bord, Bill, tu te vois sortir avec lui ? »

Bill réfléchissait. Oui ? Non ? Il pouvait admettre qu'il se voyait bien avec elle… lui, mais de manière platonique… le sexe gay lui filait la chair de poule !

« Sentimentalement oui, pour le reste j'en sais rien. » Couina le chanteur. Tom souleva un sourcil. Merde, que Bill envisage de sortir avec un mec, même sans rien derrière, ça les lui coupait ! Il croyait connaître son jumeau sur le bout des doigts, il faut croire que le cœur lui faisait faire des trucs bizarres ! Bill, lui, était à moitié mortifié. Il commençait à accepter que, peut-être, il pourrait sortir avec Gabriel… Et donc que peut-être qu'il était attiré par les garçons, tout ceci étant à prendre au sens large du terme et avec d'infinies précautions, surtout pour le pauvre esprit traumatisé de Bill. Après tout, peut-on réellement tomber amoureux des yeux de quelqu'un ? Si Bill avait été honnête avec lui-même, il aurait repensé aussi à ces cheveux en bouclettes qui l'avaient fait sourire, les piercings qui lui allaient vraiment bien, sa silhouette dans ce baggy qui lui allait à ravir… Hum, effectivement Bill se mentait un peu à lui-même, mais la révélation était de taille !

L'atmosphère se détendit.

« Bill, si tu veux en parler je suis là, même pédé, tu restes mon jumeau… et si tu veux ce mec, personne n'interviendra. » Fit Tom sincère en regardant son frère qui semblait complètement paumé. Bill lui fit un sourire timide et lui souffla un merci.

En voyant Gabriel revenir, le groupe fit comme si rien ne s'était passé et afficha grand sourire et bonne humeur.

FIN POV EXTERNE

Je reviens et aide à débarrasser.

« Pas de problème ? » Demande Georg en voyant mon air songeur.

« Non, juste un pote qui a des problèmes de cœur. »

Tom ricane, forcément lui ça lui passe bien au-dessus !

L'après-midi, on fait quelques jeux vidéo. Je suis nul pour ça mais bon, je détiens le record de lancer de vaches sur les lapins crétins.

« Tu restes manger avec nous ? En plus ce soir c'est soirée DVD. » Me lance Tom.

« Je préviens juste ma mère. »

« Ok. »

« Allô maman ? »

« Oui ma chérie ? » Je grince des dents mais essaye d'afficher un beau sourire.

« Oui, ce soir je rentre pas, sûrement demain. »

« Ok ma puce, tu me préviens à ce moment là, que je sache si je te prévois à manger ? »

« Pas de soucis. »

« Amuse-toi bien ma chérie. »

Je raccroche et soupire. Que c'est dur d'entendre ces petits noms mimis mais si …féminins. Et puis c'est toujours comme ça avec elle, elle ne me demande pas où je vais, ce que je fais. Juste quand je reviens, si je reviens. Détrompez-vous, on s'entend très bien, juste que je ne suis pas expansif avec elle. Et elle ne me couve pas.

« C'était rapide. » Me lance Bill.

« Oui, je lui ai juste dit que je rentrais pas ce soir. »

« On commande sushi, ça te convient ? »

J'ai les yeux qui pétillent.

« Parfait ! »

Qu'on se le dise ! Je pourrais bouffer sushi tous les jours sans vraiment me dégoûter. Je vois Bill me tendre le combiné sous le nez.

« Commandes ce que tu veux. »

Je prends le téléphone.

« Moshi moshi ? Konbanwa, sushi saumon, makitori, haï assortiment, sashimi de saumon. Haï. N'oubliez pas le wasabi et le gingembre. Et avec de la sauce sucrée ça va de soi mais riz vinaigré avec les sashimis. Arigatô gozaimasu ! » (traduction : Allô ? bonsoir…oui... Merci beaucoup.)

Une fois sûr que tout le monde a commandé, je raccroche.

« Tu vas manger tout ça ? » Me demande Gustav, halluciné.

« Ha petits joueurs, vous n'avez pas eu l'entraînement des restaurants japonais avec mon maître, le grand DD ! Lui, il prend 2 menus plus des nouilles sautées et, quand ça lui prend, il rajoute des makis. »

Ça les fait rire. Mon DD, tu sais, tu me manques, je sais qu'on s'est quitté en mauvais termes, enfin pas si mauvais mais bon. Tu me manques. Tu n'as pas idée. Je me rends compte qu'en une journée, j'ai dit beaucoup sur ma vie à ces inconnus. Moi qui ne m'étends jamais sur ma vie. Moi qui m'efforce de jouer mon rôle, j'ai été d'un naturel déconcertant. Je me rends compte que, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai été moi, à partir du moment où j'ai craqué. J'ai été faible, fort, sans artifice.

J'ai parlé de moi comme je n'avais jamais pu le faire avec mes amis. Je me fichais pas mal de leur jugement et finalement à aucun moment je n'ai été jugé. Mes amis, j'ai toujours peur de les décevoir, de les peiner. Avec eux, c'était naturel, à la limite je suis une personne de plus à être venu ici et ils m'oublieront rapidement.

Le repas se fait dans la joie et la bonne humeur, on décide de s'installer, après, sur le canapé devant un écran géant. On se bat un moment pour choisir les DVD. Ils se mettent à l'aise, Bill fait un rapide passage dans la salle de bain pour se démaquiller et enlever le gel de ses cheveux. Il a un pyjama un peu grand qui tombe sur ses hanches et on sait clairement qu'il n'a rien en dessous...miam. Son frère est avec un tee-shirt mille fois trop grand pour lui. Et on voit juste ses jambes poilues dépasser. Gustav est en boxer et tee-shirt. Georg lui a un bas de pyjama noir simple.

« Tu peux te mettre à l'aise aussi » me fait Bill.

« J'ai rien pour dormir…j'avais pas prévu. »

Tom va chercher un de ses fameux tee-shirts vraiment trop grands. Je file dans la salle de bain et avec un soupir me déshabille, je passe mes cheveux sous l'eau pour enlever le gel, je n'aime pas laisser le gel pour dormir. J'enlève ma bande et passe le truc qui fait robe sur moi. Il m'arrive aux genoux sans effort et dévoile mes mollets très poilus. Je vous jure, j'ai plus de poils que certains potes.

Je m'approche et les vois retenir un rire.

« 'Pouvez vous moquer, je crois que je suis ridicule là-dedans ! »

Je balance mon tas de vêtements au sol.

« T'as plus de poil aux pattes que Bill ! » Claironne Georg, hilare. Et moi, je leur fais un sourire resplendissant.

« Mes poils, ma fierté ! » Je fais, un brin mélodramatique. Ce qui entraîne d'autres rires. Tom me regarde, me scrute même et je me sens nu sans ma bande, sans mon gel, sans mon pantalon, je me sens femme et vulnérable.

« Tu as quand même un physique très androgyne, une carrure de mec mais avec un visage féminin, c'est assez étrange. »

Ça c'est un putain de compliment ! C'est le premier à vraiment faire attention à ma carrure d'homme.

« Je sais, c'est en partie pour ça que petite c'était dur. »

Je m'installe au bout du canapé près de Bill.

« Tu as enlevé ta bande, tu es très bien comme ça aussi. » Me souffle l'androgyne.

Les films commencent, on passe une bonne partie de la nuit à regarder tout genre de DVD en sous-titré français. Et vient la série films d'horreur. Je déteste ces films et je sursaute dès la deuxième minute ce qui fait sourire Bill contre moi. Au bout de dix minutes, je sers le coussin comme si ma vie en dépendait, en tremblant. Je sens un bras dans mon dos qui tente de m'apaiser mais au hurlement de peur d'une autre victime, je plonge dans les bras de mon sauveur. Ça le fait rire un peu et puis moi je suis bien dans ses bras. Putain, je ne sais pas ce qu'a ce mec, mais ses bras sont géniaux. Je m'endors sur son ventre, je crois.

Je me réveille en sueur avec une couverture sur moi. Je regarde ma montre. J'ai mes 6h de sommeil, c'est déjà ça. Je ne me souviens pas vraiment de mon cauchemar mais j'ai toujours cette impression de malaise. Je repousse les couvertures et décide d'écrire, ça va me détendre.

Je me suis posé dans un coin de la cuisine et j'écris sur un bloc que j'avais amené pour le trajet. À 9h, je détache une feuille de mon bloc et écris un petit mot pour eux. Je les remercie mille fois et leur souhaite de continuer loin dans leur carrière. J'ai plié le tee-shirt de Tom sur le canapé et je me suis habillé. Je sors de la villa et un garde du corps me ramène gentiment chez moi.


	3. 3 La soirée

- Créer son monde -

- 3 – La soirée -

_Je sors de la villa et un garde du corps me ramène gentiment chez moi._

Ça fait un moment que les TH ont repris le chemin de l'Allemagne. Moi, j'ai repris ma routine. Ce soir, c'est la fête : ma mère me laisse la maison pour le week-end et je dois dire que ça va me faire un bien fou.

Tout le monde est arrivé et comme toujours ma maison est devenue un champ de bataille indescriptible. Ça me fait du bien. J'en suis à mon énième délire et je ne compte plus les verres de vodka. Ça tangue un peu mais ce n'est pas ça qui va m'arrêter.

On sonne, merde, je regarde ma montre et hurle.

« On attend encore du monde ? »

L'assemblée me répond un 'non' bien imbibé. Pas grave, je fais taire mon chien et sors dans la cour. Devant la grille, je stoppe un peu.

« Oh putain! »

« Coucou Gaby! »  
Ils sont là ! Les TH sont là. Je me raccroche à la grille et mon chien gueule encore derrière.

«Ta gueule Maya ! »

Une fois le silence revenu, j'ouvre. La chienne vient les renifler et je la rassure. Ils la flattent un moment.

« Bah salut, c'est inattendu mais ça me fait plaisir. Ce soir, en plus, c'est la fête avec mes potes. Je vous présente Maya mon berger allemand. »

« Cool, une fête ! » Me fait Bill surexcité. Bon bah on va s'amuser, je le sens.

« Tu as l'air bien bourré » Note Tom.

« Noooooooooooonnnnn ! Là, ça va encore, je tiens debout. »  
Je les regarde dans les yeux tous et je prends un ton sérieux en une seconde, comme si je n'étais pas bourré.

« Par contre, je vous préviens, ici, les TH n'existent pas, je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, votre musique ici ne plaît pas. Ça ne sert à rien d'arriver en conquérants parce que, franchement, on vous rirait au nez. Ensuite, s'il y en a un de vous quatre qui drague les filles, enfin une des quatre filles, je l'émascule. Maintenant que mon côté grand frère protecteur a parlé : Da vodka ! Nasdrovia ! »

Mon discours les fait sourire et ils me suivent en riant.

Je les fais rentrer dans ce qui, avant, était ma maison, enfin celle de ma mère et qui ressemble… à rien. Des cadavres de bouteilles partout et des personnes plus que bourrées dansent ou rient partout. Je me mets à hurler.

« Bien, je vous présente des amis à moi. Bill, Thomas, Georg et Gustav. Des correspondants allemands mais ils parlent très bien français. »

Raf s'avance et je flaire la connerie à plein nez. Je me mets ma tête dans les mains en le voyant faire le salut hitlérien avec un retentissant 'Heil Hitler'.

« Raf, ça fait quatre ans que je te dis que je ne veux pas de ça dans ma putain de baraque ! …»

Il me fait un sourire d'excuse.

« Non, Lili !...euh pardon Gaby ! Ne le crie pas…. »

« Vive le communisme ! » Je hurle, bientôt suivi de Paul.

« Vive la monarchie, oui ! Je serais le roi ! »

« Naaaaaaaaaannnnnn, l'anarchie c'est mieux ! » Fait Manue, une amie à moi. « Un bon bordel tout ce qu'il faut ! »

« Nannnnn, la monarchie c'est ce qu'il faut ! » Fait Baba, un ami dreadeux à moi.

« Bon bah, désolé les mecs, ça part en sucette… »

L'intervention de Raf est passée inaperçue, ils rigolent et, finalement, ils s'intègrent facilement avec un cercueil, boisson obligatoire pour toute personne nouvelle dans une fête à la maison.

Ils enchaînent sur les blagues et, bien sûr, ça dérive sur les blagues contre les noirs, les arabes et autres. Je me retourne vers les 4 mecs.

« Ah je préviens, ici on est super tolérants, ça peut choquer mais on blague sur tout, on accepte tout le monde… Raf est sensé être un tantinet raciste (voir nazi, je pense très fort)…mais il a quand même de bons potes noirs et arabes. Y a le clan des cocos (communistes) créé uniquement pour faire chier les monarchistes… bref, on se prend pas au sérieux. »

Je les vois sourire avec une bière à la main.

« Oh, on leur fait ? » Me demande Raf les yeux pleins d'espoirs. Je soupire, si avec ça ils ne fuient pas …

« Pas de juifs parmi nous ? » Je lâche.

Pas de juifs…

« C'est quoi le plus grand hôtel du monde ? »

Les mecs réfléchissent.

« Le Ritz ? » Fait Gustav.

« Auschwitz, 1 million d'étoiles ! » Lance Raf content de lui. Ils ont l'air mal à l'aise.

« Forcément Raf, tu commences par la pire ! Tu vas nous les traumatiser. Je rappelle que c'est une blague… comme on se moque des blondes, des belges… »

« C'est qu'on n'est pas très fiers de la guerre, nous les allemands. » Me fait Georg.

Je bâillonne Raf qui, je le sais, va sortir une connerie.

« Oui, mais ici on s'en fout pas mal, vous seriez belges, on se foutrait quand même de la gueule des belges. C'est pas visé. Raf est un grand fan des guerres, comme Paul. Son papa est militaire, mais surtout ne commencez pas à lui en parler sinon on va avoir le droit à toute l'histoire des guerres depuis la première avec détails sur les tuniques, les avions, les chars, les tanks etc.… et dans une semaine on y est encore. »

Ça les détend et ils rient. Je lâche Raf.

« Pas gentil ça. J'aime bien c'est tout ! »

« Oui, bah moi ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé, je suis baba cool, genre faites l'amour pas la guerre ! »

« On m'appelle ? » Fait Baba, torché.

« Non Baba, rendors-toi ! » Je fais sans le regarder. Il replonge sur les genoux de Manue pour pioncer. Tiens, en temps normal, il est encore debout à cette heure…

Ça parle ensuite métal, musique, fêtes, Allemagne, France…

Je n'ai qu'un seul mot : mortel. Cette soirée est d'une déchéance totale. Je mets deux bourrés dans la salle de bain. Comme toujours, je gère tout et n'importe quoi. Il est 2h du mat' et tout le monde est torché ou défoncé.

Après avoir casé tous les survivants avec une couverture et les bourrés dans la salle de bain avec une bassine, je me retrouve avec Tom et Bill. Georg, lui, a squatté le canapé et discute avec un mec de je-ne-sais-quoi et Gustav, après avoir parlé métal avec des amis, s'est endormi à même le tapis sur le ventre rebondi de Raf….

« Finalement, cette soirée était grandiose ! »

« Carrément ! » Me fait Tom avec un bâillement.

« Bon, il reste mon lit et celui de ma mère. »

« On va pas te prendre ton lit ! » Me fait Tom.

« T'en fais pas, je ne suis pas dedans avant un bon moment. Je ne pourrais pas dormir avant 5h du mat', alors autant qu'il profite à l'un de vous. »

Je monte et leur fais découvrir ma chambre.

« Bon bah, voilà ma piaule. »

Directement, Bill s'approche de l'immense cage.

« Tu as des rats ? »

« Une : Arsenic. »

« Génial ! C'est un palace pour un seul rat. »

Je sors Sousouille et lui présente.

« Oui, 3 étoiles. »

« Bon bah, moi, je vais squatter l'autre lit petit frère, je te laisse avec le rat. » Il sort en riant et je lui indique la porte en face.

Je ferme la porte et je m'installe à l'ordi.

« Mets-toi à l'aise, tu peux jouer avec ma rate, elle adore qu'on s'occupe d'elle. Si t'as pas sommeil, t'as de la lecture… Bref, fais comme chez toi. »

Je commence à mettre la musique peu forte et écrire. Je vois Bill jouer avec Arsenic avant de se mettre en boxer et se poser à côté de moi.

« Tu écris quoi ? »

« Comme toujours, fanfiction Harry Potter, pour le moment. »

« Je peux lire des fictions que tu as écrites ? »

J'ouvre mon mac à côté et lui ouvre la page internet de . Il lit une histoire, mon premier OS et je le vois essuyer une larme.

« Putain, tu écris vraiment bien. »

« Merci. »

Entre temps, mon rat vient nous embêter comme toujours à essayer de passer sur le clavier.

« Je voudrais lire ce que tu écris sur nous. »

Je m'arrête d'écrire.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, ce que je t'ai fait lire était vraiment soft… »

« J'y tiens. » Me fait Bill, en tailleur sur mon fauteuil sans dossier.

Je transfère le dossier sur mon mac avec ma clef et lui ouvre un fichier texte.

« Désolé, c'est pas passé à la correction et c'est encore un brouillon. »

« Pas grave. »

Au bout d'une heure de lecture, je le vois s'étirer.

« Fini. »

« Alors ? Pas traumatisé ? »  
Il rougit adorablement.

« Je confirme tu écris bien, même si je ne me retrouve pas dans ton personnage, ni même le groupe. C'est étrange ce sont nos noms mais c'est comme si ce n'était pas nous. Il y a de l'idée pour le récit de la tournée, par contre la relation à trois, très peu pour moi. Et définitivement pas avec mon frère. »

Il rigole un peu et moi je me sens gêné.

« Ça me gène que tu aies lu ça, je me doute que vous devez en avoir marre qu'on croit que vous êtes ensemble. Mais ce n'est vraiment pas contre vous… »

Il me coupe.

« T'en fais pas j'avais compris. C'est vrai qu'on en a marre, mais franchement tu écris vraiment bien, j'étais vraiment dans l'histoire, tu sais, et, même si ce n'est pas vraiment nous, je me suis dit que ça aurait pu être le cas. J'ai compris que c'était la situation qui t'inspirait. Des jumeaux avec un corps de rêve, rock star… c'est vrai que c'est pas mal pour un bouquin. » Rigole t'il.

« Pas fâché ? » Je demande.

« Non. Il y a une vraie histoire derrière, ce n'est pas comme si tu cherchais à vraiment nous salir. Je ne me suis pas senti vraiment gêné dans ton récit. »

Je souris.

« Tu avoueras que j'ai fait l'effort de te coller une copine dans les pattes ! Il y a un brin d'hétéro ! » Il se met à rouler les yeux.

« Merci bien, un cas social ! Et puis franchement, Tom anorexique ! S'il l'apprend, il risque de hurler ! »

On rigole un moment.

« Et notre mère, c'est Simone pas Alice. »

« Ah désolé mais c'est la mort pour avoir des infos sur vous. Votre site officiel est presque vide ! Moi qui n'aime pas écrire sur du vent je dois dire que je lutte avec vous. »

Bill rigole. Il ferme l'ordi et regarde mon bureau.

« Tu as 3 ordis ? »

« Oui, un vieux pour les téléchargements et qui me sert d'entrepôt, un ordi pour les jeux et le web et un mac portable pour aller en vacances, bouger. Ça me permet de continuer à écrire et bosser partout où je vais. Et j'ai aussi un disque dur externe pour les mangas. »

« On se fera des mangas demain ? Moi je vais me coucher. »

« Si tu veux. Bonne nuit. »

Il fait la moue.

« Tu ne viens pas ? »

Je soupire.

« Si, j'éteins l'ordi. »

Je viens me couler dans le lit, je me suis mis dans mon superbe pyjama rouge avec des étoiles et des bonnets de nuit et j'ai remis mon rat dans sa cage. Je vois Bill sourire à la vue de mon super pyjama. Il attrape bourriquet.

« Toi aussi tu as un bourriquet ? »

« Cadeau de St Valentin de mon ex. » Je prends délicatement bourriquet et le serre dans mes bras.

« Il te manque ? »

« Beaucoup. »

« Vous êtes fâchés ? »

« Non, je l'aime beaucoup trop pour être fâché. Il a trouvé une copine qui le rend heureux et moi je ne peux que lui souhaiter tout le bonheur du monde. On est resté plus de deux ans ensemble, il vivait à la maison la moitié du temps et l'autre j'étais chez lui. C'était de beaux moments. »

Je serre un peu plus ma peluche et Bill caresse ma joue.

« Il n'a sûrement pas vu la personne que tu étais à l'intérieur. »

Je reste bloqué, il s'en est aperçu de mon espèce de double personnalité. Il sourit et la lumière rouge de ma lampe à lave éclaire son visage.

« On joue aussi un rôle, on a notre côté rock star et puis celui de l'autre nous. On a tous vu que tu avais une carapace. Mais pourquoi ? »

Je regarde ses yeux, rien d'extraordinaire comme couleur mais ils ont une intensité qui me font peur.

« J'ai trop souffert, toujours, chaque souffrance dans ma vie a recouvert ma carapace d'une épaisseur. »

« C'est dommage. »

« Tu ne sais pas ce qui a forgé mon caractère. »

« Alors dis-moi. »

« Tu crois vraiment que je peux raconter les pires choses de ma vie à un presque inconnu, même si gentil ? Demain vous allez partir et moi je serais encore seul. »

Il se tait mais je sais que je l'ai blessé. Seulement, c'est la vérité, je ne le connais pas non plus vraiment, il est Bill Kaulitz et moi, juste une personne de plus à graviter autour de lui. Ce que ça me fait ? Rien. Depuis mon ex, je suis brisé. Depuis que je ne sais plus qui je suis, j'ai peur des relations même amicales. Alors avant d'ouvrir mon cœur et mon esprit, je veux être sûr.

Il ouvre les bras.

« Je peux au moins te faire un câlin tout ce qu'il y a de plus amical ? »

Comme réponse, je me cale dans ses bras, roulé en boule comme toujours et avec ma peluche dans les bras.

Le lendemain matin, c'est Tom qui rentre dans la chambre et, comme toujours, j'ouvre un œil en entendant la porte grincer. Il me regarde avec un sourire narquois. Et chuchote.

« Coucou. Bien dormi ? »

« Oui merci, et toi ? Le lit de ma mère est confortable ? »

« Très. Mon frère n'est pas trop osseux comme coussin ? »

Je rigole en silence.

« J'ai l'habitude. »

Je retire doucement le bras de Bill de sur mon ventre et me lève en silence. À peine assis, le bras me rattrape avec un grognement.

« Restes, il est tôt. »

« Quel pot de glue ! » Je soupire alors que Tom se marre visiblement.

« Debout la marmotte, il est déjà 10h. »

Bill continue à grogner mais ouvre un œil.

« 'Jour. » Fait-il.

Je me lève et descends les escaliers. À la dernière marche des escaliers, je vois la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir sur Gus.

« Salut ! Désolé, j'ai emprunté ta douche. »

« Pas de soucis, elle est là pour servir. T'as trouvé des serviettes ? »

« Oui sur la baignoire. Au fait, tu as une forêt en face de chez toi très agréable. »

« T'es allé courir ? »

« Oui, vraiment sympa comme coin. »

« Merci. »

Je continue mon périple pour voir Georg grogner alors que Maya vient réclamer le canapé. Dans la cuisine je vois un rescapé. Baba rumine dans son bol de thé. Les autres viennent nous rejoindre et je fais du thé pour tout le monde.

« Tu m'as laissé dormir sur le tapis avec le chien ! » se plaint Baba. Je soupire.

« T'avais qu'a être là quand je suis allé me coucher » je réponds sèchement.

« Tu m'as remplacé par Bill ? »

Je hausse un sourcil.

« Et alors ? Tu vas me faire une crise de jalousie ? On est plus ensemble depuis 5 ans, tu m'as quitté pour ta Elza, alors franchement tu la fermes et tu bois ton thé. »

« Lili ! » geint baba.

« Et surtout tu la fermes, c'est Gaby. »

« Sur ta carte d'identité c'est Lili, donc pour moi c'est Lili. »

Je me place devant lui.

« Bon c'est gagné tu me les brises Baba, j'ai pas envie de t'entendre me faire du chantage affectif avant mon café, tu ne veux pas comprendre c'est pas mon problème, la porte est ouverte je te retiens pas. »

Je le vois finir son bol.

« Tu sais que je suis ouvert sur ça, je veux pas t'appeler Gaby c'est tout ! »

« Et moi je veux plus te voir c'est tout. »

« Très bien. »

Baba s'en va et claque la porte une fois ses affaires rassemblées. Et moi je ferme les yeux. Les autres n'ont rien dit mais je sens leur gêne. Une larme coule sur ma joue.

« Ca va aller ? » demande doucement Tom.

« Je viens de perdre ma moitié. Baba c'est comme un frère jumeau pour moi. Et il me rejette. Alors non ça ne va pas. »

Je m'étonne moi-même de mes paroles. Moi dire que je vais mal ? Pourtant je l'ai dit.

« Tu veux être seul ? » me demande Gustav.

J'essuie mes larmes et fais un sourire.

« Non j'ai pas trop envie, par contre je vais en envoyer à la boulangerie et l'épicerie au bout de la rue, midi pates à la carbonara. Pendant que vous ne serez pas dans mes pattes je vais nettoyer. »

« Je t'aide » me fait Bill.

« Et nous on va faire les courses » font les autres.

Je sors dans la rue en pyjama, rien à foutre. Les autres se marrent.

« Bon vous voyez là-bas les panneaux, y a tout, boulangerie, bar tabac, épicerie. Ça c'est la liste, ramenez-moi la monnaie et gardez le chien ça va la faire sortir un peu. »

« Ok, go ! » fait Gustav.

« Mais il n'a pas de laisse le chien ? » fait Tom.

« Ni collier, elle connait le chemin t'inquiètes pas et puis elle n'obéit pas trop mal même aux inconnus. »

Je reviens dans la maison et Bill a déjà viré les cadavres de bouteilles. Rapidement tout est vide. Un rapide coup de serpillière et la maison est comme neuve. Il est presque 11h30, pfiou ! Je sors l'insuline du chien et commence à faire des pates en grande quantité. Les autres arrivent et déposent les courses. Je me jette sur mon paquet de clope et sors les autres affaires une clope au bec.

« Désolé pour la clope, si ça dérange, allez dans le salon, j'ai besoin de nicotine. »

« Non c'est bon » me rassure Bill. « Quand je vais mal j'ai besoin de ma clope. » Je finis de préparer à manger et tout le monde rigole derrière moi.

Tout le monde mange avec appétit en me félicitant.

« Merci, c'est pas de la grande cuisine non plus. »

Je vais prendre une seringue et fais la piqure du chien.

« C'est quoi ? » me demande Gustav.

« Maya est diabétique et je lui fais sa piqure. Elle est aveugle aussi. »

« Ah bon ? Et elle se repère si bien dans la rue ? »

« Oui, elle a ses habitudes et elle va même au bar seule. Une voisine l'a ramenée une fois, elle allait se faire papouiller au bar alors que j'avais mal fermé le portail. »

Je prends Maya par le coup et y pique rapidement la seringue, en deux secondes c'est réglé.

« Et voilà grosse mémère. »

« Elle a l'air d'avoir l'habitude elle couine même pas. »

« Non là ça va, ça arrive qu'elle couine mais c'est une comédienne aussi. Ca arrive qu'elle nous sorte le grand jeu alors qu'on ne la touche même pas. »

Tout le monde rigole et je fini mes pates.

« Bill voulait regarder des mangas. »

La clameur qui monte m'indique que c'est au gout de tout le monde, quand Gustav répond au téléphone.

« Georg on avait oublié tout les deux on a un rendez-vous. »

« Ha merde ! » fait le plus vieux.

« Bon les copies on vous abandonne, vous pouvez rester, ça ne regarde que nous. »

« Ok » fait Tom.

Après les au revoir Tom, Bill et moi on s'installe sur mon lit et je tourne l'écran de mon bureau pour pouvoir voir l'écran depuis mon lit douillet. La classe ! On se fait un bon nombre de mangas quand les jumeaux doivent y aller.

Une fois partis je m'écroule sur mon lit et pleure, pleure à n'en plus finir. C'est le blues des après-fêtes, ça m'arrive de temps en temps. Je sursaute violemment quand une main se pose dans mon dos.

« Hé, ça va vraiment pas ? »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à moi Bill ? »

Ma question le déstabilise vraiment.

« Je crois que c'est le coup de foudre. »

Mes pleurs redoublent.

« Je suis pas fait pour toi. Ce n'est pas possible, tu oublies que je suis un garçon et que tu n'es pas gay. »

Je crois que ça l'a refroidi. Il fini par quitter la pièce, après avoir reprit son sac qu'il avait oublié. Et moi je pleure encore plus, parce que je crois bien que lui, ce mec là, aurait bien pu me pousser à rouvrir mon cœur vraiment et réapprendre à aimer.


	4. 4 Surprise

- Créer son monde -

- 4 – Surprise ! –

Les semaines passent et plus de nouvelles. Mes potes ne demandent rien sur mes soi-disant correspondants allemands. Peut-être ont-ils compris, peut-être pas, je m'en fous pas mal. Je continue à poster mes histoires sur le net. Elles ont du succès et pourtant ça ne me fait pas autant plaisir que quand Bill m'a dit que j'écrivais bien.

« Allo ? »

« C'est Jojo, tu viens au karaoké ce soir ? »

« Pas envie. »

« Allez, sors de devant ton ordi, ça fait un mois que t'as vu personne. On a une surprise pour toi. »

« Vous êtes cons, c'est quoi la surprise ? »

« On a tout le groupe et si je te dis ce que c'est, c'est plus une surprise. »

« Bon, j'arrive. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, je suis devant le karaoké. Je n'ai pas envie de voir du monde, ma drogue m'appelle, j'ai besoin d'écrire. Mais j'ai promis. Je me fais sauvagement agripper par le dos et mener à l'étage.

« Jo, lâches-moi, j'ai pas envie… »

Tout le monde est autour d'une table et Jo lance « regardez qui j'ai trouvé devant la porte ? »

Tout le monde me lance un « Gaby ! » Retentissant. Ça fait plaisir. J'ai même un petit sourire. Je serre la main aux mecs devant moi et fais demi-tour pour dire bonjour à ceux derrière moi. Et je me fige.

« Bill ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là ? »

Il me sourit, il a juste lissé ses cheveux et passe inaperçu dans la vague de potes habillés de façon soit hétéroclite soit un peu métal.

« Surprise ? »

Je suis surpris ça il n'y a pas de doute. Je me retourne vers mes potes qui essayent de faire une mine innocente.

« Vous aviez tout manigancé ! Mais comment ? »

Jo me regarde, presque fâché.

« Tu croyais vraiment que personne ne les avait reconnus ? »

« Heu bah oui. C'est pas comme si vous saviez à quoi ils ressemblent. »

J'ai un éclat de rire pour réponse. Mes potes se foutent de ma gueule ! J'y crois pas !

« Tu ne regardes peut-être jamais la télé mais nous ça nous arrive et leurs clips passent souvent. Un peu trop à mon goût d'ailleurs, mais chacun les siens ! » Me fait Paul, mon ami d'enfance. J'adore mes potes, même si parfois ils sont cons !

Je m'assois sur la place à côté de Bill, la seule laissée libre comme de par hasard….

On discute tous ensemble et même Bill participe bien. Pourquoi est-il ici ? Il n'a pas compris ?  
Je remarque que la salle à part nous est vide.

« Et mais on est les seuls ? »

C'est Bill qui me fait un sourire.

« Mon garde du corps ne peut pas me lâcher dans la foule alors j'ai loué la salle pour nous ce soir. »

Je me sens con, c'est vrai qu'il ne peut pas laisser la foule l'approcher comme ça.

« J'avais oublié. » Je marmonne. Il se met à rire.

« Je suis flatté que tu ne vois pas la rock star mais Bill. Ça fait du bien. »

Les autres se marrent.

« Et c'est pas nous qui allons te demander des autographes ! » S'exclame Jo.

« Tu m'étonnes ! » Je marmonne.

« Je veux juste que cette soirée ne finisse pas dans les magasines. Ça serait gentil ! » Fait bill en regardant les autres. Je regarde qui est là.

« Pas de soucis Bill, je mettrais ma vie entre les mains de chacun d'eux. On est une grande famille. »

« J'ai remarqué ! » Grimace Bill. Et je fusille du regard les autres.

« Racontes ? »

« Ho rien, pour pouvoir me parler au téléphone en privé, ils ont fait du chantage à mon manager. On a été obligé d'interrompre un enregistrement pour que je réponde à ces messieurs. »

Je soulève un sourcil. Ils ont été jusque là pour moi ? J'allais si mal que ça ? J'aime mes potes, je me mets à rire.

« Putain les mecs, vous êtes vraiment des tâches par moment ! »  
Mais ça me fait mal, ils ont dit ou fait quoi pour forcer Bill à être ici ?

« Bon les jeunes, on chante ? On est ici pour ça quand même ! » Râle Paul. Le cahier des chansons passe dans les mains de tout le monde. Je le prends à mon tour quand Bill me l'arrache.

« He ! Je veux chanter aussi ! »

Il lève un sourcil.

« Oui, mais tu m'excuseras, je choisis pour toi. »

« Mais ? »

« Pas moyen que tu abîmes ta voix de soprano sur des chansons trop basses. »

Je boude sous les rires des autres.

« Tu connais même pas mes goûts musicaux. »

« Je demanderai aux autres. »

« Et moi, j'ai pas le droit de donner mon avis ? »

Il finit par me montrer une liste qu'il a faite.

« Mais c'est que des chansons nian nian ! Et certaines en anglais ! »

« Oui mais c'est ton style de voix. »

Je fais la moue. Je refais sa liste et lui tends.

« Tu vas être obligé de faire ces deux là un octave plus haut, je t'interdis de les chanter à froid. »

« Quel relou ! » Je soupire.

« Ok, ces deux là en dernier ! » Je capitule.

Le reste est une crise de rire monumentale. Les mecs sont déchainés, souvent on est en groupe pour chanter sur des grands classiques. 'Le lion est mort ce soir', 'Marie la dondaine'… Forcément ! Bon, ma voix est chauffée et j'ai eu le droit à Céline Dion. Véronique Sanson avec 'Pour me comprendre'. Je dois avouer que ces chansons sont à ma portée sans aucun effort. Bill a bien choisi et je m'étonne qu'il ait si bien choisi ces titres français. On a eu le droit à Jacques Brel, magnifique interprétation d'un ami qui a une voix parfaitement adaptée.

Soudain, je vois arriver une silhouette que je connais par cœur pour l'avoir maintes et maintes fois dévorée du regard et découverte sous mes doigts.

« Salut la compagnie, je suis pas trop en retard ? »

Tout le monde le salue avec animation.

« Non DD c'est bon, on chauffait nos voix. » Lui fait Paul.

Je lui serre la main avec un grand sourire.

« Alors ça y est, t'es un mec maintenant ? » Me fait mon ex avec un sourire.

« Oui, c'est Gaby maintenant. »

« Ou Gab'. » Fait un pote dans mon dos que je reconnais comme Tuan, le premier à m'avoir poussé à être ce que je suis.

« Allez Paul, Gaby, 'Stone le monde est stone' ! »

C'est une chanson qui m'a marquée, on l'a chantée pour la première fois ensemble à un diner dans le jardin. Nos voix se sont tout de suite accordées et encore maintenant, dans le groupe, nos voix s'accordent parfaitement. À cette époque, le père de Paul était encore vivant. C'est avec émotion que l'on chante cette chanson, yeux dans les yeux, il n'y a que nous et nos souvenirs. C'est notre moment, on se connaît depuis qu'on a 3 ans et malgré tous les coups de gueules et les coups de blues, on se soutient.

La chanson gagne vraiment en intensité et Paul me sourit. À la fin, on se prend dans les bras, pas de mots, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Le prochain c'est DD et je me bouche les oreilles sous les railleries des autres. Finalement, ils comprennent pourquoi et je finis mort de rire. Une fois son massacre fini, il revient vers moi.

« Alors tu me présentes pas ? »

Paul vient derrière lui.

« Toi non plus tu ne savais pas que mademoiselle était dans le show-biz ? La dernière fois, les Tokio Hotel se sont invités à notre beuverie. Elle a voulu nous le cacher mais on n'est pas trop con et on a reconnu le chanteur. Il a même détrôné Baba dans son lit ! Comme tu vois, elle n'a pas changé, elle aime toujours les mecs maigres et efféminés aux cheveux longs ! On ne la changera pas notre Lili. »

« Il, Paul ! Putain c'est pas compliqué ! Et puis dis pas de conneries, c'est un ami. »

Les deux mecs me font des yeux style « mais oui bien sûr ». Bill à côté fait genre qu'il n'entend pas avec le bruit.

« Si tu veux truc. C'est pour ça que tu te morfonds depuis la fête ? »

« Vous êtes des boulets ! » Je m'exclame. « Et Paul tu fais chier, je te demande de m'appeler Gaby, j'ai déjà envoyé chier Baba pour ça. C'est pour ça que je me morfonds ! Et ce que je fais de mon cul ne sont pas vos affaires ! Depuis quand vous vous en préoccupez ? DD, déjà ensemble, tu t'en foutais pas mal alors lâchez-moi. »

Je me lève et prends le micro sèchement des mains d'Axel qui chante Jacques Brel comme le vrai. Je lance Muse.

« Je ne veux pas vous entendre, silence ! » Je lance méchamment aux autres. C'est ma chanson, c'est ma chanson pour lui et je ne veux pas que mes potes interfèrent avec ça.

Unintended, de Muse.

Tu pourrais être mon choix  
Involontaire de vivre ma vie jusqu'au bout  
Tu pourrais être celle que j'aimerai toujours  
Tu pourrais être celle qui écoute  
Mes questions les plus indiscrètes  
Tu pourrais être celle que j'aimerai toujours

[Refrain ]  
Je serai là dès que je le pourrais  
Mais je suis occupé à réparer les morceaux cassés  
De la vie  
Que j'ai eu avant

D'abord il y a eu celle qui a défié  
Tous mes rêves et tout mon équilibre  
Elle ne pourra jamais être aussi bien que toi

Tu pourrais être mon choix  
Involontaire de vivre ma vie jusqu'au bout  
Tu devrais être celle que j'aimerai toujours

[Refrain ] x 2

Avant toi...

J'ai pris le micro à deux mains et je me suis assis dans un coin, les yeux clos. J'ai mis dans ces paroles toutes mes tripes, je ne peux pas faire mieux. De temps à autres, je regardais Bill et les autres qui semblaient surpris de me voir chanter recroquevillé sur moi-même, sans regarder les paroles. En général, je n'aime pas l'anglais mais cette chanson était pour lui.

Je ne sais pas s'il est venu de lui-même, je ne sais pas si les mots qu'il m'a dit sont toujours vrais, je ne sais pas si on peut même envisager quelque chose. Je suis encore incapable de dire ce que je ressens mais, derrière ma cage dorée, mon cœur bat fort pour ce mec. C'est niaiseux au possible. Je repose mon micro en tremblant, pourvu que personne ne l'ait remarqué. Comme je leur avais demandé, ils ont gardé le silence. En fait, je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de rire ou de pleurer. Un mélange des deux.

Je vais m'asseoir et Bill ne fait pas un seul mouvement vers moi, ça me peine. J'ai envie de pleurer.

« Bill tu n'as pas chanté. » Je lance la voix un peu rauque.

« C'est mon métier et puis... je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée… »

Tout le monde l'encourage à grand renfort de cris. Je me sens mal et je voudrais être à la maison. Finalement Bill se lève.

« Gaby ? Tu veux que je chante quoi ? »

Je me retourne vivement.

« Tu veux que je choisisse pour toi ? »

« Oui. N'importe, même à capella s'il le faut. »

« Starlight de Muse c'est pas trop aigu ? » Je demande.

Il me fait un sourire.

« Ça aurait été mieux de faire le contraire, toi Starlight et moi Unitended mais je peux la chanter. »

Il farfouille dans la liste et la trouve. Sa voix s'élève parmi mes potes qui chantent, on saute partout : on est tous des gros fans de Muse… Je crois que j'adore sa voix hypnotisante.

Loin  
Ce bateau m'emmène loin  
Loin de mes souvenirs  
Des gens qui se soucient que je vive ou meurs

La lueur des étoiles  
Je poursuivrai la lueur des étoiles  
Jusqu'à la fin de ma vie  
Je ne sais pas si ça vaut encore quelque chose

Restes dans mes bras  
Je voulais juste  
Te tenir dans mes bras

Il bouge un peu et me prend dans ses bras, juste un bras dans mon dos pour me coller contre lui. Je pose ma tête sur son torse, définitivement ce mec a des bras envoûtants…

Ma vie  
Tu électrifies ma vie  
Complotons afin d'enflammer  
Toutes les âmes qui voudraient mourir juste pour se sentir vivantes

Mais je ne te laisserai jamais partir  
Si tu m'as promis de ne pas disparaître  
Ne jamais disparaître

Nos espérances et attentes  
Trous noirs et révélations  
Nos espérances et attentes  
Trous noirs et révélations

Restes dans mes bras  
Je voulais juste  
Te tenir dans mes bras

Même avec moi dans ses bras, il continue à chanter et c'est beau, tellement beau. J'aime la façon dont il tient le micro. Le pouce et le petit doigt dessous. Ses mains manucurées vernies noir et blanc. J'aime son look un peu métal, un peu à lui en fait. J'aime cette veste en cuir blanche très prés du corps, j'aime ses breloques. J'aime sa façon d'être avec moi, j'aime son corps à baver…. Putain je verse vraiment dans le niaiseux, c'est foutu, je suis foutu !

Loin  
Le bateau m'emmène loin  
Loin de mes souvenirs  
Si les gens se soucient que je vive ou meurs

Et je ne te laisserai jamais partir  
Si tu m'as promis de ne pas disparaître  
Ne jamais disparaître

Nos espérances et attentes  
Trous noirs et révélations  
Nos espérances et attentes  
Trous noirs et révélations

Serre-toi dans mes bras  
Je voulais juste  
Te tenir dans mes bras  
Je voulais juste te serrer

Je suis bêtement heureux, la chanson se finit et il enchaîne sur quelques musiques métal en anglais, plus simples pour lui à chanter. Des grands classiques tout en restant dans ce qu'apprécient mes potes. Il s'est rencardé c'est pas possible. Moi je ne me plains pas il m'a pas lâché. Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas passé inaperçu. Et merde !


	5. 5 Le vrais monde

- Créer son monde -

- 5 – Le vrais monde –

_Je suis bêtement heureux, la chanson se fini et il enchaine sur quelques musiques métal en anglais, plus simples pour lui à chanter. Des grand classiques tout en restant dans ce qu'apprécient mes potes. Il s'est rencardé c'est pas possible. Moi je ne me plains pas il m'a pas lâché. C'est d'ailleurs pas passé inaperçu. Et merde !_

Après quatre chansons, respectivement du Metallica, Système of a down, Rammstein et ratm… que du bon… il a légué le micro. Mes potes se déchainent sur d'autres titres, un peu de tout. Je profite de ce moment pour le caler dans un coin sombre.

« Bill, tu sais ce que tu fais ? »

« Plus ou moins. »

Je me mords la lèvre.

« Bill on sort ensemble oui ou non ? Je ne joue pas ! »

« Oui. On sort ensemble, j'ai passé mon temps à penser à toi depuis que je te connais. Si tes potes ne m'avaient pas invité, je t'aurais appelé. »

Il veut m'embrasser mais je tourne la tête.

« Tu sais que je suis un mec, tu te rends compte que si jamais la presse le sait, tu vas être catalogué comme gay ? Et puis, toi, es-tu prêt à embrasser un mec ? A te donner à un mec ? A… moi ? »

Bill resserre ses bras sur moi.

« Je sais, tu es un mec, je suis tombé amoureux d'un mec dans un corps de femme. Je me fous de ce que pense la presse ou les fans, l'amour ça ne se commande pas. Je réalise pas vraiment que je vais embrasser un mec, on peut se donner du temps, toi te construire et moi assimiler ce qui me tombe dessus en ce moment ? »

J'acquiesce.

« Juste, ne me demande pas de jouer un rôle. Ne me demande jamais de choisir entre mon côté fille et mon côté mec, comme je te demanderai jamais de choisir entre moi et ton jumeau. »

Il me fait un sourire et baisse légèrement la tête pour m'embrasser. Il n'avait pas prévu de se retrouver plaqué contre le mur, il me regarde surpris mais au moment où je lui mords la lèvre il capitule et je gagne la bataille. Il ouvre la bouche et je passe ma langue à l'intérieur. Mon piercing rencontre le sien… un ballet tout ce qu'il y a de plus électrisant. Ma main sur sa nuque, ses mains sur mes hanches…

Je crois que je viens de réaliser pas mal de choses d'un coup. 1 : c'est Bill Kaulitz… j'énumère pas tout ce que ça implique… 2 : c'est le mec le plus bandant d'Europe, et même du monde à mes yeux… et aux yeux de pas mal de filles, comme de mecs… 3 : je suis enfin en couple avec un mec en tant que mec ! Waouh ! Ca fait beaucoup d'un seul coup !

« Hum hum. »

Je me retourne et je vois, à mon plus grand malheur, tous mes potes nous regarder et hurler tous en même temps.

« Félicitation ! »

Merde ça me touche beaucoup, vraiment. Je m'entends à peine bredouiller un merci.

« Bill, garde du corps ou pas, Thibaut pourra te le dire, si tu lui fais vraiment du mal, autre que casser, te fâcher avec… on te tombe tous dessus. Parce que même en mec ça reste notre Lili et notre amie. » fait Paul.

« Bande de grands cons vous allez lui faire peur ! »

Mais je suis flatté, j'ai eu l'occasion de voir ce que mes potes pouvaient faire pour me protéger, et vraiment j'ai eu peur pour ce connard. Bill resserre sa prise sur moi.

« Et Gaby, tu fais gaffe hein, il est jeune le Billou, tu nous le dévergondes pas comme les autres, enfin surtout comme moi, tu le traumatises pas ! » me fait Dd.

« Pas ma faute si t'es une tafiole trouillarde. » je lui réplique. Crise de rire de tous. Dd me regarde.

« N'empêche t'es pas sympa, c'est moi qui bavait sur Bill ! »

Ca fait encore marrer tout le monde.

« Bas les pates il est à moi. Retourne avec ta chérie et laisse Bill tranquille. » Je lui lance un regard noir comme il n'en a jamais eu et il lève les mains.

« Je rêve ou tu es vraiment jalouse ? »

« Jaloux. » Je lui tire la langue et on se rassoit pour discuter avec nos verres.

« Li… Gaby ? On va te voir dans la presse bientôt ? » demande Jo.

« Y a des chances que même bien planqué ça finisse par s'ébruiter » répond Bill. Il m'a calé contre lui, une main sur mon ventre.

« Et tu comptes le dire à ta mère et ta famille ou attendre qu'ils l'apprennent par les magasines peoples ? » demande judicieusement Tuan. Je palis.

« Merci Tuan de casser la super ambiance. Merrrrde ! » Je gémis.

« Je n'arrive pas à lui dire, je ne sais pas comment lui dire. En plus maintenant je vais devoir présenter Bill…. » Ho PUTAIN ! C'est tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit. Je fais une crise d'angoisse.

« Ca va pas ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Je ne peux pas lui répondre je me suis recroquevillé sur moi-même pris de convulsions. C'est Dd qui lui donne la réponse.

« Elle fait une très violente crise d'angoisse. Y a rien à faire si ce n'est de la garder dans tes bras et attendre que ça passe. »

Dd je ne sais pas si je te l'ai déjà dit mais je t'aime vraiment ! Bon je le pense très fort c'est déjà ça. Bill me sert fort dans ses bras en me berçant.

« Je suis désolé, je pensais pas que ça serait si violent. En général elle ne fait pas de crise quand on en parle. » fait Tuan.

« Il. C'est Gabriel. » rectifie mon petit ami. Jo me regarde.

« Tu nous avais dit que ta mère acceptait bien l'homosexualité donc elle va pas rejeter Bill. Et puis tu verras bien ce qu'elle dira sur ton changement, ça avait pas l'air de te traumatiser la dernière fois. »

« Par contre le reste de sa famille est homophobe il parait » fait Bill. Il s'en souvient ? C'est vrai je lui avais dit, enfin je l'avais dit au groupe.

« Pas du côté de ton père » fait Paul. Je me calme, c'est peut être pas si dramatique… Enfin c'est pas non plus une grande partie de plaisir. Je commence à me calmer un peu et je peux à nouveau parler. La main de bill dans mon dos m'apaise, c'est fou.

« Putain, vous gardez ça pour vous, si ça se sait avant que j'ai eu l'occasion de le dire à ma famille, je fait un génocide ! »

Ma voix tremblante donne beaucoup moins d'impact que prévu…

Finalement je me calme et la soirée continue tranquillement. On a mit l'Ipod de Bill et celui de Jerem'. On mix entre le rock de l'un et la techno de l'autre. A 3h et des poussières le taulier vient nous dire de partir, il nous a laissé du rab mais on doit y aller. Bill ne me lâche pas et je l'embrasse pour lui dire au revoir, on est tous sur le trottoir et seul les lampadaires éclairent la route.

« Fait de beaux rêves Bill. »

« Tu ne restes pas avec moi ? »

« Je travaille Lundi et je dois aider ma mère à la maison. »

« Viens avec moi, oublie ton travail j'ai assez d'argent pour que tu n'ais pas de problèmes. Et je ne veux pas te quitter. »

Je soupire, il me fait un caprice là ou je ne m'y connais pas. Je me recule.

« Ecoute j'ai des engagements ici ! Je ne peux pas abandonner ma mère comme ça, je ne peux pas lâcher mon boulot du jour au lendemain et je ne le veux pas ! Je ne veux pas être entretenu par toi bordel j'ai ma dignité ! Et puis quoi encore, tu vas me trainer partout comme une peluche ? »

Bill ferme la bouche contrarié. Mes potes ont même cessé leur discussion devant nous et avancent en silence.

« Mais ? »

« Y a pas de mais Bill » je fais en soupirant.

« Ma chanson était claire, tu récupères un cœur brisé, gelé et muré dans une gangue de béton. Tu récupère un corps meurtri, blessé et une âme sauvage et craintive. Tu ne peux pas me demander du jour au lendemain de trouver le monde beau et voir les nuages roses Bill ! Tu vis peut-être dans un rêve mais moi j'ai toujours connu l'enfer ! »

Pourquoi j'explose comme ça ? Je n'en sais rien. Il est le seul à me faire réagir comme ça avec un regard, je me sens vulnérable face à lui. Les autres ont continué à avancer et sont loin déjà.

« Ecoute Gab' je voulais pas te mettre dans cet état » me fait bill affolé. Je sens la rage monter. Pourquoi ? J'ai une idée. Je hurle de rage et je le vois se ratatiner de frayeur. Mes amis se sont même retournés au bout de la rue et je continue de hurler.

« Je te déteste ! JE TE HAIS de pouvoir en un regard m'offrir un bout de paradis ! Je te HAIS de briser ma bulle en un clignement de paupière ! »

Oui il a brisé ma bulle de rêve sans couleurs et sans saveurs. Le problème c'est que je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur sur ce coup et ça me fait peur. Je sais que si j'ouvre mon cœur à Bill au moindre faux pas je retomberais en enfer comme avant, où je n'avais pas ma bulle, et dieu sait jusqu'où je serais capable d'aller cette fois. J'ai mis tant d'années à me créer ce monde sans saveur ni couleur. Un monde froid certes mais un monde où je ne souffre pas. Dans mon monde je me suis emmuré pour ne plus souffrir et je défi quiconque de me le reprocher ! Dd S'est approché rapidement.

« Calme-toi ! » me fait-il, il ne comprend pas, pas plus que les autres, ce qui m'arrive. Je me tourne vers lui sèchement.

« Tu es content ? Tu vois je la tiens ma putain de promesse de merde ! JE LA TIENS ! Il a explosé ma bulle, tu es content ? »

Dd soutient Bill qui ne comprend plus rien.

« Oui, Baba et moi on est fier, maintenant tu vas vraiment vivre au lieu de survivre dans un autre monde ! Profite de ce que tu as, profite, maintenant que ta bulle a explosé ! »

Bill écarquille les yeux alors que je me calme. Paul vient me soutenir avec Tuan.

« C'est vraiment impressionnant. » souffle Bill. Je reprends mon souffle.

« Désolé, j'ai rien contrôlé ça a explosé. Et putain que ça fait mal... »

« Ne referme pas la bulle, fait face » me dit Dd.

« Facile à dire, je reprends 15 ans de souffrance dans la gueule d'un coup… » Les seuls à savoir ce qui se passe vraiment sont Baba, qui n'est pas là, Paul quoique pas en entier, et Dd. Personne ne peut imaginer à quel point je souffre, et je ne peux pas les blâmer de ne pas être capable de comprendre…

« Tu sais que tu viens de faire un pas immense, tu viens d'avouer à tout le monde que tu as souffert. » Je baisse les yeux. Oui c'est vrai, et merde. Je déteste montrer ma vraie faiblesse. Rares sont ceux à savoir que derrière le masque du joyeux luron se trouve un dépressif, maniaco-dépressif torturé par la vie depuis tant d'années que je ne les compte même plus.

« Ta gueule je suis pas faible. » je lui lance alors qu'on marche doucement, moi toujours soutenu par Paul. Ce dernier soupire.

« Tu voudrais pas arrêter un peu. Un coup tu dis que tu souffres l'autre que tu t'en fous, un moment tu es faible et l'autre la plus forte du monde… on en a marre de ta putain de double personnalité. Un coup tu es adorable et l'autre exécrable. Je t'aime bien Lili, je t'adore tu le sais mais là je peux rien pour toi. Tu as trouvé un mec, un putain de mec adorable prêt à accepter ton côté homme. Gâche pas tout. »

Je baisse les yeux, Bill à côté de moi a remplacé Tuan. Je déteste me montrer si... pitoyable devant mes amis.

« Tu me crois incapable de te protéger ? Parce que je suis jeune ? Parce que je ne suis pas super musclé ? » me fait Bill.

« Non. C'est pas ça. C'est…compliqué. »

« Ce qui est compliqué c'est d'aller de l'avant Lili ! Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais arrêter de t'enfermer dans les choses passées ? »

Je soupire. Paul a raison, tellement raison. Mais c'est dur, ça fait mal… très mal. Bill raffermit sa poigne.

« Merci Paul mais je vais prendre soin de Gaby maintenant. Je crois qu'on doit pas mal parler et mettre pas mal de choses au clair. »

Paul me lâche et je suis déstabilisé. Mais Bill passe son bras dans mon dos pour m'aider à marcher. Les autres ont continué leurs discussions. Jerem se fait chambrer comme toujours.

« Gaby, me souffle Bill, je suis là, ne l'oublie jamais, je suis là et je n'ai pas la prétention de savoir ce qui te met dans cet état, mais tout le monde à eu son lot de malheurs. Certains plus que d'autres. Avant de vivre notre rêve, Tom et moi on a eu notre lot de douleurs aussi. Et ça continue encore. Mais on veut vivre pleinement notre rêve, alors on avance ! J'ai pas tout compris mais je crois que j'ai réussi à briser ta bulle ce soir. Tu t'enfermais sur toi-même si j'ai bien compris, tu t'enfermais dans ton passé. J'ai la confirmation de ta sorte de double personnalité. Et ça ne me fait pas peur. J'attendrais s'il le faut, je serais fort pour te protéger, je serais faible si ça te rend fort. Je suis vraiment accro à toi tu sais, ce n'est pas juste un caprice de rock star pour une semaine. » (NdB : j'adooooore ! j'adore ce passage ^^ trop beau)

Je reste sans voix, je… que puis-je dire à ça ? C'est la plus belle déclaration d'amour qu'on m'ait faite… enfin.

« C'est la première déclaration d'amour qu'on me fait. Je sais pas quoi répondre » je souffle. Bill s'arrête surprit.

« Tes ex ne t'ont jamais fait de déclaration ? » Je fais non de la tête. Mes yeux piquent mais de joie. Il me met en face de lui en tenant mes hanches.

« Je t'aime pour ce que tu es. »

Ho putain, il a tellement mit de chose dans son regard que je crois que ma bulle fini de craquer. Mes larmes coulent, elles ont décidé de me pourrir la vie en ce moment. Enfin, c'est juste un début de joie mélangée à de la douleur. Je ferme les yeux.

« On ne m'a jamais dit ces mots avec des sentiments derrière. Si je te les sors pas comme toi si naturellement c'est que je te respecte. Je ne veux pas te dire ces mots alors que je ne les donne pas avec tout mon cœur. Un jour j'aurais fini de démêler mes problèmes, un jour j'ouvrirais de nouveau mon cœur. Et ce jour là je redirais ces mots. »

Bill me serre fort dans ses bras.

« Merci. »

On reprend la route jusqu'au moment où j'arrive devant mon scooter.

« Non, je te ramène chez toi. » me fait Bill.

« Je le laisse pas ici hors de question. »

« Tu as eu suffisamment d'émotions pour ce soir, je te ramène. »

S'en suit une bataille avec tous mes potes, et y en a un paquet, pour savoir qui fait quoi, où, quand et comment chacun rentre. Le résultat ? C'est le bordel. Je devais ramener Paul en scoot' mais Bill ne veut pas que je prenne la route.

« Ok, on se calme. Qui est à côté de chez Gaby ? » fait-il après avoir sifflé horriblement fort avec ses doigts dans la bouche. Paul est le seul. Bill prend son portable et parle en allemand, vu que personne n'a fait allemand on n'en saura pas plus comme ça. Une fois fini il me fait un sourire.

« La limousine vient nous chercher et vous déposera. Ne hurle pas, Saki prendra le scooter et le ramènera dans la camionnette. »

Je hausse un sourcil.

« T'in ! C'est beau d'être riche et célèbre. » Bill prend la pose et fait non de la tête.

« Non, c'est à mon avis bien mieux d'être le mec d'une rock star riche, célèbre et admirablement beau ! »

Tout le monde rigole.

« T'as pas pris la grosse tête ! » souffle Jo.

Il se calle derrière moi et me prend par les hanche.

« C'est pas moi qui le dit, ce sont ses yeux qui le crient. »

Tout le monde roule des yeux en un bel ensemble. C'est assez comique à voir en fait. Dd pose son doigt sur son menton.

« C'était quoi déjà tes critères pour l'homme de ta vie ? »

« Heu, grand, maigre aux cheveux longs, style goth ou métal. Si possible efféminé mais androgyne c'est encore mieux, intelligent, riche, qui m'aime et prenne soin de moi. Qui accepte mon côté mec. Pas prise de tête, pas jaloux, pas possessif mais toujours collé à moi. Qui aime parler et écouter. Qui aime écrire et l'ordinateur, geek ou gameur. Eventuellement une bête de sexe et de luxure. Et, j'allais oublier, pas puceau, parce que c'est chiant de faire l'éducation sexuelle d'un puceau. Et… Hum ah oui, un fêtard qui n'a pas peur de se bourrer la gueule ou alors s'il ne boit pas qu'il ne me reproche pas de le faire. Avec une petite note, tatoué et percé serait le must, et j'ai toujours rêvé de sortir avec un mec avec un piercing à la langue pour savoir si c'est aussi bon que pour moi.»

Tout le monde me regarde étrangement. Dd, lui, est mort de rire.

« J'ai oublié quelque chose Dd ? » Je souris, Bill me susurre en même temps dans l'oreille que oui, c'est aussi délicieux pour lui que pour moi.

« Non, enfin je crois pas, mais c'est hallucinant comme la description va bien à Bill. »

Je bombe le torse.

« C'est mon prince charmant. Il est venu me sauver de la vilaine sorcière. Mais le cheval blanc c'est vachement surfait, limousine noire vitres fumées et minibar c'est plus attrayant comme CV. » On finit tous pliés de rire. Certains commencent à partir et on se dit bonne nuit. Bientôt notre limousine arrive suivie d'une camionnette. Bah putain !

Je mets le scooter dans la camionnette aidé par le garde du corps de Bill. Puis Bill m'ouvre la porte avec un grand sourire.

« Le cheval blanc de monsieur. »

Paul pouffe derrière moi et on entre. Bill s'installe bien et ouvre le frigo.

« Coca ? Ou autre ? »

« Coca » fait Paul, et je fais pareil. Bill nous sert et je me cale bien dans le siège.

« Putain c'est la première fois que je monte dans une limousine » fait Paul et je ricane.

« C'est confortable, hein ? » Les deux autres me regardent, interrogateur.

« Une amie à ma mère travaillait dans une entreprise de limousines avec chauffeur à Monaco. J'ai eu l'occasion de tester les sièges. »

« Ah, elle » me fait Paul en sachant de qui je parle.

« Je vois que tu connais aussi le luxe, limousine dans Monaco. Joli palmarès » fait Bill avec le sourire.

« Bof, je l'aime pas cette fille. Elle est chiante, elle s'est faite viré parce qu'elle se croyait au dessus de tout. Sortir avec le patron ne fait pas tout. Et puis Monaco c'est moche.»

« Et sortir avec une star ? » me fait Paul.

« Et alors ? » Je m'installe mieux dans le siège. « Monsieur travaille, il chante. Il gagne des millions et a des milliers de fan. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais tomber en pamoison à ses pieds. »

Paul ricane.

« Pas besoin. Tu baves dessus depuis qu'il est un peu connu. T'as cru qu'on n'avait jamais vu les images de lui sur ton ordi ? On sait que tu écris sur lui aussi. » Je rougis.

« Paul ? Ta gueule ! »

Bill tente de cacher son rire mais je l'ai grillé.

On arrive et on dépose Paul devant chez lui.

« Bill ? Je… Je voulais te présenter à ma mère. Tu es d'accord ? »

Il vient m'embrasser.

« Oui. Ca va aller ? »

« Je, je voulais que tu restes dormir avec moi et comme ça je te présente demain. »

Il me fait un sourire terrassant et demande à garer la limousine. Je nous fais remonter la rue et remarque que mon scooter est devant la porte. Après avoir discuté avec le garde du corps qui me rassure en m'affirmant qu'il dort sur la banquette de la limousine et n'a pas besoins d'être hébergé, je rentre le scooter dans le jardin.

« Tu sais je ne me suis jamais demandé où dormaient nos gardes du corps. »

Je me retourne vers Bill.

« Fais gaffe, à ce point ça fait peur ! »

« Tu sais, on a tellement de gens autour de nous on ne peut pas se préoccuper de chacun. On a tellement à penser déjà pour nous... »

J'ouvre le porte et lui fait signe d'être silencieux. Je bâillonne le chien rapidement, et on monte dans ma chambre en silence. J'ai vraiment envie de mon lit à ce moment. Bill vire sa veste en cuir et ses groles, son tee-shirt rejoint vite la veste et le pantalon suit lui aussi. Je fais pareil mais me retourne pour mettre mon pyjama. Je sursaute quand deux mains me tiennent les hanches.

« Tu devrais enlever ta bande pour dormir » fait Bill dans mon cou. J'enlève le haut de mon pyj' et il passe doucement ses mains sur la bande élastique. Il tire doucement sur les crochets pour la défaire et la pose sur le tas de vêtements. Je remets mon haut et il est déjà dans le lit sous la couette. Je le rejoins en coulant mes bras sous l'oreiller à plat ventre.

« Ich liebe dich mein Herz. » me fait Bill dans sa langue natale, sûrement en croyant que je ne comprends pas.

« Bonne nuit mon prince charmant. Et je comprends un peu l'allemand, mein Engel » je fais avec le sourire alors que je tourne la tête pour l'embrasser. Il rougit un peu et je trouve ça charmant.

« Gute nacht » je fais avec le sourire avant d'éteindre la lumière. Il pose sa main sur mon dos et je tombe comme une masse.

Je me réveille tôt. Bill dort encore et est lové contre moi. Je le mets sur le dos et pose ma tête sur son bras au creux de son épaule. Je passe une jambe entre les siennes. Et me rendors, il est tôt. Je me réveille doucement quand je sens une main me caresser le visage.

« Bonjour » je marmonne.

« Guten morgen. » me lance Bill. Après avoir profité de câlin un moment je me lève et tire la marmotte de mon lit. Il parait que mon lit est si confortable que tout le monde veut y rester. Je ne l'ai pourtant pas ensorcelé.

Bill debout regarde ma chambre et regarde une malle fermée à clef.

« Y a quoi dedans ? »

« Un jour je te montrerais peut-être. »

Il m'embrasse.

« Encore une partie mystérieuse de toi. » Je lui fais un sourire désolé. Il enfile son pantalon et son tee-shirt. On descend et j'ai l'estomac qui se tord. Bill me serre la main. Passage pour lui à la salle de bain, moi soulager ma vessie. Je ressors plus léger et lui bien coiffé. Je souris.

« Bonjour ma puce, bien dormis ma fille, t'es pas rentrée trop tard Lili ? T'es pas rentré bourrée ? etc.… » Bref, ma mère. Je bois mon café sans répondre et elle n'arrête pas.

« Maman ! Ca fait quoi, 21 ans et 9 mois qu'on vit ensemble et t'as toujours pas intégré qu'avant un café faut pas me parler et surtout pas m'agresser ! »

« Mais tu vois le mal partout Lili ! Je t'agresse pas, je demande comment tu es rentrée et si… »

« Stop, me refais pas la liste ! Juste le silence le temps de prendre mon p'tit dej tranquille sans que tu viennes me faire chier. »

Ah je n'avais pas dit que j'étais de mauvais poil au réveil ? Bon bah c'est fait. Ma mère se tait et discute avec Bill qui est ravi de taper discute avec ma pipelette de mère. Ce mec est un ange.

« Tu es donc Bill, le fameux Bill. » fait ma mère, inquisitrice.

« Sûrement » répond mon ange avec le sourire. Tu gagnes des points Bill, bonne initiative.

« Tu as quel âge ? »

« 17. »

« Tu fais plus vieux. Tu reveux une tartine ? »

« Non merci. C'était parfait. »

Ma mère le regarde avec le sourire.

« Tu fais quoi comme études ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop les équivalences allemandes pour vous en France. »

« Tu restes en branche générale, tu prépares ton bac ? »

«Euh oui je reste en filière générale et je prépare l'équivalent du bac par correspondance. »

« Ha tu es chanteur, si j'ai compris. »

« Oui. »

« C'est pas trop dur comme métier ? Si jeune en plus. »

« Non, notre groupe marche très bien voyager à travers l'Europe c'est fatiguant mais c'est tellement génial de voir nos fans déchainer sur scène. »

« Lili ne m'a pas dit quel groupe s'était. »

« Les Tokio Hotel » fait Bill, peu convaincu que me mère connaisse.

« Ha ? Tu es le chanteur de Tokio Hotel ? » fait ma mère qui visiblement connait et est super contente. Bill est surpris et moi je tombe sur le cul.

« Maman, tu les connais ? »

« Bah oui ! On a une ludothèque à la banque et ils passent les CDs. J'adore votre musique. »

Moi je suis surpris mais je fini par esquisser un sourire, ma mère est une ado à 55 ans… Bill n'en revient pas.

« Merci. On a plutôt un publique jeune en général. » Ma mère rigole.

« J'ai été jeune aussi et j'aime beaucoup tout ce que ma fille écoute. Elle passe souvent des titres de mon adolescence. »

« Bill, maman a 55 ans. »

Je le vois ouvrir la bouche.

« Franchement vous les faites pas ! »

« Maman, dis-moi tu as du temps devant toi ? » Ma mère a toujours quelque chose à faire mais bon, j'espère que rien de vraiment important ne viendra déranger la discussion.

« Non je vais aller faire les courses mais cet après midi. »

« On peut se parler ? »

« Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? »

« Oui. »

Je suis bloqué. Ma mère s'installe sur la chaise confortablement. Et moi j'ai honte. J'ai honte de ce que je suis, honte de ce que je vais lui dire. Ma gorge est nouée, complètement bloquée. Je ne peux pas lui dire comme ça, je peux encore trouver des choses pour me défiler… la main de Bill se sert dans la mienne. Maigre réconfort face… face à mon malaise.

« Je t'écoute, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Tu veux te marier ? Tu es enceinte ? »

« Non ! Non ! » je coupe brusquement, ça me donne un tremplin.

« Je pourrais pas me marier. Peut-être me pacser. Maman je me suis rendu compte que j'étais un garçon dans un corps de femme. »

Ma mère me regarde, hallucinée. Et moi ? Moi je me liquéfie d'horreur et d'angoisse.

« Lili… »

« Non, c'est plus Lili, mais Gabriel. C'est plus elle mais il. »

Tant qu'a faire soyons clairs dès le début. Ma mère a l'air... déstabilisée.

« Mais tu veux dire que tu… » Elle reprend ses esprits.

« Tu veux te faire opérer un jour ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Et les hormones ? »

« Y a des chances, même si je sais pas encore. »

Ma mère a une réaction qui me blesse.

« Ne fais pas ça... Tu es mon bébé, ma fille. Je… ça va faire comme les photos horribles que tu m'as montrées ? »

Elle vient de me donner le coup de grâce. Je suis brisé. Ma voix se fait lointaine et monocorde.

« Oui, ça va sûrement donner le monstre que tu as vu. Si je prends des hormones je serais un mec en apparence. Mais en France pour avoir des hormones il faut être reconnu comme malade mental. Tu sais comme j'aime les psys maman. Puisque tu sembles super heureuse pour moi. Que visiblement tu débordes de joie à l'idée que ta fille puisse avoir envie d'un avenir en étant ton fils. Je vais te laisser. Au fait je te présente Bill, mon petit copain. »


	6. 6 La reprise

Gabriel dit transsexuel, on ne va pas en débattre mais le terme le plus correcte est transgenre…

- Créer son monde -

- 6 – la reprise -

_« Oui, ça va sûrement donner le monstre que tu as vu. Si je prends des hormones je serais un mec en apparence. Mais en France pour avoir des hormones il faut être reconnu comme malade mental. Tu sais comme j'aime les psys maman. Puisque tu sembles super heureuse pour moi. Que visiblement tu débordes de joie à l'idée que ta fille puisse avoir envie d'un avenir en étant ton fils. Je vais te laisser. Au fait je te présente bill, mon petit copain. »_

Je file dans ma chambre et je fais mon sac avec quelques affaires. Je prends mon ordi portable et mon clavier. Quelques bouquins, mon mp3 mes cd… Bill me rejoint.

« Ca va ? »

« Oui super. »

« Tu pars ? »

« Je crois. »

« Et tu vas où ? »

« N'importe, du moment que je ne suis pas ici. »

La suite est brouillon dans ma tête. Je me vois avec Bill dans une voiture, succède un avion et un Bill mort de peur. Moi je n'ai pas décroché un mot. Je n'ai pas fait un mouvement. Bill me tire hors de l'avion avec Saki, son garde du corps. Encore une voiture. On arrive dans une maison. Je ne fais même pas attention à ce qui se passe. Je crois que les autres du groupe m'ont salué. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus.

Bill a essayé de me parler dans sa chambre. Je me suis juste laissé glisser le long du mur. Le regard dans le vague. Au bout d'un moment il a abandonné. Le soir il tente de me déloger de mon mur pour me faire manger. Il n'obtient pas plus de résultat. Il passe sa soirée sur son lit à me regarder et à écrire. Je n'ai pas bougé. Je suis comme mort. Je suis brisé. Je suis dans un tel état de souffrance, que personne ne peut imaginer. Il tente de me faire coucher dans le lit mais je ne bouge pas plus.

Le lendemain il me voit au même endroit et soupire. Il n'a pas essayé de me bouger. Il a juste tenté de parler avec moi. Mon portable a sonné et Bill a pris l'appel. C'était ma patronne. Bill lui a dit que j'avais eu un gros souci et que je mettrais au moins la semaine à m'en remettre. Ma patronne est géniale. Franchement je l'adore. Elle souhaite visiblement que je me remette vite. Plus tard dans la soirée mon portable a sonné et c'était Paul. Je le sais parce que sa sonnerie est différente. Bill sort de la chambre et revient les yeux rouges. Il continue à m'observer et moi à ne pas bouger, ni parler. Si je pouvais arrêter de respirer je le ferais. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de parler à ma mère sans ma bulle.

Tom passe dire à Bill que le repas est prêt. Bill fait une nouvelle tentative d'approche. Raté. Bill est revenu se coucher et je l'ai entendu sangloter. Pardon mon ange, pardon. Mais je suis détruit. Il s'est endormi. Je me lève, je vais boire un verre d'eau et garde le verre. Je vais sur la terrasse. Il fait froid et je frissonne. Tiens je ne suis pas encore mort. Amère constatation. Je brise le verre et prend un morceau. J'égratigne mes bras, tout du long. Je ne veux pas me suicider, juste faire passer ma douleur. Mais même ça, ça n'est pas suffisant. Je crois que je m'endors sur la terrasse en regardant les flocons de neige tomber. C'est joli quand elle tombe sur mon sang elle prend une belle couleur rouge. Ca insensibilise mon corps. Plus de douleur physique. Mais mon âme saigne toujours.

On crie mon nom. Je crois que Gustav m'a retrouvé sur la terrasse recouvert de neige. Il alerte les autres et je vois Bill débouler et se figer en me voyant. Je sens l'eau dégouliner de mes bras ballants. N'ai pas peur mon ange, je n'ai pas mal. Je n'ai pas froid. Je me sens partir et c'est toujours aussi bon.

« Je suis fatigué de vivre » je souffle. Gustav m'allonge sur le canapé.

« Reste avec nous ! Bill ne s'en remettrait pas ! Gaby tu dois être fort. »

Ces mots me harponnent le cœur. Et enfin les larmes silencieuses, sans sanglots, coulent sur mes joues.

« Pardon » je souffle avant de me sentir partir.

Je me réveille dans un lit avec trois couvertures sur moi et Bill à mes côtés. Mes bras sont bandés, je sens la pression des bandes sur ma peau. Je m'en veux de lui faire subir ma douleur. Je dois être fort ! Tant que lui est là je dois être fort ! Je me relève doucement sans le réveiller et sors de la chambre en vacillant.

Je me tiens aux murs et à tout ce qui peut m'aider. Tom qui passe par là me soulève comme une plume par le bras.

« Va te recoucher tu manques de forces. »

« Je t'emmerde, je ne suis pas faible ! » je crache.

« Si tu fais souffrir Bill tu sais que je te tue de mes mains ! » me fait Tom en me regardant dans les yeux. Je le sais, comment faire pour oublier que Tom le grand frère protecteur garde toujours un œil sur Bill ?

Je m'avance vers la table, il y a plein de fruit. Je dois manger, même si je vomis je dois manger. Je prends un grain de raisin. Et gobe un grain. Mon estomac n'est franchement pas content d'être dérangé mais je l'emmerde. Je dois le faire pour Bill. Je dois me relever pour lui. Le seul à m'avoir dit « je t'aime » droit dans les yeux avec tant de sentiments.

« Je le fais pour Bill » je souffle à son jumeau. Il soulève un sourcil et attache ses dreads en fouillis derrière sa tête.

« Ca veut dire quoi ? » me demande t'il.

« Qu'au lieu de tout lâcher, au lieu de m'ouvrir les veines, je me relèverai pour lui. Puisque la personne qui m'a mise au monde me considère comme un monstre, je ne dois pas décevoir la dernière personne qui m'aime, la première aussi. Je dois être fort pour lui. »

C'est tout embrouillé dans ma tête mais je crois que mon message est passé. Je tente un deuxième grain de raisin, mon estomac hurle mais ce n'est pas un estomac qui aura raison de moi.

Je me relève, hésitant. Je tiens encore mal sur mes jambes, je tangue dangereusement durant mon parcourt pas aider par mon estomac qui grogne. Dans la chambre Bill est toujours couché sur le côté. Je sors mon ordinateur et je trouve mon mp3. A côté je vois Bourriquet. Il a pris ma peluche pour moi. Il est vraiment un ange. Je m'installe sur la table devant la corbeille de fruit avec mon bordel et je mets la musique à fond dans mes oreilles. Y a un peu de tout et comme par hasard c'est An deiner seite qui est en train de débuter. Je me mets à écrire enfermé dans ma bulle. Souvent on me traite de geek, on dit que je ne fous rien.

Il y a une chose que j'ai apprise au lendemain de ma première tentative de suicide. C'est la priorité des choses. J'ai collé un post'it sur mon ordi avec mes priorités. Me réhydrater, me réalimenter en premier. La place est stratégiquement choisie, devant la corbeille de fruit. Avant la fin de la semaine elle doit être vide. Deux grappes de raisin, quatre abricots, dix pommes, deux oranges. Que du bon et normalement en deux jours j'aurais du finir tout. Là il me reste 5 jours. Retrouver minimum mes 6h de sommeil. Ensuite quand j'aurais repris des forces je m'occuperais de me laver et m'habiller tout les matins. Il faut faire les choses dans l'ordre.

Je prends un autre grain de raisin. J'écris à une vitesse étonnante, je noircis les pages. Bill arrive et est plutôt surpris de me voir ici. Il discute avec son frère. Il s'approche de moi et je retire un écouteur.

« Gaby ? Ca va mieux ? »

Je lui mets mes notes sous le nez.

« Laisse-moi un peu de temps. Frôler la mort il y a longtemps m'a appris à prendre chaque chose en son temps. » Je lui prends la main et serre Bourriquet.

« Merci de l'avoir pris. »

« De rien. » Il me fait un sourire et je remets mes écouteurs. La journée passe. Six grains de raisin… Je dois faire mieux. Je regarde la bouteille d'eau et elle a à peine descendu. Je soupire. Je prends mon Bourriquet et vais sur le canapé vide en ce milieu d'après-midi. Je mets le chrono de ma montre et m'endors.

Je me réveille d'un coup. Je stoppe le chrono et constate que j'ai une heure et demie de sommeil. Je retourne à mon ordi et continue d'écrire. Ils sont à la salle de répétition, j'entends leur musique. Je ne mets pas mes écouteurs mais me fais bercer par les Tokio Hotel.

Les journées passent où je me force à bouffer cette corbeille de fruit, à m'enfermer dans mon monde. A boire un litre d'eau par jour, à dormir de plus en plus. A noter mes avancées sur cette feuille.

J'ai repris des forces, je me sens en pleine forme, c'est le dernier jour et je me suis vraiment donné à fond pour me sortir de la merde. Ma bouteille de la journée est presque vide, la corbeille ne contient plus qu'une pomme et je dors 6h minimum.

Les autres prennent leur repas en m'ignorant. Théâtralement je pose le point final de ma fic. Je prends vivement la dernière pomme de la corbeille et croque à pleines dents dedans. C'est décidé je ferais la même chose avec la vie. Je relis ma fic en mangeant ma pomme. J'enlève les écouteurs et prends mon portable.

« Kiki ? Ouais, t'as pas trop de boulot ? J'ai une petite merveille à te soumettre mais attention celle-ci je veux que tu prennes un soin particulier à la corriger. Oui. Bah tu vas comprendre en la lisant. Je te l'envoie, tu lis et tu me rappelles après pour me dire ok ? »

Je lui envoie ma fic et ferme mon ordi.

« Bon, désolé les mecs mais je pue, je vais me changer et me laver. »

En passant je dépose un bisou sur le front de Bill qui me sourit. Je pars à la recherche de la salle de bain et je me rends compte que je ne connais rien ici à part sa chambre, où j'ai mes affaires propres, les chiottes et la salle à manger. Je reviens avec mon linge dans la salle à manger, pitoyablement.

« Euh désolé mais je sais pas où est la salle de bain… » Je fais d'une petite voix. Les mecs ont un sourire. Gustav se lève et me montre le chemin.

« Tu es sorti de ton mutisme ? »

« Oui. Désolé pour ce que je vous ai fait vivre. »

« Pas grave, on comprend. Allez va te doucher tu pue, et on discutera après. »

Je ressors un bon moment après, propre et décrassé, du gel dans les cheveux, ma bande en place, mon pantalon qui fait baggy vu le poids que j'ai perdu. D'ailleurs je le tiens d'une main. Je reviens dans la salle à manger, salon. Ils sont là à m'attendre.

« C'est mignon chez vous, et j'adore la salle de bain avec des poisons sur le carrelage. » C'est ridicule mais je n'ai pas le manuel du « comment commencer une conversation après une semaine de mutisme. »

« Ca fait plaisir de te revoir vivant » me fait Georg.

« Je suis désolé pour le dérangement, et pour mon comportement. » Bill m'attire à lui.

« Bienvenue à la maison Mein herz. »

Je vais enfouir ma tête dans son cou et lui chuchote des excuses bien méritées.

« Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, je suis désolé. Je suis là maintenant, je vais mordre la vie à pleines dents. »

Il me caresse le dos et sent ma bande. Je le sens sourire.

« Tu pourras dire à tes amis que tu vas mieux. Ils se sont vraiment inquiétés à ton sujet. » Je le regarde dans les yeux.

« Ma...ma mère n'a pas demander de mes nouvelles ? »

Il perd son sourire.

« Non, désolé. »

Je l'embrasse chastement et lui fais un sourire.

« Pas grave. Un jour elle comprendra. »

« Même Baba a appelé. » Je soupire.

« Et il voulait quoi le dreadeux ? »

« Savoir si tu avais besoin de lui, il a appris ta crise par Paul qui l'a dit à Jerem, qui l'a dit à Manue, qui lui a dit. »

Je fais un sourire.

« Les drogues on peut-être pas emportées son dernier neurone finalement. »

Mon téléphone sonne.

« Désolé. »

Je réponds.

« Oui Kiki, non pleure pas. Merci. Mais personne ne meurt alors pleure pas. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle te remuerait les tripes à ce point. Non pas de lemon. La suite s'écrira en même temps que je vis ma vie. Je sais je prends mes rêves pour la réalité sortir avec Bill Kaulitz reste de la fiction. Mais Kiki parfois le rêve et la réalité ne sont pas si loin. Au moins tu ne pourras pas dire que tu ne savais pas. Non tu comprendras en temps voulu. Allez ma kiki je te laisse, mon rêve m'attend. »

Je m'étire et reprend très vite mon pantalon qui va tomber.

« Euh dit, tu n'aurais pas une ceinture dans ta tonne de linge. Je perds mon fut. » Ca a le mérite de faire rire le groupe.

« Et comme ça sortir avec Bill Kaulitz c'est de la fiction. » me fait Tom avec un sourire. Je hausse les épaules.

« Pour elle et toutes les autres fans oui. Pas de bol je ne partage pas. » Je me retourne dédaigneusement la main sur mon pantalon pour ne pas le voir tomber. Je les entends rire comme des baleines. Bande de con !

Après avoir testé dix ceintures j'en trouve enfin une à ma taille ! Faites sonner les carillons ! J'ai appelé mes amis pour les rassurer, même Baba qui essaye comme toujours de m'embobiner avec ses paraphrases, et ses réflexions bien trop philosophiques. Je dis qu'il aurait du être commercial, il aurait pu vendre à n'importe qui de la merde pour des lingots d'or. Ou politicien, il est le seul capable d'embrouiller les esprits si facilement en moins de dix mots. Il est spécial mais nos longues discutions me manquent. Combien de fois on a parlé spiritualité toute la nuit ? Combien de fois on a parlé de choses bien trop avancées pour le commun des mortels ? Je ne crois pas en dieu, je suis athée, mais j'aime pousser mon cerveau à réfléchir sur ce qui nous entoure.

« Dit, j'ai besoin de l'avis de ton mec » me fait Baba.

« Ha ? »

« Oui, tu te souviens de la théorie que j'essaye de démontrer sur la transmission des particules d'une aura à une autre ? »

« Ce dont on avait discuté en vacances ? »

« Oui. »

« Ok, mais t'as intérêt à expliquer clairement je ne sais pas s'il va comprendre… »

« On verra bien. »

Je me retrouve à ramener le téléphone dans le salon où Gustav lit un gros livre, Georg boit un café et où les jumeaux sont en pleine partie d'échec.

« Tu veux aussi que Tom participe ? A deux, y a meilleur transmission d'informations. »

« Ca pourrait rendre la discussion vraiment intéressante. »

Bill se retourne vers moi. Je dépose mon portable en mode haut parleur.

« Baba aurait besoin de votre avis, votre participation… bon Baba, par pitié, moi j'arrive à suivre le raisonnement de ton cerveau torturé mais explique clairement » Je lance de ma place. Baba prend son temps pour réfléchir.

« Bien c'est très simple et vraiment compliqué en même temps. Je compte sur toi pour les schémas… Il y a notre corps. Notre corps est entouré d'une sorte d'aura qui nous protège…. »

Je le coupe.

« Non, oublie le principe de l'aura Baba, on fera sans pour le moment. »

« Ok, ok. Heeeuuu. Bon c'est simple quand on regarde un objet par exemple on enregistre tout un tas d'informations dans notre cerveau….comment expliquer… »

« Ce que Baba essaye d'expliquer c'est qu'il pense que ça ne reste pas comme information DANS notre cerveau, il y aurait trop de chose, mais c'est envoyé sous forme d'ondes/particules autour de nous. Mais pas n'importe comment, c'est comme un cercle ou disons un parcours qui est préalablement calculé pour que notre cerveau rattrape cette onde/particule au moment où on en aura besoin. »

« Voila. T'as bien retenu dis-moi » me lance Baba.

« J'ai eu un bon prof… » Les autres me regardent étrangement.

« J'ai compris le principe, mais pourquoi tu nous en parle ? » me fait Tom.

« Normalement ces informations, sous forme de particules/ondes, ont une gravitation plus ou moins dans la bulle d'aura. Je pense qu'il est possible d'échanger ces particules/ondes avec une autre aura avec ou sans contact. C'est-à-dire consciemment envoyer une image ou autre à une autre personne. »

« C'est un peu de la télépathie mais en plus élaboré » je précise. Baba se met à hurler.

« Non ! La télépathie c'est différent. Là tu envoies une onde/particule ! Tu influences directement sur le déroulement des choses. La personne peut être à l'autre bout du monde elle recevrait ton onde/particule ! Son cerveau en fait une copie et tu reprends ton onde/particule. Mais la personne n'en est pas forcement consciente. Par contre elle pourra un jour avoir besoin de cette onde/particule, puisque celle-ci gravite autour d'elle sans jamais avoir vu l'objet ou le lieu... »

Je coupe Baba.

« Je crois qu'on a perdu de l'auditoire Baba » je fais avec le sourire mais Tom demande le silence.

« Je suppose que tu voulais savoir si entre Bill et moi on échange ces…ondes particules consciemment ou non ? »

« Oui » fait Baba clairement. Bill réfléchit.

« Si j'ai tout suivis, notre lien c'est le contraire. On n'est pas conscient des infos qu'on envoie mais on est conscient de ce qu'on reçoit. Par exemple je sais que Tom a un peu froid parce que je le ressens comme une information dans un coin de mon cerveau mais il n'est pas conscient de me l'envoyer. »

J'entends Baba réfléchir d'ici ça me fait sourire.

« Merde ! Je vais devoir plancher sur ce problème là… Merde, merde, merde ! Désolé ma mère vient de rentrer je vais devoir raccrocher. »

« Pas de soucis Baba » je lui fais. J'entends le bip du portable et je l'éteins.

Il n'y a pas à dire mon pote me manque. Ces discussions m'avaient manqué.

« Il est quand même ultra spécial ton pote » me lance Gustav.

« Je sais. C'est dommage qu'il ait une vie merdique et qu'il soit si souvent perché à cause des drogues, il aurait pu continuer très loin dans la recherche quantique. »

Bill m'attire à lui après avoir déplacé un pion.

« C'est une tête à ce point ? » me demande Georg.

« Il arrive même à me larguer sur ses réflexions. En fait je ne sais pas trop, c'est une tête torturée, plus. »

Bill rigole.

« Echec »

Et Tom râle. Moi je suis dans les bras de Bill et je soupire. Ma vie est un brin compliqué en ce moment mais je suis heureux dans les bras de mon mec… Mon mec. Putain ça sonne bien en plus. Mon mec ?… Mon mec. Je souris béatement et je me love contre **mon mec**.

Dans l'après midi ils vont répéter un peu. Moi je vais farfouiller dans mon sac et je tombe sur mes balles de tennis transformées en bolas d'entraînement. Je dois être rouillé mais je vais quand même essayer. Je suis sur la terrasse et écarte la table. Il fait frais et la neige tient encore sur certaines parties du jardin. Je me positionne et lance les bolas. J'enchaine quelques figures. La vague, le papillon, la double vague…. J'ai pris les balles un peu partout sur le corps. Effectivement j'ai pas mal perdu… A chaque fois je pousse un aïe et un juron. Je pousse le volume de mon mp3 un peu plus et m'enferme dans la musique. Au bout d'un moment ça va mieux, je retrouve la maîtrise. Je dois avoir l'air ridicule à me dandiner sur la musique de mon mp3 en faisant des bolas…

J'ai mal aux bras, j'ai super chaud, sauf mes pieds gelés et j'ai les doigts en sang… merde j'ai abusé, j'ai plus de corne sur les doigts, le con.

« Aïe, merde ! » La balle a atterri dans mon tibia et ça fait mal. Il va bientôt faire nuit et je vais rentrer. Au passage je balance mes bolas dans la chambre de Bill et vais chercher l'alcool à 90°C pour soigner mes ampoules, percées en plus. Les mecs ont fini on dirait, ils sont devant la télé. Je pose mon matériel de torture, à savoir l'alcool et les pansements, sur la table basse, et me mets en tailleur.

« T'as des ampoules ? » me lance Georg avec un sourire sarcastique.

« Ouaip, pas grave j'ai l'habitude. » Je renifle la bouteille d'alcool. C'est un tic que j'ai chopé de Baba qui renifle tout et surtout ce qui est destiné à la consommation. Il a surtout l'air ridicule à renifler les boites de conserves… Bref je dépose mon coton sans ménagement sur mes ampoules. Ca chauffe un peu mais ça fait pas mal. J'en profite pour défaire les bandes de mes bras. Ah oui je n'y ai pas été de main morte. Je n'avais pas vraiment fait gaffe dans la douche. Je prends mon coton d'alcool et passe généreusement sur toutes les plaies sans broncher. Ca fait une semaine et ça commence à se refermer, mais certaines se sont infectées. Notamment cette vilaine croute noire. Je soupire et l'arrache. Ca fait un peu mal… Ouille. Je pose le coton et l'enlève de suite.

« Sa mère la pute ! » J'ai très mal sur ce coup là. Bill se précipite sur moi.

« Mais ça va pas ! »

« Ha c'est bon, j'imaginais pas que ça serait si infecté » je râle.

« Forcement, une semaine que tu n'as rien fait, et pas moyen de t'approcher non plus. »

« C'est pas grave. J'ai été surpris mais je vais finir de désinfecter et je ne souffrirais plus. »

« Tu ne touches plus à ce truc de torture. » Il embarque l'alcool pour revenir avec un autre désinfectant, indolore. Il attrape d'autorité mon poignet et désinfecte soigneusement et surtout délicatement. Je regarde ses mains vernies de noir en contraste avec le coton blanc sur ma plaie rouge vif. Il est d'une douceur extrême et ça me touche.

« J'ai pas l'impression que ça désinfecte quand ça fait pas mal » je souffle.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de souffrir pour ressentir les choses » me rétorque Bill. Aïe, touché. C'est vrai que la souffrance et la douleur sont mes références parce que je n'ai que ça comme vraie référence.

« C'est la seule que je connaisse. » je réponds amèrement. Bill me fait un sourire doux. Mais comment peut-il être si doux et gentil avec moi ?

« Je vais t'apprendre alors. » Il refait mes bandes et met mes pansements sur mes doigts.

« C'est joli les bolas et tu en fais bien, mais tu as forcé. Tes pauvres mains ont souffert. » Il caresse mes paumes doucement. Ca m'arrache un frisson et je me lève d'un bon. Je vais m'enfermer dans la chambre.


	7. 7 Le retour

- Créer son monde -

- 7 – Le retour -

_« C'est joli les bolas et tu en fais bien, mais tu as forcé. Tes pauvres mains ont souffert. » Il caresse mes paumes doucement. Ca m'arrache un frisson et je me lève d'un bon. Je vais m'enfermer dans la chambre._

Comment un ange comme lui peut être attiré par un démon comme moi ? Je vais le faire souffrir, je vais le blesser, je vais le salir. Je suis au milieu de son lit assis la tête dans les genoux et je l'entends rentrer. Je sens le lit s'affaisser.

« Parle-moi, je ne supporterais pas que tu retournes dans ton mutisme comme cette semaine » me fait Bill, suppliant. Je relève la tête.

« Je vais te blesser, te faire du mal si je reste avec toi. Et je ne veux pas te faire de mal. »

Il prend mes mains.

« Il n'y a pas de raison que tu me blesses. »

Et voilà, ma bulle durement reconstituée de cette semaine se brise avec un seul de ses regards. J'explose et hurle.

« Si, je vais te faire du mal, parce que je ne connais que ça ! Je suis mauvais, je suis méchant, je suis le mal ! Et je n'ai pas le droit de blesser un ange comme toi ! J'ai pas le droit … »

Il n'est pas impressionné par mon éclat de voix et me prend dans les bras. Comment arrive-t-il à m'apaiser rien qu'avec ses bras ? Je me sens comme dans un trou noir, rien ne peut m'atteindre dans ses bras. Plus de soucis, plus de problèmes, plus de souffrance. Juste la douceur de ses bras. Je suis comme déconnecté.

« Ta bulle s'est de nouveau brisée. Ne t'enferme plus dedans, extériorise tout ce que tu as en toi. Ne laisse pas le passé te ronger. » On s'assoit sur le lit un moment, moi pour me calmer, lui pour m'apaiser.

Je me relève et vais devant la fenêtre avec un air vide. Il n'a pas bougé du lit et attend que je parle. Je caresse la vitre froide d'un air détaché.

« Je n'ai jamais été lâche Bill, jamais, mais avec toi j'ai eu envie de partir en courant pour m'éloigner de toi. Tu es effrayant tu sais, parce que ta simple présence me met à nu. J'ai tendance à être généreux et faire confiance à certaines personnes inconditionnellement. Je suis toujours dans l'excès, quand je me donne c'est entièrement. Quand j'aime c'est à la vie à la mort. Je n'y peux rien, c'est comme ça. Et si je me suis enfermé dans une bulle c'est que le monde m'a fait trop de mal depuis trop longtemps, Bill. Petite déjà je voyais le monde avec toute sa noirceur et je ne comprenais pas que cela puisse me faire si mal. Comprendre à 5 ans que le monde n'est pas beau et idyllique comme nos parents essayent de nous le montrer, que le père noël n'existe pas, que certains enfants crèvent de faim, de froid, je me souviens que déjà j'allais donner une pièce aux sdf que je voyais. Les voir sourire me faisait plaisir.

Mais le monde, les enfants étaient, seront toujours cruels. J'étais différente, j'étais plus intelligente, j'étais garçonne et toute l'école a toujours mis un point d'honneur à me prendre comme souffre-douleur. Je crois que j'aurais préféré les coups à leurs moqueries, à être considérée comme une maladie contagieuse. Je me suis enfermé dans mes rêves, mon imagination était débordante à cette époque. J'ai quand même réussi à me faire deux amis, du CP au cm2. Maigre consolation face à la solitude. J'aurais bien aimé ne pas avoir à rentrer dans cette grande maison silencieuse. Au collège ça a été de pire en pire d'années en années, si bien que je ne sortais plus dans la rue où passait le bus scolaire. Ma vie se déroulait dans la forêt en face de chez moi où je savais que je ne croiserais aucun enfant de mon âge. J'avais un monde pour moi. J'ai passé mon année de 3ème à lire sans échanger un seul mot avec mes autres camarades de classe. Mon adolescence a été très dure sans mon père. Il n'était plus là pour m'empêcher de m'engueuler avec ma mère… Ma descente au enfer a été poussée par Tibo, je ne supportais plus de sortir je restais recluse dans ma chambre en tremblant. Je ne sais pas si tu peux comprendre ce qu'est une crise d'angoisse. Je suppose que ce doit être la même chose que le bad trip des drogues, avoir si mal, si peur, que seule la mort nous semble la seule échappatoire. J'ai tenu tant que j'ai pu mais j'ai du stopper mes études à cause de ça. J'ai mis deux ans à me remettre de tout ça. J'en avais honte, j'en ai toujours honte. Je cache très bien tout mes TOC et tous mes TIC, mais il m'arrive encore d'en avoir. Après il y a eu DD, il m'a aidé à me reconstruire, lentement et patiemment il m'a épaulé. Mais un jour il a voulu stopper tout avec moi. J'ai vidé ma boite d'antidépresseurs et je me suis sentie planer. C'était indescriptible, et j'ai fait une nuit sous surveillance aux urgences. Depuis je me suis enfermé dans une bulle sans saveur, sans odeur, sans sentiments pour ne plus souffrir parce que, Bill, je n'ai plus droit à l'erreur, je sais que je ne le supporterais pas une fois de plus. Parce que ça c'est les grandes lignes, et je me vois mal faire une liste morbide de tout ce qu'a été ma vie, malgré les claques dans la gueule j'avance, mais par moment Bill je voudrais simplement me reposer, ne plus souffrir, un court instant, je… je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit au bonheur, mais j'aimerais bien. »

Mes larmes dévalent mes joues doucement, il manque tant de choses à mon récit. Mes amours déçus, les abus, les membres de ma famille qui sont morts, les amis, mes amis partis sans un regard, ma famille qui me rejette pour mon état de monstre. Quand je regarde autour de moi je me sens seul malgré tout le monde. Le seul à être là quoi qu'il arrive c'est Paul. Baba n'est pas loin derrière, malgré son caractère spécial je peux compter sur lui.

« Tu as le droit au bonheur » me chuchote Bill en m'enlaçant par derrière. Je pose ma tête contre son épaule dans un soupir.

« A TABLE ! » hurle la voix de Tom

On se lève pour aller manger et mon ventre grogne très bruyamment.

« Ha bah putain il es de nouveau opérationnel ! Pas trop tôt ! » Je fais avec le sourire.

Une fois le couvert mit on s'installe et je dévore. Les autres me regardent avec le sourire.

« Bon au moins tu as retrouvé l'appétit » constate joyeusement Georg.

« C'est grâce à mes fabuleuses pates ! » fait Tom attirant les rire de tout le monde sur lui.

Ces mecs sont des crèmes, franchement.

J'ai passé encore une semaine avec eux. Ils avaient quinze jours de repos avant quelques dates de concert à Paris, Lyon et Marseille. C'est avec appréhension que je retourne à Paris, peut-être voir ma mère. Bill qui déteste l'avion me broie le bras.

« Comment tu fais pour ne pas avoir peur et être si détendu ? » me fait Bill, mort de trouille.

« Je prends l'avion depuis que j'ai 5 ans… Et franchement je préfère l'avion à la voiture. »

« Monsieur se déplace en avion depuis tout petit… » me fait Georg avec un haussement de sourcil. Je prends un air théâtral.

« Quoi ? Vous voulez dire que vous ne prenez jamais l'avion ? Ha pardon, l'avion est un moyen de transport de bourgeois, les classes sociales basses ne peuvent pas se permettre ce genre de frivolités. »

Tout le monde se marre.

« Clair que là tu fais bourge ! » me fait Gustav derrière ses lunettes de vue en relevant la tête de son livre.

« Attendez, j'habite près de Versailles quand même ! On n'a pas gardé les cochons ensemble, je ne parle pas à la populace ! » Je retrousse le nez de dédain et les mecs sont pliés de rire. Même Bill qui ne pense plus à l'avion.

« Mais si vous voulez je vous montrerais ce que donne le bourge de Versailles. Ça vaut le détour ! Obligé, vous allez vous pisser dessus de rire. Les mecs sont tous en pantalons droits, chaussures vernies, chemises sous un pull col en V sans manche. Avec LA coupe mèche sur le côté. Les filles, frange droite chemisier à fleurs style mémé. Jupes plissées droites, collants ou socquettes, et chaussures vernies… »

Rien que ma description les fait mourir de rire. J'avoue, quand on compare mon ange ou son jumeau avec ces petits bourges, forcement ça fait rire.

« Et bah tu vois, Bill tu ne te préoccupes plus de l'avion… » Moi, sadique ? Pas du tout... Bill resserre sa prise sur moi.

« Blödman, tu ne pouvais pas te taire ? » (Connard)

Je souris et lui dépose un bisou sur la tempe.

« Non, c'est moins drôle sinon. Et fait attention à ton langage, je connais quelques mots de vocabulaire en allemand. »

Il me sort plein de noms d'oiseaux très imagés ou en allemand, et moi je me marre.

« C'est pas ce vocabulaire là que tu devrais apprendre... » Me fait Georg.

Je hausse les épaules.

« Faut bien commencer par quelque chose. »

Il se marre. Et moi je ne sens plus mon bras.

« Laisse quand même un peu de sang passer ou on devra m'amputer du bras à l'atterrissage. »

George se marre.

« Sauf s'il te le broie avant. »

Je vois le livre de gus tressauter.

« Pour une fois que ce n'est pas le mien. Je compati vraiment Gab'. »

« Merci Tom » je fais solennellement.

« A quand le jet privé pour tout vos déplacements ? » je demande perfidement. Bill pâlit vraiment et tout le monde se marre. Pauvre Bill…

On sort de l'avion et là, c'est le drame. On n'avait pas prévu ça. Même David Jösh, leur manager, semble surpris par la foule de fans qui est amassée à l'entrée de l'aéroport. Je m'écarte de Bill instantanément. Je ne suis pas encore prêt à faire la une des journaux, je ne supporte toujours pas la foule et pire, je ne veux pas que Bill subisse des questions sur sa sexualité pour le moment. Je sais que nous deux c'est encore très fragile, encore trop compliqué pour pouvoir dire qu'on est ensemble.

Je cherche une échappatoire mais je crois que le seul moyen d'aller à la voiture c'est de traverser la foule retenue par des barrières et des gardes du corps. D'ailleurs l'un d'eux se colle à moi d'office et m'emmène à la voiture. Les hurlements des fans me vrillent les tympans. Je me fais tirer et je dépasse le groupe qui signe des autographes. Une fois dans la voiture j'attends que les autres arrivent. Une fois tous installés Bill vient se serrer contre moi.

« On n'avait vraiment pas prévu que les fans auraient trouvé l'heure de notre avion… »

« C'est pas grave. »

Tom se sert un coca.

« Bon, on va nous poser plein de questions et notamment qui tu es. Alors, on répond quoi ? » me demande Tom.

« Le plus simplement du monde, je suis Gabriel. J'ai fait changer le nom des papiers de banque et tout ce qui va avec, téléphone, factures etc… les seuls papiers à garder mon ancien nom sont mes papiers officiels. Passeport, visa, livret de famille… Et pour le moment je suis un ami à vous. » Bill me fait un grand sourire pour approuver.

« Au fait Bill je n'ai pas vraiment songé à ça, mais tu as dit à ta mère… Simone ? Pour nous ? »

Bill se love contre moi.

« Ha oui, tu as le bonjour de maman et si jamais elle te demande je n'ai pas oublié de te le dire. »

Je suis rassuré.

« Ca ne lui fait rien, mon âge ? Et que je sois un homme ? »

Tom se marre.

« Maman est très ouverte, bon ça lui a fait un choc c'est sûr. Mais elle voit déjà Bill comme une fille… à croire qu'on est des faux jumeaux parfois. »

« Je t'emmerde profond frérot. »

« Tu inverses petit frère, je suis hétéro. »

Bill tourne la tête, vexé. Je lui caresse la joue et me tourne vers Tom pour lui tirer la langue.

« Bill ? » je l'appelle doucement. J'ai peur qu'il ait mal pris les paroles de son jumeau. Bill se découvre amoureux et il doit accepter que je suis un mec. Mais il vient m'embrasser dans le cou doucement.

« Ce soir on fait la fête à la villa, Gaby, tu invites potes et copines, on veut voir tout le monde » me fait Georg

« Heu, oui mais comment on fait pour les faire venir ? Je ne sais pas où est la villa… »

« Laisse les adresses au chauffeur, le van passera les prendre chez eux. Et les ramènera chez eux le lendemain. »

Je passe le reste du trajet à organiser la soirée. Bill est sur mes cuisses, les pompes sur le siège…

« Non, écoute tu fais pas chier Ben, on vient te chercher et on te ramène le lendemain chez toi devant ta porte. Tu veux quoi de plus, une pétasse aux gros seins qui te taille une pipe ? Mais on s'en fout de tes parents mon vieux, t'es majeur non ? Bon alors ? Ok tu sais quoi, le van sera chez toi pile à 20h, tu es prêt tu sors il t'embarque, si t'es pas dehors il s'arrête pas et on fera sans toi. »

J'aime mes amis, sauf que gérer une soirée à la dernière minute, avec les crétins de copains qui ont tous des exigences de diva, ça me fatigue. Je regarde Bill qui est amusé par ma réplique. Je pose mon doigt sur son visage.

« Ah mais non, ce n'est pas un grain de beauté magique, juste une bonne couche de fond de teint ! » je claironne. Tom en face est plié de rire.

« Quoi mon grain de beauté ? »

« Et bah un coup il est là un coup il disparait, sur les photos. »

Il grimace.

« Je fais retoucher, j'aime pas ce putain de grain de beauté » marmonne mon petit-ami.

Je passe ma main sur son ventre doucement.

« Moi je trouve ça mignon… »

Une fois arrivés on s'installe et je pose ma valise dans la chambre de Bill.

« Bill… » Je viens m'assoir sur le lit alors que lui défait ses bagages.

« Oui ? »

« Tu avais dit que tu voulais m'avoir auprès de toi tout le temps. Que tu voulais plus me quitter. C'est toujours vrai ? »

Il se retourne, surpris.

« Et bien oui, tu voudrais venir avec nous ? »

« Je sais pas. Je n'ai plus de maison, j'ai que mes amis qui me retiennent en France. Mais je ne veux pas vivre à ta charge… »

« Tu es doué en écriture, pourquoi tu ne ferais pas ton propre roman ? »

« Je ne sais pas… »

« Essaye, même de faire des nouvelles au début. Tout le monde commence quelque part. »

Je l'embrasse et finis par ranger mes affaires comme je sais siiii bien le faire : un tas de linge sale un tas de propre ! Ca me prends 2 minutes montre en main et c'est très pratique… sauf quand on mélange les tas. Faut renifler les vêtements un par un pour retrouver le sale…

« GABY ! » hurle mon petit copain. En moins de trente secondes je me suis retourné et les trois autres garçons sont entrés en quatrième vitesse.

« Un meurtre ? » fait Tom.

« Malaise ? » fait Gustav un peu plus réaliste et affolé.

« Des blessés ? » s'enquit Georg plus calme.

« NON ! Putain mais c'est quoi ce bordel dans ma chambre ? » Je le regarde.

« Tes abrutis de potes et ton jumeau » je fais, égal à moi-même.

« NON ! Ça ! » Il montre mes tas de vêtements.

« Bah à droite mon linge sale et à gauche le propre » je réponds comme si c'était l'évidence même.

Les trois mecs sont pliés de rire et Bill me regarde comme si j'avais tué un bébé phoque… je soupire.

« Putain me dit pas que tu es maniaque… »

« JE SUIS MANIAQUE ! Il y a des armoires, des étagères, et des paniers pour le linge sale ! » Je croise les bras.

« Bah tu sais quoi mon chéri, tu vas soigner ta maniaquerie rapidos, tu ranges mon linge si ça te chante, mais je te préviens moi je n'y touche pas ! » J'ai toujours haïs ranger mon linge, ma mère pourrait témoigner à la barre ! Bill soupire et son frère s'effondre au sol de rire.

« Tom a perdu contre Gaby par KO technique » je claironne.

« Ok Mein herz, fout le bordel dans la chambre. Je rangerais. » Je l'entends soupirer alors que les autres sortent, morts de rire.

« Bill, on va dire que si tu t'occupes de mon linge, je fais ton repassage. Ne me demande pas de toucher à une machine à laver le linge par contre. J'aime faire la cuisine et décrasser la cuisine et la salle de bain. Je passe l'aspirateur et la serpillière s'il faut. Mais je hais, je déteste ranger mon linge, étendre le linge, remplir le lave vaisselle et le vider. »

Voila ça c'est dit. Bill revient vers moi de sa démarche provocante et sensuelle.

« Hummm j'accepte de me charger de ton linge si tu repasses mes affaires. »

« Marché conclu. »

Il m'embrasse et mes mains passent sous sa chemise.

« Au fait, ça te dérange pas, j'ai demandé à Paul de me ramener mon rat ? Il est hors de question de l'abandonner... »

« Pas de problème. Juste, elle ne va pas dans les pièces qui contiennent le matériel de musique. »

« Pas de problème. »

Je passe mes mains sur son dos doucement en dessous des habits.

« Mein herz, j'ai une idée de coupe de cheveux qui t'irait vraiment bien. J'ai le droit ? »

« Oui. »

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire je me retrouve assis sur un tabouret dans la cuisine et la tondeuse de Gustav posée à côté sur la table. Bill m'a dégagé les oreilles et a rasé la nuque.

Il met du gel dans mes cheveux et fait des supers bouclettes bien travaillées. Une fois que je me regarde je ne peux même pas détourner le regard.

« Putain, je suis vachement beau ! »

Bill se marre et m'embrasse.

« Oui tu es beau. »

Il sursaute en voyant l'heure.

« Merde, j'ai seulement vingt minutes pour me coiffer. »

D'autorité je le mets à ma place sur le tabouret.

« Hé, tu vas faire quoi ? »

« Tu connais la méthode rapide pour les filles ? »

« Heuuu non. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel et vais chercher son pot de gel et un sèche-cheveux.

« Tu ne passes pas le sèche-cheveux sur le gel ! » s'affole mon petit-ami. Je lui agrippe le menton.

« Tu me fais confiance ? Je te rappelle que j'ai été une fille, je me suis coiffé j'avais les cheveux qui m'arrivaient au bas du dos, je coupe les cheveux de ma mère et même de DD et il est pire que toi. »

« Je te fais confiance. »

Je l'embrasse et me recule en calculant ce que je vais faire et comment je vais le faire. J'ouvre son gel et mets le sèche-cheveux sur froid. Je commence à étirer ses mèches avec du gel en tenant le sèche-cheveux avec mes dents. Je fais attention à ses mèches blanches, qu'elles soient bien visibles. Bon, le devant est fait. Je peigne l'arrière et recommence mon manège. En moins d'un quart d'heure il a une coiffure en piques, mais vraiment trop compacte. Je prends la brosse à dents écartées et passe doucement pour faire des mèches plus fines. Et voila, en vingt minutes sa coiffure est faite.

Il admire le résultat.

« Waouh. En moins d'une demi-heure ! Et c'est presque aussi bien que moi. »

Je souffle sur mes ongles et il rigole avant de m'embrasser.

« Bon, on est prêt. »

Je passe le balai pour enlever mes cheveux.


	8. 8 Ich liebe dich

- Créer son monde -

- 8 – Ich liebe dich -

_Il admire le résultat._

_« Waouh. En moins d'une demi-heure ! Et c'est presque aussi bien que moi. »_

_Je souffle sur mes ongles et il rigole avant de m'embrasser._

_« Bon, on est prêt. »_

_Je passe le balai pour enlever mes cheveux._

Le van s'ouvre et mes potes descendent en trombe. Même les filles sortent en piaillant comme elles le font si bien, et moi je suis bêtement heureux. Je salue tout le monde.

« Kiki, Poupoune ! Al ! »

« On est où ? » me demande Al.

« Vous aller le savoir très vite, mais je veux une promesse. Jurez sur la tête du dieu des fanfictions que vous ne révèlerez jamais ce qui ce passe ici ! »

Al pose une main sur le cœur et déclame.

« Par le dieu de la fanfiction, je déclare que je garderais le secret ! » Les autres suivent le mouvement. Moi je souris.

Je fais entrer tout le monde et embarque Al, Kiki et Poutchy dans le salon. J'agrippe Bill par le bras.

« Bon les filles, je vous présente pas mon mec, vous bavez suffisamment dessus. »

Bill me tient par les hanches et je vois mes bêtas, la mâchoire pendante. Al éclate de rire.

« Elle est où la camera cachée ? »

Je soupire et soulève un peu le tee-shirt de mon ange pour juste dévoiler son tatouage étoile. Les trois bavent franchement.

« Gaby, si tu me dis que Bill est devant moi je m'évanouis » fait Poutchy.

« Moi c'est si elle me dit que Bill sort avec son jumeau, mais quand même ! » fait Al.

« Non, je ne partage pas ! Bill est à moi » je déclare. Tom vient pour les saluer et Poutchy se retient au mur derrière. Kiki reste silencieuse et me regarde.

« Tu me trompes avec lui ! » fait-elle théâtralement.

« Ma Kiki de mon cœur ! Voyons, comment peux-tu dire ça ! » On éclate de rire et Bill ne sait plus ce qu'il doit faire, fuir ou être flatté. Tom lui ricane en passant avec les bouteilles derrière nous.

« J'aurais quand même préféré Daniel Radcliffe » me fait Kiki.

« Non Tom Felton a beauuucoup plus la classe ! » fait Poupoune.

« On s'en fout, un bon twinceste, il n'y a que ça de vrai ! » déclame Al, approuvée par les deux autres. Je me retourne vers Bill et l'embrasse.

« Laisse tomber, le dieu de la fanfiction les habite ! » Bill rit.

« Si j'ai bien compris, ces trois là vont baver sur nous toute la soirée. »

« Il y a des chances. »

« Les filles on va voir les autres, je vous laisse parler fic. »

C'est à peine si elles m'ont écouté. La main de Bill vient se poser possessivement sur mon postérieur et je souris intérieurement. Paul vient vers moi.

« Ha, j'ai récupéré ton rat, la cage est dans la chambre de Bill. Je crois que j'ai tout pris. »

« Merci, merci de t'en être occupé. »

« Et... Heu… Martine m'a demandé de tes nouvelles. Elle m'a aussi dit de te dire que tu ne devais pas te laisser influencer par Bill. Elle pense que c'est à cause de lui que tu veux devenir un homme. J'ai essayé de la raisonner mais elle ne veut rien savoir. Enfin voila. »

Bill m'a serré dans ses bras à la tirade de Paul pour me donner du courage.

« Merci Paul. Maya va bien ? »

« Heu oui, elle va bien. »

« Et ta mère ? »

« A merveille. »

Je lui fais un sourire.

On se dirige vers le canapé, qui est le lieu de rassemblement des mecs et où ils discutent de World of Warcraft… évidemment.

« Et toi, quand est-ce que tu reprends ? » me demande Matthias, le jeune frère de Paul.

« Quand j'aurais récupéré mon ordinateur. »

« Tu pars de chez toi ? » me demande Tuan.

« Visiblement ma mère pense que Bill est la cause de mon état monstrueux de transsexuelle. Je connais ma mère, si je reviens elle fera tout pour me bourrer le crâne et me répéter que je suis une fille. » Je grimace. Ça sonne tellement faux dans ma bouche de dire je suis une fille. « Je préfère encore dormir dans la rue que me déguiser en fille pour lui faire plaisir. »

Déguiser, oui quand je m'habille avec une robe pour moi c'est un déguisement, c'est tellement pas moi. Les autres acquiescent.

« Donc c'est définitif ? Tu es un mec, plus de retour en arrière possible ? » me demande Raf. J'avoue que dans ma tête c'est plutôt clair maintenant. Je lui fais un sourire et une accolade.

« Oui mon Rafio, c'est définitif. »

« Tant mieux, tu es tellement mieux comme ça. »

Je crois que je l'ai déjà dit mais j'aime mes potes.

« Et donc tu emménages chez les Tokio Hotel ? » demande Ben.

« Faut croire. Bill ne veut plus se séparer de moi, et moi je n'ai pas envie de dormir sous les ponts. » Tom qui passe avec les chips me souffle.

« Avoue que tu ne veux plus le quitter non plus. »

« Quitter un ange pareil ? Non, je l'ai ! Je le garde ! » Tom a un sourire narquois et s'installe entre Jo et Ben. Ca parle guitare, Gustav discute avec Paul de métal et Georg est parti dans une discussion avec Tuan, entre bassistes. Je me retourne vers Bill.

« Et vous, vous ne voyez pas vos amis ? »

« Quand on était en Allemagne on les a vus. Mais comme tu étais dans ta bulle, tu étais si coupé du monde que tu ne les a pas vus. »

« Et eux, ils m'ont vu ? » Je suis mortifié à l'idée d'avoir fait mauvaise impression sur leurs amis.

« On leur a expliqué la situation. Ils ont compris que tu étais très mal à cause de ta mère. Ne t'en fais pas Mein herz. »

Je vais parler avec Manue, son mec et Baba pendant un moment, une bière à la main. Je me rends compte qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de filles pour beauuucoup de mec.

« Je voulais inviter Jean, pourquoi t'as pas voulu ? » me fait Baba.

« Désolé c'est ton amis pas le mien, et je n'ai invité que les gens de confiance. Je ne veux pas de rumeur sur le groupe à cause de vous. »

On repart sur des anecdotes d'anciennes soirées, ce que devient Manue, et son mec par la même occasion. Ce que je deviens, ce que devient Baba. On discute quoi.

La soirée se passe à merveille. C'est une totale déchéance ! Là je suis dans la cuisine et j'ai chopé un bol de glaçon. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'aime bien sentir les glaçons fondre dans ma bouche, sentir l'eau glacée descendre dans ma gorge et les entendre crisser sous mes dents. Moi qui ai horreur du goût de l'eau et qui préfère me tenir éloigné de ce qui mouille, je raffole des glaçons… Je crois que je suis définitivement trop bourré. Je vois Bill arriver du coin de l'œil, il me regarde et ricane. Il prend un glaçon et le pose sur ma nuque. Je frissonne mais ça fait du bien… Je ferme les yeux pour profiter, il en met un autre sur le pli de mon coude. Putain ça me fait même gémir en plus. Ha ouais ? Tu veux jouer à ça ?

Je prends un glaçon et le pose perfidement sur le tatouage en étoile de Bill. Sur son ventre chaud. La réaction ne se fait pas attendre. Il pousse un hurlement suraigüe qui aurait réveillé un mort. Moi j'engloutis le glaçon sensuellement et sors de la cuisine en titubant et en me marrant comme un con. Bill me rattrape pour se venger, on tombe au sol et il en profite pour me chatouiller, et je pousse un cri encore plus aigu que lui. Tout le monde se bouche les oreilles, même Bill. Une fois stoppé tout le monde nous regarde.

« Belle voix, mais je suis sourd ! Ma carrière de chanteur est foutue ! » se lamente mélodramatiquement Bill alors qu'on nous insulte pour fermer nos gueules.

« Fallait pas … » Je me stoppe net. Ma voix ? J'ai pété ma voix ? Bill me regarde avec effrois.

« Tu as abimé ta voix ? »

« Je... crois bien. Hummm, j'ai une voix de tombeur comme ça. »

« Ca ne te fait rien ? » Bill est traumatisé je crois.

« Non, ça va pas rester comme ça t'en fais pas. Et puis au pire ce n'est pas grave, ça fait franchement plus viril. »

On est au milieu du salon, Bill est à califourchon sur moi et personne ne fait attention à nous. Bill vient se lover sur mon torse.

« Parle un peu pour voir ? »

« Tu veux que je dise quoi ? Que j'aime quand tu chante. Ca me remue les tripes. Que tu es une personne exceptionnelle Mein engel. »

Je prends son visage en coupe.

« Bill, pourras-tu me dire je t'aime avec ma voix de mec, en me voyant comme un mec ? »

Il me sonde un moment.

« Je t'aime. »

« Ich liebe dich. » Il me regarde surpris, ma voix rauque donne une nouvelle dimension à mes paroles, je viens de lui dire je t'aime pour la première fois, en plus en allemand. Je lui ouvre mon cœur entièrement.

Je l'embrasse en mettant une main sur sa nuque. Nos langues s'emmêlent doucement comme une douce caresse sur du satin. C'est une danse, une lutte pour le pouvoir, le pouvoir d'imposer son désir à l'autre. Mon autre main va sur ses reins que je caresse. Je remue son piercing à la langue, je sais que comme moi ça touche un nerf pas loin et que c'est tout simplement exquis. Je le sens durcir contre moi et je souris. Je lui mords un peu la lèvre puis passe ma langue sur la peau meurtrie. Ma langue se fait douce, puis impérieuse. Il m'a obligé à tout donner. Il embrasse divinement bien ! C'est doux et fort en même temps. Il penche un peu la tête sur le côté et m'embrasse sauvagement. Je sais qu'on retient nos gémissements. C'est indécent de s'embrasser comme ça en plein milieu du salon on le sait, mais on s'en fout pas mal en ce moment. Je lui ai ouvert mon cœur, lui le sien. Le monde peut disparaitre ou nous regarder j'en ai rien à foutre.

Son regard croise le mien et là c'est le clash. Je suffoque de plaisir. Il a un putain de regard qui me fait frémir, chaque cellule de mon corps est dépendante de ce putain de regard sulfureux. Celui qu'il donne aux fans, aux photos, n'est rien à côté de ce regard fier, amoureux et plein de désir qui fait pétiller ses yeux. Je retourne la situation d'un coup de hanche il se débat mais j'immobilise direct ses mains au-dessus de sa tête. Il se débat mais je suis bien positionné et sur son érection en plus. Il n'arrête pas de gigoter et je resserre mon étreinte.

« Tu comptes faire quoi là ? » Il se mord la lèvre, constatant qu'il ne peut rien faire. Moi je souris, il avait peut-être oublié qui était dominant dans le couple ? Je vais lui raviver la mémoire. J'embrasse ses lèvres tentatrices puis dérive sur son cou. Il gigote de plus en plus, moi je suce avidement son cou et pour l'immobiliser correctement je donne un coup de rein. Il halète et stoppe ses mouvements. Je me détache avec un sourire carnassier.

« Putain Gab' ! Ne me dis pas que tu m'as fait un putain de suçon ! » hurle ma proie sous moi. Pour le coup je constate que certaines personnes, notamment quelques amis et son groupe nous regardent les yeux écarquillés. Je souris de plus belle.

« Et t'es fier de toi en plus ! » fait Bill en colère. Ma voix rauque et hautaine lui répond.

« Ouais je suis fier de moi. »

« Tu es à moi Bill, comme je suis à toi.» je lui susurre dans le cou et il geint un peu.

Je me relève d'un coup et lui tends ma main. Il se relève avec mon aide. J'entends Tom souffler de surprise. « Bill s'est fait mater ! Il a laissé une personne lui faire un suçon ! » DD s'approche.

« Tu l'as pas loupé, il va au moins lui durer 3 semaines celui-là. »

Bill écarquille les yeux et soupire. Moi je ricane et commence à discuter avec DD. Bill s'enfuis et je suppose qu'il va mettre du fond de teint après avoir constaté les dégâts. Georg s'approche de nous.

« Bill t'as pas tué pour ce suçon ? Il est vraiment accro. »

« Il n'a pas eu le choix non plus » je lui réponds. Georg me regarde, ma voix rauque doit être bizarre.

« C'était très chaud quand même. La prochaine fois allez dans la chambre. » Il me fait un clin d'œil et s'en va. Du coin de l'œil je constate que mes bêtas n'ont pas loupé une miette du spectacle et qu'il faudrait leur apporter une serpillière… Je ricane intérieurement.

La discussion avec DD reprend avec deux verres de whisky. J'étais déjà bien atteins avant, je suis complètement fait maintenant !

« Naaaaaaaannnnnnn je suis sûr qu'il est imberbe ! » je fais à DD qui n'est pas en meilleur état que moi.

« On parie ? »

« Si j'ai raison, tu te siffles le reste de la bouteille ! » je lui fais en montrant la bouteille à moitié vide.

« Ok, et si c'est moi c'est toi qui la fini. »

« Tope-la ! »

« Comment on va savoir ? On lui demande ? » me demande DD bien bituré.

« Il répondra passss. J'ai une idée. »

Je m'avance vers Tom.

« Tom ! Il faut, pour le bien de la science, que tu nous prêtes ton corps ! » Il écarquille les yeux de stupeur… J'avoue, voir moi et DD lui demander son corps comme ça, ça ne rassure pas !

« T'inquiètes pas ! On ne touche pas ! On veut juste constater un truc ! Tu dois le faire ! Juste nous montrer tes abdos. »

Il soupire et relève ses tee-shirts trop longs, sur un torse imberbe. Je me retourne fièrement vers DD et lui tends la bouteille.

« Allez, j'ai gagné, cul sec mon gars ! Et t'en fais pas tomber une goutte ! »

DD me regarde.

« Et qui me dit que lui aussi il n'épile pas son torse. »

« Tu es de mauvaise fois DD ! Tom il n'épile rien ! Il est comme moi les poils c'est sacré ! Et au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué son calbute tombe sur la ligne de poils… Allez fais pas l'enfant t'as perdu ton paris tu bois ! »

Je vois Tom rire à côté de moi. On doit être beaux complètements beurrés…

DD bois et bois et bois et bois.

« Et glou et glou et glou… Il est des nôtres, il a fini sa bouteille comme les autres ! C'est un ivrogne ça se voit rien qu'à sa trogne ! »

Tom est mort de rire, tout le monde a suivit à la chanson…. d'ivrogne, il faut bien l'avouer. DD a été contraint de finir et il va finir dans les chiottes je le sens.

« Lili, je te jure que tu me le payeras. »

« Et toi tu vas finir par vraiment devenir pd parce qu'une fois que je t'aurais tout coupé tu pourras plus que te faire enfiler ! C'est Gaby c'est pas dur merde ! »

DD regarde la bouteille vide et la pose.

« On s'en fout c'est pareil. »

Je râle mais finalement je me marre.

« 'Tain t'es con. »

« Et toi beurré. »

« Bof pas tant que ça en fait. »

« Alors bois ! »

Bill vient me voir.

« Y a Manue qui fait un truc bizarre. Viens voir. »

Je le suis difficilement, ça tangue… Georg tient une Manue qui roule des yeux, elle a les yeux blancs par moment. Je soupire.

« Elle est sur les montagnes russes. »

Ils me regardent sans comprendre.

« Elle se croit sur les manèges, ses yeux suivent le trajet mental. C'est pas bien grave, elle s'amuse. »

Georg va l'installer sur un pouf et lui met une couverture.


	9. 9 Gueule de bois

- Créer son monde -

- 9 – Gueule de bois –

_Bill vient me voir._

_« Y a Manue qui fait un truc bizarre. Viens voir. »_

_Je le suis difficilement, ça tangue… Georg tient une Manue qui roule des yeux, elle a les yeux blancs par moment. Je soupire._

_« Elle est sur les montagnes russes. »_

_Ils me regardent sans comprendre._

_« Elle se croit sur les manèges, ses yeux suivent le trajet mental. C'est pas bien grave, elle s'amuse. »_

_Georg va l'installer sur un pouf et lui met une couverture._

Je me réveille avec une tête comme une pastèque. Méchant le retour d'alcool. Je suis dans les bras de Bill. Je souris, hier soir on s'est dit qu'on s'aimait. Il n'a pas peur d'une relation avec un homme. Maintenant pourra-t-il un jour se donner à moi ? J'espère. Je sais qu'il en a discuté longuement avec son jumeau. Je les ai entendus. J'ai pas écouté parce que ça ne me regarde pas, mais je suis rassuré qu'il puisse en parler avec quelqu'un. C'est vrai après tout je serais choqué de me savoir hétéro du jour au lendemain… Je suis con par moment ! Je ris intérieurement peu de personnes doivent être choqués de se savoir hétéros…

Je sors de la chambre en trainant des pieds. Il y a déjà des gens levés dans le salon avec une tasse de café et l'indispensable verre avec des bulles signe distinctif des migraineux qui ont abusé de l'alcool. Je m'affale devant les autres. Il faut savoir que je suis très grognon avant mon café et si Bill le sait ce n'est pas le cas des autres du groupe et de certains amis, seulement de ceux qui m'ont déjà vu au réveil.

« Lut' » je grommèle.

« Toujours aussi aimable avant ton café » me lance Baba du canapé.

« Vas te faire foutre et sans vaseline. » je grogne. Baba soupire, j'ai une moue, urf à sec quand même c'est douloureux… Merlin que mon cerveau a des pensées cohérentes le matin…

« 'Peux avoir formule, caféine et aspirine ?, Ha euh non, ibuprofène. » Je jure entre mes dents, putain de règles…

Georg ricane mais s'en va chercher de quoi soulager mon mal de crâne. Il revient avec tout ce qu'il faut et même un croissant. Je vois avec une lueur avide le croissant atterrir dans mon champ de vision post caféine donc : sous mon nez !

« Merci Gustav. Merci Georg! »

« De rien » font-ils avec le sourire. Je sais que Gus est sortit courir ce matin et a ramené des croissant pour tout le monde. Tom arrive la tête dans le gaz et les dreads n'importe comment. Baba geint.

« Moi aussi je veux des dreads aussi bien ! »

Je me marre.

« Ca fait 7 ans qu'il les a, toi juste deux ans » je grogne.

« Oui mais moi elles partent en sucettes. »

Tom me regarde vaguement.

« Pour quelqu'un de pas fan, je trouve que tu en sais pas mal sur nous. »

Je grommelle et Bill arrive pour m'embrasser avant de se poser.

« Il faut bien qu'il en sache un minimum pour pouvoir écrire des histoires débauchées sur nous. »

Je grogne un peu plus. Mais m'agressez pas au réveil merde !

« C'était avant. Maintenant je vais écrire un livre. Et je vous emmerde ! »

Gustav ricane.

« A mon avis tu ne veux plus écrire pour ne pas dévoiler le corps de Bill à des filles hystériques. »

Je fais la moue. Sérieusement avant de 'dévoiler' le corps de Bill ou autre, faudrait déjà que je l'ai vu…

« Y a de ça. Les fics sur Tokio Hotel c'est fini. Par contre rien ne m'empêche de me lâcher sur Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy. »

« Perverse » grogne Baba.

« Pervers. Oui, et fier de l'être. »

Le rire est mesuré. On a bien trop mal à la tête pour s'esclaffer. Même Bill ne couine pas comme il le fait d'habitude. On est tous assis en tailleur autour de la table, avec nos cafés, thés et croissants. Sauf Tom qui comate sur le canapé à côté de Baba qui lui a pris les genoux de Manue comme oreiller. Mon ange a une tête affreuse et je l'attire à moi pour l'allonger sur mes genoux et lui faire un massage du crâne.

« Ca va ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien » je lui demande.

« Mon estomac brule » geint Bill. Je passe une main sous son haut de pyjama et lui masse doucement le ventre. Il grogne et après deux trois passages soupire. Je me baisse et lui chuchote.

« Tu trouves pas que ton frère est mignon avec Baba ? Deux dreadeux ensemble c'est chou. »

Il se redresse un peu et soupire.

« Tu serais pas en train d'essayer de caser mon frère avec Baba ? »

Je lui souris.

« Non. Mais ils sont quand même mignons. »

Bill roule des yeux. DD vient nous rejoindre, lui aussi a une sale tête. Il me montre du doigt.

« Toi et tes paris stupides, je te retiens ! »

Je ricane.

« Ha bon ? » je fais innocemment.

« Je sais que tu t'en souviens très bien » grommelle mon pote en prenant place. J'entends Tom se marrer même s'il garde les yeux fermés.

« Moi aussi je veux me marrer. Tom raconte » supplie Bill. Tom ouvre un œil.

« Et bien ces deux là sont venu me demander de leur prêter mon corps pour le bien de la science ! Tu imagines ma surprise que ton mec vienne me faire des avances. Mais bon en fait ils voulaient juste voir mon ventre, ils voulaient vérifier si j'avais des poils sur le torse… et donc si tu t'épilais. »

Tom se marre comme un con et le reste des survivants aussi. Bill me regarde, interrogateur.

« Il ne voulait pas croire que tu étais imberbe » je me justifie, je ne peux plus me retenir de rire. Bill me tire la langue et je hausse un sourcil.

« Je préfère ça à plein de poils sur le corps. » Il se calle mieux sur moi et je reprends mon massage du ventre.

Je vois arriver Kiki qui n'est encore pas super bien réveillée mais elle n'a pas abusé de l'alcool, elle. Juste la fatigue qui lui donne un air un peu en vrac. Elle se pose pas loin et prend un café.

« Salut tout le monde. » Chacun a un petit mot ou un signe pour la saluer.

« Bien dormi ? » je demande.

« Al m'a volé mon cousin, mais je lui ai volé la couverture ! Le matelas gonflable est un peu mou mais sinon ça va bien. Je te demande pas si tu as passé une bonne nuit en prenant le mec le plus mignon d'Europe comme oreiller » raille t'elle. Je lui tire la langue.

« Jalouse. » Les autres se marrent en silence. Elle me fait un grand sourire.

« En tout cas, franchement, tu es bien mieux comme ça. Cette coiffure te va super bien et tu as l'air vraiment épanoui. »

« Merci » je souffle.

Doucement tout le monde se réveille et vient avec nous autour d'un café. Moi je commence à être grognon, irritable même. J'envoie chier un peu tout le monde pour rien et tout. DD soupire.

« Toi tu es fatigué. Vas te coucher avec une bouillote sur le ventre. »

Je fais des yeux de chien battu et les larmes me montent aux yeux.

« Mais non ! Je suis bien ici. Je veux rester avec tout le monde… »

Bill ne comprend pas trop et questionne DD du regard.

« T'es pas encore un mec totalement et excuse-moi mais tes humeurs de filles tu les gardes. Vas te coucher et repose toi. » Bill saisit le sens de sa phrase, comme tout le monde ici je crois. DD me fixe et me défend de le contredire. Moi je m'énerve seul… A cause de mes règles je suis claqué, c'est vrai, mais je veux profiter de tout le monde. Baba ouvre un œil.

« Il a raison, tu as des cernes énormes. Et tu vas être chiante toute la journée. »

« Chiant » rectifie mon amour de petit-ami avant de me regarder dans les yeux. Il se relève et me soulève.

« Non ! Je veux pas, je veux rester avec vous… » je chouine.

« Allez vas te coucher, je te fais une bouillote. Promis on te prévient avant qu'ils partent. »

Je sais que j'ai l'air d'un gosse de 5 ans qui fait une crise à ses parents mais je veux profiter de mes amis. Bill me prend dans les bras et je pleurniche pour rien contre lui. Après m'avoir tiré dans la chambre il me force à m'allonger et me borde.

« Bill… »

« Ecoute, c'est pas grave, et puis si tes ex disent que tu dois aller te coucher pour éviter d'être exécrable alors écoute-les. Ils te connaissent très bien. Tu as de la chance d'avoir des personnes si attentionnées et encore plus d'avoir de très bon rapports avec tes ex. »

Je l'embrasse. Je suis super ému qu'il ne soit pas jaloux de mes ex, ils comptent beaucoup pour moi.

« Ca me rend faible, fatigué, irritable. Rien que pour ça je voudrais me faire opérer. »

« Je reviens, ne bouge pas. » Bill s'enfuit de la pièce et revient après un petit moment avec une bouillote. Il la pose sur mon ventre et je soupire. Putain ça fait du bien.

« Dis-moi pourquoi tu voudrais te faire opérer » me demande mon ange en se calant contre moi.

« Le plus simple serait pourquoi je ne veux pas. La première et la plus importante raison, j'ai la phobie de me faire opérer. Ensuite ça veut dire retirer mon utérus, retirer un morceau de moi. Je n'ai jamais donné mon sang, je ne donnerai jamais mes organes. C'est à moi, c'est trop personnel. Ça fait que je suis moi. Ensuite pour la construire ils prennent la peau du bras. Ça veut dire une énorme cicatrice, ça veut dire beaucoup de douleur. Enfin ils fermeront définitivement mon vagin et ça aussi ça me fait peur. Je ne me vois pas vivre sans plaisir. »

Il me regarde intensément.

« Je ne sais pas si tu peux comprendre… »

« Pas tout, mais je comprends que tu aies peur de tout ça. C'est un aller sans retour possible. Et qu'est-ce qui te pousserais à faire cette opération ? »

« Plus d'utérus, ça veut dire plus d'enfants, plus de règles. Ca veut dire que j'aurais déjà un pied dans le côté mec, définitivement. Et pour la phalectomie, je dirais que c'est le point final. Je pourrai aller à la plage et à la piscine dans les vestiaires homme, personne ne pourra se douter une seconde que je ne suis pas un vrai mec même en maillot de bain. Je ne sentirai plus le doute dans le regard des gens. J'aurai le droit avec cette opération à refaire faire tous mes papiers officiels sous mon nouveau prénom. »

Bill m'embrasse.

« Et pourquoi tu ne mets pas juste une fausse en silicone ou mousse ou je ne sais pas trop ? C'est pareil, personne n'ira voir ce que tu caches dans ton boxer. »

« Pour ça, il faut que je prenne des hormones, que ma voix fasse moins féminine, que je fasse opérer mes seins pour définitivement les enlever. Et pour des hormones il faut qu'un psy me suive pendant 2 ans, me déclare fou et juge mon cas suffisamment désespéré pour me filer des hormones. »

Bill me tient entre ses mains fines pour me regarder dans les yeux.

« Et tu préfères quoi ? Etre déclaré fou sur un papier et être complètement ce que tu veux être ou être malheureux ? »

« Tu ne comprends pas, j'ai ma fierté. Et puis toi tu diras quoi si jamais la presse apprend ça ? Que tu sors avec un détraqué ! Ta mère va me détester et ton groupe aussi parce que j'aurai détruit ta carrière…. »

Il m'embrasse doucement.

« Hé ! Ne dit pas ce genre de choses. David travaille durement pour ficeler le truc si jamais ça arrive. On peut avoir l'opinion publique avec nous. Ma carrière n'est pas compromise pour ça. Et ta fierté, elle sera encore plus présente quand tu pourras te regarder dans la glace sans honte, en te voyant comme un mec de la tête aux pieds. »

Je fonds en larmes, ça me tue de le dire mais il a raison sur toute la ligne.

« Ma mère me considérera définitivement comme un monstre » je sanglote.

« Elle comprendra. Laisse-lui du temps. »

Il y a deux choses dans la vie que je déteste : être faible, et avoir mes règles parce que ça me rend faible ! Et je me sens ridicule à pleurer dans les bras d'une rock star de petit-ami qui, soit dit en passant, tente de me calmer ridiculement… En fait je dois avouer que mon humeur passe du tout au tout en une fraction de seconde. Je pleure, je suis énervé…

Ma voix claque dans la chambre.

« Bill, laisse-moi. Je suis intenable et tu vas en pâtir. Alors avant que je t'agresse, que tu te sentes blessé… Vas avec les autres, je vais souffrir comme une bête blessée et mourante ici et dans l'ignorance la plus totale ! »

Il me regarde mi-figue mi-raisin. Je le comprends, j'ai encore des larmes de chagrin et d'un coup ma voix est agressive. Il lève les mains au ciel.

« Ok ! Je me retire. Mais je pense à toi Mein herz. »

Il file dans l'autre pièce et je soupire. Je suis dans une rage noire contre mon corps, pas que je l'ai beaucoup aimé avant mais ce connard ne veut pas comprendre que je suis un mec ! Un mec ! UN MEC BORDEL !

Je chope le verre sur la table de nuit et le fais traverser la chambre avec toute ma force.

« JE DETESTE CE PUTAIN DE CORPS ! »

Le verre se fracasse contre le mur et moi ça me soulage.

POV externe.

Bill revenait au salon.

« Laisse-moi deviner petit frère : tu t'es fait jeter ? »

Bill lui tira la langue, dévoilant son piercing.

« JE DETESTE CE PUTAIN DE CORPS ! » retenti la voix de Gabriel avec un bruit de verre brisé. Tom écarquilla les yeux.

« Ca lui prend souvent ? » demande Gustav.

« Elle casse rarement les objets, mais quand elle est furieuse elle brise un verre ça la calme » fait Paul en chopant le croissant de son frère.

« Il » reprend Bill calmement alors que Paul grimace. Et Matthias reprend un autre croissant.

« Merde même lui il va me faire chier avec ça. Je connais Lili depuis que j'ai 3 ans, alors m'excuserez d'avoir du mal avec ça » ronchonne Paul. C'est Tom qui se servait une nouvelle tasse de thé qui parla.

« On ne te reproche pas d'avoir du mal. Mais je me trompe ou tu ne fais pas beaucoup d'efforts pour ça ? Même ton frère n'a fait aucune faute d'accord. »

Bill pensa que son jumeau était le meilleur. Brute et rentre dedans, mais génial.

« Je fais des efforts. Plus que Baba en tous cas. »

Baba lui envoya un regard noir.

« J'accepte son changement si elle est bien comme ça. Je lui souhaite d'être heureuse, mais pour moi c'est Lili c'est tout. »

Tom le regardait mais c'est Georg qui prit la parole.

« Tu ne le respectes pas. Si tu le respectais alors tu ferais l'effort de l'appeler Gaby. Si tu veux son bonheur alors appelle-le Gabriel. »

Cela jeta un froid et Baba, comme toujours, commença des explications tortueuses. Il fut coupé par Manue.

« Baba, arrête de dire de la merde. T'as la flemme de l'appeler Gaby, tu ne veux pas te faire chier à changer ça. »

« Vous me faites chier. Non, juste j'ai passé de bons moments avec elle et je ne veux pas m'imaginer être sorti avec un mec ! »

« Mais elle parle au féminin quand elle parle du passé » fait Raf. « On en avait discuté, elle ne renie pas son passé c'est son futur qui change. »

Le silence qui prend l'assemblée est du à la réflexion. Baba ne peut rien redire à ça.

Les derniers sont levés et tout le monde discute plus ou moins avec tout le monde.

FINPOV externe.

« Gaby, portable ! » me hurle Paul du salon. Merde j'ai laissé mon portable sur la table là-bas. Je me lève précipitamment. Je prends le portable et je vois le nom de Didier, le copain de ma mère, affiché. Je réponds en une seconde.

« Allo ? »

« Salut Lili, comment ça va bien ? » me lance enjouée la voix de Didier de l'autre côté.

« C'est pas la grande forme. » Ca ne sert à rien de lui mentir, et je le sais.

« Fais haaaa et tire la langue. » Il adore me faire cette blague. Il veut que je fasse comme chez le médecin quand il regarde nos amygdales. Je soupire.

« J'ai pas trop le cœur à jouer Didier. » Il prend une voix sérieuse.

« J'ai discuté avec ta mère. »

« Comment elle va ? » je demande, inquiet.

« Elle encaisse mal le choc. Je dois dire que j'ai moi aussi été surpris. Mais si tu es mieux comme ça, je ne peux que t'encourager. J'espère que tu ne te trompes pas, tu sais dans quoi tu t'engages ? Je sais que tu ne fonces pas dans l'inconnu, tu es comme papa, tu réfléchis pas mal avant de te lancer mais je veux être sûr. »

Didier parle de mon père en disant Papa, je l'adore il fait revivre un peu mon père à travers lui. Une sorte de pilier qui me guide. Il ne juge jamais, il réfléchit toujours beaucoup avant de proposer une solution à un problème… Le seul problème c'est que c'est un hyper actif maladif et que passer 3 jours avec lui vous fatiguerait un sportif entrainé…

« Je sais dans quel bordel je me lance. Ca fait un an que j'y réfléchis. Bill apporte son lot de questions aussi. Le seul problème c'est que mon cœur et mon esprit sont en désaccord. »

« Tu veux qu'on en discute ? »

« Pas au téléphone. Quand tu monteras sur Paris ou si tu veux je bouge sur la Bretagne. Je… je vais quitter la maison, débarrasser mes affaires de chez maman. Je vais emménager chez Bill en Allemagne. Et puis je passerais faire un tour voir toutes les personnes de ma famille pour en parler avec eux. Ils ont le droit à une explication et moi j'ai besoin de les voir. J'en profiterai pour passer un peu de temps chez toi si ça ne te dérange pas. J'ai besoin de souffler, besoin d'air. J'ai besoin de me raccrocher à papa, et j'ai besoin de toi : ma figure paternelle. »

« Il n'y a pas de soucis, tu es le bienvenu à la maison tu le sais bien. Et si ça ne va pas n'hésite pas à appeler. Papa serait fier de toi tu sais. »

« Merci. »

« Et pour l'argent ? Tu vas vivre aux crochés de ton mec ? »

Je me sens gêné.

« J'ai mis fin à mon CDI avec ma patronne à contrecœur mais je ne peux pas continuer à bosser avec elle si je quitte la maison. Je vais tenter d'écrire pour avoir de l'argent et je vais chercher un taff là-bas en attendant. »

« Tu parles pas allemand et pas anglais, c'est mal barré. »

« Je suis dans une impasse de ce côté, je vais apprendre l'allemand. Mais je ne peux pas retourner à la maison, je ne peux pas et je ne veux pas. Je ne supporterais pas de voir maman me regarder comme un monstre. Je ne supporterais pas ses remarques. Je veux juste être moi tu sais et si pour ça je dois me construire loin de maman alors ça me brise le cœur mais je le ferais. »

« Je te fais juste remarquer que tu t'embarques dans une situation dangereuse. Tu vas aller en Allemagne sans parler allemand, sans boulot, si jamais ton copain et toi ça ne marche pas tu vas faire quoi ? »

Je soupire.

« Je me jette d'un pont ? Non, sérieusement je ne sais pas trop. J'ai beau triturer ce putain de problème dans tout les sens je ne vois pas. Et il est hors de question de revenir à la maison la queue entre les jambes et jouer la fifille à sa maman pour faire plaisir à ma mère. Si toute ma famille me tourne le dos, que Bill et moi ça ne marche pas, je me casse au Japon pour refaire ma vie. »

« Pour ça faut de l'argent. »

« Je ferais le trottoir. Je rigole. J'en sais rien. »

« Si t'as besoin demande-moi tu sais. On pourra trouver une solution ensemble. »

« Ok, merci. Bisous. »

Je raccroche. Je jette le téléphone à Paul. Je regarde tout mes amis qui discutent la tête dans le pâté. Il n'est même pas midi et tout le monde passe ce lendemain de fête calmement. Je pensais que ce serait plus dur pour moi de les laisser derrière moi. J'imaginais que j'aurais plus de difficultés à imaginer ma vie loin d'eux. Mais finalement… Moi aussi j'ai ma vie à construire. Pour la première fois de ma putain de vie je pense à moi avant les autres.

On embarque mes amis dans le van, la fête est finie. On continue à discuter de tout et rien quand on commence à déposer les premières personnes. Je les embrasse chaleureusement pour les filles, et accolades pour les mecs.

On est quelques uns à rester pour mon déménagement. Paul, Matthias, Tom, Bill, Raf et moi on va tout mettre dans la camionnette pour que ça parte directement chez les Kaulitz en Allemagne.


	10. 10 Un au revoir

Merci a tous ceux et celles qui me laissent un mot. Je rappelle qu'il y a mon blog pour savoir où j'en suis dans mes fics. Le lien est dans mon profil !

Bonne lecture a vous

- Créer son monde -

- 10 – Un au revoir -

_On est quelques uns à rester pour mon déménagement. Paul, Matthias, Tom, Bill, Raf et moi on va tout mettre dans la camionnette pour que ça parte directement chez les Kaulitz en Allemagne._

Je rentre, je sais que maman n'est pas là. Maya me fait la fête et je lui fais un gros câlin. On monte directement dans ma chambre. Je donne la tâche à Tom de rassembler les peluches dans la soupente. Bill doit mettre tous les livres dans des cartons. Mathias doit mettre mon linge dans des sacs. Il y a de quoi faire. Moi je démonte mon assemblage de chaine hifi, ordinateur et lampes de mon bureau. Emballés dans du papier bulle je les fais passer à Paul et Raf pour les mettre dans le camion. Tom aide Bill à finir les livres. Mon bureau est vide. Tout ce qui est informatique est parti. Les bibliothèques sont vides. Mes tiroirs sont vides. On a emporté la malle avec le cadenas. J'ai trituré mon esprit en rangeant. J'ai beaucoup de souvenirs qui remontent, et revoir ce train électrique sous mon meuble est la goutte de trop. Je serre la locomotive dans mes bras. C'est immonde et plein de poussière mais c'est mon train électrique. Bill s'approche.

« Ça va ? »

« C'est mon premier train électrique, et le seul d'ailleurs. Je l'ai attendu 5 ans. Tout le monde me donnait des dinettes, des poupées, alors que moi chaque année, pour mon noël et mon anniversaire, je réclamais un train électrique ou un petit cheval à bascule pour jouer au cow-boy et aux indiens. Quand j'ai eu ce train électrique que j'ai été choisir moi même avec mon père, j'ai rangé toute ma chambre, j'ai fais des tas avec mes livres et j'ai installé les rails sur les livres pour faire des montagnes russes. J'étais limité en inclinaisons pour ne pas faire dérailler mon train et pour qu'il monte en haut mais c'était tellement bien. Pendant une semaine j'étais au milieu de l'ovale des rails et je le regardais monter et descendre mes collines. Je m'endormais même au milieu, je crois qu'aucun cadeau ne m'a jamais fait tant plaisir que mon train électrique quand j'ai eu 7ans. » Bill me frotte le bras pour me soutenir.

Je l'emballe amoureusement dans sa boite. Comme beaucoup de choses ici. Je tombe sur le petit manège à musique. Il est cassé je le sais et ça me fait mal de savoir que jamais plus il ne tournera avec ses petit chevaux. Je demande à Bill de l'emballer délicatement. Ses mains fines et vernies de noir sont tout en contraste sur ce petit manège blanc et bleu pâle. Il y fait attention comme s'il emballait du cristal. J'ouvre une boite pour être sûr de ce qu'elle contient : tous mes petits animaux en porcelaine.

« Tu te souviens quand on jouait avec ? » me rappelle Paul.

« Oui. Même dans le jardin. Tu sais que je n'en ai perdu que deux ? Et cassé un seul. Il est tombé par inadvertance sur la table une fois et la patte s'est cassée. »

« Dommage, tu pourrais le recoller ? » me fait Bill.

« Un peu d'araldite et on n'y verra que du feu. J'ai gardé le morceau dedans. » Je referme la boite et la confie à Paul. Encore un morceau de moi. J'ouvre le tiroir interdit. Ma main tremble un peu. Dans un morceau de coton j'ai tous les bouts de verres assez aiguisés pour m'ouvrir la peau. Des morceaux plein de sang vestiges de mes années de scarification intensive. Une main referme doucement le tout.

« T'en n'a pas besoin à la maison. Je serais là » fait bill en mettant le tout à la poubelle. Il jette un œil dans mon tiroir et fait pareil avec la seringue. Je redonnerai l'alcool à la communauté.

Les mecs ont même emporté mon matelas et mon sommier démonté. Moi j'ai emporté tous mes produits de beauté, mes parfums, je ferai le tri plus tard. Je me dépêche un peu je ne veux pas recroiser ma mère, je n'aurai pas le courage de la regarder en face. Ma chambre est presque vide il ne reste plus que mes posters, photos et papiers. J'ai des cartons entiers de photo et je décroche les dernières, roule amoureusement mes posters de tout et rien. J'emballe les pierres de ma collection qui sont sorties et embarque celles qui sont déjà en cartons. On a tout pris il me semble. Je descends les escaliers et tombe sur l'ardoise que papy m'avait gravé. Pont Ar bleiz. Le pont des loups, notre jardin secret en Bretagne. Encore beaucoup de souvenirs, je m'approche et prends délicatement cette ardoise où un loup hurle à la lune sur un pont. Il en a utilisé des ardoises avant que son dessin soit parfait. Tom me donne du papier bulle et je l'emballe pour le rajouter au carton. Je prends le livre bleu de poème de maman, un morceau d'elle. J'ai pris les écrits de papa. Je vais dans la salle télé et cherche mon livre de bébé que maman écrivait quand j'étais petite.

En passant je récupère les casques de mon scooter. Je sors les papiers, je sors et range les casques dans le scooter, j'enlève mon porte clef et tends papiers et clef à Mathias.

« Je te le prête, prend soin de mon bébé, fait le rouler qu'il ne s'ennuie pas. C'est maman qui gère l'assurance, arrange-toi avec elle. »

« Je peux pas. »

« Je peux pas l'emmener, et je ne veux pas qu'il prenne la pluie inutilement. J'ai pas le cœur de le revendre alors le temps que je décide de ce que je fais de ma vie, prend soin de lui. » Je passe une main sur le siège.

« Ne le laisse pas mourir d'ennuie. »

« Ok. »

Mathias n'est pas un grand bavard, mais je sais que ça le touche. On a vidé des affaires qui étaient dans le garage, j'ai embarqué tout ce qui est à moi et même certaines choses comme mon assiette de bébé. C'est stupide mais je sais que j'aurai besoin de morceaux de moi chez Bill. Même si c'est une simple cuillère à café le matin.

Je me dirige vers le portail où attend Maya. Je m'accroupie face à elle.

« Mon chien, je vais partir. Peut-être que je reviendrai vivre ici, peut être pas. Je te jure de revenir te voir de temps en temps… Tu vas me manquer Maya. »

J'ai la tête dans son coup et les larmes montent.

« Tu sais que je t'aime mon chien. Je n'ai pas toujours été juste avec toi mais je t'aime vraiment. Je m'excuse pour tout ce que je t'ai fait, je garderai toujours les bons moments ensemble. Les sorties dans la forêt, tes chiots, nos bagarres… On va faire une dernière promenade ? »

Je sèche mes larmes et vois mon chien excité.

Le camion est parti. Les autres aussi, moi Tom et Bill on est dans la forêt. On passe le pont pour aller à la cours Roland. Maya gambade comme si elle n'était pas aveugle et je rigole de la voir éviter les arbres à la dernière seconde. Enfin on arrive devant l'épicéa, le plus grand arbre de la région, ils ont même dû lui mettre une lumière sur la cime, on est près de la basse militaire et les avions passent au-dessus. J'enlace un morceau d'écorce.

« On ne se reverra plus l'ancêtre. Tu ne me raconteras plus comment le vent passe dans tes aiguilles. Qui est passé devant toi. Comment va la terre. Si le ciel est de bonne humeur en ce moment. La ville s'étend tu sais, oui tu sais, le vent te murmure tout ce qu'il sait. Veille sur les générations futures, peut-être que le vent d'Allemagne te racontera ma vie là-bas. »

Je passe mes doigts sur l'écorce.

« Prête-moi un peu de ta force et de ta grandeur, donne-moi un peu de ton calme, recouvre mes plaies de ton écorce. »

Je m'écarte.

« Merci à toi l'ancêtre. »

Bill et Tom me regardent étrangement. Je m'avance vers Bill et l'embrasse doucement. On fini par rentrer avant que la nuit tombe. Je rentre Maya dans la maison vide. Je dépose un mot à ma mère et ferme le portail. Je défais la clé de mon porte clé et la met dans la boite au lettre. Voilà c'est fini. Moi qui avais dit que jamais je ne quitterais cette maison… Moi qui avais dit que jamais je ne quitterais Paris et la France… Je pars pour l'Allemagne. Moi qui ne connais pas un mot d'allemand. Bill m'enlace et m'entraine dans la voiture. C'est dur pour moi de quitter mes amis, de quitter mon enfance, de quitter mon passé. Moi qui suis constamment enfermé dedans. Mais un jour il faut savoir vivre sans les fantômes du passé. Un jour il faut savoir regarder devant soit. J'ai quitté ma bulle, je quitte mon passé.

La ville passe derrière la vitre de la voiture et moi je me sens perdu, et confiant en même temps. La main de Bill dans mon dos me redonne confiance en moi mais je suis mélancolique. J'aurais tant aimé que tout se passe bien. Je ne sais pas ce que me promet mon futur, je ne sais même pas de quoi sera fait demain. Une vague idée, une impression.

J'ai envie de le faire beau, vivant, avec des rires, des sourires. Pleins de délires. Du bonheur, de la joie de vivre. J'espère que dans le futur la famille, les amis, tout le monde se réunira avec joie, c'est étrange comme je me vois moi, en homme, enlacer Bill avec des enfants jouant autour de nous. Pas les nôtres…mais des enfants quand même. Un beau soleil… Ma demie sœur, mes demis frères, mes neveux, nièces.

J'attire Bill à moi et il se love sur mes genoux, moi je regarde dehors ni triste, ni heureux. Je réfléchis et je joue avec une mèche de cheveux de Bill. Il ronronnerait presque et ça me fait sourire. On est un couple étrange, je me fais peut-être des idées mais je l'ai vraiment dans la peau ce mec. Son contact brise mes peurs, son regard brise ma bulle. Ses bras font envoler les nuages mélancoliques, mes angoisses, ma colère avec une simplicité déconcertante. On arrive devant le portail de mes grands parents, vert hôpital. C'est atroce mais bon… Je les avais prévenues que je mangerai chez eux ce soir avec Bill et Tom. Ils on dû prévenir mon oncle et ma 'tante'. Je rentre et l'odeur de hachis Parmentier me remplis les narines.

« Coucou mamy, c'est moi ! »

Je me précipite saluer tout le monde.

« Je vous présente Bill et son jumeau Tom. »

Je sens bien que l'ambiance n'est pas pareille.

« Maman vous a parlé ? »

« Oui » me fait Sabrina.

Je me liquéfie un peu, je voulais leur annoncer moi-même.

« Mais comment veux-tu être un homme, écoute Lili tu es une fille point à la ligne » me fait mamy. Etroite d'esprit… Je m'en doutais. Je dois leur montrer que je suis fier d'être moi.

« Non pas point. Sur les papiers officiels je suis de sexe féminin, ce qui ne m'empêchera pas d'être moi. Et moi c'est un garçon, Lili n'existe plus, c'est Gabriel. »

Je vois Sabrina me sourire et je sais que j'ai son approbation, à la limite que les autres ne m'acceptent pas je m'en fiche pas mal, si elle m'accepte alors c'est ce qui compte pour moi.

« C'est ridicule, je ne vois pas comment tu peux vouloir être un homme. Tu fais une grave erreur, sois toi-même, tu es une fille, on t'a toujours vue comme une fille. Peut-être un peu garçonne, mais tu es pourtant très bien en fille. Tu es vraiment belle en robe, quand tu te maquilles tu es séduisante. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu veux changer » me fait mon oncle. Je sais enfin pourquoi. C'est un peu la révélation et je sourie.

« Simplement parce que vous me voyez à travers vos yeux et votre cerveau me voit féminine et séduisante. Je le suis peut-être mais moi quand je me regarde avec une robe et du maquillage je vois juste un travelo. Certains travelo sont beaux, séduisants, ils n'en restent pas moins des mecs qui se déguisent en femmes. »

« Mais c'est là que tu es travesti ! Tu te déguises en mec ! » me fait mamy.

« Non, là je suis bien dans ma peau, là si je me regarde dans un miroir je me vois enfin et non pas une inconnue. »

« Mais tu es une fille et tu ne pourras jamais changer » ajoute papy.

« Vous me voyez en fille, moi je n'ai jamais joué à la poupée, je n'ai jamais joué à la marelle. Moi je sautais dans la boue à pleine bottes avec Paul. Moi j'étais la première à sauter dans une bagarre, la première à relever les défis stupides de mes potes. Je jouais au pogs, aux billes, au foot. Je portais des salopettes, je bricolais avec papy, avec papa. Bien sûr j'ai été élevé comme une fille, je sais faire la cuisine, la vaisselle, et d'autres. Mais pas mal d'hommes savent aussi cuisiner, repasser et d'autres, Bill est un homme et il se maquille… Moi j'aime pas me maquiller, j'aime pas me raser, j'aime pas prendre soin de mon corps comme une femme... C'est tellement pas moi. Je suis brute, pataud, bourrin. J'ai caché ça suffisamment longtemps, il est temps qu'enfin j'ouvre les yeux, que je donne un sens à ma vie. »

Bill ne sait plus où se mettre, Tom écoute attentivement la réaction de ma famille. C'est tellement décalé de les savoir ici, dans cette maison qui respire le vieux à plein nez. Sabrina me sourit encore plus.

« Tu es épanoui comme ça. Je suppose que tu sors avec lui ? Il te rend heureux ? »

« Oui » je fais avec le sourire. Mon oncle nie de la tête.

« Parce qu'en plus tu es gay... Enfin si on peut dire. » Je vois mes grands parents tirer une tronche…

« Oui, une tafiole mamy, pédé, tarlouse, et fier de l'être. »

Je vois papy grimacer.

« Ne reviens plus ici. » Je m'y attendais… ils ne changeront jamais.

« En fait si je suis ici c'est pour vous dire que je pars. Je vais m'installer chez Bill en Allemagne. Je donnerai des nouvelles à Sabrina. »

Je prends la main de Bill dans la mienne et l'embrasse oubliant les bruits outrés derrière moi. Tom ricane. Je dois dire que j'apprécie leur présence, ils ont été un soutien étonnant. Je fais la bise à Sabrina. Alors que Jordan déboule dans le salon.

« Salut le monstre. »

« Salut » claironne-t-il de sa voix fluette.

« On ne se reverra pas avant un moment. Je pars en Allemagne. »

« Ho. Pourquoi ? »

« La famille n'accepte pas que je sois un garçon. »

« T'es un garçon ? »

« Dans ma tête oui. »

« Tu viendras jouer au foot avec nous alors quand tu reviendras ? »

J'aime la naïveté et le naturel des enfants.

« Ouaip, et vous avez intérêt à être en forme, parce que j'ai été entrainé par Vincent ! »

« Dilan est dans le jardin, c'est qui ? » désigne t'il derrière moi.

« Mon petit copain et son jumeau. »

Il ouvre les yeux.

« C'est pas une fille ? Ils se ressemblent pas du tout. »

Tom est explosé de rire et Bill grogne.

« Non, c'est pas une fille. Alex est avec Dilan dehors ? »

« Oui. Tu restes pas avec ton amoureux ? »

« Non, je vais leur dire au revoir. »

Tom et Bill me regardent et je leur sourie. On sort et Sabrina nous suit.

« Tu ne reviendras pas ? » me demande Sabrina.

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne coupe pas les ponts, j'ai juste besoin de me construire sans personne qui me détruise. Je suis fragile encore, bien trop. »

« Et les entendre dire tout ça ne te fait rien ? » me demande Bill inquiet en passant sa main sur ma hanche.

Je me tourne vers les trois autres.

« Je n'ai jamais considéré cette partie de ma famille comme ma famille justement. C'est peut-être méchant, mais si je parle de ma famille jamais je ne penserais à eux. Ma famille c'est mes demis -frères, ma demie sœur, l'ex-femme de mon père que j'appelle mamy. La seule personne que je pourrais considérer comme étant de ma famille de ce côté c'est toi Sabrina. Je suis venu les prévenir, par respect pour ma mère. Par respect à ce que j'ai vécu avec eux. Ca ne veut pas dire que je ne les aime pas, mais leur opinion ne m'atteint pas, elle ne m'a jamais atteint. Tout ce que j'ai fait dans ma vie n'était jamais bien, j'ai l'habitude. »

Sabrina me regarde avec étonnement.

« Je suis flattée. Va dire au revoir à Dilan et Alexandra. Je vais discuter avec ces deux jeunes hommes. »

Je rigole et vais voir Dilan.

« Salut toi. »

« Coucou. »

« Je viens te dire au revoir. »

« Tu pars ? Mais tu viens d'arriver. »

« C'est compliqué mais je sais que tu peux comprendre. »

Alex s'approche.

« Salut. Il se passe quoi ? »

« Je pars de chez moi, je pars vivre en Allemagne. »

« En Allemagne ? » demande Alex.

« Oui. Ma mère et papy et mamy ne veulent pas comprendre que je puisse vouloir être moi. Ils me voient comme un monstre » je grimace. Dilan me regarde.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je suis un garçon dans un corps de femme. Et peut-être qu'un jour je serai vraiment, physiquement un garçon, aussi. »

Ils me regardent avec étonnement.

« Et tu vas partir longtemps ? » demande Dilan.

« Peut-être, je ne sais pas. Je passerai sûrement ici de temps en temps pour voir mes amis. Je donnerai de mes nouvelles à Sabrina et Alexandra. »

Je prends Dilan dans mes bras.

« Prend soins de ta mère et de ton frère. »

Je vais avec Alex sur une chaise alors que Dilan repart jouer au foot.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à cette révélation, mais c'est vrai que ça te va bien. »

« Merci. Alex, prend soin de ta mère, je sais que vos relations en ce moment sont tendues mais on n'a qu'une mère. Même si la mienne me considère comme un monstre moi je l'aime. J'ai l'espoir qu'un jour elle comprenne. »

« Pourtant elle est très ouverte ta mère. »

« Oui, mais tu sais, je crois que ça remet tout en question pour elle. Je comprends ce qu'elle ressent, même si ça m'a brisé de l'entendre me dire ces horreurs. »

Je lui fais un sourire et me lève, je l'embrasse doucement sur les joues.

« Ne fais pas de bêtises que tu regretteras. »

Je rejoins les jumeaux qui discutent avec Sabrina.

« Tu as trouvé une perle. » me lance ma 'tante'. J'enlace Bill.

« Si tu approuves Bill alors je pars le cœur tranquille. Merci de ton soutien… tata. »

Sabrina rougit un peu.

« Allez part, on va manger, prend soin de toi, et des deux garçons. »

Je l'embrasse et on reprend le chemin de la voiture.

« Merci les mecs, merci de m'avoir accompagné, c'était surement ennuyant à mourir, mais moi je me suis sentis soutenu. »

« Cette Sabrina est sympa au moins dans ta famille » me fait Tom sortant de son mutisme.

« Oui, je l'adore, même si par moment elle m'énerve. »

On entre dans la voiture et en route pour la villa. Demain les garçons ont interview et le soir concert donc ce soir dodo tôt !


	11. Chapter 11

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO11OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_On entre dans la voiture et en route pour la villa. Demain les garçons ont interview et le soir concert donc ce soir dodo tôt !_

En rentrant Gustav nous saute presque dessus.

« Alors, tout est en partance pour la maison en Allemagne ? »

Je m'affale dans le canapé.

« Oui, on a rempli le camion entier, je ferai le tri là-bas. »

Georg sort de la salle de bain les cheveux complètement frisés par l'humidité.

« Tu devais aller voir tes grands parents, non ? »

« Oui. »

« Ca s'est bien passé visiblement » fait-il.

« Ca s'est passé comme je l'avais imaginé. Ils ne comprennent pas, et quand je leur ai dit que j'étais gay ils m'ont viré de la maison. » Je hausse les épaules.

« Je m'en fous d'eux, ça m'attriste mais j'aurais été choqué qu'ils le prennent bien. Bref, je fais à manger ? Demain vous avez interview et concert alors ce soir dodo après le repas. »

Je vois les quatre sourires. Et effectivement après manger dodo. Bill est tombé comme une masse et moi je suis en train d'écrire un peu sur mon ordi. Je sors ma rate et vais dans le salon, sur le canapé. Impossible d'être dix secondes tranquille avec Arsenic collée à moi. Elle n'est pas beaucoup sortie j'imagine ces derniers temps. Elle est littéralement déchainée, même en étant aveugle elle court partout. Parfois je me demande si elle est bien aveugle. Elle court et… se mange un pied de la table. Pas de doute elle est aveugle. Loin de se décourager elle continue son exploration des lieux et court le long des murs et des meubles.

Je fini par aller me coucher en laissant mon rat dans la maison après m'être assuré que les pièces interdites étaient fermées. Je me coule dans les draps contre mon homme. Il vient se lover contre moi. J'embrasse son cou et enroule mes bras autour de ses hanches fines. Il a la peau douce et j'adore son parfum. Il a gardé une petite chaîne et je regarde le contraste de cette chaine autour de son coup pâle et mon énorme suçon sur l'épaule. Pour moi Bill est viril et fragile, il est tout en contraste et ça me plaît vraiment. Je le vois vraiment homme dans mes bras mais j'ai cette impression que je dois le protéger comme s'il était une fille fragile.

Ses cheveux me chatouillent le cou et je sourie béatement. Ma gourmette sur son dos doit le chatouiller un peu, il gigote. Mes mains font viriles sur son corps et je soupire de bien-être.

« Dors mon ange, je veille sur tes songes » je lui chuchote. Il se calle mieux sur moi et ronfle un peu. Je savoure ce moment de grâce. Et ma main droite vient lui caresser les cheveux.

Le lendemain matin je vois Gustav passer comme une ombre mon rat à bout de bras et la remettre dans la cage. Tiens elle a du le faire chier. Bill et moi on n'a pas bougé il est lové sur moi, le drap est sur la chute de ses reins et on distingue sans mal le bas de son pyjama, puisqu'il est torse nu. Gustav ressort sur la pointe des pieds et referme la porte. Je glisse ma main sous le drap et le pantalon de mon ange pour caresser ses fesses. Je ricane en sentant son corps se coller plus à moi et son érection matinale maintenant bien présente contre mon ventre. Sa tête dans mon cou souffle son air chaud sur moi. Ma main se balade on peu partout et je l'entends gémir un peu.

« Guten morgen mein Herz » me souffle Bill encore embrumé de sommeil et la voix rauque. (Bonjour mon cœur.)

« Guten morgen mein Engel » je réponds la voix sensuelle. Ma main continue son exploration. (Bonjour mon ange.)

« Humm… J'aime beaucoup ce réveil. »

Je rigole doucement. Je dépose un baiser dans son cou et il frissonne un peu.

« J'ai encore mieux comme réveil » je lui chuchote. Je le sens tendu dans mon cou.

« Je ne suis pas prêt. » Je lui caresse doucement les cheveux.

« Alors j'attendrai, mais je ne pensais pas à ça. »

« Ha ? » Il ne bouge pas mais je sens qu'il attend ma réponse.

« Pour ça il faut que je me lève, donc que tu roules sur le côté... »

« Veux pas. Je suis bien là. »

Je l'embrasse et d'un coup de hanche je le fait rouler pour être sur lui.

« Tu ne seras pas déçus » je lui susurre avant de m'enrouler dans les draps, tel un romain dans sa toge. D'un mouvement théâtral je rejette un coin du drap au-dessus de mon épaule. Je lève le bras et lance avec une voix grave :

« Ave Caesar ! »

Bill se marre et s'emmitoufle dans la couette. Je prends une démarche royale et un port droit pour sortir de la chambre. Je croise Georg et lance un retentissant « Ave Georg ! Respect et robustesse ! » avant de me diriger vers la cuisine. Je crois que Georg a bugé il a stoppé tout mouvement. Moi je sifflote et mets le lait à bouillir dans la casserole. Georg s'installe et je tartine de Nutella du pain, j'en fais largement plus et en mets deux devant le nez du bassiste pas réveillé. Tom arrive en trainant des pieds.

« Ave Tom, respect et robustesse ! »

Tom relève la tête et ricane.

« T'es bien de bonne humeur. »

« Chocolatum ? » je fais avec le sourire. Il me tend son bol et je lui en verse. Je fais un deuxième bol et m'en prépare un avec le café que Gustav a préparé pour lui, Georg et moi. Je mets mes tartines sur un plateau avec les bols et repars en sifflotant. Le plateau dans une main j'ouvre la porte et constate que mon homme est de retour dans les songes. Je pose le plateau à côté sur la table de chevet et l'odeur fait lever la tête de Bill des oreillers.

« La classe, le petit dej au lit » me fait mon ange en me tirant à lui pour un baiser passionné.

DD est le seul à m'avoir apporté une fois mon petit dej au lit et je crois que j'ai tellement été heureux de cette attention que je voulais la partager avec mon ange.

« Je t'en promets d'autres. »

Il se cale contre moi et je pose le plateau sur nous. On mange avec appétit nos tartines amoureusement préparées. Moi je me rends compte que mes mouvements sont moins sensuels, moins féminins. Et ça me met dans une putain de bonne humeur.

Bill et moi on se bat pour la salle de bain en riant, finalement on entre ensemble. Il prend sa douche et moi je fais une toilette de chat.

« Prend une douche ! » me fait mon homme.

« J'aime pas l'eau au réveil. »

« C'est bien l'eau. »

« C'est froid. »

« Et si je te réchauffe ? »

Je soulève un sourcil.

« C'est une proposition monsieur Kaulitz ? »

« A toi de voir. »

Je me déshabille et vais le rejoindre. Mes mains passent sur ses hanches et je me colle à lui.

« J'admets que comme ça, l'eau est moins froide. »

Il se retourne et m'embrasse. Moi je passe complètement mes bras autour de ses hanches pour le coller à moi. J'embrasse ensuite sa clavicule et passe ma langue sur son suçon. Il commence à gémir.

« Tu peux choisir la douche froide, la séance manuelle… Ou je peux t'aider à faire passer ça. » J'appuie doucement sur son érection et Bill gémit.

« T'es un vrai démon. »

« Ho non, là je me tiens bien. »

Je l'entends haleter et le sens se coller à moi tout en remuant les hanches doucement. Mes mains sont sur ses fesses, ses cuisses, son dos. Mes lèvres se baladent, cou, oreilles, clavicule…

« Tu me fais confiance ? » je lui demande droit dans les yeux.

« Oui » souffle mon ange. Je le plaque sur le carrelage et l'embrasse sauvagement. Il gémit doucement dans ma bouche. Ma bouche dérive doucement et descend, descend. Je passe une main qui effleure son sexe et il geint un peu de frustration. Il me regarde et je mets ma langue dans son nombril. Je l'aguiche c'est vrai mais je veux lui faire plaisir ce matin et si je dois pour ça user d'un peu de charme féminin alors pourquoi pas ? Ma langue remonte sur sa verge dressée. Mon piercing joue dessus et fait des arabesques. Puis le bout de ma langue passe sur son gland je l'entends gémir doucement pour ne pas déranger les autres. Je fini par le prendre en bouche et il se mord le poing pour éviter de crier.

J'accélère doucement et il s'envole pour le 7ème ciel. Déploie tes ailes mon ange, et vole !

On fini la douche sensuellement, il apprend les courbes de mon corps et ses mouvements sont d'une sensualité époustouflantes. En sortant Bill regarde l'heure.

« Et merde, je vais être à la bourre ! »

« Il te reste une bonne heure c'est bon pour te coiffer… »

« Et me maquiller et mettre mon vernis, m'habiller… »

« Ok j'ai compris. »

Il file s'habiller en quatrième vitesse sous les regards hilares de ses potes et de son frère. Moi en deux secondes je suis habillé, coiffé. J'installe un tabouret dans le salon et reviens avec son matériel. Il sort et commence à s'outrer.

« Tu comptes faire quoi ? »

« Bill Kaulitz, tu poses ton adorable cul bandant ici et surtout tu la fermes ! »

Moi aussi je peux crier fort ! Sous les regards étonnés des autres Bill s'assoit.

« La coupe, complètement en pétard, à moitié ? Pas du tout ? »

« Concert donc à moitié » soupire t'il.

En moins d'un quart d'heure il a sa coiffure parfaite. Il va pour se lever et je le rassois avec force.

« Pas bougé mon ange ! »

J'attrape l'eyeliner et lui fais un trait fin, crayon noir sous les yeux. Fard à paupière.

« Hésite pas avec le noir. »

« Tu laisses faire le pro mon ange ! »

Il grogne mais je lui fais comme il le fait d'habitude. J'ai vu pas mal de photos, je l'ai déjà vu bien maquillé alors je sais ce que j'ai à faire. Je farfouille dans mon sac à maquillage personnel alors qu'il constate avec le sourire que tout est comme il le veut. Perfectionniste, mon ange ? Absolument pas !

« C'est quoi ? » J'ai un stick dans les mains.

« Ca c'est LE crayon magique. »

Je lui en mets sur son grain de beauté et sur mon suçon. J'attrape le fond de teint, on a le même grain de peau heureusement.

« J'ai mon fond de teint… »

« Une horreur liquide qui obstrue les pores de ta peau et vas te donner des boutons d'acné et des points noir. J'ai dit tais-toi. Et ferme les yeux. »

Je passe doucement le pinceau en rond sur son visage et rectifie.

« Lève la tête. »

Je fais un peu le cou pour éviter de faire une différence de couleur. Et surtout je n'oublie pas mon suçon. Je recule.

« Tom, ton avis ? »

« Impressionnant. Et dire que tu déteste te maquiller... »

« Me maquiller oui, maquiller les autres… J'adore ! »

« Putain, Bill qui ne dit rien quand on le maquille… Tu sais tu rendrais jalouse toutes les maquilleuses de la tournée. Pas une seule a eu le privilège de ne serait-ce qu'approcher une brosse » me fait Gustav.

Je bombe le torse.

« Ma ! Personne il a mon talent voyons ! » Avec l'accent italien ça fait bien prétentieux et les mecs se marrent.

« Alors mon ange ? Parfait ? »

« Oui » ronchonne mon mec.

« Il va neiger demain, fait Georg, monsieur le perfectionniste qui est comblé… »

Je souris, oui mon ange est comblé ce matin. Je chope son vernis.

« Blanc et noir ou tout noir ? »

« Tu sais faire ? »

« French manucure, pose de faux ongles, dessins artistiques, je sais tout faire. Ordonnez j'obéis. »

Bill soulève un sourcil.

« Pas ça pervers on n'a pas le temps. »

Les mecs se marrent et Bill rougi, même derrière son fond de teint ça se voit.

« Noir bout blanc. »

Je sors mon morceau de scotch taillé pour faire les ongles. Une fois posé je mets le vernis noir, souffle et retire le scotch. Je fais les dix doigts et complète par du blanc.

« Tu ne protèges pas les bords et le vernis noir ? »

« Petit joueur. Si tu es suffisamment doué t'as pas besoin. »

Je continue mon travail consciencieusement et constate le résultat. Tout est parfaitement lisse et je suis fier de moi. Je sors mon durcissant et en mets une couche sur les ongles pour harmoniser les vernis et les protéger. Il est transparent et fluide donc invisible.

Bill constate le travail de pro.

« Pas mal le coup du durcissant. »

« C'est là qu'on distingue les pros des amateurs » je fais, hautain. Nouveaux rires. Je tends la main vers eux.

« Combien de temps ? »

« Il reste dix minutes. »

Je fais une révérence à tous.

« Bien, l'artiste vous remercie. »

« Et toi tu n'es pas prêt ? »

Je les regarde avec de grands yeux.

« Prêt pour quoi ? »

« Bah tu viens avec nous pour le concert, on ne reviendra pas ici donc tu pars en même temps » me fait Tom.

« Heu, c'était pas prévu ça. Ok attendez une minute. »

Je cours chercher mon ordi et reviens avec une chemise, en train de mettre ma cravate d'un coup de main.

« Moi qui n'ai jamais su mettre une cravate… » se lamente Gustav.

« Je t'apprendrai si tu veux. »

« Allez go ! » fait Bill. J'attrape mon manteau et on part.

Je n'ai pas décollé de mon ordi pendant l'interview. De toute façon j'entendais Bill raconter plein de choses sur l'album, Tom déstabiliser le journaliste, Georg répondre poliment à certaines questions et Gustav rester en retrait. David les a bien briffés avant. Je l'entends répondre à certaines questions sur ma présence à l'aéroport.

« Je vous reprends, Lili c'est le nom sur sa carte d'identité, mais c'est un homme. »

« Expliquez-vous » demande le journaliste. C'est Tom à mon étonnement qui répond.

« Il arrive parfois que certaines personnes naissent avec le mauvais sexe. Lili ou Gabriel est de ceux là. Malgré son éducation, sa vie, elle agi comme un garçon, sa vie prend un sens depuis cette prise de conscience. »

Je souris, Tom a su parfaitement expliquer. Je l'adore ce mec.

« Et donc, Gabriel c'est ça ? Donc, Gabriel, compte devenir un garçon ? »

« Peut-être. Nous ne pouvons pas répondre à cette question qui est personnelle. Mais il se pourrait qu'il y songe un jour » répond Bill.

« Et quels sont vos lien avec cette personne qui, semble t'il, est arrivée avec vous à l'aéroport et est restée dans votre villa ? Gabriel a emménagé chez vous ? C'est un nouveau membre du groupe ? »

« C'est tout simplement la personne pour qui mon cœur bat » fait Bill. Je me stoppe d'écrire. Il… Il a dit qu'il m'aimait au journaliste ? Moi ce n'est pas grave je sais que maintenant ça ne me fait plus peur, mais on va lui poser plein de questions…

« C'est une révélation inattendue » fait le journaliste. Ah oui pour être inattendu c'est inattendu…

« Vous voulez dire que vous êtes tombé amoureux d'un garçon… Si on en croit ce que vous venez de dire. »

« On ne commande pas l'amour. C'est comme ça, le coup de foudre. Quant à mes préférences sexuelles je ne me pose pas de question, je l'aime, point. »

Ça a le mérite de clouer tout le monde si j'en crois la seconde de silence, même dans la salle.

« Vous n'avez pas peur de devenir une icône gay ou d'aider la cause des transsexuels ? »

« Je vis ma vie rien de plus » fait bill, bientôt suivi par Tom.

« Nous on vit la musique, mais on a aussi une vie à côté, Bill a trouvé une personne qui l'aime, le groupe est content pour lui, ça ne change rien au reste, on est un groupe et avant tout on fait de la musique. »

Le reste est du baragouinage journalistique. Moi je suis stupéfait, Bill a annoncé notre relation à la presse, il a annoncé qu'il m'aimait et que j'étais son homme….

Le groupe rentre dans la loge après un petit moment, je n'ai toujours pas bougé, ces mots résonnent encore à mes oreilles et je… je crois que je suis heureux même si je sais que la presse ne me lâchera pas avec ça. Bill vient m'enlacer et je n'ai aucune réaction.

« Gabriel ? » fait mon abruti de petit ami, inquiet. Je le regarde dans les yeux.

« T'es un crétin, la presse ne vous lâchera plus une seconde, on va te faire chier avec ta sexualité à chaque interview… »

Bill me fait la moue.

« Je croyais que ça te ferais plaisir Mein herz, on est officiellement ensemble pour tout le monde, on n'aura pas à se cacher… Je »

Je le fais taire en lui sautant dessus et l'embrassant furieusement. Je finis par me détacher.

« Je suis près du nirvana je te le jure, mais tu aurais du te laisser du temps… »

Il prend une voix aigue comme un petit garçon qui fait un caprice.

« Mais je ne veux pas me cacher, je suis avec toi et je ne veux pas me poser de question ! »

Il me fait vraiment un caprice… Je resserre mes bras sur lui.

« Tu es un sale gamin capricieux. »

Je me détache de lui doucement et dépose un bisou sur son nez. Je me retourne vers Tom.

« Merci, franchement, tu as résumé la situation exactement ! Je ne sais pas comment te remercier… » Tom a un sourire doux.

« Je savais que mon crétin de frère allait faire une connerie, j'avais préparé un peu le truc. Pour me remercier ? Humm, rends heureux cet abruti et matte-le ! »

Bill exprime son mécontentement par des couinements outrés. Moi je hausse les épaules.

« Bah si j'ai ton aval, alors… »


	12. Chapter 12

_« Je savais que mon crétin de frère allait faire une connerie, j'avais préparé un peu le truc. Pour me remercier ? Humm, rends heureux cet abruti et matte-le ! »_

_Bill exprime son mécontentement par des couinements outrés. Moi je hausse les épaules._

_« Bah si j'ai ton aval, alors… »_

On a ensuite été à la salle de concert pour faire les balances. Bill a été exécrable avec tous les techniciens. Moi, je vais voir dans les loge et j'ouvre grand les yeux en voyant : un billard !

Je sors les boules, rouges et jaunes, et je commence à jouer. Je me fiche de jouer seul ; j'adore le billard. Bon … Dix minutes et pas une boule de rentrée ! Je me concentre… L'échauffement c'est toujours pareil ; je suis naze. Après quelques parties, je suis lancé. Quatre d'affilées, un coup, deux boules. Je n'ai pas trop perdu finalement.

Les mecs rentrent bruyamment dans la loge et se figent à me voir concentré. J'entends Tom ricaner à me voir tirer la langue en visant. Et Bam ! La noire en deux bandes, du premier coup ! Bon je l'avoue à moi-même, c'était pas prévu mais ça a le mérite de rabattre le caquet de monsieur le dreader qui se moque de moi !

« Joli !», me susurre Bill dans mon cou. Jaime le sentir dans mon dos, j'aime voir ses mains sur mes hanches.

« Merci, c'était un vrai coup de pot, ça fait dix minute que je tente de la rentrer », je lui souffle et il ricane dans mon cou.

« Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire ! » Je lui tends la queue de billard et remet les boules dans le triangle. Je retire le triangle et lui donne la boule blanche.

Il a cassé le triangle sans en rentrer une seule. J'en mets une rouge et loupe la suivante. S'en suit un concours de rire ; Bill est pas plus doué que moi et on a fait des âneries mémorables ! Le lob pour éviter la boule et rentrer directement la blanche. Ça, c'était un coup de maitre !

« Ah bravo ! Le lob était parfait ! T'as évité la noire mais aussi toutes les autre ! »

Tout le monde est mort de rire. Bill râle un peu.

« Oh, ça va ! A toi de jouer, montre-moi ton talent ! » Me raille t'il. A oui ? Monsieur veut jouer à ça ?

« Tu le prends sur ce ton ? » J'ai un sourire de vainqueur. Je vise et Bam, une boule. La seconde, directe. La troisième est effleurée et part en angle droit gentiment Dans le trou. Je loupe de peu la quatrième. Je me recule et souris narquoisement.

« Fais mieux mon chou à la crème. »

Il me tire la langue et j'ai une furieuse envie de lui happer.

« On dirait que Gaby est déconcentré, je me demande pourquoi ? » raille Gustav.

« A cause de la queue et ces boules ? Ou celle que Bill a entre les mains ? » Fait malicieusement Georg. Je me marre.

« Profitez en les mecs, c'est le seul moment où vous pouvez vous vanter d'en avoir une grande ! »

Je récolte des haussements de sourcil et des langues tirées.

« Et toi alors ! » me lance Tom.

« Moi ? Je déciderais de la taille avec mon médecin mais comme ils prennent la peau du bras je dirais…ça. » Je montre les 3 quarts de mon bras, ce qui fait une taille moyenne correcte.

« Ca doit faite un peu plus de 15, je dirais 16/16.5. C'est bien ! » Je décrète.

« Tu pourrais ajouter un peu plus de longueur…tu es tout juste à la moyenne. » place perfidement Gustav en se marrant. Je nie de la tête.

« Ah, les mecs ! Je ne me bat pas pour avoir la plus grande ! Encore moins à celui qui pissera le plus loin. » Je rigole. « Et puis, elle sera pas vraiment rétractable…je me vois mal planquer un truck de 20 cm dans mon calbut… » Bill écarquille les yeux.

« Non, non, 15 c'est bien… »

Tout le monde se marre.

« Bill a peur pour ses fesses ! », ricanent ses potes. Je lève les yeux au ciel.

« Laisses parler ces jaloux, Bill ! C'est pas la taille qui fait un bon amant… »

Je récolte trois regards noirs et je leur tire la langue. Mouché ! Bill tente de jouer mais rate sa boule. Je peux comprendre qu'il n'ait pas hâte d'arriver à cette partie là. Pour un mec hétéro, c'est une zone souvent interdite ; Bill est un faux bi. Je soupire.

Je rentre la noire après un bon moment et pas mal de tentative. En une bande, j'ai perdu… ils organisent une partie à 4 joueurs et moi je vais sur le canapé. Pas le droit de fumer… Donc je farfouille dans le réfrigérateur. MIRACLE ! Dans le freezer ya des glaçons. Je bénis les freezers. Je chope mes glaçons.

Je réfléchis… jusqu'où je serais capable d'aller pour Bill ? Jouer la fille ? Ça finirait par me détruire mais c'est envisageable…Tenir sans relation sexuelle avec lui pendant des années ? glubps, j'espère pas mais je tiendrais un moment si il le faut. Ce serait une vraie torture avec son corps de rêve… Mais c'est faisable. Le laisser avoir des relations avec d'autres filles d'une nuit ? Je fais la moue, j'ai été la maitresse de baba pendant deux ans, deux ans de tortures et j'ai fini par craquer…. Mais après tout bill est hétéro, il a dit qu'il ne se posait pas de question sur sa sexualité. Il ne veut peut être même pas envisager de coucher avec moi. Dans la douche, j'étais une fille et lui un mec.

Quand j'y repense, ca me fait un peu mal… J'ai agi en tant que Lili pour lui faire plaisir mais je ne pourrais pas le faire indéfiniment. Suis-je à la hauteur face à ses fans ? Il peut avoir qui il veut, quand il veut… D'un autre coté, je connais un peu Bill et ce n'est pas du genre à aller voir ailleurs ; même si il reste un mec, adolescent en ébullition hormonale…

Je ferme les yeux et suce un autre glaçon, ça insensibilise ma gorge. Je sens une tête sur mes genoux. Par reflexe, je passe ma main dans ses cheveux mais quand je sens le gel je me stoppe pour la passer sur son ventre.

« Tu es perdu dans tes pensée ? », me demande mon mec.

« Oui. »

« Et à quoi tu penses ? »

« A toi. »

« Je te rends si pensif ? »

J'ouvre les yeux et lui fait un sourire.

« Tu devrais être flatté d'accaparer mes songes. »

Il me rend mon sourire.

« J'espère alors qu'il sont beaux tes songes. »

« Avec toi dedans ils sont toujours beau. »

C'est un peu niai, je sais, mais ça le fait soupirer d'aise. Je ne vais pas lui mettre la pression avant un concert. On aura tout le temps d'en discuter après, plus tard…

« Aller, en piste ! » viens leur crier le manager. Bill m'embrasse et sort de la pièce après que je lui aie souhaité bonne chance.

Je voulais aller en coulisse pour les écouter mais la porte ouverte me laisse entendre leurs chansons et la foule en délire. Et puis ça ne sert à rien que je reste dans les pattes des techniciens pour les déranger. Je m'allonge sur le sofa, je suis encore pas mal fatigué à cause de mes règles…. Maudit corps féminin. Je m'endors finalement sans m'en rendre compte.

J'entends farfouiller dans la loge, je grogne un moment alors que je suis recroquevillé sur moi-même à cause du froid. Les salles de concert sont peu chauffées, une salle pleine ça se chauffe tout seul…

Je sens qu'on me met une couverture et qu'on me chuchote à l'oreille.

« Tu peux dormir encore un moment, on va rencontrer les fans en 'back stage'. »

Il dépose un bisou sur ma joue et je soupire d'aise. Sa main frôle ma joue et j'entends le reste du groupe se changer. Ils on dus suer comme des veaux, je comprends qu'ils se changent. Je me rendors avec en fond sonore les mecs encore un peu excités par l'adrénaline de la scène.

« Euh, vous êtes prêts ? On peut faire venir les fans ? » Fait la voix de David.

« Gabriel dort sur le sofa, on n'a pas un autre endroit ? » Demande Bill.

« Désolé, mais c'était prévu ici… »

« Ok, mais pas de crises d'hystérie » Soupire Bill.

Après un moment de flottement, le niveau sonore monte bien. J'imagine bien la dizaine de filles hystérique qui ont eut la chance d'être choisi pour rencontrer leur idole. Encore heureux que la pièce est grande avec une sorte de salon. Dans un coin il y a le sofa avec le réfrigérateur, des fauteuils et de l'autre coté, un billard. Plus loin dans le fond, il y a le coin loge avec tout ce qu'il faut pour le maquillage, les tenue etc. …

J'entends les questions des fans qui fusent à toute vitesse… Bill, et Tom surtout, y répondent au mieux. Certaines sont en Allemand et les mecs semblent contents de parler Allemand (leur langue natale). Je m'en veux, à cause de moi ils parlent très souvent français. Leur français est presque parfait, mais ils auraient, je pense plus de facilité avec leur langue. Mais quand je suis là, par respect, ils parlent français… je dois les ennuyer, ça doit être fatiguant de parler une autre langue que la leur. Je finis par me faire bercer par le ronron des discussions quand une question m'interpelle.

« Il parait que tu as trouvé l'amour ? » Fait une fan. Pas très poli de le tutoyez d'ailleurs…

« Oui », fait mon amour avec un sourire dans la voix. J'entends des soupirs dégoutés des filles.

« C'est vrai que c'est un transsexuel ? »

« On m'a dit que c'était une fille ! »

« Non c'est un garçon ! »

Le niveau sonore monte beaucoup et je grogne un peu. Bill leur demande de se taire gentiment.

« Shuuuut ! Les filles du calme, vous aller le réveiller ! »

Le silence se fait et bill répond.

« Oui et non. C'est une fille, en tout cas, sur les papiers officiels. Maintenant pour moi et le groupe, c'est un garçon. »

« Mais on doit dire quoi ? 'Elle' ? 'Lui' ? » Demande une première fille.

« Et tu…tu es gay ? Ou tu reste hétéro?»

Bill rigole et Tom semble faire la même. Je sais que Gustav discute avec un mec en aparté sur la musique. Georg, lui, doit être assis dans un fauteuil en train d'écouter les jumeaux se dépatouiller avec leurs fans.

« Gabriel est un homme. C'est 'il', 'lui'… Ce que vous voulez au masculin. Et moi, bah je m'en fiche pas mal de mon attirance. Je l'aime ; c'est tout ce qui compte. »

Tom ricane derrière, je l'entends étouffer son rire.

« Bah les filles, vous en faites pas, moi je suis toujours pas casé. », fait Tom. J'entends Bill grogner. Moi j'ai du mal à me retenir de ricaner, Tom n'en loupera jamais une ! Au moins, ça lui permet d'avoir toutes les nanas pour lui sans concurrence… Bien joué, Tom ! Merde, je dois me retenir de rire, je n'ai pas envie de me faire griller.

Je me mords la lèvre pour cacher mon fou rire.

« Gab' je sais que tu est mort de rire sous la couverture. »

J'ai des larmes qui coulent, mon petit copain est un traitre.

« Non, non je dors. », je réponds, mort de rire.

« Bill, c'est rien tu sais, si tu veux je te laisse une fille ou deux. » jette perfidement Tom. J'arrête net de rire. J'ouvre les yeux plutôt en colère. Les filles ce sont tues en une seconde alors qu'elles gloussaient. Et je vois un sourire s'étirer sur les lèvres de mon abruti de petit ami et de son jumeau.

« De vrais démons ces deux là ! »

« Tu t'es fait avoir en beauté ! » Ricane Georg. Je lui tire la langue et retourne sous ma couverture.

« Hé ! Tu pourrais saluer les fans ! » Me fait Bill outré. Je ressors la tête.

« Salut !... Et je te signale, Bill, que c'est toi qui disais que le mieux c'était d'être le copain d'une rock star, riche, célèbre et bandant. Ce sont tes fans, pas les miens ! »

Le reste du groupe ricane et il me tire la langue. Je l'ai mouché !

« Bon je vous présente mon mec, il a une humeur de cochon en ce moment… »

Les fans gloussent et je suis outré.

« Ça ! Ca se payera Mr Kaulitz ! » Je grogne sous ma couverture.

« Moi aussi je t'aime. » J'entends des filles soupirer. Et moi, je sors ma main pour lui faire un doigt d'honneur.

« Je l'ai vexé… » Fait Bill alors que Tom ricane.

« Tu l'as bien cherché… » Lui fait le dreader. J'imagine bien Bill lui tirer la langue. Les discussions divergent sur pas mal de choses. Moi, le ronron me berce doucement, mais la remarque de bill passe mal. Je sais que je suis susceptible à cause de la fatigue et de mon état de nerf et je n'aime pas qu'on me le fasse remarquer.

Faut que je me calme, pas moyen de faire une crise devant ces nanas. Je soupire.

Putain Gaby reprend toi merde ! Un mec ne fait pas du boudin ; il gueule, hurle ou claque la porte. Je dois prendre sur moi. Après tout, ce n'est pas de leur faute si je suis sur les nerfs… mais c'est vrai que en ce moment, ma vie est un peu en bordel.

Je me relève pour m'assoir et ouvre mes petits yeux fatigués sur la scène étrange pour moi et visiblement normale pour les autres. Bill est assailli de questions par un groupe de fille, Tom, par un autre, mais clairement, son regard jauge 'LA' fille qui pourra le suivre dans son lit. Georg lit un livre comme si de rien n'était et Gustav discute batterie, métal avec deux mecs.

« Tu n'arrives pas à dormir avec le bruit ? », me demande Georg.

« On va dire ça. » J'ai encore une foule de sentiments qui se bousculent très violement dans mon petit crane. Moi qui m'étais habitué à vivre dans ma bulle toute fade. Moi qui n'avais jamais de crise de colère, jamais un sentiment plus fort que les autres. Je perds mon calme olympien avec Bill à une vitesse affolante. Et perdre mon calme m'énerve… Le cercle vicieux.

« Dis moi, Georg, je ne vous dérange pas ? Par ce que c'est vrai, on n'en a pas trop parlé, mais j'ai peur de perturber le groupe un peu quand même. »

Il relève le nez de son livre.

« Non !... Enfin si, tu perturbes notre train-train, mais ça ne nous dérange pas, tu sais. Evite juste de nous refaire peur comme l'autre fois. »

« Promis. »

Je suis soulagé.

« Si jamais quelque chose vous dérange, n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Je suis quelqu'un de direct et je ne comprends pas tant qu'on ne me dit pas clairement les choses. Même si, sur le coup, je le prends pas super bien, je reste jamais fâché longtemps. »,je fais avec le sourire.

« Je prends note, Gab'. » Il retourne à son livre et moi je secoue un peu la tête ; finalement je suis redevenu calme. Georg est un mec apaisant, il est calme quoi qu'il arrive et c'est un pilier sur lequel je sais pouvoir compter.

Une fille viens prêt de moi et Georg.

« Salut, je peux avoir un autographe ? » Elle tend son poster à Georg qui le signe avec un sourire. Elle me le tend et je soulève un sourcil.

« Moi ? »

« Oui, tu est le copain de bill, et même si tu n'est pas sur le poster, ça me ferait plaisir d'avoir un autographe. »

Je reste scotché et Georg me fait un beau sourire.

« Tu ne vas pas décevoir un fan ? »

« Non, je vais signer…c'est juste que j'ai pas de signature pour Gabriel encore… »

« Pas grave fait ce que tu veux. » Me fait la fille.

« Euh, ok. »

Je chope un marqueur et pose le poster sur la table. Je tague en petit mon pseudo ; le résultat est assez sympas. La fille repart avec un sourie presque béat. Moi, je sais plus quoi penser. Ma première fan ! La classe !

« Ça fait toujours ça la première fois. » Me fait Georg avec un rictus.


	13. Chapter 13

Comme j'avais prévu un chapitre vendredi et que j'ai lamentablement oublier... pour me faire pardonner 2 chapitres !

* * *

_Je chope un marqueur et pose le poster sur la table. Je tag en petit mon pseudo, le résultat est assez sympa. La fille repart avec un sourire presque béat. Moi je ne sais plus quoi penser. Ma première fan ! La classe !_

_« Ca fait toujours ça la première fois » me fait Georg avec un rictus. _

La suite est un peu vague dans ma tête, je me suis assoupi dans le sofa, on a fait de la voiture et je me suis jeté dans le lit avec joie. Le réveil est difficile…

Je grogne ; personne dans le lit ? Ho ! Mon mec doit être levé ; à la douche, peut être. Je me retourne et j'entends la porte s'ouvrir. J'ouvre difficilement un œil et vois mon mec avec un plateau. Ho, putain que je l'aime !

L'odeur du café mélangé à son parfum est… aphrodisiaque. Je me relève un peu et lui souris.

« 'jour. »

« Bonjour, mein Herz ! » Lance-t-il joyeusement en me mettant ma tasse de café salvatrice dans les mains. Après avoir découvert le monde autour de moi, je l'embrasse doucement et je pars à la douche. J'arrive avec un pantalon noir 'Criminal Damage' ; celui avec 8 poches et pattes d' 'ef'. J'ai mis mes deux chaines par habitude. Il est vieux ce futal, il a des trous sur les cuisses, il est plus noir délavé que noir, mais putain que je l'aime….

Les mecs sont sur le canapé et je m'affale sur le pouf à coté.

« Sympa ton fute ! mais fatigué. » Me lance Georg.

« Ouaip, je peux plus le mettre pour sortir, c'est devenu le futal pour trainer à la maison. »

Tom soulève un sourcil.

« Et les chaines te dérangent pas pour 'trainer a la maison' ? »

« Heu, non… L'habitude ! »

« Tu a jamais pensé à le jeter ce futal ? » me fait Gustav qui fait la moue. Bill a l'ai de son avis.

« C'est le premier fute que j'ai acheté avec mon argent, c'est le premier futal de ma période goth, métaleux ; c'est plus qu'un simple fute, c'est une histoire d'amour. Il a fait les concerts, les soirées, les sortie à Paname, il a vu le sang, le sperme, la boue, la gerbe, les trottoirs, la pluie, la neige, mes larmes, mes joies. Putain, je suis trop sentimental avec mes affaires ! »

Les mecs sont morts de rire.

« Tu veux voir notre dernier shooting ? »

« Pourquoi pas ! » je fais à Bill. Il me donne l'ordinateur portable et je visionne les photos. Je repose l'ordi sur la table.

« Alors ? » me fait Bill. Je fais la moue.

« Tu veux une réponse ? »

« Oui. »

« Une réponse sincère ? »

« Oui ! » me fait mon mec, sûr de lui.

« Nul à chier ! » je lâche. Les quatre mâchoires se décrochent pour se fracasser au sol.

« Comment nul à chier ? » me demande Tom. Je reprends l'ordi.

« J'aime pas le style, Bill se la joue de trop sur celle-ci, Tom tu fais prétentieux. Ça aurait pu être bien si le photographe avait su capter ton regard, mon ange sur celle-ci. J'aime pas la tenue, le cadre est merdique, les couleurs jurent, on voit à peine Tom !... Bill, Bill, Bill, ho mon dieu ! Le photographe s'est soudainement souvenu que Georg et Gustav existaient et qu'ils étaient dans le groupe ! Mais pas de pot, c'est toujours ceux qui sont loin derrière…. Celle-ci est de mauvais goût, Bill fait pire qu'une pute la dessus, hum…pas mal… gné ? Comment peut-on avoir si mauvais goût en termes de couleur ! Pourquoi pas mettre Bill en 'Bozo le clown' pendant qu'on y est ! Et apothéose ! Celle-ci est floue… il a chié sur l'obstruction du diaphragme, le mouvement rend très mal. »

Je ferme l'ordi.

« En gros, je trouve ces photos nulle à chier et j'irais même jusqu'à dire que le pire débutant pourrait faire mieux ! Changez de photographe, les mecs ! »

Et maintenant, j'attends ! Si je me fais tuer, je saurais pourquoi. Direct moi ? Comment avez-vous deviné ? Bill me regarde avec une moue, Tom semble choqué et Gustav rêveur. Georg ricane doucement.

« Je fais prétentieux ? »

« Oui. »

Tom soupire, puis hausse les épaules.

« Après tout, je m'en fous. »

« Je t'ai vexé Bill ? » je demande inquiet.

« Un peu. Mais tu as été franc avec nous. »

« Je suis désolé si je t'ai vexé mon ange, mais honnêtement, même moi je peux faire mieux. »

Bill me regarde surpris.

« Tu as fait de la photo ? »

« Je tâtonne un peu en photo. Tu as vu toutes les photos de fleurs à la maison ? »

« Euh… oui ? »

« Et bien ce sont mes photos. » je fais. Bill et les mecs me regardent surpris.

« Dans la salle de bain aussi ? » demande Gustav.

« Oui ! Escalier, salle de bain… ce sont mes photos misent en cadre. »

Georg me regarde.

« Je propose un truc ; tu n'as qu'à présenter tes photos à toi pour remplacer celles-ci. On choisira les meilleurs. » Les autres le regarde surpris.

« Je relève le défi ! » je fais en serrant la main de Georg. Je file dans la chambre chercher mon sac où j'ai mon matériel photo.

Je le pose délicatement sur la table et l'ouvre ; je sors mon gros appareil. Je défais le cache et vérifie les miroirs à l'intérieur. Je prends le chiffon et le nettoie délicatement. Je remets le cache et sorts le Zoom 300 mm. C'est un très gros zoom, comme une paire de jumelle, en gros. Je le mets de coté et fouille pour avoir le petit de 75mm. Je note ce qu'il me faut ; notamment deux piles, et des pellicules. J'en prévois une noir et blanc. Dans le déménagement je l'ai ressortis de l'oubli et je l'avais gardé de coté pour le remettre en fonctionnement; c'est l'occasion ou jamais.

« Tu compte rivaliser un photographe professionnel avec ça ? » me demande Gustav.

« Pour du matériel amateur c'est du très haut de gamme. Je l'ai payé 800 francs à l'époque ; ce qui donne 120 euros. C'était deux ans d'économie, dans le temps pour moi. J'avais 12 ans. »

Ils me regardent avec de grands yeux.

« Et de toute façon c'est pas le matériel qui compte, enfin… Si, un peu, mais c'est surtout comment on prend la photo. Le cadrage, l'iso, la luminosité, le contraste, l'ouverture du diaphragme…. Mon bébé prend de superbes photos même en automatique, mais je préfère le mettre en semi. Je fais certains réglages moi-même. »

« Tu as pas mal de talents cachés. » me fait tom. Je rougis, je ne me rends pas compte que je suis 'touche-à-tout', c'est vrai. J'écris, je dessine, je peints, je fais des poèmes, je fais de la photo, je manie l'ordinateur pas trop mal, bref je fais pleins de trucks.

« Merci. » je souffle.

« Donne ta liste à Saki, il va aller te chercher ce qu'il te faut. » me dit Bill en m'enlaçant, je crois qu'il n'est plus vexer. Les autres vaquent à leurs occupations et moi je nettoie mon amour d'appareil délicatement de sa poussière. Bill dans mon dos me regarde, par-dessus mon épaule.

« Ça sert a quoi tout les boutons ? »

« Ici ? C'est en mode automatique. »

« Bah si c'est automatique je vois pas pourquoi tu as tant de choix. »

« Ça donne une idée à ton appareil de ce que tu lui demande. Un paysage ? Il va zoomer de manière à rendre un maximum de netteté. Un portrait ? Il va prendre le visage ou le corps pour référence et se caller dessus pour la netteté. Un mouvement ? Il va avoir une ouverture fermeture de diaphragme plus rapide pour éviter la superposition du mouvement sur la même image. »

« Wow. C'est quoi le diaphragme ? »

J'ouvre l'appareil vide.

« Cette membrane là. Elle s'ouvre le nombre de seconde, dixième de seconde ou millième de seconde désiré. La lumière entre et fixe l'image sur la pellicule. »

« Et tu travailles pas en numérique ? »

« Le numérique ne rendra jamais toute l'infinité de variations de couleurs qu'offre la lumière du jour. »

Ce soir, c'est concert ! C'est l'occasion de faire mes photos.

On est dans la salle de concert et j'ai mon appareil. Je prends quelques photos toutes bêtes des mecs avec leurs instruments. Ils sont en pleine balance et j'immortalise sur pellicule leur quotidien. Bill qui chante, Tom à la guitare, Gustav à la batterie, Georg à la basse. Une fois les balances finies, je les rassemble.

« Hum j'ai une grande idée ! Bill, tu peux te mettre un genou à terre devant le gros ampli ? Georg, tiens ta basse un pied sur l'ampli. Gustav, comme George le pied sur l'ampli de l'autre coté, les mains négligemment posées sur le genou, les baguettes légèrement tombantes. Parfait ! Et Tom, à coté de bill, assis-toi sur ton talon gauche, le pied droit en avant. Attends ! »

Je replace la basse de Georg, je remets un peu la main gauche de Gustav en replaçant son pied sur le coté. Je mets le micro dans les mains de Bill. Et je retire casquettes et bandanas de Tom. Il râle mais je répartis ses dread sur ses épaules. Je me recule…. Je cadre.

« Bon, vous imaginez que, juste derrière moi, passe une super bombasse aux gros seins. Non Georg, n'écarquille pas les yeux, tu la veux !!! »

Je recadre.

« Tom ! Fais un signe avec tes mains, style rappeur américain si tu veux, mais fais quelque chose de ta main ! »

On approche de la perfection visuelle…CLAK !

« On ne bouge pas ! »

Je zoom sur chaque mec individuellement. Je change mon cadrage. Je change quelques paramètres pour rendre cette photo parfaite. Et je l'entends rembobiner.

« Merde déjà ? Traitre que 32 poses ! »

« On a fini ? » demande Tom.

« Non ! »

Je mets ma pellicule spéciale. Je cadre encore une fois et prend un clicher général. Je m'approche et choisis le meilleur profil pour chacun des 4 mecs.

« Ok c'est bon je veux un individuel sur ces même amplis. Installez-vous comme vous le souhaitez ! »

Gustav s'avance et s'assoit normalement avec ses baguettes à la main. Je jette un œil et viens le bouger. Je pose ses baguettes à coté, de travers, et lui met les mains sur le bord de l'ampli comme si il voulait sauter.

« Ok, tu me regarde. Non pas de sourire je veux un regard perçant ! Ta copine est juste derrière moi, si ça te motive. » Et un clicher de plus. J'en prends deux autres à différents angles, toujours le regard vers moi.

J'installe ensuite Georg. Une jambe devant l'ampli, l'autre replié dessus, les bras posés sur le genou. Je reviens vers lui et lui enlève l'élastique pour lui mettre une mèche discrète sur le coter du visage. Je recule, je reviens et passe les mèches derrière l'oreille de l'autre coté. Hum, très beau comme ça ! Je me recule bien et reprend quelques clichés pareils.

« Regarde moi bien Georg, tu aimes mon appareil et tu vas même lui faire une déclaration d'amour ! Pas une tête de poisson frit ! »

Derrière moi, les autres se marrent. Mais j'ai ce que je voulais. Tom se place les deux pieds sur l'ampli, assis façon rappeur, jambes écartées. Les deux mains posant nonchalamment sur les genoux et pendant dans le vide. Je regarde… Il manque un truc.

« Tom, c'est parfait si tu remet ta casquette. »

Il me tire la langue et remet sa casquette sur son bandana. Il se replace correctement et je m'approche pour remonter juste un peu son tee shirt sur son ventre, pour ne pas faire de zone d'ombre entre ses jambes.

« Et tu fais quoi ? » me lance Tom alors que je lui remonte son vêtement.

« Rien de sexuel, Tom ! Range 'popol' ! »

J'arrange le vêtement et sa casquette sous ses cris d'indignations.

« Ho tu la ferme, sale gamin capricieux ! Oui ? » Moi aussi je sais crier fort et très grave si il le faut. Il me tire la langue et je vais prendre mes clichés.

« Je sais que c'est dur Tom mais donne moi un regard séducteur. »

Les autres pouffent dans mon dos et je roule des yeux. Un zoom sur ses yeux et son visage de prêt.

« Bill, à toi. Tu garde le micro dans une main si tu veux. »

Il va s'asseoir jambe croisée et un peu relevée, les mains dans le creux avec juste le micro qui dépasse. Il tourne un peu la tête pour voir ce que trafique un technicien et j'immortalise la scène. Elle était d'une beauté magnifique. Bill, de ¾ dans cette position était super sensuel.

« Hé, tu as pris une photo ? »

« T'occupe pas. »

Je me ré-avance vers lui et je viens entrouvrir sa veste en cuir blanc. Je replace ces breloques.

« Attend tu peux te remettre debout ? »

Il se relève et je passe mes mains sur ses hanches pour descendre un tout petit peu son pantalon moulant.

« Arf ! Satané boxer de mes deux ! » Je jure, et en une secondes, je passe mes doigts sous l'élastique pour le descendre un peu, histoire de voir ses hanches et son tatouage étoile. Bill me souffle.

« Qui disait que je faisais 'pute' sur les photos ? »

« Tout est une question de dosage bill. Tu retires ma gourmette et ma montre, même avec ma bande et un pantalon de mec, je fais 'fille'. Même pas garçonne; juste fille. »

Il soulève un sourcil et je l'embrasse. Je me recule et il se remet en place.

« Bon… Comme les autres, je veux un regard chargé d'émotion, comme si tu allais me dévorer des yeux. »

Il n'a pas trop à se forcer et je dois dire que son regard est plein d'intensité, même mes mains en sont toutes moites.

« Bill ? ich libe dich. »

C'est fourbe mais le doux sourire qu'il affiche est resplendissant et mes photos vont être…Waouh !

« Gaby, vas avec Bill, je vais vous prendre tout les deux. » me fait Tom.

« Euh… Je suis pas très 'photo'… »

Tom m'arrache l'appareil des mains. Je soupire et lui met en automatique et vais m'installer. Bill s'assoit sur le sol adossé à l'ampli et écarte les jambes pour que je m'y installe. Je m'assois et il passe ses bras autour de mes hanches. Tom prend deux, trois clichés. Je souris doucement quand je sens Bill m'embrasser le cou et venir quémander un baiser dans cette drôle de position. J'en oublierais presque l'appareil.

Je me relève et Bill aussi. Je le vois faire un clin d'œil à son jumeau et je me retrouve à me faire embrasser passionnément. Il a une main dans la poche arrière de mon jean et une sur mon épaule qui tient toujours le micro. Moi je passe mes mains dans les poches arrière de son pantalon. Le baiser s'intensifie un peu et on a la tête penché pour un baiser presque hollywoodien…. Tom a dû immortaliser l'instant et je souris intérieurement.


	14. Chapter 14

_Je me relève et Bill aussi. Je le vois faire un clin d'œil à son jumeau et je me retrouve à me faire embrasser passionnément. Il a une main dans la poche arrière de mon jean et une sur mon épaule qui tient toujours le micro. Moi je passe mes mains dans les poches arrière de son pantalon. Le baiser s'intensifie un peu et on a la tête penché pour un baiser presque hollywoodien…. Tom a dû immortaliser l'instant et je souris intérieurement._

« Bon, ce soir j'ai la forme donc je vais vous admirer de la fosse. »

« Il en est pas question ! » me fait Bill.

« Mais… »

« Tu vas te faire bouffer… » Fait Tom.

« Pas dans la fosse, on me reconnaitra pas. »

« Tu vas te faire piétiner, tu n'es pas bien grand… » Lance Gustav.

« Vous croyez quoi ? J'ai déjà fait des concerts, Marilyn Manson, Ramstein et c'est loin d'être du rock tranquille. »

Je vois Bill soupirer.

« Ok, mais tu prends Saki avec toi. » je fais un beau sourire à mon ange.

« Pauvre Saki. »

Et je m'en vais en coulisse. Le billard est toujours là mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'en occuper. Je vais me refaire une beauté.

« Monsieur ? On doit y aller si vous voulez avoir la meilleure place. »

« J'arrive. »

Je me place à coté de Saki, on commence à se connaître un peu, à force.

« Vous pouvez m'appeler 'Gabriel' ou 'Gaby'. »

« Mon travail, c'est de vous garder en bon état. » il est un peu du genre 'boulot' !

« Oui mais ça me ferait plaisir que vous soyez un peu décontracté avec moi. Bill est pas dans le coin, détendez vous. »

Il me fait un sourire.

« Il pourrait être ici, ça ne changerait rien. Je suis au aguets en permanence pour votre sécurité ; c'est pas pour le plaisir de paraître coincé... »

« Vous avez gagné ! » je lève les mains. Après tout, il est payé pour me garder en un seul morceau…

On s'installe juste devant les barrières, en plein milieux. J'ai mon appareil photo avec une pellicule toute neuve ! On attend un moment je me suis posé sur la barrière de sécurité les pieds dans le vide en regardant la salle. Les premiers fans commencent à arriver dans les gradins et dans la fosse. Certaines se sont installées à coté de moi.

« Saki ? Vous avez des cigarettes ? »

« Je ne fume pas. »

Je soupire.

« Vous n'avez pas droit de bouger non plus ? »

« Non. »

Une fille à coté de moi me regarde.

« Tu veux une clope ? »

Je lui fais un sourire.

« Oui, merci. »

J'allume la clope.

« Excuses-moi, mais tu es un mec ou une fille ? »

« Un mec. Gabriel. »

Elle me fait un petit sourire et tend sa main.

« Alicia, ravie de faire ta connaissance. Dis-moi, pourquoi tu as un garde du corps ? » Je la regarde avec un sourire.

« Mon mec a peur que je me fasse piétiner dans une foule de fan en folie. » je la vois écarquiller les yeux. J'attrape le talkie de Saki.

« He ho, si quelqu'un peut me ramener mon paquet de clope qui est dans mon sac noir avec l'anneau jaune dans la loge, ça serait gentil. » ça chrouille un peu sur les onde.

« C'est le paquet de Camel ? »

« Oui. »

« Vous êtes ou ? »

« Dans la fosse, devant milieu, juste à coté de Saki. »

« Ok. »

Saki reprends son talkie.

« Vous ne devriez pas l'utiliser comme ça. » Alicia à coté rigole.

« Ton copain fait parti du staff ? »

« Non, mais dit moi tu connais les TH depuis longtemps ? »

« Un an. Je suis fannnn! J'ai plein de poster de Bill et Tom ! J'ai traduit toutes leurs chansons et j'aime vraiment les paroles ! »

« Waouh, t'es vraiment fan ! Mais tu sais, le groupe comprend aussi Georg et Gustav. »

« Je sais. Mais Bill est vraiment trop beau !!!! Tom aussi ! Tu n'as pas l'air très fan. »

« Je suis fan à ma manière. »

Je lui fais un beau sourire et lui donne mon passe.

« Garde le bien, je te ferais une surprise en fin de concert. Mais garde ça pour toi, ok ? » Elle agite vivement la tête avec une lueur de gratitude immense.

« Merci… waouh, je vais pouvoir voir le groupe ? »

« Shutttt ! » je la bâillonne en sautant de la barrière.

« Surprise. »

On commence à être bien serré quand un technicien vient me donner mon paquet de cigarette.

« Tenez. »

« Merci, désolé du dérangement. »

Les lumières s'éteignent et on se retrouve collé sur la barrière. J'ai mis mon appareil photo de l'autre coté de la barrière en bandoulière pour le protéger des fans hystériques. Je l'allume et je vois le groupe rentrer sur scène.

« Bon concert, mon ange. » je marmonne à moi-même. Saki, dans mon dos, garde en respect les fans qui voudraient m'évincer de ma place. Je prends quelques photos en essayant de garder mes tympans intacts.

Je me surprends à sauter sur place comme un con à la seconde chanson. Au bout d'un moment qui me parait trop court il commence à chanter 'an deiner Seite'. Comme j'aime cette chanson ! Sérieusement, elle est trop belle. Il envoie un baisé dans la foule, je sais qu'il est pour moi, même si il ne me voit pas. Je souris naïvement comme une putain de gonzesse…

J'ai fait des photos magnifiques et j'ai hâte de les développer !

…Le concert se finit déjà.

« C'était trop court ! »

« Mais tellement bon ! » lâche Alicia.

« J'approuve ! » je lui fais un sourire la salle est presque vide maintenant. Je passe la barrière avec Alicia qui est excitée comme une puce et ça me fait rire.

« On ne passe pas.. » fait un garde, Saki va pour lui dire qu'il est avec moi mais Bill arrive comme une tornade et m'embrasse.

« Ton concert était fantastique mon ange. »

Bill ronronne contre moi.

« Ça va ? Personne ne t'a écrasé dans la foule ? On ne t'a pas fait mal ?... »

« Stop ! Bill Kaulitz, je ne veux pas d'une deuxième mère ! » Il boude un peu et je vois Alicia, la bouche pendante.

« Non, ton mec c'est pas un mec du staff, c'est BILL KAULITZ !!!! »

« Heu, oui… Surprise !» elle sautille sur place et Bill ricane.

« Tu t'es fait une amie dans la fosse ? »

« Gabriel, je t'adore !!! Je peux avoir un autographe ? » Elle commence à virer hystérique.

« Alicia, tu te calme, tu auras bien mieux mais par pitié, tu ne hurles pas, j'ai déjà les oreilles détruites avec la musique et les fans. »

Elle se calme mais continue de sautiller.

« Toi aussi tu hurles. » me fait bill.

« Désolé, je m'entends pas. » j'essaye de parler plus bas.

On va dans la loge et j'agrippe le passe de la miss pour qu'elle nous suive.

« Hé, je suis pas un chien ! » se plein la fille.

« Alors arrête de baver sur mon mec comme un clebs devant un morceau de viande. » je fais avec humour. Elle glapit.

« Pas possible ! Désolé mais on parle de Bill Kaulitz, et il est devant moi ! »

« Qu'est que ca va être devant Tom… » Je soupire. On entre dans la loge où les mecs se sont changés.

« Alors toujours vivant ? » me lance Georg.

« Oui. » sans me retourner je lance. « Alicia, respire. »

« Je vais m'évanouir ! »

« Ça serait dommage de louper ta rencontre avec le groupe… »

Bill ricane et va se changer, les trois autre la saluent.

« Alicia, tu ranges tes yeux de suite ou sérieusement je me fâche. »

« Désolé. » marmonne la fille en détournant les yeux de Bill, les joues rouges sous les ricanements des autres.

« Il est très jaloux. » fait Tom à Alicia. Chacun lui signe un autographe et elle est aux anges. Elle discute un peu avec le groupe, je sais que je viens de réaliser son rêve. Au bout d'un moment, elle me saute dans les bras.

« Merci, merci infiniment, j'imaginais pas que tu étais avec Bill et qu'en me donnant le passe, tu allais réaliser mon rêve ! »

Elle pleure de joie et moi je suis un peu décontenancé.

« De rien. »

« Tu es quelqu'un de très généreux, tu sais ? Sur les sites des fans, les gens te détestent par ce que tu sors avec Bill, parce qu'à cause de toi Bill est gay. Mais ils se trompent, tu es une personne très bien. »

Elle se détache de moi.

« Tu peux compter sur mon soutien. Dans mon site de fan, je ferais une partie sur toi. »

Je suis vraiment désarçonnée, je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

« Bah merci, c'est gentil. Mais je ne demande rien, tu sais ?… »

« Je le ferais avec plaisir. Tiens, je note l'adresse de mon site. Et je peux avoir un autographe de toi ? »

Je lui fais la bise et pose ma signature style graffiti sur le teeshirt prévu aux autographes, juste en dessous de celui de Bill.

« Merci infiniment. »

Les mecs viennent lui faire la bise et je la voie presque tourner de l'œil. Une fois seul, enfin moi et le groupe, Bill vient et je le prends dans mes bras.

« On va en boite ! »

« Ha ? »

« Oui, tu as l'air en forme et Tom n'as pas de fan à satisfaire ce soir. »

Je ricane.

« Tom ? Sans groupie pour la nuit ? Tu es malade, Tom ? » Il me tire la langue.

« Non, mais si je prends une fille cette nuit, Bill ira cafter à maman… »

Je rigole.

« Ho, méchant Bill ! » je fais avec une tape dans le dos de mon mec. Tout le monde se marre et Bill me tire la langue, que je happe dans un baiser.

« On t'a jamais dit que, tirer la langue, c'était mal ? Vilain garçon. »

« C'est comme ça que tu m'aime, non ? »

Je soupire, oui je t'aime comme tu es sale môme !

OoOoO

Après leur concert on est allé dans une boite de nuit sans prétention, mais où les mecs ne seront pas reconnus. Je me retrouve dans les toilettes pour hommes. C'est un peu étrange pour moi, mais bon… Si je ne commence pas maintenant… Et dire qu'avant je me foutais pas mal de savoir si c'était 'homme', 'femme', 'handicapé' ou même 'extra-terrestre'… je rentrais sans me soucier une seconde des gens à l'intérieur.

Je me fige.

Pourquoi faut-il que sur toutes les toilettes que comporte cette putain de région parisienne, ce soit précisément celles-là ? Thibaut se stoppe et me lance un regard en coin.

« Alors c'était vrai, tu es un mec maintenant, une 'tafiole' en plus. » oui en plus ce con est homophobe…

« Ta gueule, oublie moi. » c'était notre marché on n'existe plus pour l'autre. Visiblement il ne veut pas…

« Ça doit être bien de se taper une rock star, tu es partout sur les magasines, Gabriel ou Lili, dans les bras de cette 'tafiole' travestie. »

Mon poing est parti tout seul. Je lui ai pété le nez je crois.

« Putain ! » hurle ce conard.

« Tu m'as pété le nez ! Je vais te trainer en justice pour coup et blessure, je vais vous faire un max d'ennuis à toi et l'autre 'tafiole'. » Hurle Thibaut en se tenant le nez. Je suis hors de moi et je lui parle d'une voix trop basse pour son propre bien.

« Écoute, enflure, tu touches à Bill et je te pourri, tu attaque Bill et je ferais de ta vie un cauchemar, ne m'oblige pas a utiliser ce qui s'est passé entre nous il y a longtemps. Ne m'oblige pas à détruire ta vie comme tu as brisée la mienne. Mais si tu touche Bill ou le groupe à cause de moi, alors je prendrais un plaisir sadique à te briser, Thibaut ! Je te briserais jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste rien de toi. »

Il a considérablement palis et son nez pissait le sang.

« Je t'ai pas violé ! Tu mens. »

« Ha bon ? Tu as comté le nombre de 'non ' que je t'ai donné, comment je t'ai supplié d'arrêter ? Tu les as oublié ? Tu ne t'en souviens plus ? Tu veux que je te ravive la mémoire ? Parce que, moi je n'ai rien oublié de la scène. Maintenant tu dégages et tu fermes ta gueule, connard. Et la prochaine fois que tu rouvres ton claque merde, sur Bill je te jure que tu finiras en prison et crois moi, là bas, on n'aime pas les violeurs ! Ils leurs font subir la même chose. »

Je le vois détaler comme un lapin ; ce mec n'a pas de couilles. Je me rends compte que ma main est pleine du sang de mes ongles qui se sont enfoncés dans ma peau, par rage. Je ne bouge pas de là ; je crois que je suis encore sous le choque. Bill se poste en face de moi et me prend la main délicatement pour la passer sous l'eau.

« 'Mein Herz' ? »

Je baisse la tête ; j'ai honte, je ne voulais pas qu'il sache ça. Mais visiblement il a entendu… Il a dû entrer après moi et tout entendre. De toute façon, la dernière tirade suffirait à lui faire comprendre. Il me relève la tête.

« Ouvres ta main pour soigner ta paume, mon cœur. » me fait doucement Bill. Je desserre ; c'est douloureux. Il la rince à l'eau claire et la sèche délicatement pour m'éviter de saigner trop. Ses gestes sont délicats et doux comme une caresse. Il dépose ses lèvres sur mon front et je suis tellement surpris que je relève la tête d'un coup.

« Désolé. » je murmure.

« Désolé de quoi ? De m'avoir défendu ? Ne soit pas désolé, tu as une sacrée droite mon cœur. Evite juste de recommencer. Si il y a des gens et des camera, David risque de me passer un savon et à toi aussi. » Il m'embrasse et le groupe rentre.

« Il se passe quoi ? On a vu un type sortir en courant et il pissait le sang. Visiblement on lui a pété le nez assez violement, je dois dire. C'était très moche. » Fait Tom.

Ils se stoppent et attendent des explications.

« C'est Gaby qui lui a explosé la tronche, il avait osé me traiter de 'tafiole'. »

Je vois Georg soulever un sourcil et Gustav me met une claque dans le dos avec le sourire.

« Sacrée droite, mon pote ! Je suis content de pas être homophobe, tient ! » Les autres rigolent. Je me déride, Bill fait comme si il n'avait rien entendu et d'un coté, ça me rassure.

« On touche pas à Bill ! » je fais avec un ton dur. Les autres lèvent les mains.

« Je plains ceux qui auront le malheur de t'insulter. » me fait Tom.

« Moi, je m'en fous, mais on ne touche pas, on n'insulte pas Bill sans en payer le prix. »

Après on est rentré doucement et je suis tombé comme une masse dans le lit ; je n'ai même pas eu le courage d'attendre Bill. Il a dû mettre du temps à se démaquiller.


	15. Chapter 15

_Après_ _on est rentré doucement et je suis tombé comme une masse dans le lit ; je n'ai même pas eu le courage d'attendre Bill. Il a dû mettre du temps à se démaquiller._

Aujourd'hui, je fais mes bagages et je prépare la cage de mon rat pour le voyage. Si les mecs, eux, vont à Lyon et Marseille, moi je file en Allemagne en voiture puisque 'Arsouille', mon rat, ne prend pas l'avion. J'embrasse Bill passionnément.

« A dans 4 jours 'mein Engel' » je lui susurre.

« A dans 4 long jours mon cœur. » me fait Bill qui a du mal à se détacher de moi.

Le trajet est long mais je ne le vois pas passer tant je suis occupé à écrire. On ne se refait pas. Je ne reconnais rien ici, les mots allemand son incompréhensibles pour moi. Je descends face à une vieille ferme au milieu des bois en pleine nuit. Heu… dans mes souvenirs, leur maison était un loft en pleine ville….

« Les Kaulitz m'ont demandé de vous conduire ici, chez leur mère. Ils arriveront un peu plus tard. » 'PANIQUE', c'est le seul mot qui me vient à l'esprit, je vais rencontrer …Simone, si je me souviens bien, et Gordon. Sans Bill, sans parler un traitre mot d'allemand….

« Mais je sais pas parler allemand… »

« Je serais notre traducteur. » me fait le chauffeur. Je suis à peine remis que je vois une dame sortir en robe de chambre. Le chauffeur me traduit ce que dit cette dame sympathique qui doit être Simone et qui m'étouffe dans une étreinte chaleureuse.

« Elle est très contente de vous voir ; Bill lui a tellement parlé de vous. »

« Euh… enchanté ! » je fais. Le chauffeur traduit.

« Elle dit de venir déposer rapidement vos affaires… » Ha oui, merde !

« J'ai un rat, je sais pas si… enfin ya des gens qui en ont peur.. »

Une fois l'échange fini en allemand, il me regarde.

« Elle dit qu'ici c'est une ferme et tout les animaux son admis, sauf peut être les moustiques et les puces. » je souris ; cette dame est vraiment chaleureuse. Je sors mon sac et la cage du rat qui est, il faut l'avouer, immense… une cage à furet, que j'ai moi-même amélioré en rajoutant une cage à oiseaux, pour faire un étage de plus. En fait, c'est un '6 étoile', surtout pour un seul rat.

Elle est impressionnée, « Vous n'avez qu'un sac et votre rat a, à lui seul, sac de croquettes, sac de litière, sac d'accessoire, une cage gigantesque et une boite de voyage … »

On rentre au chaud et elle m'indique un coin du salon prêt du feu.

« Vous pouvez installer la cage de votre rat ici. Les chambres sont interdites aux animaux. »

« Merci. »

Je mets deux minutes à monter la cage de ma rate en emboitant même les tuyaux et, une fois fini, je vais chercher mon rat dans la cage de voyage.

« Allez, princesse des emmerdeuses, au lit ! Et cette nuit, pas de crapahutage dans la maison, c'est dodo ! »

Je lui fais un bisou sur le ventre et la met dans la cage.

« Je suis désolé, je ne pensais vraiment pas venir ici… »

Simone attend la traduction.

« Ya pas de soucis, Bill voulais vous faire une surprise. Elle était prévenue. »

J'ai un petit sourire, mon mec est un sacré coquin, quand même ! Oser me présenter à sa mère sans être présent ! Je baille.

« Elle va vous indiquer votre chambre. »

« Merci. »

Un lit ! Oh mon dieux, n'importe quoi, mais un matelas avec des draps ! Je suis épuisé.

« Elle dit que je vais prendre la chambre d'amis, Bill lui a dit de vous donner sa chambre. »

« Je...Heu...Merci. »

« C'est ici pour vous. »

« Merci et bonne nuit. » après avoir serré la main du 'traducteur /chauffeur' et embrassé Simone, je me retourne vers la porte de l'antre de mon amour. J'hésite un peu, je frôle le bois ; il m'a permis de rentrer, je sais, mais c'est un lieu intime, une chambre. Je pose ma main sur la poignée et la tourne. J'entre dans le noir et je referme la porte. J'allume la lumière à tâtons et j'ouvre grand les yeux. Une chambre, pas comme Bill a la sienne, non. C'est la chambre d'un petit garçon. Il y a des jouets partout bien rangés dans des caisses, un train électrique, des jeux de constructions, un faux établi en bois avec tout ce qu'il faut en faux outils en bois pour bricoler. Une chambre vraiment très colorée. Du jaune, de l'orange, du rouge. Un bureau simple avec des feuilles et une lampe, dépouillé, mais le minimum pour écrire et composer des chansons. Un micro fait 'tache' dans cet environnement d'enfant. A tous les coups c'est le premier micro de Bill. Il est posé sur la cheminée entre photos et bibelots.

Mince, je n'ai rien à me mettre. J'ai oublié mes affaires en bas. Il doit bien avoir un truc à me prêter… J'ouvre la penderie et je souris ; dans un coin, certains vêtements clairement plus à sa taille sont pliés. Je trouve un pull léger et dix fois trop grand pour Bill. C'est étonnant, mais ça fera l'affaire. Je me mets en caleçon et passe le pull pour aller me couler dans les draps. Contre le mur, une colonie de peluches envahit mon espace vital… Déplacement stratégique des peluches de chaque coté du grand lit et moi en étoile de mer au milieu !

Je me réveille et je me reprends, je suis dans le lit de Bill, chez sa mère…par Salazar ! Je me lève ; encore la tête dans le pâté, comme toujours avant mon café. Je sors et descend. Simone m'étend avec le traducteur.

« 'jour » je marmonne. On me met directe une tasse de liquide noir entre les mains et avant que j'ai pu faire la moindre remarque, le traducteur me fait les sous-titres.

« Bill a prévenu Simone que vous étiez exécrable avant votre café. »

« Merci. Enfin je sais quand même me tenir ! » Je marmonne de mauvais poil contre mon mec qui est un gros manipulateur !! Les autres se marrent. Bah tiens !

« Simone demande si c'est votre pull. »

« Heu… Non, je suis désolé, j'avais laissé mes affaires en bas…je suis navré…Je n'aurais pas dû… »

« Simone dit que ce n'est pas si grave, mais Bill tient particulièrement à ce pull. »

« Je comprends, encore désolé… »

Simone me fait un sourire sincère et doux. Après mon café je suis monté avec mes affaires, j'ai pris une douche, me suis habillé convenablement. En bas, j'ai discuté avec Simone par l'intermédiaire de John… Maintenant, je connais son nom ! Simone est une femme très douce et je comprends mieux que les jumeaux soient si bien dans leur peau avec une femme comme elle.

« Vous avez un pré ? » je demande en voyant les barrières au loin.

« Effectivement, il y a un pré avec des chevaux, ici. Vous aimez les chevaux ? »

« J'adore. » je fais avec les yeux pétillants.

« Elle vous autorise à y aller, si vous voulez, même monter si ça vous chante, mais il y a un étalon et il est agressif. »

Les trois jours ici se sont passés avec un calme reposant ; Gordon, visiblement, est en voyage d'affaire et Simone a pris des vacances pour me recevoir et profiter de ses enfants qui devraient arriver dans la journée. J'en ai profité pour aider Simone, réfléchir, faire le point, m'occuper un peu de mon rat, donner à manger aux chevaux.

Je suis poussé par la curiosité. Je suis dans le champ face à trois chevaux. Comment ne pas reconnaitre l'étalon ? Il se place face à moi, l'air menaçant. Comme si je n'en avais pas maté des plus coriaces que ça !

Je ne me suis pas approché depuis au moins une heure. Je l'observe, il s'est habitué à ma présence mais ses oreilles braquées sur moi m'indiquent que, clairement, il ne m'a pas oublié. Je m'approche et il commence à me foncer dessus. J'entends crier au bout du pré mais c'est trop loin pour inquiéter l'étalon. Il pille à un mètre de moi et commence à piétiner le sol, alors que je n'ai pas bougé. Au moment où il cabre, je me mets sur le coté et il se calme, pour être face à moi, mais je me décale d'un pas. Régulièrement il souffle fort et piétine comme un fou.

« Gaby ! » j'entends hurler au loin. Bill est arrivé mais il ne doit pas approcher. Sans quitter le cheval des yeux je cris.

«N'approchez pas plus ! Vous allez vous faire charger. »

Il a une oreille tendue vers eux, je le sais.

« Il est super dangereux ! » crie Tom.

« C'est normal, c'est un étalon, pas une peluche ! »

Je me stoppe et il essaye de me mordre puisque se cabrer ne donne aucun résultat. Il a failli me 'niaquer' ce con. Au moment où il rapproche vivement ses dents de ma figure, ma main part directe et claque sur son museau. Il recule, surpris et limite, il sautille pour reculer face à moi.

« Tu fais moins le malin maintenant ! »

Je m'approche.

« Tu vas te calmer, oui ? »

Il recule encore la tête vers le haut ; il a peur, ça se sent. Je recule d'un pas et il se calme. Je tends mon bras face à lui. Ou il me bouffe la main et j'ai perdu la bataille, ou il vient renifler et on pourra peut être devenir amis. Il me fixe, il ne sait pas quoi faire ; attaquer ? Ou être curieux ?

La curiosité l'emporte et il me renifle. Il approche pour me renifler complètement. Je passe ma main sur son encolure.

« Chut ! C'est bien pépère. Tu vois, je te veux aucun mal. »

Il me pousse avec le nez et je viens lui gratter la tête. La phase d'intimidation est finie. Je me retourne vers les mecs qui me regardent surpris. Je m'avance et vais sauter dans les bras de Bill. Il m'embrasse sauvagement.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué ! » me chuchote Bill.

« Profites-en parce que, dans dix minute, je te tue. Tu as osé me conduire à ta mère, sans être là ! Me laisser seul avec elle ! Je ne comprends pas l'allemand et tu as osé me conduire ici ! »

Il passe ses bras autour de ma taille alors que Tom se marre, pour changer…

« Stern, visiblement attend quelque chose. » fait le blond en regardant l'étalon un peu plus loin.

« Il attend que vous partiez, pour venir me voir. »

« Tu as un don avec les animaux. » me souffle Bill.

« J'aime surtout me frotter aux forts caractères des animaux. J'ai connu un cheval, pas étalon, qui était bien plus dangereux que Stern, Clyde bottait systématiquement les personnes qui rentraient dans son box. Une fille a fini à l'hôpital, mais moi, je sais pas, je suis rentré, il a voulu se tourner et je lui ai mis la plus belle claque de sa vie. Ensuite, c'était l'amour fou ! »

Les mecs rigolent.

« Quelle douceur ! » me fait Bill.

« Il a une selle ? »

Bill me regarde, surpris.

« Tu ne vas pas le monter ? »

« Bah si ! Visiblement, il ne sort pas beaucoup… »

« À l'écurie. »

J'embrasse Bill.

« Tu veux bien aller me la chercher ? Je vais lui dégourdir un peu les pattes, et puis ça te fera les pieds pour m'avoir conduit ici sans me prévenir ! Je m'occuperais de toi plus tard ! »

Tom me fait un clin d'œil et Bill ronchonne.

Ils partent vers la maison et je sens un museau me pousser sans douceur.

« Du calme, ils vont chercher ce qu'il faut, mais avant, je dois savoir si tu veux bien de moi. » je me retourne doucement et passe ma main sur son dos. Pas de réaction j'appuie, pas non plus. J'attrape des crins sur son garrot et tire. Il résiste mais ne prend pas peur. Il fait contre poids. J'attrape sa frange et le mène sans heurts à la barrière. Bill me pose la selle et le filet sur la barre.

« Un mord de dressage ? »

« Oui, il a été dressé et a fait des concours. »

« Et bah, pépère, tu viens passer ta retraite ici ? Pas mal, pour tes vieux jours. »

Je lui passe le licol sans difficulté. Je commence à lui curer les pattes et, sur celle de derrière, il pose même sa cuisse sur mon dos pour ne pas être déséquilibré. C'est une marque de confiance. Si je me décalais, il tomberait. Je mets la selle après avoir bien brossé son dos. Je donne un violent coup de genoux dans son ventre et serre la selle d'un coup.

« Quelle douceur. » me fait Tom qui revient avec le reste du matériel.

« Technique 'made in moi' pour éviter que ces bestioles intelligentes gonflent leur ventre. Ca m'évitera de ressangler. »

Je vérifie le tapis de selle, mais je reste à grimacer face à ce mord. Je décide d'enlever les rennes.

« Tu fait quoi ? »

« J'adapte. »

Je mets les rennes sur le licol.

« T'es intelligent, tu comprendras à droite et à gauche comme ça. »

Je souffle à ma monture très calme. Je resserre juste un peu le licol pour pouvoir le guider un minimum. Je lui mets les cloches et les bandes de polos.

« Normalement il en a pas besoins.. » me fait Bill.

« Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. »

Je détache la longe du licol et règle mes étriers. Je finis par monter difficilement ; il est haut l'animal !

« Bill, allez, vient en selle ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Je connais pas le coin, alors tu me donne ta main, je te hisse derrière moi. »

Tom ricane.

« Bon je vais prévenir maman que toi et Gaby êtes en virée. On vous attendra pour un chocolat chaud. »

Bill approche doucement et je l'aide à grimper. Il n'est pas très lourd et il s'accroche fermement à moi.

« On n'a pas ouvert la barrière… »

« Pas grave. »

Je lance Stern au grand galop avec mes pieds et on fonce sur la barrière. Je m'allonge sur son encolure et Bill me broie le ventre pour tenir. On saute…c'est passé comme une lettre à la poste ! Il doit avoir l'habitude de sauter des obstacles bien plus hauts que ça. Bill a crié mais il n'est pas tombé. Je fais ralentir l'étalon pour avoir un bon galop. Qui est déjà vraiment très rapide. Il est très agréable à monter, je ne connaissais pas les étalons, j'aime bien, ça a du caractère, c'est agréable à monter…

« Ça va mon ange ? »

« Beaucoup mieux que pendant le saut ! »

Il me souffle ensuite a l'oreille.

« T'as une bonne assiette. »

« Merci. Au fait, tu nous guides, je ne connais pas le chemin. Pour le moment Stern décide seul. »

« Avec simplement un licol sa ira ? »

« T'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà conduis un cheval avec sa simple crinière. En plus si il est dressé, je n'ai même pas besoin de rennes, mes pieds seuls comptent. »

« Oui, je sais mais quand même. »

« Tu sais monter au fait ? » je demande dans le doute.

« Oui, mais je suis pas un grand fan. »

« Désolé de t'avoir embarqué comme ça. »

« Pas grave. »

Après un moment, je fais ralentir l'étalon et le mets au pas. Je ressangle quand même au cas où. Comme prévu, pas besoin.

« Reprends à gauche, ici, ya un endroit où l'on pourra le lancer à fond sur une très bonne distance. »

Une fois sur le chemin, je lance :

« Prêt ? »

« Oui. »

« Galop ! »

Je lance au grand galop notre cheval, il s'en donne à cœur joie, la queue dressée en l'air. J'ai l'impression qu'il bouge à peine tellement il se tient droit. Par contre, il relève la tête et c'est difficile pour moi de gérer la longueur des rennes. Je décide de les lui laisser assez lâches. Je vois le bout du chemin et décide de ralentir l'allure mais ça ne semble pas de l'avis de monsieur 'je galope la tête droite', 'je suis un étalon et fier de l'être'. Je mets un coup dans les rênes et me replace pour redemander un galop tranquille, mais toujours rien.

Ok, je lui tourne la tête, mes pieds placés pour l'obliger à faire un cercle. Il résiste mais un coup de talon bien placé dans les côtes lui fait changer sa trajectoire et on se retrouve au grand galop sur un cercle.

« Il se passe quoi ? »

« Il ne veux pas ralentir, et moi je ne veux pas le lancer au galop sur le gravier. »

Au bout d'un moment, il doit bien ralentir puisque le cercle ne lui permet plus de garder la même allure. On revient au bout d'une heure et demie, on est frigorifié et Stern est exténué.

« Bah au moins, il a apprécié. »


	16. Chapter 16

_Au bout d'un moment, il doit bien ralentir puisque le cercle ne lui permet plus de garder la même allure. On revient au bout d'une heure et demie, on est frigorifié et Stern est exténué._

_« Bah au moins, il a apprécié. »_

Après avoir déposé Bill et rentré l'étalon dans le box, après l'avoir brossé, séché, passé de la graisse sur les sabots. Bref l'avoir fait beau comme un sous neuf, je rentre dans la maison. Bill a pris sa douche visiblement et des tasses de café attendent que je passe aussi sous la douche. C'est dix minutes plus tard que je reviens propre mais courbaturé de partout.

« Houlalalala, ça m'apprendra à vouloir me la jouer ! Je vais souffrir demain ! » Je gémis.

« Bien fait ! » me lance Bill. Tom traduit à sa mère qui rigole.

« Elle dit que c'est assez rare, les personnes qui l'approchent. Il a un sale caractère. »

« J'approuve il a un caractère de cochon, mais j'aime bien avoir un animal avec un fort caractère. En fait, je n'ai eu que des animaux avec un caractère impossible ! Un peu comme moi, quoi. »

« Tu l'avoue ? » me fait Bill.

« Je plaide coupable et je ne demande même pas de circonstances atténuantes ! »

Tout le monde rit. Je prends ma tasse de chocolat.

« Alors, ces concerts ? »

« Bien, très bien même. » répond Tom.

Ils me racontent les derniers jours, traduisent en allemand en même temps… on discute un peu.

« Maman dit que tu est un garçon très agréable à vivre, sauf au réveil. » me fait tom. Je rougis.

« Danke. » j'ai appris quelques mots en allemand, dans mon jeune temps… et la remercier en allemand est plus polis. Elle me fait un petit sourire.

Ils discutent pas mal avec leur mère ce qui est normal et moi je bois doucement mon chocolat. Je finis par me lever et aller vers la cage de mon rat. Une vie sans animaux autour de moi est impensable ; j'aime en avoir au moins un ou deux. Peut être pour me sentir moins seul.

Bien que j'eus été entouré à la maison, j'étais souvent seul et ne voyais ma mère qu'aux repas qui étaient assez rapide, quand on arrivait à se voir. Elle devait toujours rentrer très tard le soir et moi, mon estomac réclamait son seul repas de la journée, à 8 heures. Je mets le petit harnais que j'ai fabriqué à mon rat avec la clochette sur le dos. C'est bruyant, mais au moins je sais où elle va courir. Je joue avec elle un moment sur le sol et lui fais des câlins.

« Tu veux aller dehors ? »

Question 'con' ; Arsenic veux aller là ou je vais… un vrai chien. Je lui accroche une ficelle et l'emmène dehors. Je rigole.

« Courageuse, mais pas téméraire ? »

Elle est remontée en quatrième vitesse sur mon épaule en constatant qu'elle ne connaissait pas les environs. J'ai tendance à oublier qu'elle est aveugle. On m'enlace par derrière et j'apprécie la chaleur du corps de mon mec.

« Maman t'apprécie beaucoup même si elle te trouve très solitaire. Elle dit que ça se voit que tu as été élevé avec des animaux depuis ton enfance, tu penses à eux en premier et tu prends du temps pour t'en occuper… »

C'est vrai que je m'occupe des bêtes avant moi ; habitude sans doute. Ils ne demandent rien, eux. C'est donc normal pour moi de prendre du temps pour les installer correctement, mettre arsenic dans un environnement connu comme sa cage, rentrer Stern au chaud avec une couverture après la balade avant de rentrer moi-même au chaud… nourrir les animaux par tout temps…

« C'est normal pour moi de prendre soins des animaux. Et je suis désolé si je lui ai paru distant. Juste qu'en ce moment, mon monde bouge trop vite et je sais plus où j'en suis. J'ai besoins de réfléchir au calme. Et puis, j'ai jamais été un très grand sociable. »

« Je sais, je savais que tu aimerais venir ici, que ça te ferait du bien. »

« Merci. »

Je pose ma tête sur son épaule et mon rat passe sur les épaules de Bill pour aller se planquer dans son cou sous les cheveux. Je me dirige vers les box un peu plus loin et regarde à l'intérieur. Ils sont vides.

« Vous n'avez que trois chevaux ? »

« Oui. On en a eu quatre, un moment mais le vieux Peatch est mort il ya deux ans. »

« Ho, désolé. »

« Il avait bien vécu, tu sais. »

Je vais chercher du pain et du foin à coté pour aller voir l'étalon. Je rentre dans le box et câline Stern, Bill est derrière la porte appuyé dessus. Arsenic est toujours caché mais je vois de temps en temps son museau qui dépasse.

« Tu nous a fait peur quand tu a approché Stern. » me fait Bill.

« Désolé, il était juste en train de m'intimider, j'étais un gêneur et il voulait me faire fuir. »

« Il aurait pu te faire mal en cabrant. »

« C'est impressionnant mais il suffit de se décaler et le cheval se retrouve bloqué, il ne peut pas cabrer et tourner sur lui même. Ce qui l'oblige à rester à terre. J'ai plus eu peur pour lui ; certains se font très mal en tombant. »

J'ai ma tête contre l'encolure et je le caresse sous la couverture. Bill me fait un sourire et je vois Tom et Simone arriver.

« Le moment où il aurait pu me faire mal, c'est quand il a voulu me mordre le visage, ses oreilles bien en arrière comme ça, il ne me voulait pas du bien. »

Je prends le peigne et commence à démêler la crinière noire.

« Tu as fait beaucoup de cheval ? » demande Tom.

« Depuis que j'ai 5 ans, je crois. Mais j'ai arrêté, j'ai repris, etc… par manque de temps, certaines année, manque de motivation sur d'autre. Tourner en rond dans une carrière m'ennuie. J'ai définitivement arrêté il y a 3 ans ; Clyde est parti à la retraite et je n'avais plus goût à monter un autre cheval. »

« Tu l'aimais à ce point ? » demande Tom. Bill traduit à sa mère.

« Clyde, il avait un caractère… dans le box, dans le pré, il était dangereux par moment, mais moi je pouvais courir vers lui, l'enlacer sans qu'il bronche. Il devait me prendre pour un emmerdeur mais je suis sur qu'il aimait ça au fond. Il ne mettait jamais ses oreilles en arrière, il soupirait juste. Il avait confiance en moi et j'avais confiance en lui. C'est le seul cheval qui a eu ma confiance totale. Une fois sur son dos, c'était plus Clyde et moi, c'était nous. Pas besoins de vraiment faire de gestes, on se comprenait parfaitement. Il savait parfaitement ce que je voulais, mes erreurs de positions, il les corrigeait. Il savait que j'avais peur de partir au grand galop directement en promenade. Il me prévenait quand il allait partir par un petit saut. Je me plaçais et 'pouf' il décollait. Il passait de l'arrêt au galop et du galop à l'arrêt brusque à ma demande… j'aurais pu lui demander n'importe quoi à ce cheval. La seule chose que je ne devais pas faire c'est de lâcher mes rênes. Ça l'angoissait complètement. »

Une seconde passe en silence, et Bill finit la traduction à sa mère.

« Maman dit que tu as une vraie passion pour les chevaux. Elle est contente que tu monte Stern, elle est contente que je sois avec quelqu'un comme toi. »

« Merci, c'est la première fois que les parent de mon copain m'acceptent comme je suis. En général mon comportement franc passe très mal. »

« Ne t'en fait pas, maman ne prend pas la mouche pour si peu, et si tu lui plaisais pas, tu serais déjà foutue à la porte. » me fait Tom.

Je fais quelques tresses à Stern, même sans élastique ; c'est assez joli.

« Ça doit te rappeler les concours, mon grand. » je lui chuchote. Je reçois un coup de tête en réponse.

« Doucement, brute. Toi aussi tu es très doux comme cheval, tiens ! »

Les mecs rigolent et mon ventre hurle.

« Ha, il est 8h ! » je claironne. Nouveaux rires.

« Parfait, maman a fait du ragout ! » me fait Bill.

« Arsenic est avec toi ? Elle n'a pas froid ? »

« Non elle est bien calée dans mon cou. »

Je prends de la paille et du foin au passage et on rentre. J'installe ma rate dans le foin et la paille au milieu de la cage. Elle va s'amuser un moment.

Une fois à table, Simone nous sert du ragout ; c'est vraiment trop bon !

« Comment on dit 'c'est délicieux' ? »

« das ist köstlich. » me fait Bill.

« Das ist koslitch. » je répète difficilement. Simone me fait un superbe sourire.

« Dankeshöne, Gabriel, das ist sehr nett. » me répond aimablement Simone et je me retourne vers Bill.

« La fin, j'ai pas compris. » je fais, piteusement.

« C'est très gentil, das ist sehr nett. » me fait Tom. Je soupire.

« Je suis vraiment pas douer pour les langues. En plus, je vous embête surement à devoir parler français sans arrêt… »

« Mais non, ça nous dérange pas, tu sais ! Et puis ça nous fait apprendre pleins de nouveaux mots. T'as beaucoup de vocabulaire, par moment. Et c'est pas simple de te suivre. »

J'ouvre grand les yeux.

« Il faut me demander ou me dire si vous comprenez pas, j'ai tendance à oublier que vous êtes allemand vu votre niveau excellent en français. »

Tom réfléchit.

« La dernière fois, t'as dit que Bill babillait comme une fille. »

Je ricane.

« Babiller, c'est parler pour ne rien dire. C'est meubler la conversation. » Bill se met à bouder et Tom se marre.

« Alors oui, Bill il babille beaucoup ! » Tom explique à sa mère pourquoi Bill boude et elle se met à rire.

« Plappern ! » je déduis que ce doit être 'babiller' en allemand, même sa mère se moque de Bill et il croise les bras.

« Ich haβen sie ! » lâche Bill et je lui fais les yeux doux. (Je vous déteste)

« Même moi ? » Bill me regarde méchamment.

« Et tu es nul en allemand, avec ça ? À chaque fois, tu comprends ce que je dis ! »

« J'ai pas dit que je comprenais pas l'allemand… J'ai un minimum de notions, mais je le parle très, très mal. Je me ridiculise avec un simple remerciement tant mon accent est déplorable. »

Je prends Bill dans les bras.

« Allez, viens là, le monde est méchant avec toi et Tom est un vilain jumeau ! Viens bouder contre moi. »

Bill vient contre mon torse et boude deux minutes puis se relève. Les deux autres ont un petit sourire complice que je remarque facilement.

« 'Déplorable' ? » me demande Tom.

« 'Déplorable', hum… Non, 'ridicule', plus dans le sens d'une constatation fataliste, que pour se moquer. »

« Fataliste ? »

« Arg. J'ai du mal à expliquer les mots de vocabulaire, moi. Heu… fataliste, fatal, auquel on ne peut rien faire. »

Tom me montre son pouce levé pour faire signe qu'il a compris.

« Même dans mes définitions, j'arrive à placer un mot de français pas connu et à tout compliquer… désolé. »

A la fin du repas, je remonte dans la chambre pour être au calme et laisser les jumeaux avec leur mère. Je me suis mis sur le lit avec un de mes pulls trop grands, tout blanc en plus. Ce sont deux anciens pulls 'à papa'. J'aime me caler dans un coin avec les genoux repliés sous mon pull, les écouteurs dans les oreilles. Là, je suis entouré des peluches de mon mec sur le lit. Et je vois avec amusement bourriquet. Je prends bourriquet contre moi et ferme les yeux. Je rêve à pleins d'histoires, à pleins de situations. Je réfléchis à pleins de choses… mon cerveau est constamment en surchauffe, je réfléchis trop, il paraît. Moi, je trouve que je ne le fais pas suffisamment, déjà qu'on utilise que quelques pour cents de notre matière grise, alors si, en plus, on ne l'utilise pas tout le temps ! Quel gâchis.

Je repense à ces derniers temps ; que de changements dans ma vie… tout ça grâce à un jeu internet. En général, je n'ai pas trop de chance aux jeux et je ne joue jamais. Raf me dit souvent que pour gagner, il faut jouer. Je ne suis pas joueur, j'aime ma vie pépère, avec mes amis, mon ordi, mes fics, mon train train quotidien. Pourtant, j'ai proposé ma candidature à ce jeu, et j'ai gagné une rencontre avec les 'Tokio Hotel' ! Et je me retrouve à sortir avec Bill, à faire face à la célébrité, la foule de fans, moi qui suis Ochlophobe (la phobie du regard des autres) et phobique social. Enfin, si j'avais que ça dans mon palmarès de phobie… Par contre je ne m'explique pas pourquoi je n'ai jamais eu peur de la foule d'un concert, par exemple. Mon cerveau est une énigme pour moi-même…

Ça fait quand même pas mal de changement dans ma vie bien ordonnée, tout ça ! Bill m'embrasse et j'ouvre les yeux. Je ne l'ai pas entendu entrer avec mon mp3. Rapidement, je prends les devants et il se retrouve allongé sur le lit, sous moi, les mains enlacées au dessus de la tête. Je vais dans son cou et y dépose des baisers doux, frôlant sa peau douce de mes lèvres, de ma bouche, de ma langue. Je me débarrasse de mon mp3 d'une main et l'envoie valser plus loin. Je reprends mes baisers et Bill ferme les yeux en me broyant la main.

« Je suis complètement fou de toi. » je lui susurre entre deux coups de langue sur son oreille. Il gémit et je le sens se tendre sous moi. J'ai envie de pleurer, parce que moi, je ne pourrais jamais lui montrer que son corps m'excite en bandant. Une larme coule sur son cou, ça fait tellement mal, 'aurais beau faire tout ce que je peux, ce n'est qu'une belle illusion aux yeux des autres. Mais jamais je ne pourrais être vraiment un homme avec Bill. Par ce que nu, je suis une fille. Il passe ses mains dans mon dos, doucement.

Je suis recroquevillé sur lui.

« Gaby… »

« C'est rien, ça fait juste mal. » je serre les dents pour ne pas pleurer à m'en briser la voix.

« T'as pas besoin de ça. »

« Forcément, toi, ça te fait ni chaud ni froid, tu es hétéro. » je crache. Merde, je ne voulais pas être si méchant mais c'est sorti tout seul.

« Tu me dis ça à moi ? Tu me dis ça à moi alors que je t'appelle Gabriel, que je dis 'il' !? »

Il s'énerve et moi j'ai mal.

« Et dans tes pensées, je suis quoi ?! Un homme ou une femme ?!? Tes yeux voient quoi, en me regardant !?! Une putain de fille ou un mec ?? » Je crie mais j'ai tellement mal.

« Pour moi, t'as toujours été un homme. »

« Même dans cette putain de douche ? Ne mens pas, dans tes yeux j'ai lu que tu me voyais comme une fille. Je… » Il ne peut pas répliquer et moi je m'étouffe en sanglotant. Il sait qu'il m'a vu comme une femme dans la douche. Et ça me fait mal même si je l'ai poussé. Il s'énerve, on se relève et il hurle.

« Et tu veux quoi pour te prouver que je t'aime comme tu es, ni plus, ni moins ? Tu veux quoi ? Tu veux me baiser ? Alors vas-y, baise moi que je te prouve que je t'aime comme un mec ! »

La gifle est partie seule. Je l'ai giflé.

« Comment oses-tu ! Je ne vais pas aux putes à Pigalle, Bill ! Il est hors de question que je te 'baise' ! Tu me déçois beaucoup, je croyais que tu avais compris que, justement, pour moi cet acte était une marque de confiance mutuelle et pas juste une facon de se servir de l'autre comme 'vide-burne' ! »

Je sors en claquant la porte et pars de la maison en pleurant. Je cours et me retrouve dans le box à serrer le cou de Stern avec force et pleure sur son cou à n'en plus finir.

Comme si je voulais 'juste' le baiser ! Je l'aime, mon dieu, je l'aime ! Je ne veux pas juste le baiser, je veux lui donner mon amour ! Je suis encore trop maladroit avec ma façon d'exprimer mes sentiments, mais je croyais qu'il avait compris avec ce que j'ai vécu et ce que je lui ai raconté ; que c'était un acte d'amour et de confiance entre deux êtres qui s'aiment, pas juste s'envoyer en l'air. C'est pour ça que je ne l'ai jamais brusqué. Il m'a blessé en me demandant de le 'baiser'. Je ne pourrais jamais 'baiser' une personne. Pas après ce que j'ai vécu. J'ai donné mon corps à des mecs, pour rien, même pas pour de l'argent. Je me suis trainé dans la boue. Je ne valais plus rien pour moi-même, je suis tombé plus bas que terre pour garder DD, j'ai laissé des hommes poser leurs sales pattes sur moi sans vraiment dire quelque chose. Alors non, je ne peux plus considérer cet acte comme juste de la baise, par ce que je respecte mon corps masculin, par ce que je respecte Bill !

« Ho mon dieu ! J'ai giflé mon ange ! » Je pleure un peu plus. J'ai un mélange de colère et de douleur. Je m'en veux à un point inimaginable ! Je lui en veux énormément. Je déteste mon corps, aussi, je le Hais, s'il était un mec, alors rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

Je tombe au sol à genoux et je hurle de douleur, je m'étouffe en même temps mais je continue à crier, même si la douleur au fond de mon cœur est toujours là. Ça fait du bien. Je finis par me recroqueviller sur la paille fraiche et sanglote ; cris et gémissements se déchirent. Ma tête pulse douloureusement et je finis par m'endormir avec les larmes sur mes joues.

'POV EXTERNE'

Bill avait suivit Gabriel après s'être remis de la gifle. Mais Tom le stoppait avant qu'il sorte.

« Hé, non ! Laisse le un peu seul. »

« Mais il connaît même pas les environs, si jamais... »

Tom avait laissé Bill suivre Gabriel de loin, et ils le virent rentrer dans le box de l'étalon. Il retenait Bill pour lui éviter d'aller rejoindre Gabriel qui devait avoir besoin de calme.

« Tom, j'ai été con ! » geint Bill à son frère.

« Je sais, j'ai entendu. »

« Mais je sais toujours pas moi, si j'aime les garçons… »

Tom prit son frère qui commençait lui aussi à pleurer. Il entoura ses épaules de ses bras.

« À mon avis, il est bien plus en colère contre lui même, contre son corps. Par contre ta dernière phrase ! Celle là, t'as intérêt à t'excuser. »

« Ça te va bien de dire ça, t'y connais rien à l'amour ! »

« Peut être, mais clairement ça l'a beaucoup blessé et de son point de vue, je comprends. Il te demande si tu le vois comme un homme et tu lui envois à la gueule de te faire 'baiser' ! Bill t'est très con, il a pas le corps pour te baiser comme ça, il a pas envie de te baiser, il voulais pas que tu lui parle 'sexe', mais 'amour', 'sentiments', 'confiance', 'respect'. »

Le silence fut brisé par les hurlements de douleur de Gabriel.

« Ho, mon dieu, il souffre tellement ! Je dois aller le voir, Tom. M'excuser d'avoir été con… »

« Non, laisse le se calmer. »

« Mais... »

« Pas de 'mais' qui tienne, tu en as assez fait pour ce soir, tu ne trouves pas ? Pourtant, le 'pas douer en relations', normalement c'est moi. »

Tom ramena Bill abattu à la maison, où il se calma un moment, Simone le consola aussi en lui parlant.

« Bill, Tom a raison, laisse le se calmer, et demain tu iras le voir, vous discuterez calmement. Aller mes amours, les disputes dans une vie de couple ça arrive, il a encore beaucoup de mal avec son corps, d'après ce que j'ai compris. Sa mère l'a rejeté et ça doit beaucoup le travailler. Il doit avoir peur que toi aussi tu le rejette inconsciemment. »

Bill, dans les bras de sa mère, sécha ses larmes.

« C'est tellement dur de le voir si malheureux, maman. »

« Ça ira mieux mon poussin, laissez vous du temps. »

Bill regardât l'heure.

« Il a du s'endormir dans le box, je vais aller voir si tout va bien. »

Simone lui donna le plaide sur le canapé.

« Tiens, met lui la couverture qu'il n'attrape pas froid. »

« Merci maman, t'es vraiment géniale ! La meilleure maman. » Il mit un béco* sur la joue de sa mère et sortit avec un gros blouson. Il entra doucement dans le box. Stern se tourna vers lui et bill recula.

« shutttt. » fit doucement bill. Mais l'étalon piétinait sur place, le corps de Gabriel dans ses sabots. Bill eut peur qu'il lui marche dessus mais visiblement, il faisait très attention.

« Je veux juste lui mettre la couverture. » fit Bill doucement. Il tendit sa main vers l'étalon et il se calma. Bill, doucement, mit la couverture sur Gabriel et se plaçât dans un coin du box. Il passa une partie de la nuit à regarder Gabriel dormir entre les pattes de l'animal. Il lui faisait confiance. Il passa sa main sur son visage et se massa le cou, il avait été con, la colère lui avait fait dire des choses stupides. Gabriel voulais entendre qu'il le voyait en homme et pas en fille, il voulait être rassuré mais lui se sentait tellement démuni face a lui. Il souffrait, et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il était encore incapable de dire s'il aimait les garçons. Il l'aimait, oui, ça c'était sur, mais c'était encore un peu le bordel dans sa tête. Par moments, Gabriel avait l'air féminin et d'autres, masculin ; ça le déstabilisait énormément. Dans la douche, cette putain de douche c'était tellement bon, mais l'avait t'il vu en femme ou en homme ? Si Gabriel avait eut un corps d'homme, serait il allé aussi loin ?

Après des heures de réflexions il ne savait toujours pas trop quoi penser. Et si simplement il laissait faire les choses ? Peu importait pour lui que Gabriel soit un homme ou une femme, il l'aimait comme un fou et voulais le rendre heureux. Enroulé dans son manteau, Bill regardait Gabriel avec tristesse et amour. Il ne bougeât pas quand il commença à remuer et se réveiller.

Gabriel se relava difficilement ; la nuit avait été difficile et la veille lui revenait en mémoire. Il se mit à sangloter de nouveau, la tête dans les mains. Bill s'approcha doucement.

« Je suis désolé, tellement désolé. » lui murmura t'il. Gabriel sursauta mais se laissa aller.

« C'est moi, j'aurais jamais du te gifler. J'étais en colère contre moi, j'ai dit des choses que je ne pensais pas. Je suis désolé, je te fais souffrir, Bill. »

Il déposa des bisous dans le cou du châtain foncé.

« J'ai été stupide, je n'aurais pas du te parler de ça comme ça. Je sais que tu attendras que ce soit clair dans ma tête. Pardonne-moi 'mein Herz'. Je t'aime comme tu es, garçon ou fille, je m'en fiche. »

« Merci. » souffla Gabriel.

Ils restèrent un moment enlacés quand Gabriel attira Bill à lui pour le couler sous la couverture. Ils se rendormirent entre les sabots de Stern, paisiblement. Gabriel lové contre Bill, avait les cheveux étalés dans la paille.

« Debout les amoureux ! » fit Tom en arrivant et ouvrant la partie inferieur du box et en entrant. Stern, paniqué, piétina un moment et Tom recula en se traitant d'inconscient. Gabriel posa sa main sur un mollet de l'étalon.

« Du calme, mon beau, doucement. »

Il se calma et Gabriel grogna. Il se releva doucement en s'étirant. Bill ronflait encore à coté de lui.

« Debout 'mein Engel'. » fit Gaby en déposant des bisous sur le cou de son chéri.

« Il est tôt. » grogna Bill.

« Il est déjà 10h, les marmottes, le box est plongé dans le noir complètement fermé ! Et Stern attend sa ration à cause de vous. » Lança Tom de bonne humeur. Visiblement, ils s'étaient réconciliés.

« J'ai un 'putain' de mal de crane effroyable. » geignit Gaby.

« Vu ce que tu as pleuré et crié hier, m'étonne pas. » lui fit Tom. Gaby grogna.

« M'avez entendu de là ? »

« Disons qu'on a gardé un œil sur toi, histoire de rassurer ton mec, que tu n'irais pas te perdre dans la forêt. » lui fit Tom. Les deux dormeurs se relevèrent et Tom mit la ration de Stern qui se rua dessus, une fois débarrassé des humains encombrants, entre ses pattes.

FIN POV EXTERN

* apparemment il y a des gens qui ne savent pas ce que veux dire béco.

Béco : n.m. fam. Définition selon Gabriel : un bisou rapide, quelque fois un peut bruyant fait les lèvres un peut pincées, qui marque la tendresse pour une personne. Dérivé de bec, puisque la bouche forme une sorte de bec…


	17. Chapter 17

_« Il est déjà 10h, les marmottes, le box est plongé dans le noir complètement fermé ! Et Stern attend sa ration à cause de vous. » Lança Tom de bonne humeur. Visiblement, ils s'étaient réconciliés._

_« J'ai un 'putain' de mal de crâne effroyable. » geignit Gaby._

_« Vu ce que tu as pleuré et crié hier, m'étonne pas. » lui fit Tom. Gaby grogna._

_« M'avez entendu de là ? »_

_« Disons qu'on a gardé un œil sur toi, histoire de rassurer ton mec, que tu n'irais pas te perdre dans la forêt. » lui fit Tom. Les deux dormeurs se relevèrent et Tom mit la ration de Stern qui se rua dessus, une fois débarrassé des humains encombrants, entre ses pattes._

Tom me donne un verre d'aspirine et Bill me tend une tasse de café.

« Merci les mecs. »

« De rien. » claironnent-ils en même temps.

Bill s'étire et son tee shit court se relève au dessus de son nombril. Oh mon dieu, que je l'aime et que je le désire. C'est ce qui me fait le plus mal, je crois. Le désirer à un point inimaginable et savoir que je ne peux pas céder aux démons de la luxure. Moi qui suis accro au sexe, c'est une vraie torture. Ce corps si parfait à porté de main. Tout mon savoir bridé, dire que je pourrais lui faire toucher le 7eme ciel et même plus haut sans rien pouvoir faire. Par respect, par amour, putain 'sa mère la pute'. Je serais un mec, j'aurais une trique du diable ! Mais en tant que femme, j'ai juste le bas du ventre qui se contracte douloureusement d'envie. Ya pas longtemps que j'ai eu mes règles et ça n'arrange vraiment rien. Mes ex redoutaient toujours cette période. Sans me vanter, je crois que je les éreintais. DD m'a supplié plusieurs fois d'arrêter.

Je ferme les yeux et les rouvrent sur Bill qui dégluti.

« Je vais aller me doucher. » fait mon mec en fuyant de la cuisine. Tom se marre. Moi je me retiens d'aller le rejoindre et de lui apprendre le kamasoutra et les techniques les plus perverses pour jouir comme jamais.

« Pas discret. » marmonne tom.

« Pas malin de me mettre un corps parfait sous les yeux après plus d'un an d'abstinence... » Il rigole comme un con en plus.

« Bah, heureusement que je porte des affaires trop grandes… Voudrais pas me faire sauter dessus. »

« Pffff, crétin ! »

Après mon café, je monte et j'entends le bruit de l'eau. Ou je vais le rejoindre, ou je vais devoir m'en remettre aux plaisirs solitaires. Mais là je ne tiendrais pas. Putain ! Je file dans la chambre de Bill et essaye de me calmer… Sans succès ! Putain, ça se fait pas, pas sur son lit, pas dans sa chambre…mais si ça évite que je lui saute dessus ?

Respire, Gaby respire !

J'ai mal tellement je suis à bout, je m'allonge sur le lit, tant pis ! En plus, je n'ai pas mes affaires personnelles ; la bonne vieille méthode manuelle de base fera l'affaire. Je passe ma main sur mon pantalon et viens caresser le clitoris à travers. Réponse immédiate : je mors ma main pour ne pas gémir. Je commence un mouvement de va et viens lent qui me fait monter en flèche, je connais bien mon corps, je sais quoi faire et comment. Rapidement mes mouvements deviennent saccadés, l'orgasme monte et fini par exploser, je laisse juste un petit cri étouffé par ma main. Je sanglote. Je suis pitoyable à être guidé par mon cul !

Je mets ma main sur mes yeux et je sens mes larmes d'impuissance couler. Je hais mon corps de femme, je déteste être dirigé par une envie de sexe irraisonnée. J'ai le mec le plus doux et attentif de la planète et je le vois comme un morceau de viande. Je suis définitivement un mec refoulé ! Point positif, je suis calmé. Point négatif, je suis mal, très mal ; comme à chaque orgasme que j'ai depuis mon changement de sexe.

Bill me tire sur ses genoux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a vu et je m'en fous ; j'ai envie de me foutre sous un train. Chaque orgasme me ramène tellement violement à la réalité que je suis anéanti après.

« shuuut, Pleure plus. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. »

Si si, tout va bien mon amour, j'ai juste envie de mourir en ce moment.

« Dis-moi, Gabriel, me laisse pas impuissant face à ton mal être. Je sais pas comment réagir si tu me dis rien. Je sais pas si c'est moi, si c'est toi, si je peux te consoler, si je peux rien faire de plus…dis-moi, on est un couple, dis-moi ce qui te met dans cet état. » me fait Bill, inquiet et triste.

« Ya, que …je suis mal, Bill. Je t'aime, je te désire, tu as un corps à baver et moi je suis comme un gamin devant une boutique de bonbon. Je ferais jamais rien par respect, Bill, mais je déteste mon corps de te voir comme un morceau de viande, par moment. »

« Je suis flatté que tu me désire à ce point, je vois pas en quoi c'est si mal. Tu es à peu près comme tous les mecs, guidés par leur pantalon. Et après, c'est pas grave. »

Je soupire… Non, ce n'est pas grave en soi. Mais j'ai quand même été obligé de me masturber sur son lit, pour éviter de lui sauter dessus. Les mecs ne pensent pas que pour une fille, la masturbation en soi est un acte honteux. J'ai eu beau batailler pour le droit des femmes à faire comme les mecs dans mon jeune temps, en parler autour de moi. Cela m'a révélé que les filles le pratiquent mais ne le disent que sous la torture, ou sous les effets de l'alcool… et même moi-même, si j'ai l'air très libéré, j'ai des restes de mon éducation. Les mecs, eux, font des concours de branlette, sans que ça ne choque personne.

« J'ai honte. » je souffle. Et merde, j'ai pensé à voix haute. Bill a arrêté de me frotter le dos et prend mon menton entre ses doigts pour me forcer à le regarder. J'essaye de détourner les yeux mais il me tourne la tête pour capter mon regard.

« Gaby ! »

Je ferme les yeux et je sens ses lèvres caresser les mienne.

« Et tu a honte de quoi ? De me désirer ? »

Je secoue la tête pour dire non.

« De quoi alors ? »

Il repose ses lèvres doucement sur les miennes puis s'écarte de deux centimètres. Je sens son souffle sur ma peau.

« Tu as honte de te masturber en pensant à moi ? »

Oui et non mon ange. Je ne bouge pas et il en déduit que c'est un 'oui'. Il vient susurrer dans mon cou.

« Et tu crois que je fais quoi ? Après ce regard de pur désir qui m'a brulé, tu crois que j'ai fait quoi dans la douche ? »

Il me prend par la taille et me colle à lui.

« Tu sais quoi, je m'en fous pas mal de mon orientation sexuelle, je t'aime toi et tu pourrais bien être ce que tu veux ! Ça m'empêchera pas de t'aimer et de te désirer comme un fou. Je t'aime Gabriel. »

Il me rend fou. Il me susurre ces mots là dans mon cou et je finis par craquer. Je l'allonge sur le lit en le dévorant des yeux. Il a une simple serviette de bain autour des hanches et elle ne va pas rester longtemps.

Je sais que je ne peux rien faire et je ne veux rien faire. Je le dévore des yeux et je le sens se tendre doucement. Il se mort la lèvre alors que la serviette a une imposante bosse. Je suis debout face au lit à le bouffer des yeux.

« Masturbe-toi en me regardant comme un homme. » je lui lance la voix rauque. Je suis face à lui en teeshirt avec ma bande et un pantalon, presque baggy. La tenue d'hier, d'ailleurs, mais on s'en fiche pas mal en ce moment. Il me regarde étonné et rougit adorablement.

« Je… »

« Masturbe-toi en me regardant dans les yeux, Bill. Je veux te voir jouir en me regardant comme un mec, ton mec. »

Il gémit à cette remarque et enlève doucement la serviette dévoilant un corps parfait en tout point. Son tatouage étoile est un appel à la luxure, son piercing à l'arcade est tellement mignon. Son visage plein d'envie est insupportable pour mes nerfs mais je ne ferais rien, je ne bougerais pas.

« Touche moi. » supplie Bill.

« Non. »

Il gémit une fois de plus et sa main vient glisser sur son ventre plat et imberbe. C'est intenable, moi qui aime tant donner du plaisir, ne pas participer est douloureux. Mes yeux doivent être assombris de désir. Sa main vient enserrer sa verge et il me regarde droit dans les yeux.

« Fais comme dans la douche Bill, sauf que je suis là sous tes yeux. »

« Et toi ? » réussit à dire Bill face à mon désir qui le détaille.

« On verra plus tard. Bouge ta main pour moi. »

Sa main commence un mouvement de va et viens sur son sexe et moi je gémis ; le voir allongé, jambes écartés, allongé à me regarder complètement alanguis me donne des frisons dans tout le corps, c'est érotique et sensuel ! Il gémit doucement alors que je défais simplement mon pantalon sous ses yeux. Je suis en boxer, un que je lui ai piqué d'ailleurs puisqu'il y a le nom de Bill sur l'élastique. Je détaille encore son corps, je le brule avec mes yeux, ses jambes fines, ses cuisses, ses hanches qui ressortent un peu avec son tatouage à croquer, son sexe, son ventre plat, son torse avec ses tétons pointus. Ses clavicules, ses épaules fines, son cou et sa pomme d'Adam. Il a le souffle saccadé et son visage exprime le plaisir, je le désire à en perdre la tête, vraiment. Je suis complètement fou de ce mec !

Il se stoppe et je le regarde interrogateur.

« Viens, je veux te faire découvrir quelque chose. » fait t'il le souffle erratique.

« Non, je.. »

« Viens, fais moi confiance. »

Je m'approche et monte sur le lit. Il s'est mit assis contre le mur contre les oreillers et me rapproche de lui. Sans me quitter des yeux. Il retire mon boxer en effleurant son prénom sur le tissu. J'aime le sourire qu'il a en ce moment, un sourire doux et réconfortant. Il finit par me l'ôter complètement et attrape mes hanche pour m'assoir sur ses cuisses.

« Bill ? »

En réponse il colle nos hanches l'unes a l'autre.

« Elle est a toi mon cœur, c'est ton sexe que je branle. » il a susurré ça dans mon cou et je gémis bruyamment. Ho mon dieu, c'est la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'il pouvait me faire. Il reprend le mouvement de va et viens entre nos deux corps et les sensations sont énormes, c'est psychologique mais rien que le fait qu'il imagine me masturber me fait presque jouir. Je m'accroche à son dos plein de sueur.

« Tu le sens monter le plaisir, mon cœur ? » fait-il avant de me mordre un peu le cou. Sa main inactive me caresse le bas du dos. Mon bassin suit le mouvement inconsciemment et je dois lui griffer le dos.

« Gabriel, je t'aime, éjacule pour moi, jouis pour moi. »

Il m'a achevé, j'ai la tête en arrière et mon corps se tend à l'extrême. Je pousse un son guttural en même temps qu'un violent orgasme me submerge, presque en même temps 'j'éjacule' entre nos corps. Bill embrasse mon cou offert, le temps que je me remette de cet orgasme qui a été destructeur. Sa main caresse mon dos et mes fesses. Il essuie sa main pleine de sperme sur sa serviette de bain et je l'admire.

Il est beau, il est beau après un orgasme.

Sa main vient sur ma nuque et m'attire pour un baiser passionné, exigeant mais doux à la fois. Nos langues se caresses, se frôlent, se battent. Je tourne son piercing à la langue doucement et il a des frissons, je le sens. Il me fait la même chose un peu plus tard tout en caressant le bas de mon dos sur les reins et je tremble violement, en gémissant. Ca me donne des décharges de désir dans la colonne, et en plus sa main est pile là ou la décharge passe…c'est délicieux.

« Ça ta pas suffit ? Tu en veux encore ? » Me demande Bill, surpris.

« J'en veux toujours… »

Bill rigole.

« DD avait raison alors. »

Je le regarde dans les yeux.

« Et il t'a dit quoi DD ? »

« Que tu étais un monstre, qu'il faudrait que je m'accroche parce que tu étais plus du genre 3 fois par jour que deux fois dans la semaine. Et il ma dit de te stopper quand je n'en pouvais plus, avant d'avoir des plaques d'irritations. »

Il rigole devant mon air outré ; DD a osé dire ça ?

« Il m'a même soufflé de ne jamais te laisser insatisfait, son cou se souvient encore d'une de tes morsures. »

« Ah, le sale traitre, il va me faire passer pour un pervers dépravé ! »

Bill rigole.

« Je dirais un mec normal. Si Tom pouvais, il le ferait aussi matin, midi et soir » me fait Bill avec le sourire. Sa main passe sur ma joue doucement. On n'a toujours pas bougé de notre position et pour une fois je ne me sens pas mal après un orgasme. En fait, je me sens même bien.

« Je t'aime Bill. Même si j'ai du mal à l'exprimer, même si je suis encore maladroit, je t'aime vraiment. »

Je m'appuie sur son torse et il enserre mon corps dans ses bras. Je soupire de bien-être, je me fiche bien du sperme gluant sur nos ventre, je me fiche du reste du monde à cette seconde.

Pourtant une phrase en allemand vient nous sortir de notre bulle. Bill répond en allemand aussi, avant de m'embrasser.

« On, enfin peut-être pas toi, mais nous, on va passer à table. »

Je prends un coin de serviette et essuie son ventre avant d'y déposer un petit bisou. Ça sent un peu le sperme et je passe ma langue dessus. Bill vient de péter une durite.

« M'excite pas avant d'aller manger. » gémis mon mec.

« C'etait pas le but, je goutais simplement. » il hausse un sourcil et je passe un doigt sur mon ventre tout autant maculé. Je lui présente mais il grimace. Je comprends, moi j'ai mis pas mal de temps à apprécier, enfin… supporter, on va dire. Je suce mon doigt et viens quémander ses lèvres.

« Tu crois vraiment que je vais t'embrasser ? » me fait Bill, visiblement pas vraiment d'accord.

« Tu crois que j'ai aimé la première fois ? Franchement, c'est dégueulasse ! Mais après on s'y habitue un peu, disons que de voir son copain se tordre de plaisir et crier en jouissant dans sa bouche, ça vaux bien un sacrifice. » Bill me regarde sceptique, je l'embrasse doucement et introduis ma langue doucement. Je l'entends gémir de dégoût et je me recule.

« C'est franchement dégueulasse. » me fait bill avec une moue adorable. « Et en plus, le goût reste franchement. Beurk ! » je rigole un peu.

« Au moins, tu as gouté. » j'essuie mon ventre à moi et Bill s'habille.

« Oui, bah j'y goutterais plus. » fait mon mec, la tête dans son armoire. Moi, je finis d'essuyer mon intimité.

« Donne-moi un 'calbut' Bill. »

« Tu vas me les déformer. » râle Bill en me filant un de ses boxer.

« Avoue que tu bande en voyant mon cul moulé dans TES boxer. » Bill se retourne et je dandine du cul devant lui.

« Démon ! »

Il fini de s'habiller et je vais filer à la douche, parce que l'odeur du cheval sur mon pull commence à me monter à la tête. Dans la douche, je dépose mon linge sale dans le panier. Quel effort de ma part ! Mince j'ai oublié mes chaussettes sales… Tant pis, faut pas trop m'en demander non plus !

J'apprécie l'eau sur mon corps, j'apprécie mais comme toujours j'ai mal en voyant mon corps nu et féminin. Je ferme les yeux sous les gouttes d'eau chaudes. Un coup de mon savon de Marseille et hop, plus d'odeur de cheval, plus de crasse et d'odeur de sexe. Je passe le savon dans mes cheveux et frotte énergiquement.

Je sors avec une serviette autour de tout mon corps et vais m'habiller. Merde…. J'ai mis ma bande au sale… Bon bah, on fera sans. Mon pantalon de mec non plus…je ne rentre pas dans les pantalons de Bill… la mort dans l'âme, je regarde ce qui me reste en pantalon. Le noir troué est au sale, la salopette, pareil, il me reste mon pantalon jean coupé fille. Il me fait un cul merveilleux, mais il fait vraiment moulant et féminin. Remarque, ça peut être drôle. Je grimace et met un tee-shirt large.

Je descends et je lance aux trois à table.

« Bonne appétit. »

« Merci. »

« Danke. »

Me répondent les mangeurs. Bill se retourne pour me poser une question et je le vois écarquiller les yeux.

« Il est temps que je fasse des courses, plus de pantalons, plus de boxers… c'est la déchéance totale ! » je grimace. Tom n'en crois pas ses yeux.

« Ça change ! » fait le dreader sous le choque. Je leur tire la langue.

« Oui bah, vous y habituez pas trop, c'est exceptionnel. »

Je m'installe dans le canapé et je râle, j'attrape une couverture et prends mon ordi tout en pestant.

« J'avais oublié comme les femmes, étaient masochistes ! Comment on peut supporter les vêtements trop étroits… pas confortables, on peut pas bouger. Et dire que j'ai même porté des talons pendant un temps… vivement mon futal ! »

Je m'enferme dans mon monde un moment. Musique qui hurle dans mes écouteurs, je surfe, j'écris, je lis. Par moment je me marre comme un con, par moment je pleure. Je vis les personnages…un peu trop, par moment, mes potes se foutent de ma gueule par ce que je suis mort de rire en lisant certains Lucky Luke ! J'écris par ce que c'est ma drogue, je lis par ce que c'est mon oxygène. Comme la musique pour Bill et Tom.

Après un certain temps, je regarde dehors et me décide. Je vais enfiler un gros blouson et une paire de bottes. J'arrive devant le box de Stern. Simone est un peu plus loin avec les garçons ; elle change la paille. Ils ont rentré les autres chevaux ; la nuit, il commence à geler. Je rentre dans la sellerie et je sors tout sur les dalles devant. Je démonte chaque filet délicatement et les passe à la graisse pour cuir. Je lave et brosse les mords, et je remonte les filets. C'est la partie qui va sur la tête du cheval, le mort va dans la gueule, c'est plus agréable pour lui, un cuir souple que rêche, et un mords propre… forcement.

Je sors les selles et les graisses aussi, sans oublier les étriers, et les rênes. J'essuie avec un chiffon les sangles en laiton ou en acier.

« Tu fais ça avec application. » me fait Tom en me regardant assis sur la barrière en face.

« J'aime bien graisser les cuirs, ça me vide la tête. »

Pendant ce temps là, je ne pense à rien, juste à graisser le cuir… à la limite, je pense 'équitation', mais rien d'autre.

« De l'aide ? »

« Pour rentrer les selles, je veux bien. Je commence à ressentir les courbatures de hier... »

Tom ricane.

« Stern t'attend en plus. »

Je soupire.

« Je le monterais pas aujourd'hui. »

« Tu sais qu'on a ramené tes affaires d'équitation ici ? »

« Non, je savais pas. »

Tom revient avec ma cantine énorme !

« Cool ! »

Je l'ouvre et ressors les brosses, mes étriers, mes rennes, mes bottes, mes guêtres, mon pantalon… bref, tout quoi ! J'ai une cargaison de brosses, bouchon, peigne, étrille, cure-pieds à faire pâlir un magasin. Je sors mes tapis-de-selles, cloches, et bandes de polo assorties ; toutes rouges.

« La classe ! T'as tout en rouge ! » Me fait Tom.

« Tu m'aides à bien enrouler les bandes ? »

Tom attrape un bout et on enroule convenablement les bandes qui sont défaites avec le voyage. Je sors mon huile pour les sabots et ma graisse toujours pour les sabots.

« Tiens, met ça avec les autres, cadeaux à la communauté. »

Bill revient me voir, une fois fini. Simone étend le linge sur le fil un peu plus loin dans le jardin. Je sors mon super licol, mes longes.

« Et bah, tu en as du matériel. »

« Oui, mais yen a certains que j'ai emprunté à long terme aux clubs hippiques où j'ai été. »

« Oh ! Pas bien ! » Crie Tom de la sellerie. Il revient avec une longe de travail, une sorte de mini selle appelée 'surfait' et un filet spécial pour le travaille à la longe.

« Tiens, Stern a envie de bosser. Bill et moi, on n'aime pas trop le monter et il a un caractère exécrable, tenu en longe… si tu nous débarrasses de cette corvée, je te prête un baggy le temps que ton futal sèche. »

J'attrape la longe avec un grand sourire.

« Ok, pas de problème ! »

Je me retrouve à ressortir Stern qui trépigne d'impatience. Je l'accroche à l'anneau du box et lui enlève la couverture, le prépare comme il faut et lui met le 'surfait'. Je lui mets le filet spécial, sans 'mords' et accroche la longe à l'anneau devant son nez.

On se retrouve dans le pré. Bill et Tom sont sur la barrière à me regarder. Simone est passée leur parler et, forcement, je n'ai rien compris.

Je fais travailler Stern qui n'a visiblement pas du tout envie d'obéir correctement. Je vais être obligé d'utiliser le fouet. Normalement, il n'est là que pour inciter à avancer et reste en arrière. Je le fais claquer sèchement dans son dos et il part au grand galop en ruant. Je dois m'accrocher à la longe par ce que monsieur a décidé de foutre le bordel.

Je claque le fouet devant lui à bonne distance, ce qui le fait stopper.

« Bon, maintenant tu arrêtes ton bordel ! » je lui crie de là ou je suis.

« Au pas. » il décide enfin d'obéir correctement et va au pas. Progressivement, je lui fais allonger le pas. Après un moment on en arrive au galop et monsieur a décidé de le pousser à bonne vitesse. Mais moi, ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je veux. Je passe mon fouet devant, sans le faire claquer mais juste pour lui faire comprendre que je veux qu'il ralentisse. Rapidement, il prend un beau galop et commence à saliver vraiment ; il travaille ses postures et c'est bon signe. Je le fais stopper et viens à coté de lui. Je vais tenter quelque chose ; c'est pas du tout académique, mais on va essayer.

Je me mets devant lui et pousse un peu sur son poitrail.

« Recules. »

Yes ! Ça marche ! Il recule doucement, je relâche la pression et tiens simplement les deux rennes fixes qui maintiennes le cou du cheval du 'surfait' au filet. Ça me permet de le guider.

« Recules. »

Après encore quelques pas, je le stoppe.

« C'est bien mon gros. »

Je me place à coté de lui et tape sur la pate.

« Au pas. »

Il lève bien haut sa patte pour le pas espagnol ; vraiment magnifique. Je tapote sa patte à chaque avancée et il comprend ou interprète ce que je veux.

« Ho là. »

Je prends une rêne et fais une pression vers le bas en même temps que je tapote sa patte avant.

« En bas. »

Il plie la patte que je tapote et difficilement, il fait une révérence en inclinant le cou. Je le laisse se relever et le félicite. Il bave très abondamment, c'était un travail productif, au moins ! On retourne vers les box et je rentre Stern après l'avoir bien douché et séché. Je finis de le sécher à la paille quand je vois les jumeaux poser leurs bras sur la porte du box.

« Tu auras mérité ton baggy ! » lance Tom. Bill, lui, je le sais, matte mon cul. Je rigole intérieurement ; il ne pourra plus avec le baggy.

« 'Ouaip', je confirme, monsieur a un foutu caractère, même à la longe ! »

On finit par rentrer et Tom me tend un de ses pantalons victorieusement avec un petit sourire. C'est vraiment attendrissant. Je passe ma main sur sa joue avec le sourire.

« Tu me fait des avance ? » fait Tom, surpris. J'écarquille les yeux avant de ricaner.

« Non, je viens de constater que tu n'avais pas le même sourire que ton frère. Tu as un sourire doux et enfantin. »

Il ouvre de grand yeux et rougis.

« C'est le piercing. » tente d'expliquer Tom.

« Non, Ton visage fait plus doux que Bill. Une bouille d'ange avec un sourire ravageur. Le piercing et le regard pénétrant, c'est le petit plus qui fait fondre les groupies. Moi je vois surtout un sourire doux et sincèrement heureux. Désolé si mon geste t'a paru déplacé. »

« Heu, non, j'ai été surpris, c'est tout.. » je souris doucement et le regarde dans les yeux ; il a un putain de regard pénétrant comme Bill mais en différent.

« J'ai réussi à te déstabiliser avec cette simple remarque ? On doit pourtant souvent te dire que tu a un sourire à faire tomber les anges. !... Et un regard fascinant. »

« Jamais avec tant de sincérité, et jamais on avait différencié à ce point mon sourire à celui de Bill. » bredouille Tom. Je me recule un peu.

« Je pourrais te faire une liste de toute les différences que vous avez, je ne connais pas le corps de Bill, loin de là, mais je t'assure, que rien que votre regard est différent. Même si vous vous amusiez à échanger vos personnes, en ayant la même coupe de cheveux, et autre, je t'assure que même sans piercing je ne me tromperais pas. »

Tom soulève un sourcil sceptique.

« Sur de toi ? »

« Certain. »

Je vais me changer dans la chambre et reviens au salon.

« Ho joie, ho bonheur, on peut bouger, remuer sans avoir mal ! » je gigote dans le baggy et soupire d'aise. Tom rigole et Bill me regarde étrangement.

« Tom a inventé un petit jeu. » fait Bill.

« Ouaip, on va voir si tu es si doué que ça pour nous reconnaître. »

Je m'installe face à Bill et Tom, Simone me fait un grand sourire en échangeant de l'allemand avec ses enfants. Je me retrouve avec deux photos d'yeux. Qui semblent identique et je souris sans une seconde d'hésitation.

« Droite, c'est Bill. »

Bill hausse un sourcil.

« Comment tu fais !? Même maman n'arrive pas à le savoir si facilement ! » Fait Tom, surpris.

« Bill a un regard, langoureux, plus 'féminin' je dirais. Il a des yeux un peu plus fins que toi. Et en même temps, il fait un peu plus adulte. Ce sont des différences infimes, mais elles sont là. » Simone après la traduction est surprise.

« Maman dit que tu es très observateur. »

On continue avec les albums photos de leur enfance ; des drôles, des mignonnes, des adorable.

« Mutti ! nicht derjenige. » crient les jumeaux à l'unisson. Moi je me marre. (Maman ! pas celle-ci.)

« Je parie que vous êtes bébé, les fesses à l'air sur un lit ou sur de la fourrure. » ils rougissent adorablement, tout les deux. Bill qui a l'album, tourne la page et le repose sur la table.


	18. Chapter 18

_« Je parie que vous êtes bébé, les fesses à l'air sur un lit ou sur de la fourrure. » ils rougissent adorablement, tout les deux. Bill qui a l'album, tourne la page et le repose sur la table._

Gordon est arrivé et j'ai découvert un homme gentil et doux. Tom jouait avec lui à la guitare sèche, Bill chantait sur leur mélodie. Moi, j'appréciais ces moments de calme avec une tasse de chocolat, devant la cheminée avec une couverture sur les genoux. Certaines fois même, mon rat venait se pencher en équilibre dans ma tasse. Ça faisait bien rire Tom et grimacer Bill.

Doucement, j'ai appris un peu l'allemand avec Bill, je leurs apprenais même quelques mots de vocabulaire en français.

Les jours ont coulé avec une douceur agréable sans qu'on s'en rende compte.

Il avait été décidé de faire un pique-nique dans la forêt à coté, et moi je souriais bêtement en voyant les jumeaux jouer comme des gamins dans la neige fraichement tombée.

Gordon tient Simone par la hanche en tenant le sac de provisions pour cet après-midi et je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver ça mignon. Ça me rappelle des brides de mon enfance avec mes parents ; papa et maman n'étaient pas du genre à se montrer. De mémoire, je ne les ai jamais surpris dans des situations gênantes, même pas un baiser ou une main enlacée, mais ils n'avaient pas besoins de ça. Ils respiraient la joie et l'amour, même éloignés l'un de l'autre. Mon père avait été élevé à la vieille école et je suppose que c'est pour ça que je ne les ai jamais surpris. J'ai appris bien plus tard par maman qu'ils avaient tout de même eut une vie amoureuse bien fournie, j'en ai été choqué et attendri.

Je crois que pour un enfant, voir ses parents, même en imagination, faire l'amour est une chose choquante. On idéalise bien trop ses parents, ils devraient toujours ressembler à des êtres asexués, même si au fond je sais parfaitement bien depuis très jeune que, forcement, je ne suis pas né dans un choux et donc qu'il a bien fallu un jour ou l'autre que mes parents me conçoivent… je crois que les enfants occultent volontairement cette partie de l'histoire. (Je ricane intérieurement).

Bill tire les dreads de son jumeau en s'étalant sur la neige et Tom couine de douleur en le traitant de tous les noms. Mais ils finissent par rire comme des mômes. Arsenic, dans mon cou, se cale mieux dans l'écharpe pour être au chaud et je rigole parce que cette coquine me chatouille le cou.

Je fais quelques photos de ces deux monstres, des photos qui ne quitteront jamais le cercle familial ; elles sont d'un naturel merveilleux et je me rends compte que je suis rentré dans la partie ultra-intime et protégée des jumeaux. En fait, à bien y regarder je suis rentré dans le cercle intime, le jour où je suis entré dans leur villa. Comme si je leur avais demandé, ils ne m'ont rien dit de faux ou qui ne serais pas eux, ils ont été naturels avec moi sans vraiment me connaître. Je ne sais pas comment expliquer ce que j'ai ressenti; une sorte de cocon. C'est peut-être pour cela que j'ai craqué, je me sentais protégé, dans un cocon.

On s'installe sur un gros rocher qu'on a débarrassé de la neige et on mange un moment, bercé par les bruits des oiseaux et les discussions en allemand. Je reconnais quelques mots, comprends vaguement quelques phrases. Je ferme les yeux avec un petit soupire profitant juste un moment de cet état de grâce, j'ai enfin l'impression de pouvoir respirer correctement, je n'ai pas la désagréable impression que le temps coule trop vite, glisse entre mes doigts comme de l'eau que rien ne peut stopper.

« Ça va ? » me demande Tom. Je lui fais un sourire sincère.

« Je comprends que vous aimiez venir ici pour vous mettre au calme. C'est ressourçant. »

Bill a un sourire splendide comme s'il était fier d'avoir fait partager un bout de lui. J'ai l'impression que leur vie n'a été que joie et bonheur depuis tout petit, à les voir si épanouis. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas totalement vrai ; Bill m'a raconté dans les grandes lignes, les brimades de son collège, les coups, insultes… cette période a été difficile pour mon mec. Je crois que c'est ça qui a rapproché Tom de Bill de cette manière. Tom joue le grand frère protecteur et cela ne gène pas Bill qui en profite un peu par instant. Ils savent qu'ils peuvent compter l'un sur l'autre à n'importe quel moment.

« Arrête de réfléchir à tout pendant au moins cinq minute. » me fait Bill.

« C'est impossible. » je lui fais, désolé. Il pose sa main fine et vernie sur ma joue.

« Je sais que tu réfléchis constamment à tout, mais ne te coupe pas du monde pour réfléchir. Vis l'instant présent, Gabriel. »

Je suis dévoilé et je pince les lèvres. Comment fait-il pour tout savoir sur mon caractère ? Il me prend dans les bras doucement.

« Tu réfléchis trop et je pense que c'est tourné vers le passé. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de te souvenir des joies de ton enfance, seulement tu n'apprécies pas le présent à sa juste valeur. Gabriel, les souvenirs d'enfance sont toujours bien plus beaux que ce qu'ils ont été. »

Je grogne.

« Au moins, la nuit je dors. » je vois Tom qui visiblement assemble les pièces du puzzle compliqué qu'est mon caractère.

« Même quand tu dors, tu trouve le moyen de faire chauffer tes neurones ! Je t'ai regardé dormir la dernière fois, tu passes toute ta nuit à rêver, tu ne t'endors jamais vraiment profondément. »

Tom soulève un sourcil et moi, je soupire.

« Je recommence avec mon apnée du sommeil. Et merde ! »

Face à leur mine interrogative je reprends.

« Je m'arrête de respirer dans la nuit et ça me réveille un peu, je me rendors sans m'en rendre compte mais ça perturbe mon rythme de sommeil. Ce qui fait que je ne tombe pas vraiment dans la phase de sommeil profond et que j'ai l'air de constamment rêver. »

« On peut soigner ça ? » demande Tom.

« Oui et non. J'ai remarqué que ça m'arrivait surtout quand j'étais perturbé. Ça disparaitra quand j'aurais mis un peu d'ordre dans ma tête et dans ma vie. »

Bien au moins je sais maintenant pourquoi j'étais particulièrement fatigué ces derniers temps. Simone pose quelques questions en Allemand et les jumeaux reprennent une discussion avec Gordon et elle.

On a décidé à trois de faire un gigantesque bonhomme de neige, je pousse une boule qui m'arrive à la hanche et les jumeaux, eux, une boule qui leur arrive à l'épaule. Entre temps on s'est bataillé avec des boules de neige, on a couru, on a rigolé. On est de vrais gamins dans la neige !

Je m'approche discrètement des deux garçons et tire d'un coup sec la branche nous recouvrant tous d'une montagne de neige.

« C'était très malin ça. » ricane Tom. Il se retrouve avec de la neige dans la tronche et on tourne nos têtes vers Bill qui affiche un sourire d'ange et nous envoie deux boules en pleine gueule.

« Tom, je te propose une alliance. » je fais en lui lançant un regard en coin.

« Avec grand plaisir cher Gabriel. » fait Tom sans bouger. Un bref coup d'œil et on se comprend, je cours sur la droite et Bill vire à gauche, malheureusement son jumeau lui barre le passage et Bill se retrouve plaqué dans la neige.

« Bande de traitres ! Au secours ! » Gesticule mon mec pathétiquement pour échapper à la boule de neige que je lui fais manger.

« C'est froiiiiid ! » hurle le brun. Tom ne semble pas prêt à le lâcher et j'enlève la neige pour regarder son visage rouge et frigorifié.

« Arrête de geindre mon ange, le froid, ça conserve. Dis-toi que tu n'auras pas à payer plein de crèmes antirides plus tard ! »

Tom rie comme un bossu et Bill bougonne.

« Si j'attrape froid et perd ma voix, ce sera de votre faute. »

« Fallait pas commencer ! » hurle Tom en se marrant.

On finit par terminer ce bonhomme de neige ; il nous regarde de haut. J'ai même dû mettre Bill sur mes épaules pour lui faire les yeux, la bouche et le nez. Gordon vient nous dire de rentrer. On est frigorifié et exténué, mais content. Je ne m'étais pas aussi bien amuser et dépensé depuis très longtemps !

On reprend notre marche pour rentrer ; la nuit va bientôt tomber, j'ai agrippé le bras de Bill en voyant la luminosité tombée. J'ai la phobie de la forêt la nuit…

Bill a passé son bras sur ma hanche pour me coller à lui et plus la lumière baisse, plus je tremble comme une feuille. Je croyais pourtant être passé au dessus de cette peur, mais visiblement mon état de fatigue est bien plus avancé que je ne l'imaginais, et qui dit fatigue dit : difficulté à gérer mes angoisses et mes phobies.

Tom discute avec sa mère et Gordon, et Bill me rassure comme il peut alors que je lui broie le bras. On est plus très loin de la sortie de la forêt, mais il fait complètement nuit et moi je tiens uniquement grâce aux bras de Bill.

« Un monstre ! » fait Tom, affolé, en pointant la foret derrière moi. Je me retourne vivement pour me faire happer par la noirceur. Je panique complètement et je crois que mes jambes vont lâcher. Je me liquéfie d'horreur en entendant un bruit et me met à courir comme un fou vers la sortie à quelques mètres devant moi.

Une fois arrivé vers la maison je vais dans le box de Stern et me colle dans le fond. Je suis recroquevillé sur moi-même en pleurant et tremblant comme jamais. Je sais que c'est ridicule, je sais que ma peur n'a aucun fondement logique et même en me répétant que rien ne peut m'arriver, je suis la à trembler le souffle complètement coupé. Je me balance d'avant en arrière en essayant de me calmer un peu, mais peine perdue. Je sens une présence au bout d'un moment qui n'est pas Stern.

« Gabriel ? »

Ma peur n'est PAS logique, mais je crève de trouille ! J'agrippe le bras de Bill comme si ma vie en dépendait et dans ces moments là, ma vie en dépend. Je ne vois plus vraiment le monde autour de moi et je n'entends plus rien à part mon sang battre dans mes oreilles à une vitesse affolante. Je sens simplement des bras me retenir pour ne pas sombrer, je ne sais même pas si Bill me parle pour me réconforter.

J'ai mal dans tous mes muscles tellement je tremble, je dois lutter pour respirer un peu. J'essaye de respirer de plus en plus calmement, Bill est prêt de moi et je n'ai rien à craindre. La forêt est LOIN de moi et je suis en sécurité ! Je fais confiance à Bill…

Apres un moment qui me paraît une éternité, je reprends une respiration presque normale et mes larmes sont plus de soulagement. Je prends une grande inspiration et expire bruyamment.

« Gabriel, calme toi, je suis là, tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Mon frère est un crétin mais il blaguait. »

« Je… je sais. »

Je tremble encore et ma voix est chevrotante. Je me rends compte que ma main agrippe son bras, je pense que je lui fais mal mais il ne dit rien. Visiblement il a lâché son manteau trempé pour venir me consoler et ça lui vaux des plaies.

« Bill, j'arrive pas à lâcher ton bras, ma main est tétanisée. » j'arrive à articuler difficilement. Il caresse ma main qui est crispé sur son biceps et délicatement tire sur chaque doigt pour les enlever. Il doit mettre pas mal de force finalement et je constate qu'il saigne. J'ai enfoncé mes ongles dans la peau et on voit très nettement chaque marque de mes ongles, pourtant courts, dans sa peau. Le sang coule un peu mais il ne fait rien pour lui, il prend ma main et y dépose un petit bisou.

« Je t'ai fait mal, désolé. »

« C'est pas grave. »

« Si, je t'ai fait mal. »

« Ce n'était pas volontaire, tu ne contrôlais pas ta force. » il m'embrasse le front et m'aide à me mettre debout difficilement. Mes jambes sont en coton et je dois me tenir à Bill et au mur pour me relever et tenir debout.

Au bout d'un moment je me remets et je sens la fatigue me tomber dessus. Les crises me vident complètement de mon énergie, et celle-ci fut très violente.

« Ça ira ? »

« Ça devrais. »

On rentre à la maison et Bill me met sur le canapé avec un plaide sur les genoux. Je tremble encore un peu mais je finis par me calmer. Gordon me tend une cigarette et je l'allume fébrilement en m'y reprenant à trois fois pour la mettre à ma bouche et dix fois pour faire toucher cette flamme au bout. La première taffe finit de me calmer complètement et peu à peu, ma main ne tremble plus. Je soupire bruyamment en fermant les yeux.

« Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que tu aurais réagis comme ça. » fait Tom, pitoyable. J'ai envie de lui mettre des baffes, parce que vu mon état je vais avoir du mal à m'en remettre. Mais d'un autre coté il ne pouvait pas savoir que j'ai la phobie de la forêt la nuit…

« Je vais pas te dire que c'est pas grave, par ce que je vais en chier dans les prochain jours, mais je ne t'en veux pas, tu pouvais pas savoir. »

« Je suis désolé. »

« Mutter ? » fait Bill en lui montrant son bras. Elle revient avec de quoi désinfecter les plaies. Tom semble vouloir disparaître dans un trou de souris. En parlant de sourie, ma rate sort de mon écharpe, pas réveillée. Au moins une chose de sur, c'est que ce rat est franchement imperturbable quand elle dort.

Je donne Arsenic à Tom qui la remet dans la cage et je regarde l'étendue des dégâts sur le bras de Bill. Entre temps, j'entends Simone rabrouer le dreadeux. Je n'y ai pas été de main morte, Bill va avoir un énorme bleue sur le bras. Je commence à m'endormir et je vais pour me lever quand je sens Gordon m'aider.

« Danke. » je fais avec un sourire crispé. Et merdeeeeee ! Je pensais pouvoir y échapper mais visiblement… non ! Je fais comme si de rien n'était mais je m'efforce de ne marcher sur aucune ligne sur le sol et, je vous assure que la maison en est remplie. Le tapis, le plancher, le carelage… tout est fait de ligne.

J'ai toujours aussi honte de mes 'TOC' et j'essaye de ne pas montrer que je vis un véritable enfer juste pour parcourir les quelques mètres pour aller au lit de Bill.

Une fois devant son lit, je m'y affale et m'endors comme une souche.

Je me réveille seul. Je crois que Bill m'a enlevé mes vêtements et ma bande, je ne me souviens pas m'être endormi en pyjama. Je sors de la chambre et dois faire quelques bonds pour éviter les lignes du lino. J'arrive devant la porte de la cuisine ou tout le monde me salue et moi je déglutis. On n'a pas idée de faire du carrelage si petit dans une cuisine 'BORDEL' !

« Ça va pas ? » me demande Bill.

« Si juste que j'ai pas très faim. » Simone vient me faire la bise et m'agrippe par le bras pour m'assoir à une chaise, mais ma réaction la surprends. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle me tire au milieu de toutes ces lignes et mon cœur a raté plusieurs battements. Sans réfléchir, j'ai bondi sur une chaise. Je suis accroupi sur ce radeau de survie alors que les autres me regardent comme un aliène.

« Désolé. » je fais en me détendant sur ma chaise.

« Il se passe quoi ? demande maman. » me fait Tom, surprit.

« Rien de particulier, juste que je ne marche pas sur les lignes. C'est un de mes nombreux 'TOC'. » Je fais amer. Tom traduit alors que Bill écarquille les yeux.

« Les lignes ? » demande mon adorable mec, déjà que j'ai honte de mes 'TOC', alors si en plus je dois expliquer… Tom se tourne vers moi.

« 'Troubles obsessionnels compulsifs', Bill. Il ne peut pas marcher sur les lignes au sol. »

J'acquiesce et Bill soupire. Sans m'en rendre compte comme un automatisme, je remets le pain convenablement et je réarrange les cuillères du petit déjeuner pour qu'elles soient alignées et parfaitement symétriques.

« On peut rajouter la symétrie à la liste, je suppose ? » demande Tom. Je retire vivement ma main en me traitant de crétin !

« Oui. » je souffle. Bill prend ma main et me fait un sourire.

« C'est pas grave, maintenant qu'on le sait, on peut te rendre la vie un peu plus facile, ou du moins ne pas te la compliquer, le temps que ça passe. »

Je soupire… si jamais ça passe. J'aimerai bien que ça passe rapidement parce que la dernière fois, j'ai du prendre des médicaments et les effets secondaires sont… atroces. Si on me permet de prendre des médicaments parce que ma dernière tentative a été faite avec ces fameux médicaments et ce n'est pas dit que mon médecin accepte de m'en redonner.

Une fois le café bu, je me retrouve devant le dilemme de ces putains de carreaux pleins de lignes. Bill comprend mon problème et viens à coté de moi.

« Je te porte ? »

Je ne dis pas non. Je me retrouve dans les bras de Bill qui me dépose à l'entré. Ouf ! Carreaux passés !

« Merci. » je fais à mon ange.

Ma journée a été atroce, j'ai joué le danseur étoile tout le temps sur le gros orteil, le coté du pied, sur le talon, pour éviter des lignes, partout il y a des lignes. C'est exténuant ! En plus, j'ai replacé tous les bibelots de la baraque pour que tout soit harmonieux et symétrique ! Je me suis excusé un million de fois auprès de Simone pour déranger tout mais elle ma fait un petit sourire. Bill m'a traduit qu'elle n'était pas dérangée et que, si je voulais faire la poussière en même temps, elle en serait ravie.

Perfide dame que voilà ! Enfin, ça ma détendu et j'ai rigolé bêtement en prenant un chiffon.

Résultat ?

J'ai fait la poussière sur tous les putains de bibelots de la famille, j'ai classé et rangé les peluches de Bill, je suis passé comme une tornade pour tout ranger dans la chambre de Tom qui a presque hurlé, hystérique, en trouvant sa chambre nickelle. Ses casquettes triées par couleurs et logos, ses bandanas rangés eux aussi par couleurs. Bill a beaucoup ri mais a vite déchanté en voyant sa chambre avec ses peluches, et toutes ces bagues, ceintures, collier… triés par style, taille, dessins, etc. … Tom en a profité pour se moquer et Bill a fait la moue.

Moi je suis passé dans la cuisine, j'ai tout décrassé en équilibre sur un orteil ou sur mon tabouret pour éviter ces putains de ligne comme d'ab. J'ai trié les fruits et légumes de la réserve, j'ai rangé le réfrigérateur en rassemblant les yaourts, les fromages, les légumes, viandes, poissons, sauces… bref nickel.

La bibliothèque du salon y a eut aussi le droit, j'ai remis tous les livres correctement, je me suis retenu de les sortir tous et de les classer par auteur ou par genre, le mieux c'est par genre puis auteur. Je suis passé dans le range disque de Tom et ai classé par ordre alphabétique, pareil pour les CDs de Bill.

Je me fais agripper les bras.

« Hé ! »

« Gab' calme toi s'il te plais. » fait Bill en me prenant dans les bras. « Cette baraque n'a jamais été aussi bien rangée, et même si je suis maniaque, ranger mes bagues et mes ceinture, mon maquillage et mes peluches, c'est un peu trop. »

Je soupire, je suis exténué, je sais que c'est ridicule et que ça ne me ressemble pas.

« Désolé. » je couine à cause de la fatigue.

« Viens manger. »

A table c'est un vrai supplice. L'angoisse me coupe l'appétit et je me force à manger pour ne pas faire une rechute, j'ai pas besoin de gérer mon anorexie en plus du reste.

J'ai remis le pain quatre fois dans le bon sens, la salière dix fois et je me concentre pour ne pas bouger cette fourchette qui est de travers. Elle m'obsède cette putain de fourchette. Tom la remet droite et moi je lâche un puissant soupire de soulagement. Je dois vraiment me reprendre ; je vais finir par craquer.

Tentative, je pose ma fourchette de travers en tremblant... . Je remets mon couvert droit ; tentative loupée.

« Ne te torture pas pour rien. » fait Tom qui a regardé toute la scène.

« Je vais me coucher, je n'en peux plus. Désolé pour le repas, c'est très bon mais je ne tiens plus debout. »

Je pars en faisant des écarts, des petits pas, un bond et me retrouves enfin en haut.

Je suis sur le lit enfin détendu quand une paire de bras m'encercle. Je me mets à trembler violement et Bill se recule en me lâchant. Il vient s'asseoir à distance sur le lit.

« Désolé. » me fait mon mec, perdu. Je prends sa main sans m'approcher.

« Je te fait confiance Bill…mais… » C'est toujours aussi douloureux à dire.

« Depuis Thibaut, quand je fait une crise d'angoisse, j'ai peur des autres. »

Sa main se referme sur la mienne pour me donner du courage.

« Tu veux en parler ? » demande Bill qui semble triste, me savoir dans cet état doit le chambouler un peu.

« Il a abusé de moi alors que j'étais en crise. J'ai eu beau lui dire 'non', il a continué sans se rendre compte que je lui disais 'non' pour une bonne raison. Je ne peux pas dire s'il était conscient de mon état… surement, mais il a continué. »

Je tremble un peu mais la main de Bill me rassure.

« C'est fini Gabriel, je…je suis là. »

« Je l'aimais et il m'a trahi. Apres, je ne suis plus sorti de chez moi pendant 6 mois, je crois. M'enfermant dans mes crises d'angoisses et mes 'TOC', j'ai mis deux ans à m'en remettre et surtout grâce à DD. Il a été d'une patience à toute épreuve pendant encore une bonne année, m'épaulant pour me relever. Avec son aide, j'ai retrouvé la force de me battre, de continuer malgré le harcèlement de Thibaut. Je l'aimais toujours ce conard, et DD m'a ouvert les yeux en me disant que ce n'était pas ma faute, que c'était Thibaut qui était un conard, que je ne devais plus jamais lui parler parce qu'il me détruisait. Il m'a réapprit à vivre normalement, comme Baba avant lui m'a réapprit à vivre sans mon père. C'est pour ça que même s'ils sont mes ex, ils on une place particulière dans mon cœur. Ils sont les seuls à tout savoir sur moi et je leur fais aveuglément confiance. Tu sais ce qui c'est passé et pourquoi j'ai ces crises. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je serais fort. Je sais que ce sera dur pour vous de me supporter, mais si ça peut vous consoler, je me déteste encore plus dans cet état que ce que vous pourriez me détester. »

« Ne dit pas ça. On peut comprendre tu sais. » Je soupire. C'est tellement compliquer, j'ai besoin de Bill mais j'en ai peur aussi.

Bill se met en boxer et je fais pareil.

« Je ne te toucherais jamais contre ton gré. »

J'ai un sourire doux et je vais me lover contre lui pour la nuit. Je sais que je peux avoir confiance. Jour après jours, je me dévoile à lui et il reste là malgré tout.

« Bill, si tu me voix en crise, n'hésite pas à venir me serrer fort contre toi, le plus fort que tu puisses pour me calmer. »

Il passe sa main sur ma joue et m'embrasse doucement, le nez avec un sourire doux. Je sais qu'il se sent dépassé par les événements et je dois avouer que moi aussi. Demain, je vais essayer de me contrôler. Et même si j'ai peur des autres, je sais que je peux avoir confiance en lui.

« Je t'aime Gabriel, je ferais de mon mieux pour t'aider, même... même si je suis pas toujours doué ou le plus apte. »

Je l'embrasse en tremblant comme une feuille ; réaction de mon corps qui a peur malgré ma lutte pour être contre Bill.

« Tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'est déjà énorme pour moi. »

Il semble comprendre et me sert contre lui.

J'ai vraiment trouvé un homme parfait !


	19. Chapter 19

_Il passe sa main sur ma joue et m'embrasse doucement, le nez avec un sourire doux. Je sais qu'il se sent dépassé par les événements et je dois avouer que moi aussi. Demain, je vais essayer de me contrôler. Et même si j'ai peur des autres, je sais que je peux avoir confiance en lui._

_« Je t'aime Gabriel, je ferais de mon mieux pour t'aider, même... même si je suis pas toujours doué ou le plus apte. »_

_Je l'embrasse en tremblant comme une feuille ; réaction de mon corps qui a peur malgré ma lutte pour être contre Bill._

_« Tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'est déjà énorme pour moi. »_

_Il semble comprendre et me sert contre lui._

_J'ai vraiment trouvé un homme parfait !_

Je me réveille et soupire, mon mec est surement en bas, il me laisse dormir depuis qu'il sait que mes nuits sont très peu réparatrices. Je me sens extenué comme si je n'avais pas dormis depuis une semaine, ce qui doit être à peu près le cas. Je n'ose même pas me regarder dans la glace, ma mine doit être affreuse.

Je descends au salon en me forçant à ne rien montrer de mes tocs. Je viens d'un pas lent réclamer mon café en marchant sur toutes ces lignes. Bill, du salon, à vu la scène et je suppose qu'il est surpris mais je ne regarde plus que ma tasse de café en essayant de retenir mes tremblements.

Tout le monde me salue, surpris et moi je leur réponds en essayant d'être naturel avec un grand sourire. Ne pas regarder ce couteau mal mis, ne pas regarder ces lignes. Je sais que j'ai les mains moites et les poils du dos complètement dressées.

« Bien dormi ? » me demande Tom en venant s'installer devant moi pour me tenir compagnie. Ne pas être agressif.

« Pas mal. » j'ai du mal à me contenir et à lui faire remarquer que personne n'est dupe, vu les cernes que je dois avoir sous les yeux. Mon teint proche du cadavérique. Simone s'inquiète beaucoup pour moi, je crois car Bill semble lui expliquer que la situation est gérable. De ce que j'ai compris en tout cas. Je baille à m'en décrocher la mâchoire et je finis mon café alors que Bill vient m'embrasser.

Je passe ma matinée à comater sur le canapé. Je lutte depuis que je suis levé et je crois que là je ne pourrais plus faire face. Ma rate me grimpe sur l'épaule et je lui fais une caresse par automatisme. Je papillonne des yeux pour lutter contre le sommeil, mais à chaque fois que quelqu'un passe à coté du canapé, je sursaute, ça joue sur mes nerfs et me fatigue encore plus. Quel truc ne tourne définitivement pas rond chez moi ?

Je me sens abandonné. Je ne suis pas du genre collant mais j'ai l'impression que Bill est moins présent et ça m'angoisse encore plus. J'ai tout quitté pour lui, peut être qu'il en a marre ? Finalement, il s'est peut être rendu à la raison, que nous deux, ça ne marcherait pas ? C'est fatiguant moralement d'avoir peur de tout, de douter de tout.

Je fais presque un bon en voyant Tom devant moi. Je me mets à trembler. Je suis perdu et désespéré, je ne sais plus quoi faire pour arrêter ce merdier. Faites que tout s'arrête ! Une grosse larme dévale ma joue et finit sur mon cou, je n'en peux plus, je suis à bout ! Je n'ai qu'un souhait, que tout cela finisse et au plus vite. Qu'importe le moyen, je veux en voir la fin. Je soupire.

« Qu'une bonne âme m'achève pour m'empêcher de souffrir. »

J'entends Tom appeler son jumeau du jardin. Je n'en peux plus de toute façon, je craque. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour tenir tant de temps, surement pour Bill mais je n'en peux plus, je veux une simple seconde de répit, que même l'écriture ne me donne plus si simplement.

Je sens deux bras m'encercler et m'étouffer de leur présence. Bill me sert fort et je soupire.

« Gaby, tu aurais dû nous dire que ça n'allais pas ! En plus, tes vêtements sont trempés. »

« Désolé, c'est la peur qui me fait suer. Ne m'abandonne pas Bill… jamais. »

Je n'ai pas vraiment entendu la réponse, je me sens enfin bien, enfin je souffle. Je me calme dans ses bras qui me font presque mal mais je m'y sens bien, ses bras. Je crois que ce mec a des bras miraculeux. Je sens le sommeil m'envahir et c'est bon.

J'ai la sensation d'un poids sur moi. J'ouvre un œil et je ne vois que la nuit. Je sais que Bill est sur moi ce qui me donne cette sensation, c'est rassurant, il ne m'a pas lâché. Je me réinstalle mieux et me rendors.

Je papillonne des yeux une nouvelle fois toujours sur le canapé, j'ai bien dormi, vraiment bien depuis un bon moment. Bill m'a installé, oreiller et couette sur le canapé devant la cheminée, j'ai cette impression de cocon, je suis entouré et je me sens bien au chaud sous les lourdes couvertures. Je vois la famille en train de regarder la télé juste à coté. Les jumeaux ont laissé les fauteuils restant à Simone et Gordon, Tom et Bill sont adossés au canapé où je suis, Bill a même un bras sous la couette pour me tenir la main en signe de présence.

J'ai beaucoup dormi mais je me sens encore très faible ; contre coup de mes violentes crises qui m'épuisent moralement. J'attrape la bouteille d'eau qui est au pied du canapé et engloutis la moitié, avec un effroyable bruit de glouglou et de plastique plié.

Les autres me regardent et je vois Simone sourire. Peut-être que j'ai une mine bien moins monstrueuse, cette fois.

« Bien dormi? » demande Bill. Je me blottis à nouveau dans les couvertures et serre sa main.

« Bien mieux que ces derniers jours. »

Il a un sourire de soulagement et moi je suis complètement apaisé. Je sens que je suis apte à gérer mes crises avec le sommeil que j'ai récupéré cette nuit. Tom soupire.

« Maman nous a donné une idée qui est efficace, elle nous a dit de te border très serré dans tes couvertures, comme les nourrissons dans les langes. 'Parait que c'est un truc qui donne une impression de sécurité. Une amie de maman a un enfant autiste et ça lui fait énormément de bien quand il angoisse. »

C'était donc ça, cette sensation de cocon. Je me calle, serré dans mes draps.

« C'est bigrement efficace, 'Danke' Simone. »

Elle me fait un sourire tendre et il m'apaise beaucoup, même si ma mère m'a rejeté, cette femme est d'une douceur extraordinaire. Je n'ai pas envie de quitter mon cocon, ma chrysalide alors je fais mine de regarder la télé même si je n'y comprends pas grand-chose. La main de Bill me caresse le bras doucement. C'est à ce moment là que je sens des bandes sur mes poignets, il a dû se souvenir de ce que je lui avais dit après avoirs coupé mes poignets. Je mets des bandes pour m'éviter de céder à la scarification quand je sens le courage me lâcher. Surement qu'il voulait prévenir et me rappeler que je ne devais pas faire ça, qu'il est toujours là pour moi.

Je sens que cette attention gonfle mon cœur de joie, finalement je ne doute plus de lui, comment ai-je pu penser qu'il en avait marre de moi ? Je me sous-estime parfois un peu trop. Bercé par les ronrons de la télé, je somnole un moment avant de retomber de fatigue morale. Mon corps est en forme mais mon cerveau a encore besoin d'heures réparatrices.

Une fois encore, je suis réveillé mais cette fois ce sont des lèvres sur les miennes qui m'ont fait ouvrir les yeux. Le réveil est…pénible.

« Mon cœur ? »

« Huggrr ? » je grogne encore, la tête dans le pâté.

« Tu devrais manger… une journée que tu n'as rien dans le ventre. »

« Ouai. » je marmonne. Je n'ai définitivement pas envie de quitter la douceur de ce cocon. Mais il va bien falloir parce que mon estomac est au rappel culinaire et a émis un grognement digne d'un troll affamé.

En plein repas qui se passe plutôt bien, puisque je vais beaucoup mieux, je me rappelle que j'ai un rat !

« Mon rat ! »

Je file la secouer dans la cage, elle se réveille en baillant genre : « c'quoi tout c'barouf ? », je la prends dans les bras et lui fais un gros câlin en regardant qu'elle ait de l'eau et de quoi manger. Je suis rassuré quand Tom vient me dire que tout le monde s'est occupé d'elle et l'a fait sortir un peu.

Ma première rate, Lilith, je crois bien que c'était de ma faute si elle est morte. Pendant que j'étais au plus mal, je n'arrivais déjà pas à me tenir convenablement en vie, je crois que je l'ai négligé. En fait, je ne me rappelle pas de grand-chose dans la période de ces 6 mois de malheur. Je me souviens que j'essayais de survivre. Elle a attendu pour mourir, elle est morte dans mes bras et je crois que c'est ce qui a été l'électrochoc. Je ne pourrais jamais dire avec certitude si c'est moi qui l'ai fait mourir de faim, si c'était une maladie, ou bien si elle a senti mon mal-être et a comme les chiens, refusé de s'alimenter. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ma non-vigilance a couté la vie à cette bête que j'aimais par-dessus tout et qu'a cause de moi, elle a souffert !

Il est hors de question de refaire subir ça à un animal, Arsenic m'aime bien trop pour que je la laisse elle aussi mourir. Elle fera comme Yang, Yin et Isis, mourir de vieillesse à 4 ans et des poussières, dans mes vêtements, entourée d'amour.

Je serre mon rat dans mes bras par soulagement et par amour. Je lui fais un bisou sur le ventre avant de la remettre à dormir dans la cage. Je file me laver les mains et retourner manger sous les yeux attendris des autres.

Finalement, la fin de semaine s'est bien passé et j'ai repris du poil de la bête comme on dit. On doit rentrer à Hambourg, Bill et Tom doivent reprendre les enregistrements. Le bilan de ces 'vacances' est plutôt pas mal, j'ai passé de très bons moments, j'ai découvert une mère aimante pour les jumeaux et un deuxième père doux et calme en Gordon. Tom est très proche de lui et Bill de sa mère, c'est assez drôle de voir comme leurs caractères peuvent être différents en étant le même. C'est la duplicité* des jumeaux, je suppose.

* * *

*Par curiosité je suis allé chercher la définition de 'Duplicité' et je ne suis pas convaincu de leur définition… enfin voilà :

Définitions de nos jours : Duplicité (n.f.) 1. caractère d'une personne qui feint une attitude, cachant ainsi ses intentions véritables. Définition en 1880 : DUPLICITÉ (s. f.)

1. État de ce qui est double. Certains verres donnent une duplicité d'images du même objet.

• Il s'y rencontre [dans cette pièce] une duplicité de lieu particulier (CORN. Ex. de Cinna.)

2. Terme d'anatomie pathologique. Duplicité par inclusion, synonyme d'inclusion monstrueuse, c'est-à-dire de la monstruosité où un corps vivant en renferme un autre.

3. Fig. Caractère d'une âme qui est double, qui présente une apparence trompeuse et contraire à ce qui est au fond ; mauvaise foi.

• Puisque votre probabilité rend les bons sentiments de quelques-uns de vos auteurs inutiles à l'Église et utiles seulement à votre politique, ils ne servent qu'à nous montrer la duplicité de votre cœur (PASC. Prov. 13)

• Sa société [de M. de Turenne] communiquait une horreur pour la friponnerie et pour la duplicité, qui mettait tous ses amis au-dessus des autres hommes (SÉV. Lett. 28 août 1675)

ÉTYMOLOGIE

Lat. duplicitas, de duplex (voy. DOUBLE).

Moi, je prenais le terme latin m'inspirant de duplicatas, double pour les jumeau, je n'imaginais pas la connotation plus qu'ambiguë et vicieuse (mauvaise fois, etc..) donc dans mon texte, 'duplicité' est à prendre au sens large et LATIN du mot, sans la connotation de trompeur que la langue française lui colle ! C'était une petite mise au point ^^ « Duplicité » a donc un une duplicité de sens !!


	20. Chapter 20

_Finalement, la fin de semaine s'est bien passée et j'ai repris du poil de la bête comme on dit. On doit rentrer à Hambourg, Bill et Tom doivent reprendre les enregistrements. Le bilan de ces 'vacances' est plutôt pas mal, j'ai passé de très bons moments, j'ai découvert une mère aimante pour les jumeaux et un deuxième père doux et calme en Gordon. Tom est très proche de lui et Bill de sa mère, c'est assez drôle de voir comme leurs caractères peuvent être différents en étant le même. C'est la duplicité* des jumeaux, je suppose._

Une fois arrivés à leur appart qui est relativement grand, je retrouve avec plaisir Gustav et Georg. C'est un loft aménagé dans la périphérie de la ville et le studio loge le groupe ici. Je retrouve tous mes cartons entassés dans un coin du loft et un peu partout, créant un sacré bordel.

« Désolé pour le dérangement. » je fais piteux. Gustav soulève un sourcil.

« Il se passe quoi ? Tu nous avais habitué à un autre caractère ! On dirait un chienchien docile, Gabriel, sérieusement, si tu nous gênais, tu serais déjà dans un avion pour paris ! »

Je serre les dents, c'est vrai que cette attitude repliée sur moi-même n'est pas mon genre, je suis plutôt direct, les gars sont aussi directs avec moi, alors ma personnalité docile et timide doit les surprendre.

« Gus, du calme, c'est tout à fait normal que Gab' se sente gêné, après tout il n'a plus vraiment de chez lui. Alors pas besoins d'être agressif ! » fait Georg calmement en me tirant par l'épaule pour me conduire à la cuisine.

« Bienvenue chez toi, maintenant. Bill ma dit de te faire à manger pendant qu'il va régler des soucis avec le manager. »

Je me détends, finalement je pourrais bien me sentir chez moi ici aussi.

« Merci. Tu fais le chocolat chaud à merveille ! » Je fais de nouveau plein de gaité. Gustav grogne en se hissant sur un tabouret du bar aménagé.

« Ne fait pas attention, Gus et sa copine se sont disputés ya deux jours et depuis, il est exécrable. »

Je fais une moue.

« Désolé Gus. »

Un grognement me répond et il fait un doigt d'honneur à Georg qui me sert un chocolat. On finit par se raconter nos vacances ; Georg a été voir sa famille et ses amis, Gus nous raconte lui aussi son retour dans sa famille et la violente dispute qu'il a eut avec sa copine.

« Elle me reproche de ne jamais être présent. Mais elle ne peut pas vraiment non plus quitter ses études, alors voila… l'impasse totale d'un coté comme de l'autre. » Soupire le blond à bouclettes. Je pose une main sur son épaule.

« Je ne sais pas si ça peut t'aider parce que j'ai du mal à comprendre les fille, et même à me comprendre, mais je pense qu'un petit cadeau devrait vous réconcilier, écoute là, parlez en. Et pourquoi pas instaurer par exemple une heure de téléphone le soir pour vous raconter vos journées, ou MSN avec la webcam. Elle aura le sentiment que tu ne l'abandonnes pas et la distance sera plus facile à accepter pour vous deux. »

Gus a relevé la tête et me regarde surpris.

« Tu crois ? »

« Essaye ! Au moins, si tu lui proposes, déjà elle se sentira écoutée. Je ne sais pas si elle a une webcam, mais ça pourrait être un bon cadeau de réconciliation. »

Gustav saute du tabouret et file mettre une veste.

« Je file en ville, je reviens ce soir ! »

Georg sourie en soupirant.

« Pff, à tous les coups il va aller la rejoindre ce soir et rentrera demain complètement naze. »

Je ricane.

« Ah, l'amour… »

Le silence remplit la pièce quand Georg me regarde.

« J'ai trouvé une copine. »

« C'est cool. »

« Ouaip, elle est mignonne, mais elle est super libertine. J'imaginais pas ça d'une fille. »

Je soulève un sourcil.

« Ha? Tu crois que toutes les filles rêvent du prince charmant ? Les filles aussi aiment profiter de la vie. »

Il soupire.

« Je suis un mec fidèle, j'aurais bien aimé que ma copine évite de se taper tout les mecs du coins. »

« Elle a été correcte en te le disant. Et puis elle peut bien profiter de sa jeunesse, surtout quand vous allez partir en tournée. »

« Je suppose. Enfin tu dirais quoi toi, si Bill se tapait des nanas ? »

Je regarde ma tasse et je réfléchis.

« Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que je pourrais fermer les yeux, après tout je ne peux pas rivaliser avec ses fans, et encore moins avec les femmes. »

Georg a raclé sa tasse dans un silence de mort.

« C'est très courageux de ta part. Mais je pense que Bill ne fera jamais une chose pareille. Il est plus comme une femme de ce coté, quand il se donne à quelqu'un en amour, c'est entièrement ou pas du tout. Et même s'il n'est pas un enfant de cœur, je ne le crois pas capable de te faire souffrir à ramener des filles pour une nuit, ni à juste satisfaire ses besoins avec une inconnue. »

Je lui fais un sourire.

« Je le pense aussi, mais après tout, on ne sait jamais vraiment ce que l'avenir nous réserve… »

« hrmhrm. »

Je tourne la tête et vois Bill contre le battant de la porte, les bras croisés sur sa veste en cuir et les jambes croisées.

« Gab', ce n'est pas par ce que je ne suis pas prêt à coucher avec toi, que je vais finir par aller voir ailleurs. » fait Bill déçu de ma réaction. Je retourne à la contemplation de ma tasse alors que Georg semble vouloir disparaître. Malheureusement, Bill bloque le passage.

« J'ai confiance, mais si un jour ça arrivais, je ne pourrais pas vraiment t'en vouloir. Apres tout, tu es hétéro à la base. »

Je sens une main venir me caresser la joue.

« Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas souffert quand tu étais avec Baba ! Je ne te croirais pas ! Je ne tiens pas à te faire subir la même chose, et puis ya pas que le sexe dans la vie. »

Il a clairement fait passer le message : qu'il préférerait rompre avant de me tromper. Mais moi je ne sais pas ce qui me ferait le plus mal, qu'il me trompe ou qu'il rompe ? Ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes, doucement comme pour sceller cette promesse de ne pas vouloir me faire du mal.

Finalement, Gus' est rentré le lendemain midi et David Josh, le manager, attend son retour dans le salon. Je crois qu'il va prendre un savon. Il rentre avec une tête à faire peur, malgré son sourire beat. Il se fige en voyant le manager et tous les autres membres.

« Heu…désolé pour le retard. » fait Gus en s'asseyant.

« C'est impardonnable ! On cherche à te joindre depuis ce matin ! L'enregistrement a été repoussé à demain par ta faute ! Tu pouvais au moins nous prévenir ou répondre à ton portable, merde ! »

Le pauvre Gus' se ratatine dans son siège alors que David râle. Il devrait prendre des calmants, il semble stressé.

« Et Georg qui me dit que tu es simplement chez ta copine ! Je vous rappelle que vous êtes sous contrat et que vous avez une chance que beaucoup de groupes rêveraient d'avoir ! Vous vous comportez comme des GAMINS PUERIL ! »

Je me lève devant David et même s'il est plus grand que moi, je ne sais pas tenir ma langue ! Je vous ai déjà dit comme ma grande gueule m'a valu des problèmes ? Et bien la preuve. Je ne peux pas le laisser hurler sur des gamins sans défense sans réagir.

« HO ! On se calme monsieur Josh ! Vous avez devant vous des adolescents, pas des adultes ! Et même si ils on l'air de vrais hommes mure, n'oubliez pas que ce ne sont QUE des enfants ! Alors oui, Gus a été voir sa copine pour arranger les choses, mais ya pas mort d'homme ! »

Le manager semble surpris et recule d'un pas devant mon éclat de voix. Les garçons on les yeux écarquillés. Ai-je fait une bêtise ?

« Vous avez raison, je m'excuse de m'être emporté de la sorte. J'ai manqué à mes responsabilités, j'aurais dû être plus vigilant. »

« Et ne vous flagellez pas non plus, Gus a fait une connerie en ne répondant pas à son portable et on s'est tous inquiété. C'est pas non plus de votre faute. »

David me regarde étrangement pendant un moment. Et moi je soupire.

« Célibataire sans enfants, dévoué à son boulot ? Vous n'avez aucune idée de comment on gère 4 ados pré-pubères et vous vous sentez démuni, je me trompe ? »

« Comment ? » David commence à me questionner alors que les autres râlent de se faire traiter de gamin.

« Et quoi, tu crois que tu vas remplacer notre mère ? En plus, ta mère te laissait tout faire ! » Crache Bill énervé. Il fait la moue en se rendant compte de ce qu'il vient de dire. Je crispe mon poing d'indignation.

« Ça prouve bien que tu me vois comme une femme. Pour le reste, je crois que tu t'es rendu compte des âneries que tu avais dites. Je reste ton MEC, je ne veux remplacer personne, juste aider avec mon expérience… mais pas remplacer. »

Je pars du salon en claquant la porte et vais faire un tour dans les rues de la ville.

POV externe.

Le manager regardait les 3 autres. Bill avait filé à la suite de Gabriel. Gus bougonnais.

« Et à Bill, on lui dit rien quand il part pour rejoindre son mec ! »

David soupira.

« Bill, il décroche à son portable quand je l'appelle, il n'a jamais interféré avec les obligations du groupe à cause de Gabriel. »

« Ouai, bon je suis désolé. » lâcha le blond.

« C'est pardonné, mais à l'avenir, restez joignable, s'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit, je m'en voudrais ! »

Tom soupira.

« Mon jumeau est une catastrophe ambulante avec son mec. Il accumule gaffe sur gaffe ! »

Tout le monde s'installa dans les fauteuils en attendant que ces deux là réapparaissent.

« Ha, il en a fait d'autres ? » demanda Georg.

« Oui, moi aussi mais bon… tout le monde sait que je suis pas doué en relation humaines ! »

« Bon les enfants, je retourne au studio dire que c'est ok pour demain. Répétez un peu cette aprèm' parce que y'auras double temps de travail, demain ! »

David prit son manteau et partit pour le studio, laissant les autres se diriger vers la salle de musique.

Bill courait comme un beau diable pour rattraper la personne juste devant lui. Il se mit devant rapidement mais Gabriel se détourna.

« Gabriel ! S'il te plait, laisse-moi-t'expliquer ! » Fit bill en suivant son mec dans la rue devant les passants médusée.

« Ya rien à expliquer ! »

« Gab' ! »

Gabriel se stoppa.

« Vas-y, je t'écoute. » fit le brun aux cheveux court en se tournant vivement bras croisés vers son mec.

« Je… J'ai dit 'mère', par ce que tu es toujours très protecteur avec les gens. Comme une maman. Je… c'est agréable de se savoir protégé, c'était pas pour… enfin merde, Gab' tu sais que je m'en fous de tout ça ! » Soupira le brun au cheveux en pétard.

« Bill, c'est pas parce que ma mère m'a rejeté que tu peux dire du mal d'elle ! » criait enfin Gabriel devant une foule de passant, heureusement la marée humaine* ne comprenant pas le français, leur dispute ne serait jamais remise dans un magazine people.

« Je suis déso… »

Bill ne put finir sa phrase que déjà dix filles l'entouraient en devenant hystériques.

« C'EST BILL DE TOKIO HOTEL ! » Criaient les jeunes filles en essayant de toucher le pauvre malheureux. Une des filles allait poser la main sur lui mais elle fut attrapée rudement par Gabriel qui la repoussa sèchement vers les autres filles. Sous le coup de la colère, il reprit la langue allemande qu'il commençait à pas trop mal parler et comprendre maintenant.

« Et vous compter tripoter mon mec devant moi sans aucune gène ? Vous ne trouvez pas que vous gênez ? »

Le silence s'installa avant qu'une des filles ne revienne à la charge.

« Elle veut quoi la française? Jalouse peut-être ? »

Bill voyait clairement Gabriel devenir de plus en plus énervé.

« Gab'.. » tenta le brun mais il fut coupé par son mec.

« Protecteur ! Vous ne vous rendez même pas compte qu'en essayant d'attraper, de toucher Bill ou vos stars, vous les blessez ! La dernière fois, Tom a failli perdre une dread ! Vous apprécieriez qu'on vous tripote à longueur de temps, qu'on vous tire les cheveux, qu'on vous arrache vos vêtements ? Si vous étiez plus calme, je suis certain qu'il se ferait une joie de vous accorder une poignée de main, la bise ou je ne sais quoi, mais avec votre hystérie, il perdrait un bras ou même la vie ! »

Bill, derrière, fut surprit que Gabriel ait remarqué ce genre de choses. Ils devaient constamment faire gaffe à la foule c'est vrai, pour leur sécurité. Et même comme maintenant, dix filles pouvaient être extrêmement dangereuses. Les filles se regardaient surprises.

« Sérieux ? »

Gabriel se radoucis.

« Sérieux, restez calme et ce sera la plus belle rencontre de votre vie, sinon on devra vous fausser compagnie et je n'hésiterais pas à user de la force. »

Le groupe se calma instantanément. Les filles se mirent correctement en tendant calmement une feuille et un stylo. Bill commençait à signer les autographes, faisait la bise à ce petit groupe en discutant, répondant gentiment à ces filles. Et effectivement, elles étaient encore plus heureuses que dans leurs rêves les plus fous !

Bon Gabriel dut retenir 4 qui avaient failli tomber dans les vapes, mais pas de hurlement hystérique ; enfin pas trop. Des larmes de joie….

« C'est donc toi, Gabriel ? »

« Ouai. » une des filles du milieu le détaillait.

« Tu sais, c'est franchement dommage que tu sois PD, parce que t'es franchement mignon. » Gabriel n'en revenant pas, se mit à rougir et toutes les filles gloussèrent de concert.

« Certains sites de fans te haïssent, d'autres t'admirent. Sous tes airs bourrus, t'as l'air sympa. »

Bill ricanait dans son coin, intérieurement impressionné qu'il ait réussi à maitriser dix furies.

« J'ai jamais mangé personne, je sais qu'on me déteste parce que je sors avec Bill, mais bon je survivrais à ça. »

Et une fois la plaisanterie passée, les filles lui demandèrent des autographes, certaines questions indiscrètes furent posées.

« Qui est dessus ? C'est Bill qui fait la fille ? Ou alors c'est toi ? »

Bill était gêné de ce genre de choses mais Gabriel s'en amusait.

« Je te demande si tu suce ? »

La fille rougissait de honte sous les gloussements de ses copines. Finalement, Bill eut la permission de partir après une bonne heure avec ses fans. Heureusement, le coin était plutôt tranquille et aucune autre fan n'était venu se rajouter à ce groupe de copine.

En rentrant, une heure plus tard, les trois autres faisaient une pose et virent rentrer Gabriel et Bill main dans la main et ils leurs firent une place sur le bar de la cuisine pour boire un verre de jus d'orange.

« Alors, plus fâchés ? » demanda Georg en rangeant le jus au réfrigérateur.

« Encore un peu, on ne dit pas du mal des 'mamans' ! Et Bill va payer cher ! Mais bon, on est rentré avant que Bill ne doive signer des autographes à toute la ville. »

Bill soupira.

« Heureusement que tu les as discipliné, sinon j'étais bon pour repartir à poil en courant au studio ! »

Tom releva la tête rapidement.

« KOUA ? »

« On a rencontré dix fan. Gab' les a rabroué en leur disant que si elles étaient sage et pas hystériques, je discuterais un peu avec elles et leur ferais la bise au lieu de partir en courant. Visiblement, le couplet sur « votre hystérie a couté une dread à Tom et ils mettent leurs vie en danger par votre stupidité », ça a super bien fonctionné et elles étaient aussi calmes qu'une fan peut l'être. Gab' leur a promis que leur rencontre serait la plus belle, et vu les larmes de joie et les évanouissements, elles ont passé une heure visiblement fantastique. »

Tom soupira de soulagement.

« Sérieusement ? Vous avez réussi à calmer dix filles ? » Fit Gus' impressionné.

« Rectification, Gaby a tenu en respect dix filles. » fit Bill.

« Arrêtez de me jeter des fleurs. C'était ça ou courir, et j'aime pas courir. »

Gus' ricana alors que Tom soulevait un sourcil.

« Au fait, Tom, j'ai un petit quelque chose. » Gabriel fit bouger un morceau de papier entre son index et son majeur alors que Tom se levait.

« Ha oui ? » fit le dreadeu intéressé, tout d'un coup.

« Brune, yeux verts, très bien faites. Un charme époustouflant, un brin mystérieuse et surtout disponible pour une nuit sans lendemain avec toi. »

Bill s'outra.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Gab', tu vas quand même pas me dire que tu as obtenu un numéro pour mon crétin de frère ! »

Tom regardait Gabriel surpris.

« D'où tu connais mon style de nana ? »

« Comme si personne ici ne le savais ! J'ai remarqué que tu étais plus brune ténébreuse et mystérieuse que blonde à forte poitrine. »

Tom commençait déjà à baver.

« Décris-la-moi. »

« Grande, des superbes seins mis en valeur dans un corset pigeonnant sublime. Pas vraiment style goth ni métaleuse, mais pas non plus couleur flash. Elle prend soins d'elle, cheveux mi long. Yeux verts fantastiques. Et des fesses, ho mon dieux ! »

Bill souleva un sourcil.

« T'es sur que t'es gay ? »

« Je sais aussi regarder les jolies créatures. Mais même si c'est beau, c'est juste à regarder. »

Bill soupira alors que Tom vint prendre le papier avec un sourire satisfait.

« Hum, ce soir je crois que je vais avoir de la compagnie. »

FIN POV EXTERNE

* * *

* duplicitée : de duplicata cf chapitre 19

* réf : Shakespeare


	21. Chapter 21

_Bill soupira alors que Tom vint prendre le papier avec un sourire satisfait._

_« Hum, ce soir je crois que je vais avoir de la compagnie. »_

Bill me fait la tête parce que j'ai donné le numéro mais il n'avait qu'à pas dire des choses pareilles sur ma mère et sur moi. Un peu rancunier ? Vous croyez ?

Je suis installé sur le sofa avec une tisane, je dois me ménager encore, la fatigue et mes tocs ont tendance à revenir assez vite, mais je gère. On regarde un DVD tranquillement après manger, Tom attend sa copine d'un soir qui ne devrait plus tarder.

« Messieurs Kaulitz, je suis désolé mais ya deux filles pour vous. Une pour Tom et une pour Bill, elle demande juste à vous parler… »

Fait Saki suivie de la brune ténébreuse de ce matin et d'une blonde vraiment mignonne. Cheveux long, lunettes qui lui donnent un style plutôt studieuse. Une fille vraiment superbe et à l'air calme.

« Myriam ? » fait Bill surpris. Vu la tête des autres du groupe, j'ai tout à parier que cette fille était une amie, voir plus. Je ne sais pas si je dois en être jaloux ou bien me comporter de manière calme et agréable. Apres tout, Bill n'a jamais crissé pour mes ex ; à ceci prêt que mes ex sont hétéros … quoi que DD on ne sait pas trop.

« Je suis revenu des États-Unis la semaine dernière, j'ai appris que tu étais de retour ici, alors je suis venue faire un saut. » fait elle avec un sourire doux. Je le sens, mettez ça sur le compte de l'instinct féminin, mais je le sens qu'elle tente de reconquérir Bill. Tout en elle est réglé sur : attraction ! Et je le vois très bien que mon mec n'est pas insensible à son charme.

Même si on en a discuté ce matin, je me demande comment va réagir Bill. Je…je lui fais confiance, je sais qu'il ne me fera pas de mal… la question c'est comment vas se dérouler la suite. Il va me quitter pour retourner avec son ex ? Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de flipper à mort, sans Bill, je m'effondre, il a mit à nu ma personnalité, je lui fais confiance, mais avec cette blondasse, j'ai peur qu'il ne décide de me laisser, moi et mes problèmes, moi et mon caractère, j'ai peur d'être moins important pour lui qu'elle !

S'il me quitte, je ne pourrais pas revenir en arrière, je ne pourrais pas retourner chez ma mère pour jouer la comédie, je ne pourrais pas de nouveau regarder les autres en face. Je ne veux pas que tout échoue avec Bill, mais ai-je le droit, la force, le courage de lutter contre ça ? Ai-je mon mot à dire ? Non ! C'est le choix de Bill. C'est à lui de savoir s'il est attiré par cette fille et s'il veut être avec elle. Même si je serais capable de le laisser baiser cette fille pour rester avec lui. C'est désespéré, mais je me donne entièrement à la personne que j'aime, même si cela doit me détruire…

Ils discutent un moment alors que j'ai l'impression de me noyer, le tourbillon de pensée noir se stoppe soudainement.

« Je te présente mon mec. Gabriel, Myriam une ex, Myriam, Gabriel. »

Je la vois faire un sourire doux et je crois que je 're' respire enfin.

« Excuse moi, je ne savais pas que tu étais avec ... heum quelqu'un en ce moment. » je la regarde et je me sens bizarre. Cette fille est comme Tom, elle est calme et parait simple. Je ne juge pas les gens en général, surtout au premier regard mais cette fille respire la sincérité, la simplicité à plein nez.

« Alors comme ça, tu es le nouveau jouet de Bill ? » son sourire aimable est en totale contradiction avec ses paroles et je ne sais plus sur quoi me fier. En général, je me trompe rarement sur le cœur des gens avec mon instinct, mais je le sens, elle est jalouse. Je me lève poliment et vais lui faire la bise alors que je sens Bill extrêmement crispé, Georg nous jette des regards comme pour vérifier qu'aucun meurtre ne sera commis et Gus fait comme s'il ne voyait rien. Moi aussi, je lui fais un grand sourire un peu hypocrite mais après tout, j'ai aussi été une femme.

« Ravie de te rencontrer, Myriam, c'est dommage que Bill ne m'ait jamais parlé de toi… depuis le temps. »

C'est bas ! Je l'avoue… c'est extrêmement bas et mesquin, mais bon, elle veut la guerre, elle l'aura. Bill ne sais plus quoi faire et nos deux regards le tétanisent. Il ne peut rien faire !

Elle reporte son attention vers moi avec toujours ce sourire doux.

« Il paraît que tu es un transsexuel, à cause de toi la popularité du groupe tombe en flèche. Si j'étais toi, j'éviterais de faire du tord à Bill. »

Je garde mon calme alors que Tom plus loin s'étrangle, il discutait un peu avec sa 'copine' et lui proposait à boire en gentleman.

« Myriam ! » gronde Bill.

« Laisse Bill, elle croit pouvoir venir ici comme chez elle, trémousser son cul et lécher le sol pour te récupérer, mais elle n'a pas compris qu'elle se bat pour du vent. Ce n'est pas à moi de choisir, c'est à toi Bill de faire ton choix.» je me rassois dans le canapé sans un regard et lance.

« Ha et la pouf, juste pour information, je m'en tape que tu me traite de tous les noms, et essayer de me démoraliser ne sert à rien, tu me laisse complètement indifférent ! »

Elle semble furieuse, j'ai cassé son beau sourire ! Bill se retrouve avec elle un peu plus loin et ils commencent à s'engueuler.

« Tu cherche quoi au juste ! »

« A te ramener sur le droit chemin ! Bill tu ne peux pas aimer un monstre comme elle, tu ne peux pas être homo ! »

« Myriam, tais toi. »

« Mais Bill ! »

Je sais que je cache tout cela sous une chape de béton. J'ai beau dire, me faire traiter de monstre est douloureux, comme maman m'a traité de monstre. Je vois du coin de l'œil Tom, crisper les poings. J'ai appris qu'il avait interdiction de se mêler des histoires de cœur de son jumeau, je suppose que c'est pour éviter toute jalousie ou que l'un ou l'autre n'empiète de trop sur la vie amoureuse de l'autre. Dans les disputes, ce n'est jamais Tom qui vient me voir, il va voir Bill. Ou alors, c'est moi qui vais lui parler. Enfin là, je le sens qu'il voudrait vraiment intervenir. Il emmène la fille à la porte et s'excuse, il lui dit qu'il la rappellera et Bill continu d'encaisser les remontrances de son ex.

Tom me tend la main avec le sourire et Bill se fige un peu en nous voyant.

« Gaby, viens, je dois te parler. »

Je me lève et il m'emmène dans une salle que je ne connaissais pas, au sous-sol. Ce n'est pas la salle de répet'. C'est une salle où il y a un sac de sable pour se défouler. Je vois Tom bander ses mains et commencer à enchainer le sac avec hargne. Je me place derrière et tiens le sac.

« Je suis désolé que tu ais assisté à cette scène. Myriam a causé beaucoup de soucis à Bill. Il est trop gentil et trop con avec les filles, il a peur de l'envoyer chier directement et je te jure que j'ai des envies de meurtres. »

« Mais tu ne fais rien pour ne pas rompre ta promesse. » je fais.

« Ha ! Tu étais au courant de ça. » Fait Tom piteux. Je lui fais 'oui' de la tête de coté tout en encaissant les coups.

« Elle a cassé deux relations de mon jumeau, alors j'ai juste envie de lui refaire le portrait ! »

Il tape de plus en plus fort et moi je souffle.

« On ne tape pas une femme, même avec une fleur ! »

« Je sais ! Han ! »

Ya aucun doute, Myriam aurait eut à faire de la chirurgie esthétique après les bons traitements de Tom.

« Tu n'as pas peur que Bill croie que tu as rompu ta promesse en venant me parler ? »

Tom ricane.

« Il pense ce qu'il veut, je m'en fous, tu vaut mille fois mieux que cette conne qui lui lèche les pieds ! C'est vrai, tu as un caractère atroce, mais bon, c'est pas comme si chacun de nous n'avait pas un putain de caractère. »

« Merci. » je souffle. Tom continue à déballer son sac contre le sac et moi.

« Tu m'as épaté en disant que c'était à lui de faire un choix. Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu avais derrière la tête à ce moment là, c'est entre toi et mon jumeau. Mais sache que Bill t'aime. J'espère juste que ce sera l'électrochoc qui lui manquait pour l'envoyer bouler ! »

Tom s'arrête et se cale contre le mur pour glisser et s'asseoir vidé.

« Je sais qu'il te parle beaucoup, de nous deux. Je suis content qu'il puisse parler à quelqu'un. J'avais peur que tu n'approuves pas notre relation… et je suppose que même s'il ne le montre pas, il ne s'engage pas si tu ne donnes pas ton accord. »

« Il m'as dit que tu lui avais demandé une chose avant de sortir vraiment ensemble. Tu lui as demandé de ne pas te demander de choisir entre ton coté féminin ou masculin, comme tu ne lui demanderais jamais de choisir entre toi et moi. Tu n'imagines pas quel choc ça lui a fait. Peu de monde comprend notre lien. Même Gustav et Georg qui ont pourtant l'habitude, ne comprennent pas toujours. Pourtant, toi tu n'as jamais été jaloux, tu n'as jamais rien dit. Pour une personne qui n'est pas jumeau ou jumelle c'est assez surprenant. C'est pour ça que j'ai approuvé votre relation. Bill me dit tout, enfin presque tout. Après tout, il est une moitié de moi. »

Tom essuie la sueur de son front du dos de sa main bandée.

« Bill peut tout te dire, cela ne me dérange pas, si ça lui permet d'être aidé et d'avancer, je ne vois pas en quoi je serais dérangé ou jaloux. Je veux son bonheur, je ne dirais pas que je donnerais ma vie pour lui, à mes yeux, ma vie ne vaut rien comparé à celle des autres. Mais je resterais en vie aussi longtemps que Bill sera bien avec moi. Et je dis bien en vie, pas survie, comme j'ai été quand je vous ai rencontré. »

« Je comprends. » fait Tom sérieux.

« Tu crois que l'on peut avoir un jumeau de cœur ? » je demande.

« Baba ? » fait Tom avec le sourire.

« Oui. »

« La description que tu en fais est assez proche de ce qui nous lie. Après tu sais, c'est plus que le lien du sang. Je suis persuadé que tu peux être lié à lui par le cœur et l'esprit sans forcément avoir les mêmes chromosomes. »

Je lui fais un sourire, parler avec lui est apaisant et ça me fait tellement plaisir ! Il reprend.

« Et puis, c'est pas parce qu'on a les même gènes que l'on se ressemble. En tous cas, toi tu sais parfaitement nous différencier. Bill a une sacrée chance, tu sais ! Tu aurais été une femme, on se serait certainement battu pour toi. » Tom se marre et moi je rougis.

« Tu rougis ! On est à un partout ! »

Je lui tire la langue et il reprend un air sérieux.

« Ne laisse jamais les autre te faire douter de toi. Tu es une personne formidable. »

Je suis mortellement gêné de cette révélation, je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude qu'on me dise ce genre de choses. Je prends Tom dans les bras, ce qui visiblement le surprend.

« Merci Tom, tu es toi aussi une personne formidable, comme Bill, Comme Gustav, comme Georg. Et un jour tu trouveras une femme ou même un homme, qui sait, qui fera battre ton cœur et qui t'aimera. »

Il semble extrêmement gêné et détourne le regard.

« On devrait remonter avant que Bill ne se fasse des films. »

On rigole et il enlève les bandes de ses mains.

En remontant, Bill est toujours avec son ex et semble essayer de la calmer ; elle semble pleurer et Bill la prend dans les bras. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de la tuer ou de m'enfuir. Je ne suis pas lâche et malgré mes entrailles qui font des nœuds coulants, je vais prendre le taureau par les cornes. Je fais craquer mes mains.

« Bon ! » je me place devant Bill. « C'est elle ou moi ! » je le regarde au fond des yeux, il doit faire son choix maintenant même si c'est elle, même si il doit me briser. Je sais que je tremble un peu mais pour le moment, je regarde juste Bill qui parait surpris.

Il se calme et me fixe intensément.

« Myriam n'est rien pour moi. » il fait durement et je reprends de l'air. J'agrippe la fille par le bras sous ses protestations.

« Toi, ta gueule ! » je fais énervé, et pour m'énerver, il en faut beaucoup ! La fille semble surprise et se laisse éconduire sans plus de protestation.

« Saki, tu me mets ça dehors et, moi ici, je ne veux plus la voir. »

Le garde du corps l'emmène gentiment à la grille. Je me retourne pour voir Tom soupirer de soulagement et Bill me regarder avec étonnement, Georg lui aussi ne comprend plus rien, après ce que j'ai dis ce matin, il doit être pommé. Seulement ce n'est pas fini. Bill semble venir me prendre dans les bras mais je fais un pas de coté.

« On va mettre les choses très rapidement au clair Bill Kaulitz, tu te tapes des nanas dans mon dos si ça apaise ta libido, mais jamais je ne pourrais supporter une crise devant moi et si jamais j'apprends que tu m'as trompé, la fille ou le mec finira pendu par les testicules ou bien se vidant de son sang dans une ruelle sombre. Si tu veux me plaquer, tu le fais avant de ramener tes pétasses ici et, à moins que tes ex soient des personnes civilisées, si j'en vois une, je la tue c'est clair ? »

Mon regard noir le fait déglutir et il couine un 'oui' penaud.

« Ok, alors maintenant tu prends ton oreiller et ta couette, le canapé sera ton unique compagnon cette nuit ! »

Sur ce, je quitte la pièce pour aller prendre l'air sur la terrasse. Non mais, faut pas me prendre pour un con non plus, qu'il soit compatissant, je peux le concevoir, qu'il prenne sa pouf comme ça dans les bras sans équivoque devant moi … niet !

Par la baie vitrée, je le vois ramener sa couette et son oreiller et s'installer à coté des autres qui regardent un dvd. Moi je fume une clope pour me calmer avec un verre de jus d'ananas que j'ai été prendre.

Je regarde les étoiles et souffle la fumée blanche dans l'air frais mais apaisant de la nuit. J'entends le glissement de la vitre et le bruit de la télé puis la vitre se referme, nous replongeant dans le noir et le silence.

« Je suis désolé. »

« Tu m'as humilié, Bill. Je ne vais pas te pardonner ça si simplement. » Je souffle une nouvelle fois ma fumée alors que Bill couine.

« Humilié ? »

« Elle revient ici pour te récupérer, elle sait qu'elle a du pouvoir sur toi et en joue. Elle t'a fait tourner en bourrique, elle s'est jouée de toi uniquement pour me montrer à quel point elle avait du pouvoir sur toi. C'est humiliant, parce que tu as joué son jeu au lieu de lui dire clairement que tu ne ressentais rien pour elle dès le départ, me faisant douter. Et elle a adoré jouer l'ex éplorée pour me regarder agonisant sans rien pouvoir faire. D'une certaine manière, elle fait la même chose que Thibaut a fait avec moi. Ils profitent de leur pouvoir sur nous. »

Je l'entends renifler.

« Je suis désolé. J'arrive pas à être un salaud avec les filles. »

« Je te demande pas d'être un salaud Bill, mais elle a abusé, tu aurais dû la faire sortir. Fais-lui comprendre que tu ne veux plus aucun contact avec elle. A moins que tu ne veuille plus de moi… ou que tu la veuille comme maitresse… »

Bill continue de sangloter.

« Non, je t'ai dit que je voulais pas te faire du mal. Je t'aime. »

Un long silence répond à sa demande. Je ne veux pas lui dire moi aussi, je ne veux pas lui répondre par ce que je serais capable sous le coup de la colère de dire des choses regrettables. Il sanglote un peu plus et je soupire.

« On verra demain, je suis trop énervé pour réfléchir. »

Je le plante là après avoir écrasé ma clope dans le cendrier. La baie vitrée coulisse et je rentre, mais avant de refermer derrière moi, je lance.

« Oublie pas, Bill que tu peux avoir qui tu veux, moi je n'ai que toi. »

Je referme et pars dans sa chambre. Ce lit vide me fait un peu peur mais je ne céderais pas. Je vais m'installer à son bureau et je commence à écrire avec la musique dans mon casque.

Tard, je me lève de mon siège pour aller prendre un verre de lait. En passant, je vois Bill dans les bras de son frère, endormis. Vu les traces de mascara, il a du pleurer longtemps sur les épaule de son jumeaux. Inconsciemment, cette vision me rassure et me fait sourire. Au moins, Bill a du soutien.

Je prends mon verre de lait et retourne écrire.


	22. Chapter 22

_Tard, je me lève de mon siège pour aller prendre un verre de lait. En passant, je vois Bill dans les bras de son frère, endormis. Vu les traces de mascara, il a du pleurer longtemps sur les épaule de son jumeaux. Inconsciemment, cette vision me rassure et me fait sourire. Au moins, Bill a du soutien._

_Je prends mon verre de lait et retourne écrire._

Je grogne un peu. Reconnexion des neurones… j'ai la face collée au bureau en bois et c'est douloureux, mon cou est tordu et je vais avoir un torticolis, mon cul sur cette chaise est plus que définitivement HS ! Et mon dos, n'en parlons pas !

« Gaby? » demande Bill, tout timide.

« Quoi ? » je jette un peu sèchement.

« Tu n'as pas dormis dans le lit ? »

« Non !... Trop vide ! » Je grogne en me massant douloureusement le cou. J'ouvre un œil et vois Bill qui ne sait pas s'il peut me toucher ou s'il doit m'aider.

« Je voulais t'apporter ton café au lit… mais bon. »

Je me lève difficilement et vais m'écrouler sur le matelas. Bill me tend une tasse et je finis par m'asseoir pour la boire. Je suis définitivement à enfermer dans un zoo, catégorie animal dangereux avant mon café du matin.

« Je dois faire quoi pour être pardonné ? » lance Bill entre deux gorgées. C'est une bonne question, je lui dis qu'il est pardonné depuis hier ? Non, il doit comprendre. Si je lui passe tout, ce n'est pas bon. Ha putain, que je déteste faire du mal aux gens et encore plus à ceux que j'aime !

« Sois inventif. Étonne-moi. » Je fais.

« Ho, ok. » fait mon ange en sortant déçu mais résigné à se faire pardonner

Je suis sorti de la chambre et je ne vois pas Bill.

« Salut ! » me lancent les mecs de bonne humeur.

« 'Plop' ! »

« 'Plop' ? » demande Gus.

« Chez moi, 'plop' veux dire bonjour, salut…bref 'plop'. »

Je m'installe à la table pour sortir de la brume comateuse. Je me masse le cou qui est définitivement abimé.

« Mal dormi ? » demande Georg.

« Moui, et toi Tom, pas trop inconfortable le canapé ? »

Il grogne.

« Que ne ferais-je pas pour mon abruti de frangin. Enfin, je suppose que ça lui servira de leçon. »

Gus soupire.

« A voir ta tête, je me demande lequel des deux a été le plus punis. »

Je soupire aussi.

« Allez savoir ! »

« Et tu vas lui faire la tête longtemps ? Non, parce que mine de rien, ce matin la répèt' était pas fameuse. » fait Gustav avec une petite once de reproche. Et c'est 'monsieur je me sauve toute une nuit et une matinée chez ma copine sans prévenir' qui me fait la morale ? non sans blague !

« C'est pas mes affaires, vous êtes coachés pour savoir mettre vos soucis de coté quand vous jouez. C'est pas la première dispute et ce sera pas la dernière, Bill a du caractère, j'ai un putain de caractère, donc forcement, ça clash ! »

Tom s'affale sur la table.

« Pas faux, mais tu nous l'as perturbé quand même pas mal notre Bill. »

« Et moi je dois me battre contre des milliers de fans qui rêvent de me tuer ou de baiser Bill devant moi pour me détruire, alors ou il apprend à mettre les holàs rapidement ou alors je pousse ma gueulante. Déjà qu'il se fait tripoter quand il sort, qu'il reçoit tellement de lettres de fans qu'on ne peut pas les compter, qu'elles bavent toute sur son corps… alors définitivement non, je ne suis pas jaloux des fans, mais faut pas pousser mémé dans les hortensias ! »

Mon expression les fait rire.

« Et on peut savoir pourquoi toi qui est normalement assez calme, tu t'es transformé en 'Godzilla' en une seconde ? » fait Georg qui était surpris de ma réaction hier. La colère remonte en vague.

« Il l'a prise dans les bras en rentrant dans son jeu, devant moi ! »

Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de me foutre en colère avec un verre à la main, le petit verre a lâché et ma main se referme sur des bouts de verre.

« Ha c'est malin, Georg ! » fait Tom en ramenant un torchon, j'enlève des bouts de verre plantés dans ma paume, c'est pas bien grave même si la mimine ça pisse le sang rapidement. Je mets ma main dans le torchon pour éviter de mettre du sang partout et Tom essuie la table en emportant les bouts de verre. Gustav ramène de quoi désinfecter et panser mes plaies.

« Désoler, la transformation en 'Godzilla' est très rapide, visiblement. » fait Georg à moitié désolé avec le sourire.

« Pas grave. Moi je suis désolé pour le verre. »

« Tsss, on s'en fout d'un verre, donne ta main. » fait Gus.

Il prend ma main délicatement et j'ai un frison d'anticipation. Je sais qu'il ne me fera pas de mal, c'est un ami, je dois apprendre à lui faire confiance… il commence à passer le coton dans ma paume très doucement, c'est vrai que même si je peux me faire du mal sans broncher, j'ai toujours peur que les autres me fassent du mal… réflexe de défense, je suppose.

« Tu trembles, je te fais mal ? » demande Gustav.

« Non. »

Il me regarde sans comprendre et reprend la désinfection de ma main. Il retire un dernier petit bout de verre et change de coton. Ma main gauche sur la table même posée à plat tremble vraiment et Tom pose la sienne dessus.

« Tu fais une crise ? C'est à cause de Gus ? »

« Une crise ? Une crise de quoi ? J'ai rien fait ! » dit Gus, surpris.

« C'est rien, continue. »

Seulement oui, je fais une crise, les personnes capables de me toucher avec délicatesse sont rares et pour mon corps, c'est se souvenir des personnes qui ont tenté d'abuser de moi. Pas mes ex, mais quand j'étais jeune, des adultes qui soit disant voulaient m'aider pour x ou y raison et se sont mit à me toucher délicatement. Ils sont tous les même, bien que les personnes aient été différentes, leurs méthodes de pervers restent les même, amadouer pour mieux sauter ! Je hais les hommes autant que je les admire et les jalouse. Repenser à ces moments difficiles est vraiment trop dur, même la main rassurante de Tom sur la mienne me brule. Je préférerais que Gus soit brusque, ou pas… je ne sais plus. La panique prend possession de mon cerveau et c'est PAS BON !

« Sûr que je te fais pas mal ? » demande Gus inquiet.

« Pas à la main. » je réponds comme ailleurs. La crise avance doucement, il pose des pansements doucement malgré ses mains un peu calleuses, ses mouvement sont souples, il est batteur après tout. Il ne me fera rien. J'ai beau me répéter que je n'ai rien à craindre, mon corps a encré ses memos de défense et je ne peux pas vraiment lutter. Même après toutes ces années, je n'ai pas oublié une seconde tout ce qui s'est passé, même après toutes ces années, rien n'a vraiment changé. Tenter d'enfouir tout ça n'a donc servi à rien. J'ai toujours autant peur des autres, homme ou femme, j'ai peur de souffrir, j'ai peur de redevenir cet enfant manipulé par des adultes, j'ai toujours haï les adultes, sauf mes parents. J'ai toujours haï les personnes qui prenaient des décisions pour moi sans me demander mon avis. Je n'ai jamais voulu grandir pour ne jamais avoir à imposer mon avis aux autres. Mais on ne peut pas s'empêcher de grandir…

Gustav finit de bander ma main bien abimée et mes larmes dévalent mes joues dans un silence de plomb. Je regarde Gustav et je me rends compte que j'ai grandis, j'ai grandi et je ne suis plus cet enfant manipulable, je ne suis plus une victime. Je n'ai rien à craindre ici et Gustav est un ami, Georg est un ami. Il n'y a pas de monstre ici, ils ne me jugent pas, je n'ai pas à me justifier face à eux, je n'ais pas à être rongé de honte et de culpabilité face à leur regard.

J'ai un énorme soupire alors que j'efface mes larmes de la main gauche.

« Merci, Gus. »

Je repars malgré leurs mines surprises, ils n'ont pas dû tout comprendre, mais moi, je viens d'avancer dans ma vie. J'ai fait un pas de plus. C'est long, c'est extrêmement douloureux, mais c'est agréable de ne plus se voir végéter. Je vais prendre Arsenic dans sa cage et je la lâche sur la terrasse.

Devant mon ordi, je ne souffrais pas vraiment, plus rien ne m'atteignait, mais je ne vivais pas. Tout ça pour cette putain de promesse faite à Baba. Je n'avais pas le droit de me suicider, certes, mais je me suis suicidé mentalement, mon corps était présent, mais mon esprit était loin, très loin. Quand j'ai compris que j'étais un mec dans un corps de fille, j'ai cru pouvoir sortir de ma bulle. J'ai essayé, en me raccrochant au fait de pouvoir devenir quelqu'un. Pas forcement être un vrai mec, mais juste devenir quelqu'un. Me voir moi dans la glace, prendre plaisir à me voir, prendre plaisir à ressortir avec mes amis. Et ça à marché. Mais pas longtemps, parce que jamais je n'aurais pu dire à ma mère que j'étais un travesti ou un transsexuel, un monstre à ses yeux. Alors je me suis renfermé dans ma bulle. Et puis j'ai attendu, quoi. Je ne savais pas trop, je ne le sais toujours pas, mais Bill est arrivé. Un regard et tout a pété.

Je soupire, depuis j'ai mal, depuis je souffre, mais je me vois aussi avancer, je ressens la vie, les joies, les peines. Rien n'est simple, mais les joies gagnées à la sueur de mon front sont agréable, bien plus que les émotions sans saveur que j'avais avant. Je sais que je vais encore lutter, j'ai eut beaucoup trop de merdes dans mon enfance pour que tout ça se règle simplement.

Je regarde mon rat courir et je me mets accroupi sur la chaise. Je regarde le ciel bleu, la tête posée sur mon épaule.

« Papa, tu n'aurais pas dû nous quitter comme ça. T'avais pas le droit. Mais je suis sûr que tu dois être fier de moi maintenant, même si j'ai pas tout surmonté, j'avance, je ne recule plus. »

J'ai un petit sourire. Finalement la vie est belle avec un beau soleil.


	23. Chapter 23

désoler pour les péripéties et les retard. entre mon déménagement et les soucis de mon béta... le prochain chapitre sera publier en retard.

* * *

Je reprends ma rate et vais dans la chambre. Je me fais beau, je vais faire un tour en ville. Je ne connais pas bien le coin donc un rapide petit tour me fera le plus grand bien.

« Les mecs, je sors, m'attendez pas, je sais pas quand je vais rentrer. » je claironne avant de claquer la porte de l'entrée. Je fais quatre pas pour me prendre plus de 80 décibels dans les oreilles en une seconde et la clameur monte, monte. Wow, je ne m'attendais pas à toutes ces groupies devant le loft ! Je rentre en une seconde et regarde les mecs se marrer comme des bossus.

« Putain, c'est normal le mur du son juste en face ? » j'ai eu mal à mes pauvres oreilles, mine de rien !

« Les fans sont au courant de notre retour, visiblement ! » fait Tom. Ha, bah putain ! Ok, je prends une grande inspiration et je ressors. J'ai peut-être peur de la foule, mais je veux sortir et je sortirais !

J'entends hurler, les groupies crient mon nom, merde je déteste la célébrité ! Saki m'ouvre le portail et je vois une centaine de fans retenues par des gardes, des barrières… mais elles sont complètement givrées, ma paroles ! Je fais comme si de rien n'était, comme si elles n'existaient pas et je continue, le bout des barrières arrive et je prie sérieusement pour qu'elles restent à attendre les autres, moi je veux du calme !

Barrières passée, et… je crois que, soit les dieux sont des diables particulièrement sadique, soit ils m'ont tous abandonnés ! J'ai une vingtaine de fille qui m'encercle, certes à une distance respective en me tendant un carnet et un feutre, mais qui m'encercle quand même ! Et ça crie, ça hurle… on se croirait à la foire d'empoigne ou au salon de l'agriculture et je suis le morceau de steak !

Je croise les bras et attends, bon elles veulent vraiment jouer avec la patience ? Ok, pas de soucis. Au bout de dix minutes elles se calment visiblement, elles en on marre de tendre le bras. Je m'entends enfin réfléchir, hosanna !

« Dis, tu comptes nous signer nos autographe ? » fait une fille visiblement las.

« Pas à une bande de folles qui me détruisent les tympans. Mais quand je pourrais enfin entendre à qui je dois mettre le nom, peut-être que je pourrais être conciliant !» je fais, calmement. Définitivement, ces dames se sont bien calmées. Et c'est partis pour une séance d'autographes, de toute façon, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Elles m'entourent et pas moyen de partir ! Et moi, je n'ai pas le droit à un garde du corps attitré…

Une bonne demi-heure après et ma main mise à rude épreuve, je fais la révérence.

« Bien mesdemoiselles, désolé, mais je comptais simplement me balader. »

Ho miracle, elles me laissent partir… j'en sauterais presque de joie, je viens juste de me faire harceler de question gênantes, pour des informations croustillantes, ou même une petite anecdote qui ferait le ravissement des fans, mais je n'ai rien dit. Manquerait plus que je me fasse remonter les bretelles par David !

Arsenic dans mon écharpe n'as pas bougé et même les groupies ne l'on pas fait bouger, tant mieux. Je mets mon mp3 et c'est parti pour une journée de glandouille. J'ai fureté dans les magasins, j'ai visité un peu la ville, j'ai même mangé chinois dans un truck qui ressemblait à rien mais c'était excellent. Arsenic a fait sursauter beaucoup de monde, vraiment pas habitué à voir quelqu'un se balader un rat sur l'épaule. Certains jeunes sont venus me parler, j'ai encore beaucoup de mal avec le langage jeune allemand. Et j'adore définitivement ce pays. Je ne croyais pas pouvoir rencontrer des goth comme ça, en pleine rue, mais si !! J'ai eu quelques dates de festivals goth, j'ai papoté avec un jeune punk jongleur sur une place.

Je lui ai montré mon niveau de bolas et il a bien ri en me voyant me faire mal. Il m'a montré deux trois mouvements. Je lui ai payé un sac de croquettes pour son chien avec l'argent des passants qui nous voyaient. J'ai cru qu'il n'allait plus me lâcher tellement il semblait content. On a parlé animaux, un moment.

« Bah quand t'as rien à glander, ramène ta carcasse ici, je zone souvent dans le coins. » me fait Philippe dit Phil.

« Ok. Tu crèches pas dehors quand même ? »

« Ça dépend des jours, mais mon chien et moi on se tient chaud. Aller j'y vais. »

« Plus ! »

« Plus. »

C'est vrai qu'il se fait tard. Les lampadaires s'allument et moi je soupire. Cette journée m'a vidée la tête, j'ai perfectionné mon allemand. J'ai même fait des rencontres sympas ! Je reviens laborieusement devant le loft après avoir demandé trois fois mon chemin. Quelques unes des fans sont encore là, mais la centaine de ce matin est partie. Elles me regardent passer avec un sourire. Arsenic sort son nez en reconnaissant l'odeur de la maison.

« Hé, t'as un rat ? » hèle une fille, je me retourne pour aller près des barrières.

« Oui. »

« Ho c'est trop 'choupi' !!! »

Et voila que les filles s'extasient sur mon rat.

« On peut la toucher ? »

« Oui mais doucement, lui faites pas peur, elle est aveugle. »

Elles caressent ma rate qui est franchement contente de se faire ploter… Pff salope ! J'ai un beau sourire, j'adore ce pays ! J'adore ma vie ! J'ai du lutter pour m'extirper de leurs mains mais bon ne jamais abuser des bonnes choses.

« Et vous allez dormir ici ? » je demande à ces filles en tenue plus que légères !

« Non, on attend encore un peu et on retournera chez nous. Demain, on essayera de ne pas louper leur sortie pour le studio. »

Je ricane.

« Putain, vous connaissez mieux que moi son emploi du temps ! Mais je pense que vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. »

Les filles ricanent aussi.

« Bon, je vous laisse. »

Je rentre et une fois a l'intérieur, je vois Bill se ronger les ongles. Aye mauvais. Moi j'ai quand même une putain de bonne humeur et un sourire banane.

« J'adore ce pays ! » je lance en m'affalant sur le canapé.

« On a essayé de te joindre. » fait Tom alors que visiblement, Bill se détend. Je fronce les sourcils.

« ha ? » je fouille mes trop nombreuses poches pour vider mes clefs, mon porte feuille, mon porte-monnaie, mes lunettes de soleil, des reçus, des papiers, mes bolas, des feuilles, un crayon, mes gans, le harnais de mon rat, un vernis à ongles que je regarde avec un sourcil relevé… ça fait un moment que j'avais pas vidé mes poches, ma parole ! Des pièces tombées, des billes d'air soft, mon mp3 emmêlé dans trois paires d'écouteurs, des piles, … et enfin mon portable !

« Ha merde, désolé plus de batterie. » je fais devant un Bill qui soupire face à la montagne vidée de mes poches. Je file mettre mon portable à charger.

« T'étais où ? » demande Bill en venant me voir dans la chambre. Je me retourne.

« Tu veux quoi ? Que je te fasse un résumé détaillé de ma journée ? »

Bill semble blessé.

« Désolé. »

Cette attitude de mon mec m'énerve. Depuis quand on dirait un mec bien soumis ?

« Quand est ce que tu a perdu tes couilles, Bill ? »

Il relève la tête brusquement.

« Pardon ? »

Je hausse le ton.

« Je te demande depuis quand Bill tu fais la tafiole soumise qui rampe devant moi ! Arrête avec ça ! Si tu dois me reprocher quelque chose, fait le, si tu as quelque chose sur le cœur, sort le ! Mais je t'en prie, arrête de ramper comme une larve en face de moi. C'est vraiment pas comme ça que je vais te pardonner ! »

Bill m'attrape par la taille et me plaque violemment contre le mur.

« Ok, alors soyons clair ! Si tu sors, assures-toi d'être joignable parce que personne ne savait où tu étais, si tu étais perdu, tu ne connais pas le quartier et moi j'ai cru mourir d'angoisse ! »

Il m'embrasse sauvagement et je fonds, LA ! Il est là mon Bill, il est ici le mec qui me fait devenir fou ! Je finis tout de même par me détacher un peu et le regarde dans les yeux.

« Tu es beau quand tu es fâché. » je souffle. « Mais je t'en veux toujours. »

J'ai envie de l'étaler sur le sol et le voir se tordre de plaisir sous moi mais hum… je suis censé être fâché. Ses mains sur mes hanches sont brulantes et me consument. Honnêtement, je serais un mec, un vrai, j'aurais une érection atrocement douloureuse, tellement je le désire en cette seconde.

Il finit par embrasser mes lèvres chastement et partir. Ho-mon-dieu !! J'ai failli lâcher prise !

Le repas et un véritable combat visuel. Tom a soupiré un nombre de fois incalculable. Je cherche du regard Bill avec un affreux sourire vicieux et Bill fait style de ne pas y être sensible. Seulement son pied est venu caresser l'intérieur de mes cuisses en réponse. C'est à celui qui fera craquer l'autre, il est joueur le Bill … j'aime.

« Vous pourriez quand même vous tenir bien à table. » lance Gustav avec un affreux sourire moqueur.

« On ne fait rien. » fait Bill calmement en léchant sa cuillère, je n'ai jamais autant jalousé un objet de toute ma misérable existence !

« Alors arrêtez de vous dévorer du regard comme ça ! C'est presque indécent !» soupire Tom.

« Tu imagines des choses Tom, je suis encore fâché. » je fais.

« Et moi je ne suis pas prêt de te pardonner l'angoisse que j'ai eue. » fait Bill les yeux noirs. Mais il veut vraiment me faire craquer !

« Tu ne vois donc aucun inconvénient à ce que je sorte ce soir. »

Les mecs sont surpris.

« Et tu veux aller où ? »

« On m'a dit que le 'Toms dance-hall' était une boite de nuit réputée dans le coin. J'ai pas encore réussi à vraiment infiltrer le mouvement underground, on m'a juste donné les noms de grands festivals goth de l'Allemagne. D'ailleurs, je testerais bien le WGT. »

« Le Toms est une boite gay ! » fait Bill visiblement pas super ok.

« Oui, et où est le problème ? »

« Le problème, c'est que je ne peux pas t'accompagner et que je refuse de te laisser seul là bas. En tous cas, pas tant qu'on sera fâché. »

J'allais hurler contre lui mais finalement je me tais. Je viens de comprendre que mon Bill est jaloux, oui mais il ne veut surtout pas de dérapage. Je soupire.

« Et si je te promet que je te trompe pas ? »

Merde, j'ai l'impression de demander la permission de sortir à ma mère, ce que je n'ai pas fait depuis…mes 17 ans, quand même ! Ou avant, je ne sais plus… Et de marchander la permission de minuit ! Bill me prend la main.

« C'est pas le problème Gaby, la boite, en elle-même, je m'en fous, mais y aller et revenir en pleine nuit en Allemagne, c'est dangereux, surtout pour un français, et encore plus mon mec ! »

« Je comptais y aller avec Phil ! »

« Et c'est qui ? »

« Un pote, un punk qui traine dans le coin. Il jongle et j'ai fait des bolas avec lui, tout à l'heure. »

« Putain Gab, tu traines avec un punk que tu ne connais même pas, t'imagine la presse demain ? » s'énerve Bill.

« Il est net ! On a juste jonglé un moment ensemble, il a eu plein de tune et il a pu nourrir son chien avec ! La presse peut dire ce qu'elle veut, c'est ma vie de toute façon ! J'en ai marre de rendre des comptes à la presse, de justifier mes sortie à tout le monde ! Je ne suis pas une peluche que tu poses gentilment sur ton lit et que tu viens câliner de temps en temps, Bill. Je n'ai jamais eu de compte à rendre, MEME PAS A MA MERE ! J'ai une vie, j'ai besoins de vivre pour moi aussi !... »

J'ai explosé mais mes derniers mots me choquent. Moi ? vivre pour moi ? Depuis combien d'années je ne l'avais pas fait ?

Bill me prend dans les bras en contournant la table je ne dis rien, je suis encore trop choqué par mes propres paroles.

« Je savais que la célébrité te pèserait à toi aussi. Je sais que c'est pas facile, moi aussi j'ai cru péter des câbles au début. Je suis désolé de te faire subir ça. Je ne veux pas te séquestrer à la maison, mais fais attention à ce que tu fais. Je t'empêche rien, je te demande de faire attention. »

« Désolé Bill, j'aurais pas du exploser comme ça. Mais je vis de soirées, je vis de la nuit. J'ai plus mes amis ici alors ou je sors de temps en temps ou alors je dépéris. »

Bill se détache de moi avec un grand sourire.

« Ok alors que dirais tu de faire une sortie en amoureux à la WGT qui est dans un mois, il me semble ? »

J'ouvre la bouche pour la refermer. Il me les coupe… il connait ? Et il me propose une sortie en amoureux ?

« Bill… toi ? Au milieu d'une foule, tu es malade ? »

« Ce que j'aime avec les soirées goth, c'est que personne ne me connait et je passe complètement inaperçu ! » fait mon crétin de mec avec un sourire angélique qui me donne envie de le bouffer tout cru !

« Ça sens le vécu, Mr Kaulitz ! »

« Peut-être. Je suis pardonné ?» minaude t'il. Comment voulez vous que je lui en veuille encore avec ses petits yeux tous mignon et sa coupe en pétard qui lui donne un air de lion.

« À une condition. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Aides-moi à défaire mes cartons. »

« Ok. »

« Bon les ventouses, vous dégagez du salon qu'on regarde le dvd ! » crie Tom qui vient de finir de débarrasser. J'embarque Bill dans la chambre pour un câlin un peu coquin, après tout je meurs d'envie de le bouffer tout cru…


	24. Chapter 24

Le lendemain, je me réveille seul au lit. Ah oui, l'enregistrement en studio ! Bon bah, autant commencer la journée par un café, seul au milieu de cette grande maison. Je commence même à déballer mon carton de CD. Wow, je n'imaginais pas en avoir tant ! Je ricane en voyant le CD des Tokio Hotel, c'est la première version de 'Schrei', il me fait toujours sourire parce que Bill n'avais pas encore mué et sa petite voix me plait. Je redécouvre les merdes que j'ai comme les petites merveilles. 'Siouxsies and the banshee', 'Cure', 'Sisters of mercy'… 'The Clash', mon CD de punk, 'Linking Park', mes CDs de Rammstein…

Je mets d'ailleurs Rammstein dans l'immense chaine hi-fi qui crache un son d'enfer avec des caissons de basses énormes. Comme les voisins sont très loin, je peux mettre le son bien fort : le rêve !

« Du.

Du hast !... »

Je chantonne alors que je défais les cartons du salon. Une fois fini, je sors mon rat et la laisse courir partout. Je vais chercher la table de repassage et commence à prendre le tas de linge. Je repasse tout, indifféremment du propriétaire, les chemises, les pantalons, les boxers. Je dois quand même avouer que Bill en a une quantité à faire pâlir un magasin de mode ! Au bout d'une heure, je décide de passer à la serpillère, pour changer. Le loft brille de partout ; c'est classe !

Même si il me reste plein de cartons dans une pièce vide à coté des chambres au premier, je décide quand même de finir le repassage ; la cuisine a été briquée, autant finir ma corvée de linge. C'est en chantant sur du Nightwish que je vois entrer un mec blond.

« Heu… salut ! Tu dois être Gabriel. »

« Heu salut. » je fais, un peu perdu… on dirait un moulin ici ; les gens entrent et sortent comme ça… je me demande à quoi sert Saki et les Gorilles en noir à l'entrée.

« Désolé, tu dois pas te souvenir de moi, Andreas, le pote d'enfance des jumeaux. »

« Haaaa ! C'est donc toi 'Andreas'. » Je fais avec le sourire. Il vient me serrer la main.

« La vache ! Un peu de ménage ici ne fait pas de mal, mais évite de te faire exploiter.» rigole le blond, je fais un rictus en baissant le son.

« T'inquiètes, disons que, comme je ne peux pas encore payer ma part, je rembourse en ménage, c'est ma 'modeste' contribution. »

« Hum. » fais Andreas en s'installant.

« Je suis désolé, la dernière fois que tu m'as vu, je n'étais pas dans un bon état. » Je fais un peu piteux.

« Pas grave, on a tous nos haut et nos bas, Bill m'a touché deux-trois mots à ton sujet… Ok, un peu plus que deux trois mots, disons que je suis sûr que, se faire rejeter par sa mère doit être un sacré coup à encaisser. »

J'acquiesce en retournant le pantalon que je repasse.

« C'est très dur en effet. Tu viens ici souvent ? »

« Ici, non, pas trop. J'habite prêt de chez Simone mais pas vraiment à coté non plus, c'est un peu compliqué mais je viens sur un jour de congé. »

« Ho, sympa ! Les gars vont être contents de te voir. Tu fais quoi dans la vie ? »

« Je suis encore à l'école. »

Le temps passe et Andreas me raconte doucement leur enfance. La découverte de Gustav et Georg, leurs débuts sur scène, les anecdotes sympas de leurs bêtises de gamins. On rigole pas mal ensemble. Andreas est un mec simple et vraiment agréable. J'aime beaucoup cette personne et même si une heure s'est passée, j'ai l'impression de connaître mieux la vie de Bill, Tom et, par extension, de découvrir une nouvelle facette de leur personnalité.

« Ça me rappelle mes conneries de gosse, ma mère était assez cool, j'avais simplement interdiction d'aller dans la forêt seul. Comme tout ce qui est interdit, je le faisais très souvent. Je me suis lamentablement fait choppé plusieurs années après, en lui montrant des coins reculés de la foret. Elle a râlé en apprenant ça, mais bon. »

« Les mamans sont toujours très protectrices. Comment c'était dans ta famille ? »

« Et bien, ma mère et mon père étaient très soudés, fusionnel, je dirais, ma mère ne sait pas se tenir en place et mon père a, je crois, testé un nombre de sports incalculable. Alors on sortait beaucoup, musée, weekend, balades… »

« Ça devait être la course pendant les vacances. » rigole le blond.

« Bah, petite, on allait dans un couvent reconvertis en maison de vacance pour tous les amis de la génération de mes parents, avec des enfants, des ados… une communauté de 40 personnes environs qui se rassemblaient là bas pour marcher. Donc dès très jeune, j'avais l'habitude de la communauté, avec des enfants de mon âge, ou pas... De bons souvenirs ! Après, on a acheté un petit bateau à voile. Ce sont des souvenirs de mon père avec un grand sourire qui resteront gravés en moi. Je ne pourrais pas décrire… c'est un univers magique. Je suis d'origine bretonne et j'aime la mer, même si jamais je n'ai réussi à pêcher un seul poisson ! »

On rigole un moment alors que moi, j'ai un sourire doux. J'ai vécu tellement de choses.

« Et ton père ? Il en dit quoi de ton changement ? »

« Mon père est mort d'une crise cardiaque quand j'avais 14 ans. »

« Je suis désolé. » fait Andreas, gêné.

« Ne le soit pas ! C'est la vie. J'aurais, comme ça, le mérite d'avoir le souvenir d'un père jeune, dynamique et en pleine santé. Il n'a pas été malade ou mourant. C'est un mal pour un bien. »

« C'est pas trop dur de vivre comme ça ? »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Seul avec ta mère qui te rejette et avec un père décédé. »

Je pose mon fer et plie le tee-shirt.

« Je suppose. Je ne sais pas, pour le moment je n'ais pas assez de recul sur les évènements. Mais je suis sur que mon père est fier de ce que je suis devenu. Ma mère… et bien peut-être qu'un jour, elle comprendra. Je recommence à vivre un peu plus chaque jour pour moi-même et tant pis si certaines personnes ne comprennent pas. Etre un peu égoïste n'est pas forcement mauvais. »

Andreas me regarde avec étonnement.

« Bill m'avait dit que tu étais une personne au grand cœur, je me rend compte que tu fais passer les autres avant toi, c'est surprenant de rencontrer des personnes comme toi à notre époque. Le monde est dirigé par l'argent et des personnes égoïstes ! »

Je rougis, je ne le fait pas exprès, je ne me rends pas compte de mon altruisme, et ça me gène qu'on me fasse ce genre de compliment, surtout quand c'est juste ma personnalité.

« J'ai quand même plein de défauts, j'ai un vilain caractère. » c'est tout moi, essayer de rétablir un semblant d'équilibre pour minimiser mes qualités. Je ne me changerais pas du jour au lendemain.

« Hou … ça j'en ai entendu parler ! 'Monsieur' je suis exécrable avant mon café ! »

« Oui, bon ça va ! A les entendre, je manque de me transformer en 'serial killer' tous les matins. Je râle, c'est ma façon de m'exprimer. Je râle donc je suis ! »

Andreas rigole comme un bossu quand un couinement se fait entendre.

« Gaby das bin ich ! » (C'est moi!) Et ensuite un couinement de surprise. Il vient de voir Andreas. Les mecs le saluent, échangent des nouvelles alors que moi, je finis une des rares (en fait la seule chemise.) de Tom. Bill vient m'embrasser alors qu'il tend l'oreille.

« Hé, c'est Rammstein ? » je souris, j'avais remis mon cd avec Andreas, je soupire.

« Oui. Quelle déception pour moi qu'ils aient stoppé, j'étais vraiment fan ! »

Bill grogne.

« Hé, c'est pas gentil pour nous ! »

Je roule des yeux.

« Crétin ! Tu crois sincèrement que je supporterais sans broncher d'écouter vos CDs, vos répètes, vos chansons à longueur de journée si je n'étais pas fan ? Et surement maso puisque j'en redemande ! »

« Pas faux. » fait Tom en se marrant, Bill m'embrasse pour se faire pardonner.

« Bon, avant que vous partiez chacun à un bout du loft, ya quatre tas, alors prenez votre linge. »

Chacun prend son tas de linge repassé avec un 'merci' fugitif. Bill grogne.

« Tes vêtements sont mélangés aux miens. »

« Tu ranges mes vêtements mon ange, tu te souviens de notre arrangement ? »

« Pff ! »

Tom revient rapidement, tu parles, 4 paires de chaussette, un pantalon, un sweat, ça n'a pas du être trop dur à ranger.

« T'as nettoyé partout, crise de TOC ? »

« Non, juste mon loyer. »

Il me regarde sans comprendre.

« Comme pour le moment, je peux pas payer et qu'il est hors de question de vivre à charge, je fais le ménage, repassage…etc. juste, je ne fais pas vos chambres ni la lessive. Je ne comprends rien aux machines à laver. »

« Ho, c'est cool alors. »

Les mecs commencent à discuter devant la télé, évidemment une partie de console commence.

« gab ? »

« Les consoles c'est le mal !! »

J'ai 5 paires d'yeux noirs et je pars vers mon ordi.

« Au fait Gab', tu sais la pièce vide du fond au premier, tu peux y mettre tes affaires, tes meubles… il reste deux autres chambres donc occupe l'espace comme tu veux. » fait Tom.

« Ho merci c'est cool, sur que ça dérange pas ? »

« non. » crient les mecs en même temps que des insultes sortent contre l'adversaire. Les jeunes de nos jours sont des dépravés, abrutis de console ! J'ai jamais dit que j'étais mieux qu'eux, moi c'est l'ordinateur ma drogue ! Je ramène mon ordi portable pour être avec eux tous.

Je vais faire un tour sur les sites et les blogs de Tokio Hotel. C'est fou qu'il n'y ait presque rien sur eux, quand même avec tout le ramdam qu'ils font ! Je passe sur le site de mon amie et à peine arrivé sur le chat, je me fais harceler de question. Merde, moi qui tenais à être anonyme !

salut Gaby, comment ça va ?-

bien et toi ?

ça va, quoi de neuf ?

pas grand-chose…

par pas grand-chose, tu veux dire quinze jours de vacances chez les Kaulitz ?

putain c'est dans la presse ?

mon grand, toute la vie de Bill et Tom circule entre fans alors forcement la tienne est liée !

-_- je hais la presse !

Je peux difficilement imaginer.

Enfin oui, j'ai passé du temps avec la famille de Bill. Et avant que tu demandes, tu ne sauras rien de plus.

:'( c'est pas gentil ça !

Tu préfères quoi… un gros mensonge ou que je me taise ?

Ok, je prends le silence… et sinon toi ? la presse nous dit que tu es très mal dans ta peau, que tu es à tendance suicidaire, ils ont même retrouvé ton admission aux urgences près de chez toi pour ta tentative de suicide, tu imagines bien qu'ils ont cassés du sucre sur ton dos. Mais je voudrais savoir ce que toi tu dis.

Et bien, tu peux rassurer les fans, je vais très bien, je vais pas dire que je nage dans le bonheur total, mais j'en suis pas loin ! je ne me suiciderais pas comme ça.

Je m'en doutais. Il y a eu la rumeur que vous auriez rompus entre Bill et toi.

Non, on est toujours ensemble, si tu crois tout ce que racontent les rumeurs…

Oui, je sais mais démêler le vrais du faux, c'est compliqué alors comme tu es en direct live si je puis dire ! ^^ je demande direct !

MDR (mort de rire) oui je préfère que tu demandes tes informations à la source plutôt que colporter de fausses infos…

Et leur album avance ? ils vont faire une nouvelle tournée ?

J'en sais rien.

Oô t'en sait rien ou tu ne veux rien me dire ?

Ok ! ok ! j'en ai une vague idée mais j'ai rien le droit de dire. ça te va ?

Pfff. Ba ouai, c'est pas comme si je pouvais y faire grand choses !

Désolé.

Pas grave.

Bon je vais y aller a plus.

Cette conversation me laisse un amer goût dans la bouche. La presse a été fouinée dans mon passé ! Pour le moment ils n'ont que quelques infos qui heureusement ne sont que des choses sans grande importance. Je me fiche que les gens sache que j'ai tenté de me tuer. Je ne l'ais jamais caché. Par contre j'ai deux-trois histoires que je tiens a garder secrètes. Notamment celle avec Thibault et je prie pour que la police au moins ne révèle jamais les infos !

« Hé mon cœur, tu es vraiment tout pale ! » fait Bill inquiet.

Je lui dis je lui dis pas ? Oui ? non ?

« La presse a ressorti mon admission aux urgences pour ma tentative de suicide. C'est Alicia, tu sais la fille qui tient le site de fan, qui vient de me le dire. »

« Ha ? Je pense que David vas t'en parler si c'est vrais, on engagera un procès, tu vas gagner et ils arrêteront de fouiner dans ta vie. » fait Tom.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

« Mais j'ai pas les sous pour un procès moi ! »

« C'est de la mauvaise pub pour le groupe, tout est géré par Universal. » fait Gustav. Bill fronce les sourcils.

« Tu m'arrêtes si je me trompe mais je pense que c'est le cadet de tes soucis cette admission à l'hosto ? »

Bill est définitivement trop intelligent pour mon propre bien. Enfin qui n'a pas quelques histoires glauques au fond de son placard familial qu'il souhaiterai oublier à jamais ? Je devrais dire à Bill ce qui me tracasse, histoire d'assurer mes arrières, je devrais mais en ais-je le courage ?

« J'ai en effet deux-trois histoires familiales que j'aimerais garder au fond du placard. » c'est à moitié vrai.

« Si personne ne bave, alors tu es tranquille. » me fait Andreas. J'aime bien ce garçon, définitivement !

« Il reste le souci de Thibault. » je fais en regardant Bill dans les yeux. Il prend un air grave.

« Tu as confiance dans les personnes à qui tu as répété cette histoire ? »

Je grogne 'oui', de mon coter oui, Thibault ne serait pas suffisamment con pour aller baver…

« Oui, mais j'ai déposé une main courante contre lui et si jamais la police est aussi douée que l'hôpital, la presse pourrait avoir l'envie de gratter ce qui c'est passer. »

Je soupire, je voulais oublier cette histoire, je voudrais vraiment que tout ceci ne se soit jamais réalisé ! Bill viens me prendre dans les bras.

« Et pourquoi tu n'engages pas un procès contre lui ? Il est encore temps, tu sais. »

Les autres font mine de jouer à la console mais je ne suis pas dupe.

« Oublie ça, c'était stupide. » je file dans la chambre et me coule dans la couette. Faire un procès, c'est remuer des années de merde que j'ai tenté d'oublier, c'est raviver des souvenirs que je veux par-dessus tout mettre dans le fond de mon cerveau. J'ai peut-être des marques, des cicatrices à vie mais je ne pourrais pas m'en faire plus avec un procès. Je ne m'en sens pas capable. J'ai honte. En plus avec la célébrité, ce n'est plus dans le cercle familiale que ce sera ébruité mais dans tout les magazines. Je ne pourrais pas supporter le regard des autres. Je me vois déjà comme un monstre, alors que les gens aient pitié de moi, hors de question !

« Mon cœur…» souffle Bill en venant me rejoindre sous la couette.

« non. » je fais la voix grave et chargé d'émotions.

« Ok. Tu veux que je prévienne David pour que si jamais il y ait le moindre problème, on puisse réagir tout de suite ? »

« Je… je n'ais pas le courage de lui dire. »

« Je le ferais pour toi si tu m'en donne l'autorisation. »

Je soupire.

« Oui. C'est mieux. »

« Aller, viens avec moi, sort de ta cachette. »

« Je sais pas. »

« Viens et tu auras une surprise. »

« Ok. »


	25. Chapter 25

Grognant, je ressors et Bill me tire vers la table à manger. Japonais !!!! Ho, oui c'est cool ça ! Je retrouve ma bonne humeur ! On se met à table et on commence à manger avec appétit. Bill a pris ce que j'aime en sushi et sashimi, je l'adore. Andreas sort plein de blagues pas drôles, qui me tordent de rire. Je suis bon public, je sais.

« Alors, c'est quoi le programme ce soir ? » demande le blond. Bill a un sourire en coin et je sens que je vais apprécier.

« Et bien, j'ai promis une surprise à Gabriel. On sort ce soir. »

Tom a de grands yeux.

« On peut pas… »

« Si, en boite goth/métaleuse. »

Mes baguettes se sont stoppées avant ma bouche et Tom a un rictus. Oui, Tom en boite goth ? La blague.

« Allez, steuplait Tommyyyyyy ! » couine mon mec.

« Ok, ok ! Mais tu sais que je déteste mettre tes vêtements ! » râle le dreadeux alors que les autres se marrent.

« Je vais me préparer. » je fais en filant comme une flèche. J'ai envie de me lâcher ce soir et de relâcher la pression. Je veux aussi faire une superbe surprise à Bill.

Une heure que je suis en train de me préparer dans la pièce où on a entassé mes cartons, j'ai tout retrouvé et c'est parfait.

« Gabriel, tu es prêt ? On attend plus que toi !» crie Tom.

Je sors finalement de la pièce et descends les escaliers avec un click, click qui fait retourner Bill. Ses yeux s'agrandissent et il s'écroule même au sol, sur le cul, tellement il est surpris. Tom le regarde au sol et suit son regard pour, lui aussi, ouvrir la bouche de surprise.

« Gab' ? »

« oui. » je fais avec le sourire. C'est vrai que, me voir en robe goth à dentelle, avec du maquillage, du rouge à lèvre noir, du fard à paupière noir, des yeux de biche et du mascara, du vernis noir et un collier raz du cou en velours qui tient une larme d'onix, cela peut choquer. Mes talons de 15cm qui cliquettent sur le sol… c'est loin du mec que je suis, mais c'est aussi moi. Bill se relève avec l'aide de Gus qui, lui aussi, comme Georg, ont du mal à s'en remettre.

« Putain, que t'es canon comme ça ! » fait Tom sous le choc. Vu comment Bill me dévore, oui je suis canon. Il s'approche de moi et m'embrasse.

« Tu est vraiment très euh… belle ? »

Je lui fais un sourire.

« Oui, tu as le droit de dire 'belle', d'utiliser le féminin ce soir. »

Il passe ses bras dans mon dos et sens le laçage. Il se met dans mon dos et jure en allemand.

« Gabriel, tu ne comptes tout de même pas sortir comme ça ? »

« Tu n'aime pas ? » je minaude en battant des cils. « Elle a été faite sur mesure pour mes 18 ans. Le laçage est assez chiant sur les bras et le dos, mais elle est tellement belle ! »

Il grogne.

« Non, mais on voit le début de la raie des fesse ! » s'outre Bill.

« C'est fait exprès, mon ange. Mais je t'assure que personne à part toi n'aura le droit de me toucher. » il couine.

« J'espère bien ! »

Je vois Tom qui cligne des yeux, remarque lui avec un pantalon presque moulant noir et quelques breloques de Bill, c'est vraiment étrange. Andreas fait des commentaires sur nos tenues à tous et on se met en route. Je tends mon bras à Bill qui le prend, encore troublé.

Après un moment de voiture, on se stoppe devant une boite. Les mecs sortent et Bill reconnecte deux neurones pour enfin me tendre sa main. Mes mouvement sont lents et gracieux, je ne me force pas vraiment, c'est automatique, en fille je fais fille, en garçon je fais garçon. J'ai tellement l'habitude de jouer les deux rôles en alternance. On se place dans la file d'attente, moi, accroché au bras de Bill qui foudroie du regard tous les mecs.

« Gabriel, sérieux cette robe est …limite. » fait Georg en face.

« Ha ? »

« Tu parles, elle a rien mis en dessous, tout le monde le vois, elle est moulante comme il faut et tous les mecs te matent. » grince Bill visiblement hyper jaloux.

« Hé ! » je rougis comme une tomate. « J'ai mis quelque chose en dessous, mais on le vois pas. »

« Tu parles. » grogne Bill. Je soupire en prenant sa main et la posant sur mes fesses. Il sent a travers le tissu, la dentelle et je lui fais passer sa main sur ma cuisse. Il semble comprendre et a un sourire carnassier. Il vient déposer un baiser dans mon cou en susurrant.

« Un porte-jarretelle ? Amatrice de lingerie fine en plus ? »

Je glousse et Bill me regarde surpris avant de me voler un baiser sulfureux.

« Mouais, dommage que tu ne sois pas une vraie fille, sinon 'miam'. » fait Tom. Et ma partie féminine rougit, comment être insensible à ces yeux, ce regard si craquant !

« Fais gaffe on pourrait croire que tu as un faible pour Tom. » lance Andreas tout sourire.

« Et qui dit que mon coté fille n'a pas un faible pour ce garçon ? » Bill grogne.

« Quoi ? »

Je roule des yeux alors que les autres se marrent, croyant à une blague. Je fixe Tom puis Bill dans les yeux.

« Je t'aime tout entier Bill, donc quelque part j'aime aussi la moitié de Tom à l'intérieur de toi. »

Les mecs cessent de rire en voyant mon sérieux.

« Wow c'est beau ça. T'as vraiment trouvé une personne ouverte et exceptionnelle. »

Bill m'entoure de ses bras par derrière pour cacher mon dos à ces messieurs. Il dépose un léger baiser sur mon épaule dénudée et je frissonne avant d'enlacer nos mains autour de ma taille.

On a fini par rentrer. Bill m'a promis de ne pas me quitter, et vu comment il est jaloux, je pense que sans aucun souci, il me collera toute la soirée. Il a laissé ses cheveux lisses et je me délecte de passer ma main dedans dans nos danses collées serrées. Je viens de voir Georg passer avec une fille et il nous fait signe de venir. On se pose à une table où il nous présente sa copine depuis quelques jours. Elle n'est pas goth, mais elle est venue le rejoindre ici. Tom a appelé la fille qu'il avait dû renvoyer la dernière fois.

Moi, je me suis posé dans les bras de Bill et je me montre très câlin à son grand plaisir.

La soirée se passe sans encombre, je m'éclate comme un fou (ou une folle). Bill est devenu complètement fou de moi et je ne peux qu'avoir cette pointe de fierté. J'aime la façon dont il me garde près de lui, j'aime son coté grand protecteur.

On finit par rentrer, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Bill m'embarque dans la chambre et m'embrasse, je crois qu'il est complètement bourré.

« Gabrielle. »

Je sens que je ne vais pas aimer du tout la suite.

« Je t'aime. » ses mains se font baladeuses. Il dévore mon cou et ses mains passent sur mes cuisses, il relève la robe pour caresser la dentelle de mes dessous.

« T'es excitante comme ça. Reste une femme pour moi. »

Je crois que si on pouvait entendre un cœur se briser, j'aurais entendu le mien.

« C'est ce que tu veux ? »

« T'es vraiment trop bien comme ça. » fait Bill éméché.

« Allonges-toi. » il s'exécute difficilement et tangue dangereusement mais finit par s'affaler sur le lit. Mon esprit est reparti très loin, bien trop loin, mais pas de désir, mon corps est vide.

Je défais la ceinture et la braguette de Bill pour venir flatter son érection. Il grogne de plaisir et moi je joue comme une fille devant lui. Tantôt aguicheuse, tantôt amoureuse, je sais parfaitement jouer mon rôle sans ressentir le moindre désir. Il tente de venir me toucher mais agilement je le recalque sur le lit avec un coup de langue sur le gland. Je ne veux vraiment pas qu'il me touche. Je n'ai pas le courage de supporter ses mains sur moi, pas comme ça, pas en femme !

Les larmes montent alors que Bill geint, perdu au paradis. Mon ange a troqué ses ailes en plumes pour des ailes en peau. Il jouit et je n'ai même pas réalisé que j'avais un goût acre dans la bouche. Je file à la salle de bain et crache dans le lavabo, je dois finir dans les toilettes, je vomis de la bille mais ça m'apaise pour un temps. Je vais dans la douche et commence à me laver, l'eau m'apaise, l'eau me lave. Pas physiquement mais psychologiquement. Je me rends compte que je frotte ma peau depuis trop longtemps avec hargne et elle est rouge, tant pis, ça fait du bien à ma tête.

Je ressors un temps après, Bill ronfle comme une masse dans le lit. J'ai encore envie de vomir en revoyant la scène… je soupire pour éviter les larmes de monter. Je file à mon ordinateur m'abrutir de fics pour oublier. Encore une fois, je me retrouve trahi.

Le lendemain matin Gustav me réveille ; je me suis endormis sur le canapé.

« Salut. »

« Salut. » je fais en essayant d'être, enfin de paraître, normal. Je file prendre un café. Je ne parle pas, je n'ai pas envie, je n'ai pas le courage. Gustav ne parle pas, je crois qu'il n'est pas encore remis de sa cuite d'hier.

Doucement, la vie revient dans le loft, Bill débarque habillé, coiffé, maquillé pour partir au studio. Il m'embrasse au passage et Tom suit derrière. Je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que le loft était vide. Andreas les a suivi et j'ai juste regardé les gens vivre, observant le destin s'accomplir du haut de ma tour de marbre.

Je file à mon ordi pour m'abrutir encore et encore, je ne veux pas réfléchir. Réfléchir est devenu insoutenable, finalement j'ai fait comme à chaque fois, j'ai coulé du béton pour enterrer ce qui me blesse. J'ai rajouté des barrières à ma bulle, j'ai rajouté des barbelés et des forteresses à ma tour déjà imprenable.

J'ai de nouveau l'impression de vivre ma vie derrière une vitre, mais c'est avec soulagement que je retrouve cet état de vide, je ne pourrais pas supporter de souffrir de nouveau et ici rien, pas de sentiments, pas de sensations.

Le temps a défilé à une vitesse folle, le groupe rentre, il est tard puisque le ciel est noir et qu'il fait nuit.

« Tu n'as pas bougé depuis ce matin ? » constate Tom.

« Non. » Bill vient m'embrasser et je réponds sans vraiment m'en rendre compte.

« Tu viens manger ? » me fait Georg. « On a pris des pizza. »

« Désolé, j'ai pas faim. » je fais. Je n'ai plus envie de rien, même si mon ventre grogne un peu en sourdine je ne sens plus l'état de faim. Je sais juste que je dois me nourrir pour survivre mais je sais aussi que cette petite douleur est la seule encore à me dire que je suis vivant et pas encore mort. Elle n'est pas désagréable, juste une douce amante, toujours auprès de moi quand j'en ai besoin.

Les mecs mangent en rigolant et je me sens déplacé. Je ne me sens plus à ma place. Où est ma place de toute manière ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Homme ? Femme ? Est-ce que je suis capable de jouer la fille pour Bill ? Oui ? Non ? Je croyais… je crois toujours beaucoup de choses, je me surestime trop. Ça me détruit à une vitesse surprenante.

Je n'ai pas vraiment vu les journées défiler. Je sais que les mecs ont été surpris de mon laisser-aller flagrant. Bill a vu que quelque chose clochait mais il semble apprécier que je reste une fille. Il est collé à moi le plus souvent possible. On dirait une bernique sur son rocher, Tom se lamente de l'absence de caractère chez moi. Je suis redevenu une femme faible. Si j'étais honnête avec moi, je dirais qu'une de mes nombreuses personnalités a pris le relai pour m'éviter de souffrir. Je me suis réfugié derrière un personnage, comme toujours.

On regarde un dvd ce soir et Bill m'a pris dans ses bras amoureusement. Je me refuse à lui en femme, en fait je l'évite au maximum dans la chambre. Je trouve toujours une bonne excuse.

« Je suis une femme. » je fais comme ça. C'est sorti tout seul. Les mecs me regardent surpris mais le sourire de Bill est encore plus éclatant et je voudrais simplement mourir. Pourquoi je ne pars pas simplement ? Rester ici et me faire souffrir un peu plus chaque jour est atroce. Seulement, pour aller où ? Faire quoi ? Pff…

Tom se lève, contrarié.

« Je vais me coucher. »

« Il lui prend quoi ? » demande Gustav qui ne comprend plus rien visiblement.

Encore ce soir, j'ai réussi à esquiver le lit de Bill. Oui, le lit de Bill et pas 'le notre'. La chambre de Bill, et plus 'la notre'. Je file dans la salle de bain où je vomis encore une fois de la bile.. J'ai beaucoup maigri, beaucoup trop même. En revenant, j'entends Tom crier sur son frère visiblement.

« Putain ! T'as dit quoi à Gaby pour qu'il change du tout au tout, comme ça ? »

« Mais rien, Tommy ! »

« J'en suis pas si sûr ! Je ne devrais pas m'en mêler Billy mais cette histoire court à la cata ! Ouvres les yeux, merde ! »

Je file dans la salle de bain pour ne pas me faire repérer. J'en ressors longtemps après…

Deux jours se sont écoulés, je ressemble à une coquille vide. Tom me tire du canapé brusquement.

« Hé, lâches-moi. » je fais faiblement en tremblant. Tom se fiche de mes larmes qui coulent, de ma crise d'angoisse il m'assoit sur une chaise rudement.

« Maintenant, tu manges ! » fait Tom avec colère.

« J'ai pas faim. » je pleure. Bill proteste mais Georg lui coupe la parole.

« Bill, ta gueule ! Tu ne te rends même pas compte que Gabriel crève à petit feu ? Regarde-le au moins, ça fait une semaine qu'il a rien mangé ! »

Je sanglote, recroquevillé sur ma chaise. C'est tellement douloureux de les entendre parler de moi au masculin !

« Je suis une femme. » je sanglote toujours. Je crois que Tom explose.

« La bonne blague. » il remonte une manche et on voit clairement ma peau arrachée par endroits, des traces de griffures profondes.

« Merde ! » fait Bill complètement horrifié. Tom continue en criant.

« T'es une femme ? Alors explique nous pourquoi tu te laves à t'en arracher la peau. Pourquoi tu es complètement vide ! Ya que mon crétin de jumeau qui n'a rien vu mais tu vas arrêter de nous mentir maintenant et nous expliquer ! Pourquoi tu te fais souffrir pour rien ? T'es un mec, un MEC tu le comprends ça ? »

Je plaque mes mains sur mes oreilles et m'enfuis de la salle.

Je me suis réfugié dans un coin de la chambre de Tom. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas trop, ce n'est pas de lui dont j'ai peur même s'il a crié. C'est du regard des autres, c'est de Bill, c'est de moi. Il rentre doucement et se place devant moi, assis attendant que ma crise passe. Il ne bouge pas, ne me touche pas il attend simplement. Une fois calmé, il me regarde.

« raconte. » même si il est calme, son ton est strict.

«… »

« C'est à cause de Bill ? En fait, je suis certain que mon crétin de jumeau a dit ou fait quelque chose, seulement je ne suis pas devin alors tu m'expliques ou je t'y force. »

« Il a rien fait. »

« Oui, oui et tu aimes t'autodétruire au moment ou tu allais mieux ? Tu peux bien mentir à Bill mais pas à moi. »

Je soupire.

« Il… Il m'a demandé de rester femme. Il était bourré et ne s'en souvient même pas mais il m'a demandé de choisir. Je l'aime, tu n'imagine pas à quel point. » Je sanglote.

« Au point de te détruire pour être ce qu'il a voulu, l'espace d'un instant, quand il était bourré ! » fait Tom, calmement. Il soupire.

« Tu es sur que c'est ce qu'il souhaite ? Te voir souffrir ? Moi, je crois qu'il serait plus heureux si tu étais toujours Gabriel et pas Lili, si tu étais toi-même et pas cette chose vide. On essaye tous de te soutenir et de te comprendre mais c'est compliqué. Alors parles à Bill. Si ça se trouve, c'est un malentendu et tu souffres pour rien. »

Tom sort de sa propre chambre et je l'entends jurer. Quelques voix s'élèvent du salon et j'entends clairement :

« Billy, t'es le roi des cons ! Alors au lieu de m'engueuler, tu files dans ma chambre lui parler avant que je te colle un pain ! »

J'entends la porte grincer et je me tends, c'est Bill je le sais. Il a la même réaction que Tom ; il s'assoit devant moi, calmement.

« Gabriel, Tom m'a dit que j'ai fait une connerie étant bourré. »

Il soupire devant mon silence.

« Je ne sais pas laquelle mais j'ai une petite idée. J'ai dû te dire de rester une femme ou un truc du genre et depuis, tu essayes de me faire plaisir ? »

Je ne dis toujours rien, je suis tétanisé.

« Pardon. Moi qui croyais que tu avais fait ton choix en te déclarant femme, moi qui pensais t'épauler, je me rends compte que je t'ai surement conforté dans cette idée et que je t'ai encore plus brisé. Je suis désolé mon cœur. »

Il sanglote doucement et vient me prendre une main doucement.

« Je t'aime, je t'aime que tu sois un homme ou une femme. Mais je préfère te voir heureux que malheureux et si pour ça, tu dois être un garçon alors je t'accepterai. Mais arrête de t'enfermer comme ça, parle moi, parle moi avant de faire des bêtises. »

Il m'attire à lui dans une étreinte crispée, angoissée, un peu désespérée. Mes larmes finissent par monter et mon cœur hurle la douleur contenue ces derniers jours, ma bulle a de nouveau craqué et je me mets à hurler de douleur. C'est rauque, c'est désespéré, c'est la douleur à l'état pure mais c'est apaisant de la faire sortir en bloc comme ça. Bill me frotte le dos.

« Crie, expulse ta souffrance Gabriel, ne la garde pas en toi. »

Je finis complètement vidé d'énergie dans les bras du brun. Mon ventre grogne de faim mais je n'ai pas le courage de faire quoi que ce soit, pas même de parler. Bill me porte à la chambre et m'allonge sur le lit. Il se met accroupis à coté.

« J'ai fait quelque choses de déplacé ce soir là ? J'ai remarqué que tu me fuyais surtout au lit en fait. »

Je soupire, j'ai mal à la tête, je ne sais plus où je suis, ce qui est vrai, faux, ce qui s'est passé réellement. J'ai l'impression d'avoir rêvé cette semaine, je suis paumé.

« Je sais plus. » je sanglote.

« C'est pas grave, je suppose que tu as brisé la bulle et que tu te retrouves un peu perdu entre les deux monde. »

Je fais un 'oui' timide. Il dépose un bref baiser sur ma main et part prendre une couette dans l'armoire. Il prend un oreiller du lit.

« Je vais sur le canapé cette nuit, on discutera demain, je prendrai ma journée. »

Je crois que je m'effondre dans le noir des songes immédiatement.


	26. Chapter 26

Je me réveille enroulé dans la couette, je suis bien au chaud dans mon cocon de chaleur. J'émerge doucement. J'entends remuer au bout du lit. Je me souviens doucement des derniers événements ; je me demande ce qui s'est passé dans nos têtes à tous les deux. Le bruit du crayon sur le papier me berce, Bill ne dit rien, il doit être concentré a écrire une chanson je suppose.

J'ai honte de mon comportement, je crois que j'ai pété un plomb avec la soirée, peut-être que l'alcool a aidé, je ne sais pas, je me suis monté la tête seul comme un con. Je remue un peu et ouvre un œil sur Bill qui me regarde sans rien dire, mais me souris.

« Bien dormi ? » demande mon mec doucement sans bouger.

« Je sais pas trop. » je réponds la tête encore dans le vague. J'ai honte, et pourtant je suis soulagé…

« Tu veux ton café ? » sa voix est douce, je ne sais plus comment me comporter mais je ne veux pas qu'il parte, même pour me ramener mon café.

« Non. Reste encore ici. »

De longues minutes s'écoulent où il reprend l'écriture et moi je le regarde simplement. Il grignote son ongle du pouce pour réfléchir, il tapote le crayon sur la feuille, il est beau sans maquillage, sans artifice. Il paraît jeune aussi. J'ai honte d'avoir à infliger ça à un gamin, même si c'est mon mec, même si il est mentalement avancé, je lui remets tout sur le dos et je m'en veux.

« Pardon. » je fais en le regardant dans les yeux. Il pose sa feuille devant lui et pose son crayon dessus.

« C'est à moi de te demander pardon, si tu as cru que je voulais que tu choisisses entre être un homme ou une femme. Comme moi je serais incapable de choisir entre mon cœur et ma moitié. Ensuite je suis vraiment le dernier des abrutis, j'ai pas été capable de voir que tu t'enfonçais dans ta bulle, que tu souffrais. Tom a pourtant essayé de me prévenir mais j'étais aveuglé. Aveuglé par ce que tu montrais de toi mais j'ai réfléchi cette nuit. Ce n'était pas toi. En tout cas ce n'était pas de cette personne que je suis tombé amoureux. »

Je n'ai pas vraiment bougé, je ne sais plus quoi dire ou quoi faire. Je suis fatigué de faire deux pas en avant pour un en arrière dans ma vie.

« Alors on va être d'accord sur ça tout de suite. Je t'aime, tu m'attires sexuellement quand tu es une femme, tu m'attire parce que je peux te protéger, parce que je me sens important dans ta vie. Je t'aime quand tu es un homme parce que c'est moi qui suis protégé, parce que dans tes bras je me sens en sécurité, je me sens entouré, soutenu. Mais j'ai peur de passer le pas sexuellement. Je sais pas trop ou je me situe et même si ça ne me dégoute pas vraiment, c'est pas encore quelque chose que j'imagine. »

« Merci. Je suis désolé de m'être monté la tête pour rien, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. » je laisse un temps de silence.

« Bill ? Tu veux en parler ? Je veux dire… du sexe… je comprends, enfin je veux dire, peut-être que tu te fais de fausses idées… » je bafouille lamentablement et Bill a les joues rouges. En parler comme ça, sans gêne, même si on a déjà pas mal avancé sur ce point, c'est encore un peu dur.

« Ça fait mal ? » lance Bill de but-en-blanc. Je suis toujours dans la couette, enroulé et je fixe Bill.

« Ça dépend. Ça dépend de ton corps, de la préparation. Je vais pas te mentir en te disant que c'est indolore, c'est comme les femmes les premières fois, c'est un peu douloureux, on appréhende toujours donc c'est un peu douloureux. »

Il triture ses mains.

« Tu crois que je vais sentir quelque chose ? Que je vais aimer ? Enfin, si je suis en dessous. »

« Tu vas sentir quelque chose et tu vas aimer… je ne connais pas grand monde qui n'ai pas aimé d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais pour savoir, il faut essayer. »

« Toi, comment tu as su que tu étais dominant ? »

« Je ne suis pas vraiment comme les mecs, je n'ai pas de prostate, alors bon… par derrière, ça reste franchement moins agréable que si c'était directement sur mon point G. j'ai… hum, enfin un gode qui me permet de partager les sensations. »

Ho mon dieux que c'est gênant de parler de ça.

« Avec la ceinture et tout ? » Bill me regarde bizarrement comme si il était choqué.

« Celui que j'ai n'a pas de ceinture, il est en silicone et tient grâce à la partie à l'intérieur de moi. Comme un prolongement de moi. »

Je me rends compte que Bill a peur, il se pose pleins de questions et finalement, parler, même si c'est ultra gênant, lui fait du bien.

« Ho. » fait Bill piteux, je parie qu'il imaginait déjà les menottes, le gode ceinture, le fouet et autres joyeusetés de ce type.

« Tu… a déjà essayé avec ta main ? »

Ses joues se colorent de rouge carmin et il triture sa gourmette.

« Plus ou moins. »

« Et ? » je l'incite à continuer.

« Et c'est douloureux, très, très douloureux. »

« Tu utilises la vaseline que j'ai mis dans la table de chevet ? »

Il ouvre la bouche surpris et la referme.

« Je savais pas… enfin j'aurais dû m'en douter que au cas où, tu en avais un tube. »

J'ouvre la couette pour faire venir Bill. Il se glisse avec moi, contre moi, roulé en boule. Je le garde dans les bras doucement. Je l'embrasse avec toute la douceur et la délicatesse que je peux lui donner.

« Ne vas pas croire des choses Gab', mais je pense que si c'était ton coté féminin, j'aurais peut-être moins peur d'essayer. » il met sa tête dans mon cou.

« Bill, tu es certain ? Je peux attendre encore, tu sais. » il m'embrasse dans le cou en me susurrant qu'il veux essayer avec les mains. Je le chauffe donc un peu en caressant son dos et ses fesses. Mon autre main passe sur ses reins et remonte sur son torse, je viens lui lécher le lobe de l'oreille et il gémit un peu. Mes mains se baladent sur tout son corps en lui virant au passage ses vêtements. Ses mains s'accrochent à moi comme elles peuvent. Je le sens qu'il a peur malgré tout. Je prends sa main et suce quelques doigts. Il perd complètement la tête à sentir ma langue contre ses doigts. Une fois bien léché, je guide sa main vers son entrée. La mienne est sur son sexe dressé et l'effleure doucement. Je guide pour qu'il entre un doigt lentement, vraiment lentement mais il se stoppe en haletant.

« Ça fait mal. » je l'aide à retirer doucement son doigt et prends le tube de lubrifiant. Je lui en étale sur le doigt et il recommence le même manège. Il grimace un peu mais finit par entrer un doigt en lui. Ma main caresse maintenant son sexe et il continue à gémir.

« Non, mon ongle fait mal, j'ai les ongles trop longs. » il retire son doigt et l'essuie sur le drap pour enlever le lubrifiant.

« Tu veux que j'essaye ? » il est couvert de sueur et gémit comme il peut alors qu'il est torturé par ma main.

« oui. » fait mon mec le souffle court.

Je lubrifie un doigt et effleure son entrée. Je joue avec un moment en faisant des petits cercles dessus. J'ai arrêté la torture de ma main sur son sexe, je veux qu'il se concentre sur ces sensations là. Je veux qu'il comprenne que c'est comme avec une fille ; sans préparation c'est douloureux. Je veux qu'il apprenne à apprécier ce genre de préliminaire.

Je lui écarte un peu plus les jambes et le regarde dans les yeux en continuant de jouer avec mon index. Je mime l'acte en avançant petit à petit à l'intérieur de lui. Il a arrêté les gémissements mais ne semble pas avoir mal. Je continue ma progressions et, une fois arrivé à l'intérieur de l'antre doux et chaud, je fais mine de ressortir toujours délicatement. Je reviens lentement, puis repars. J'entame une danse lente et Bill se décrispe doucement. Après un petit moment, il commence même à geindre.

« C'est pas douloureux ? » je demande avec le sourire.

« Non. » dit Bill gémissant de plus en plus fort. Je le sens se détendre vraiment autour de mon doigt. J'attends encore un bon moment. Je ne sais pas combien de temps mais maintenant Bill a agrippé les draps et il semble nager complètement dans un autre monde. Je me stoppe et plie mon doigt pour venir taper vers le haut. Bill se cambre violemment en un cri de surprise à réveiller un macchabé. Il halète et s'est raccroché au montant du lit.

« Encore. » arrive-t-il difficilement à dire entre deux respirations laborieuses. Je recommence et il plie les jambes, offertes à moi. Il a poussé le même cri, quoi que bien plus rauque, celui-ci sortait de ses tripes. Je n'ai pas touché à son sexe qui est violacé et demande délivrance. Je recommence mon geste et une fois encore, ce cri rauque et ce corps qui se cambre, accroché aux barreaux du lit. Bill est complètement recouvert de sueur et il brille. Mon autre main vient lui caresser le ventre doucement. Je suis maintenant en train de frotter, j'alterne pour le faire devenir fou, avec mon simple index.

« Gaby ! Frappes, j'en peux plus. Fais-moi jouir ! » il reprend son souffle difficilement et je frappe sa prostate, de plus en plus vite. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette cadence et pars dans les aigues. Il est complètement tendu et une main a lâché le lit pour venir enlacer nos mains sur son ventre. Enfin, il me broie la main mais j'aime cette attention. Un long cri de délivrance retentit et je constate qu'il a joui comme jamais. Il est complètement vidé. Je retire mon doigt doucement et l'essuie. J'en profite pour l'embrasser tout en le nettoyant lui aussi.

« Je t'aime, Gabriel. » fait Bill après avoir reprit son souffle. Je suis sur un coude à le regarder se remettre de son orgasme avec un petit sourire canaille.

« Alors, tu n'as pas eut mal ? »

« Non. » il me tire la langue. « En tous cas pas maintenant. Par contre, demain je vais souffrir ! Je vais être courbaturé de partout. »

Je ricane et Bill vient se lover dans mon cou et contre moi.

« Et toi ? »

« Moi ? Rien. »

« Tu es sur ? » il passe sa main sur ma cuisse et remonte.

« Non, Bill. » il embrasse mon cou et je gémis sourdement ; je suis plus que super excité. Voir Bill jouir m'a presque fait jouir ; tout est dans le 'presque'.

« Juste ma main. » me fait Bill interrogatif.

« Juste ta main. » je capitule. Il me dévore le cou un instant avant de constater que je suis vraiment plus que prêt. Bill passe son doigt entre les lèvres pour venir effleurer le clitoris. Je gémis en réponse. Il vient sur mes seins et commence à les sucer. Je suis définitivement perdu dans un monde alternatif. Son doigt s'insinue de plus en plus. Il me rend complètement fou ! Je finis par pousser un long râle d'extase et je me mets à sangloter contre lui. Bill, surpris, ne sais pas trop comment réagir, je lui ai déjà dit que mes orgasmes me faisaient des choses étranges mais je crois qu'il a compris que ce n'était pas anodin. Enfin je me calme rapidement et oublie mes larmes.

On se câline un moment avant que je me lève.

« Petit dej' ? » me demande Bill avec le sourire.

« Surtout de quoi hydrater ma gorge. Elle est devenue sèche à force de crier. » il se marre avant d'enfiler un boxer. Par automatisme, je mets ma bande. On atterrit dans la cuisine et je prends un bon petit déjeuner sans vraiment manger de choses trop lourdes. Apres une semaine, mon estomac n'est pas prêt à tout prendre sans broncher. Bill ne dit rien.

On file à la douche et on passe encore un temps fou à se laver l'un, l'autre.

« J'ai quand même un peu mal au cul. » grimace Bill et je l'embrasse pour le soutenir.

« Désolé, je me suis peut-être emporté dans le feu de l'action. »

« Et c'était parfait. Je me demande juste comment les hétéros font pour s'en passer. » rêvasse Bill et moi je l'enlace amoureusement.

« J'en conclus que c'était vraiment bien. » je fais avec le sourire. « T'as moins peur pour le reste ? »

« C'était mieux que ce que j'ai connu, c'est vrai mais bon je suis quand même pas prêt à passer le cap… »

« On ira à ton rythme. » je fais dans son oreille.

Une fois lavés et habillés, on a fait quelques cartons à moi. Bill voulait voir mon fameux gode. Il a considérablement pali en voyant la taille de l'engin.

« C'est gigantesque. » fait Bill avec une moue horrifiée.

« Pas plus qu'une normale. » je fais. « Si tu regardes bien, il n'est pas plus grand que la tienne et pas plus large non plus. Même si la base est un peu plus élargie pour le confort. »

« Mouais. »

« Comme si les filles faisaient des chichi ! »

Il me tire la langue.

« Tu l'as testé au moins ton truck de torture ? »

J'ouvre de grands yeux.

« Heu… bah non. Pas dans ce sens là, en tous cas. »

Bill ricane et je lui reprends des mains pour le mettre dans la table de chevet. On continue à déballer mes affaires. J'installe mon bordel d'informatique dans la pièce que je vais nommer ma 'chambre' même si je ne vivrai vraiment pas dedans. On remonte mon bureau, mon lit double, mes meubles. Bill regarde ma malle que j'ai planqué dans un coin.

« Ya quoi dedans ? Pourquoi c'est fermé à clef ? »

Je me lève et mets le rideau à la fenêtre. Je repars fouiller un des deux derniers cartons encore plein. Je sors mes peluches et après avoir fait mon lit, je les pose sur mon lit. Bon, il reste à peine une place sur le lit mais au moins elles sont toutes là.

« Gaby ! » geint mon mec.

« Quoi mon ange ? »

Il est toujours à fixer la malle et attend que je réponde.

« Tu vois quoi sur cette malle ? »

« Un cadenas, ultime rempart à ma curiosité maladive ? » fait Bill avec une moue de gamin frustré.

« Les dessins, je te parle des dessins ! »

« Le yin et le yang, et un pentacle. »

Bon point. Au moins, il sait reconnaître un pentagramme.

« Que représente le yin et le yang ? »

« L'harmonie du tout dans le tout. »

« Et le pentagramme ? »

« J'en sais rien. »

Je montre le cercle.

« Le tout, dont chaque branche est un élément. Et ces éléments en branche forment aussi l'homme. L'homme dans une sphère qui peut représenter la terre et le vaste, au delà de l'univers. C'est une représentation symbolique de l'homme mais surtout de l'harmonie. »

Bill réfléchit.

« Et pourquoi cette malle est le seul élément à faire étrange dans tes affaires. Je veux dire, tu n'as pas d'autres symboles dans tes autres affaires, sur tes meubles. Même tes bijoux n'ont aucun symbole. Des dragons, des animaux, des signes chinois, Japonais, mais rien de symbolique. »

« Tu connais l'existence de la magie ? »

Il ouvre grand les yeux.

« Les magicien à la télé ou la magie style 'fantaisie' ? »

« Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Moi je te parle de la magie dans un aspect plus complexe, du ressentiment de tout ce que nous ne voyons pas. Les fantômes, les esprits, l'énergie qui circule. De tout ce que tu es capable de faire avec cette énergie. La puissance de l'esprit. Communiquer avec d'autres entités non visibles et pourtant réelles. »

Bill me regarde étrangement.

« C'est possible ? »

« C'est possible. »

« Tu sais le faire ? »

« Certaines choses, oui. »

J'attends de voir si il me joue le curieux qui veux faire des boules de feux ; ce qui est impossible. Ou s'il prend ça avec sérieux. Peut-être même va-il rire et me traiter de fou.

« Gustav s'est plaint plusieurs fois de bruits étranges dans sa chambre. Tu pourrais savoir s'il y a un souci ? »

« Je peux essayer, mais le loft est sain. Je l'aurais senti très vite. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Avant de rentrer dans une maison, je ressens en général, soit du bien être soit un malaise. Je sais rapidement si la maison n'est pas claire. Ici je m'y sens bien. »

« Parles-lui en, il pourra t'expliquer. »

Je le regarde dans les yeux.

« Mais n'en parle pas. Je verrais moi-même. Tu gardes ça pour toi, ok ? On ne répète jamais ce genre de choses à n'importe qui. »

« Et il y a quoi dans cette malle ? »

« Mes affaires, des livres. »

« T'as une baguette magique ? »

« Oui. » Il ouvre grand les yeux.

« Sérieux ? »

« Oui. » Je prends mes clefs et ouvre le cadenas.

« Jure-moi de garder tout ceci secret. Et ne touche à rien. »

« Juré. »

Il découvre emballé dans un morceau de soie ma baguette. Des livres, ma tenue, de l'encens, des bougies, du sel, un calice…. Bref tous les accessoires. Il ne touche à rien mais me demande de déballer les objets pour les voir.

« Et l'éventail ? »

« Il vient d'un chaman. C'est un cadeau de baba. »

« Baba aussi, il est plongé là dedans ? »

« Était. Il a été mon guide pendant un moment. Nos chemins se sont séparés sur certaines idées. Il a arrêté depuis. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« La loi du triple retour ! il a fait des choses trop puissantes pour lui et il a subit par trois fois le contrecoup de ses actions. »

« Ho. » fit Bill compréhensif. Je referme doucement ma malle.

« Allons en bas. »


	27. Chapter 27

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO30OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Je suis redescendu avec Bill et on a mis un CD. Keane. Bill adore ce groupe et je dois dire que je les apprécie beaucoup aussi. On s'est mis aux fourneaux et on prépare du poulet-frites pour les morfales ce soir. Je suis en train de couper les patates quand la porte claque. Bill est dans mon dos, accroché à mes hanches depuis une demie-heure. En fait, il essaye de me faire manger un morceau depuis une demie-heure.

« C'est bon aussi d'être seul de temps en temps tous les deux. » je lui souffle.

« Je prendrai de temps en temps des jours de congés en décalé si tu veux. » On s'embrasse, la tête tordue, quand Georg entre dans la cuisine.

« Merde, je me suis fait piquer ma place de chef cuistot ! »

Tom, accoudé au bar, a un petit sourire.

« Tout redevient comme avant. »

Moi j'ai un rire intérieur, non pas tout à fait comme avant. Bill est passé de l'autre côté. Ce matin, Bill a passé un grand pas et moi aussi, sur beaucoup de choses. J'y ai réfléchi longtemps, mais je crois que ce serait mieux pour tout le monde.

« Pas tout à fait. » je fait avec le sourire. Bill devient rouge crevette. Je roule des yeux et l'embrasse, au passage je lui susurre.

« Pervers ! Je parlais pas de ça. »

Il me tire la langue et je reprends mon discours.

« Donc, je me suis rendu compte que je manquais vraiment de recul sur les évènements ici. Je n'ai pas mes amis pour me donner une vision différente et il est hors de question que je continues à faire reposer mes humeurs et mon moral sur vos épaules. Alors même si j'aime pas les psy, je vais me faire suivre. Seulement, pour ça, je ne sais pas comment ça se passe ici, si ça va jouer sur l'image du groupe, et s'il est possible d'avoir un psy français dans le coin. Enfin, je voulais lancer le protocole pour avoir des hormones mais je suis français, je vis ici… Je dois normalement être suivi par un psy français… Bref, c'est compliqué. »

« Prends rendez-vous avec David, il saura te conseiller. » fait Georg.

« Très bonne idée en tout cas. » fait Gustav.

« Ça me rassure que tu aies décidé de voir une personne compétente. On ne sait pas toujours comment gérer tes crises. » fait Tom en venant m'étreindre. Il se recule après et demande.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? »

« poulet-frites. »

Vu les cris de joie, je suppose que ma réponse était bonne.

Tout est rentré dans l'ordre, je suis redevenu souriant, ouvert, bien dans ma peau. Je suis suivi par un psy qui me bouffe le peu de tunes que j'arrive à gagner avec les petites nouvelles que j'écris mais passons. Je fais beaucoup de choses dans le loft, outre le ménage, repassage, je sors pas mal avec mon punk sur les places de la ville. On récolte un peu de tunes et quand j'ai pas grand-chose je lui laisse. Il râle toujours mais moi ça me fait plaisir et lui ça le dépanne. La presse a fait un article sur mes relations plus que houleuses dans le monde de la nuit, je sors en soirées goth, métal, je traine avec un punk… Bill a dû faire un communiqué de presse pour expliquer que je vivais ma vie indépendamment du groupe, comme je l'ai toujours fait. Ces connards ont trouvé des souvenirs de soirées que j'avais passées et Bill leur a dit que je restais moi-même et que c'était extrêmement bénéfique pour le groupe. J'ai failli m'étrangler quand j'ai lu :

« Il reste lui-même, et pour nous c'est une sorte de pilier. Il nous empêche de prendre la grosse tête, on reste des gamins avec lui, et si on commence à se la jouer il nous casse généralement bien en se foutant de notre gueule. Il reste simple et c'est bien, je ne changerais ça pour rien au monde. »

« Mr Kaulitz, vous savez qu'il traine avec un punk ex junky qui jongle pour vivre. »

« et alors ? Gabriel a eu de très nombreuses occasions de toucher à la drogue, et il ne l'a jamais fait malgré ce qu'il a vécu. Ce punk a décidé de vivre en marge de la société, c'est son choix, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est répressible que Gabriel passe du temps à jongler avec lui. Et comme vous l'avez fait remarquer, il a arrêté de toucher à la drogue et est clean maintenant. Tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance, et Gabriel a les fréquentations qu'il veut. »…

Ça m'a littéralement laissé sur le cul ! Parce qu'ici, c'est Phil, mon pote punk qui est devenu un ami et un confident. Bon, je ne lui dis pas tout mais quand j'en ai gros sur le cœur, il m'écoute et me conseille. Mine de rien, il est très sensible comme mec. On se prend la tête régulièrement sur la façon de vivre ou penser mais on finit par aller boire un verre et on se met d'accord sur l'alcool. Une bonne bière fraîche, c'est toujours délicieux !

Ça fait quinze jours que Bill a du taf par-dessus la tête, que le groupe court partout, est stressé, bref j'ai l'impression qu'ils vont exploser de fatigue ou de colère à chaque seconde. Bill s'endort comme une masse après manger, Gus est sur les nerfs et Georg a du mal à calmer les autres. Tom traine des pieds et grogne comme un homme de Cro-Magnon. Bill couine constamment pour un rien, bref c'est l'horreur. Moi je ne sais plus quoi faire, je marche sur des œufs et j'essaye de désamorcer la bombe pour éviter une guerre mondiale nucléaire, mais avec des tête à claques comme eux c'est vraiment compliqué.

Bill vient de rentrer comme une furie et me sauter dans les bras, j'ai pas tout compris mais bon je l'accueille comme il se doit avec un baiser tendre. Il se détache en un bond alors que Tom traine des pieds derrière.

« Bill arrête de couiner. » râle Tom, exténué.

« On a fini le single mon cœur ! On est libres pour le Wave Gotik Treffen

! » crie Bill, surexcité.

« Sérieux ? Vous avez travaillé dur pour avoir le temps libre ? »

Bill me soulève du sol.

« Oui ! On va se faire notre sortie en amoureux ! En plus Liepzig c'est la classe ! Tu verras, Tom et moi on y a habité un moment avant que le studio nous déplace ici, plus simple pour les répétitions. »

« Cool ! » Je fais.

« le WGT à Liepzig, c'est énorme mon cœur, c'est le débarquement des goth dans la ville, c'est un moment hors du temps ! Et nous, tous les deux au milieu, ce sera fantastique ! »

Une plainte se fait entendre.

« Maky ! Tu comptes pas partir à Liepzig quatre jours sans moi ? »

Tom semble surpris, et quand il utilise le surnom de Maky sur son frère en général c'est que l'instant est grave, très grave et très important !

« bah Tommy… Tu sais bien que Liepzig au WGT, c'est l'invasion goth, tu fais comment dire, un peu tache en rappeur américain… Et puis t'aimes pas la musique métal et goth, et enfin, on voulait faire une sortie en amoureux…enfin tu vois. » Bill parlait de moins en moins fort devant le regard suppliant de son jumeau.

« C'est pas grave mon ange, on peut embarquer tout le monde. C'est pas comme si on n'allait pas avoir un moment à nous deux durant le festival. »

« T'es sûr que t'es pas déçu ? » demande Bill inquiet, décidément trop déchirer entre nous retrouver nous deux et ne pas abandonner son jumeau.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je te demanderais jamais de choisir, et puis si Tom veut venir, il faudra qu'il s'habille en noir. Je veux le voir comme la dernière fois ! »

Tom râle mais finalement il est bien content de venir. Les 2 Gs déclinent l'offre, ils sont crevés et préfèrent rester à se reposer. Et voir leur copine je suppose !

Bill et Tom décident d'aller se coucher tôt, demain on prépare tout pour le weekend et on part le soir pour avoir toute la journée du jeudi. On s'installera, ils me feront la visite. Il parait qu'il y a des coins franchement sympas et une architecture originale. Je rejoins Bill dans notre lit et il vient se coller à moi. J'éteins la lampe alors que Bill passe sa main sous mon haut de pyjama. Je chuchote.

« Tu devrais dormir. »

Il se colle plus à moi collant son bassin au mien. Ce con m'excite en venant passer sa main sur mon sein et lécher mon cou. Son sexe se dresse doucement contre mes fesses.

« Tu n'as pas envie ? »

La bonne blague, j'ai toujours envie. Surtout quand mon mec, cet adorable con, vient me chauffer.

Ma main passe sur sa cuisse et remonte sur ses fesses que je malaxe.

« Depuis quand tu es devenu ce petit démon ? » Je susurre alors qu'il m'arrache des frissons en malmenant mon cou.

« Depuis que tu me fais découvrir le plaisir sous un nouveau jour. »

Ses mains se baladent, descendent à la limite de mon sexe sans jamais le toucher, il me fait languir, il me chauffe vraiment et je ne suis pas en reste, mes fesses frottent doucement sur sa verge dressée. Il mordille mon oreille, effleure doucement mon cou, caresse mes seins et, pour la première fois, je ne sens pas de féminin en moi et je pense que Bill ne me considère pas comme une femme. Ça décuple mon plaisir, mes sensations, et je ne fais même plus attention à ce qu'il touche mais je prends juste du plaisir.

« On dirait que j'ai le droit de dominer ce soir. » susurre Bill.

« On dirait. »

Il revient m'embrasser en se mettant à quatre pattes au dessus de moi. Mes mains effleurent son dos, lui arrachant des frissons. Je passe sur ses bras, m'arrête un temps sur le pli du coude, lui arrachant un gémissement.

« Putain, ici aussi c'est une zone érogène ? » fait Bill, surpris.

« Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point tout le corps est sensible, Bill. »

« Moi qui voyait le sexe gay comme brutal. »

Je l'embrasse.

« Le sexe gay peut être bien plus exquis et sensuel qu'hétéro. »

Je me relève pour l'allonger sur le ventre. Je le mets nu et commence à passer mes mains et ma langue dans son cou, sur son oreille. Je passe sur ses épaules, effleure ses bras, ma bouche continue sur la colonne vertébrale, mes mains lui font perdre la tête et moi je continue ma descente vers les fesses, mes mains baladeuses remontent les mollets puis commencent à caresser doucement derrière le genoux. Bill n'est plus que soupirs et gémissements discrets. Il perd complètement la tête au fur et à mesure. Je me contente de vénérer son corps comme s'il était le plus sacré, en fait il est sacré. Je viens déposer des baiser aériens sur son tatouage, dans le cou, sur la nuque offerte. Un doigt passe entre ses fesses et je le sens se contracter un peu sous l'intrusion.

« Bill, détend-toi je ne vais pas rentrer. »

Il commence à se détendre et moi, je joue simplement à passer doucement sur son entrée. Je l'effleure, je le caresse. Il commence à vraiment pousser des petit râles dans l'oreiller, complètement absorbé par mes caresses et sûrement par le souvenir du plaisir que je lui ai donné avec mon doigt.

« Viens. » Supplie bill en surélevant ses fesses. Il m'offre sa croupe délicieusement et je l'aide à se positionner le cul en l'air, la tête toujours dans les oreillers. J'écarte ses fesses et je ne peux que voir ce petit anneau de chair rose qui n'attend plus que moi. Je n'ai jamais fait ça avant, je trouvais ça gore, mais j'ai envie de lui faire plaisir, il est tout à fait propre et j'en ai envie… Après un instant de réflexion, je baisse la tête pour embrasser le début de la raie des fesses. Je sors ma langue et la glisse dans le creux qui n'est là que pour indiquer la direction à suivre. Bill a un hoquet de surprise mais finit par pousser un gémissement plus rauque que les autres quand ma langue chaude et humide vient sur son entrée. Je caresse doucement son intimité en jouant même avec le piercing et bill commence à être perlé de sueur, le souffle saccadé. J'en profite pour venir caresser son torse et flatter ses tétons. J'en prend un entre mes doigts et, au moment où je le pince doucement, je fais entrer ma langue en lui. Il étouffe un cri dans le coussin et halète comme jamais. Ma langue, tantôt douce, tantôt dure, rentre et sort de lui. Il tente d'accompagner avec ses hanche mais je le stoppe. Il veut plus, tout son corps réclame beaucoup plus.

Je me retire de lui délicatement alors qu'il grogne. Je viens le relever et l'embrasse doucement en trifouillant dans la table de chevet. J'en sors le tube de lubrifiant et mon gode.

« Gabriel. Je, je suis pas prêt du tout pour aller si loin, je suis désolé… »

Je le fais taire d'un baiser doux. Tout en m'allongeant sous ses yeux, j'insère doucement le gode en moi pour me recréer une érection et je souffle pour ne pas perdre la tête. Bill ne comprend pas mais me regarde faire. Je mets du lubrifiant dans ma main et commence à faire un lent va-et-vient sur mon faux sexe.

« Donne ta main, Bill. »

Il me tend sa main en venant au dessus de moi, entre mes jambes. Je la pose sur mon sexe en silicone et lui intime de continuer le travail. Je me cambre de plus en plus sous les caresses. Bill a compris que ce simple geste me procure du plaisir psychologique, mais aussi sur mon point G. Il s'applique bien et je dois lui demander de calmer le jeu rapidement. Sa verge pulse, et j'imagine la douce torture. J'attrape sa main droite et y dépose du lubrifiant. J'écarte les jambe dans une pose lascive et il comprend le message.

« Mais mes ongles. »

« Pas grave. » Je gémis doucement. Il pénètre un doigt doucement en jouant avec mon entrée, comme je l'ai fait pour lui. Je dois dire que c'est grisant, il frotte contre mon gode derrière la paroi fine et ça masse mon point G d'une façon délicieuse. Je commence à vraiment gémir et mets mon bras sur ma bouche pour cacher le bruit.

« Deux, Bill. » je lui demande entre deux gémissements et deux halètements. Mon cœur bat la chamade alors qu'il insère le deuxième doigt. Il frappe doucement vers le haut contre mon gode et je me cambre instinctivement, me retrouvant presque assis dans le lit.

« Tu m'as assez préparé Bill, viens. » Je supplie.

« Mais... Je… »

« Tu ne veux pas ? » Je fais, interrogateur.

« Si, mais toi tu es dominant, non ? »

« Ça veut pas dire que j'aime pas non plus l'avoir en moi. Juste que je préfère l'autre sens. »

Je pousse un gémissement quand il retire ses doigts. Je suis complètement fou et aussi incapable de réfléchir correctement. Je me demande comment j'ai répondu à la question. Je le regarde lubrifier son sexe qui pulse entre ses mains. Il s'allonge à moitié sur moi et commence à pénétrer vraiment millimètre par millimètre. J'apprécie l'attention mais il va falloir être plus convainquant, je suis perdu de désir et je le veux en moi maintenant. Je fais un mouvement pour m'empaler entièrement et il me mord l'épaule pour étouffer un cri. Moi je mords mon poing.

« Je t'ai fait mal ? » je demande. Il reprend sa respiration qui est laborieuse.

« Non, j'ai juste failli jouir. Vas-y doucement, c'est la première fois… et c'est… » bafouille Bill.

« Désolé, j'avais oublié que c'était plus serré. »

Bill étouffe un gémissement alors que je gigote, impatient de commencer.

« Carrément plus serré. Arrête de bouger que je me calme. »

Je tente de me calmer aussi et, après un moment, il commence à bouger à l'intérieur de moi. Je happe sa bouche avidement et il enlace nos mains en allant et venant de plus en plus fort. Je ne suis plus que gémissements gutturaux qui se perdent dans sa bouche. Je fini quand même pas me détacher une seconde.

« Branle-moi, je vais jouir. » J'ai peut-être des mots crus, tout ce que je sais c'est que c'est mon envie, là maintenant ! Il se pose sur un bras et l'autre descend pour venir attraper ma verge lubrifiée qui déjà frottait sur son ventre. J'halète au moment du premier va-et-vient sur mon membre. Bill n'en peut plus non plus et il commence à devenir chaotique dans ses mouvements. Ma main libre vient agripper sa fesse et je plonge ma tête dans son cou pour venir mordre son épaule alors qu'il devient violent dans ses coups de reins et dans ses mouvements pour me branler. Je pousse un cri en serrant la mâchoire sur son épaule, le faisant gémir. Il continue ses mouvements, n'ayant pas joui, et le plaisir reprend doucement. Il finit par m'embrasser et lâcher un râle d'extase dans ma bouche en s'affalant sur moi. Je sens sa verge grossir et pulser à l'intérieur de moi, et ça me fait jouir une deuxième fois, même si bien moins fort que la première. On reprend difficilement nos respirations, moi je me retiens d'exploser de rire et il voit des larmes perler alors que je suis parcouru de spasmes.

Il m'embrasse malgré nos respiration difficiles, un baiser doux et un peu comateux. Il veut se retirer mais je le retiens.

« Reste tant que tu peux. » Je chuchote. Malheureusement, je sens son sexe diminuer et se retirer de lui-même bien trop vite à mon goût. Je sens son sperme couler un peu.

« Attrape la serviette de bain là-bas. » Je fais, encore comateux. Il la prend difficilement et me nettoie doucement. Il retire même mon gode délicatement pour l'essuyer et fini de retirer toute trace de l'acte sexuel.

« C'était une serviette de ta douche ? » Fait Bill, à l'ouest.

« Mouais. »

« On la mettra au sale demain. »

« Mouais. »

Il se coule dans le lit et je le prends dans mes bras.

« Pour une première fois, je trouve que tu as fait un coup de maitre mon ange, je suis complètement naze ! » Je fait en baillant.

« Hum ? »

Bill baille à son tour.

« J'ai pas trop compris pourquoi d'un coup tu as arrêté de crier pour reprendre. »

Je dépose un baiser doux dans son cou.

« Premier orgasme, et a suivi le second. »

« Ho. » fait Bill en se serrant plus contre moi.

« Pas trop mal aux fesses ? »

« Non, l'habitude… »

Il se retourne.

« Hein ? »

« Juste que j'ai l'habitude. Enfin fut un temps où j'avais l'habitude. »

« Avec DD ? » Grogne Bill jaloux.

« Ça te servirait à quoi de le savoir, Bill ? Imaginer qui m'a sodomisé ? Te tortures pas, c'est du passé. »

Je l'embrasse et il soupire.

« Désolé, je suis un peu jaloux. »

« Je suis flatté que tu tiennes à moi comme ça. Désolé, c'est moi qui devrais éviter les comparaisons entre mes ex. »

« Dodo. »

Il se câle la tête dans mon cou et je m'endors, mon ange dans les bras.


	28. Chapter 28

C'est une furie qui nous réveille. Tom s'est jeté sur nous en criant un DEBOUT retentissant. Il est…

« PUTAIN TOM IL EST 8h DU MAT ! TA GUEULE ! » je hurle. Il est étalé sur moi et Bill. Je grogne en me calant mieux contre Bill qui émerge en m'embrassant. J'ai le nez de Tom à deux millimètres de mon oreille et il souffle dedans comme un bœuf. Je parie qu'il le fait exprès.

« Z'êtes tellement mignons tous les deux. » rêvasse Tom en me collant un bisou sur la joue et un bisou sur la joue de son jumeau. Je me retourne sur le dos avec difficulté pour moi aussi coller un bécot bruyant sur sa joue.

« Toi aussi tu trouveras quelqu'un. Mais je te préviens, encore un réveil comme ça et je te tue ! »

En général c'est Bill qui est un vrai gamin à sautiller partout et couiner, courir dans tous les sens et nous prendre la tête.

« Tom, bouge ! » fait Bill bougon.

« Non. »

« Tu me bousilles la hanche, crétin de poulpe ! »

Il se remue un peu, histoire de mieux se caler. J'attrape une dread dudit poulpe et joue avec distraitement, les dreads m'ont toujours intrigué, j'aurais aimé en avoir. En fait j'en ai eu, mais ça ne me va pas du tout. Je sors mon deuxième bras pour rectifier une imperfection, un cheveu semble vouloir s'échapper de l'amas de nœuds et je le frictionne pour le remettre dedans. Tom me regarde faire alors que Bill baille.

« Tu sais faire les dreads, toi ? » me fait Tom avec le sourire.

« J'en ai eu, un temps. J'ai pas trop de mérite, mes cheveux font des dreads au bout de trois jours. Après une semaine mes cheveux sont une seule dread et je te raconte pas les crises pour les démêler. »

Bill ricane, il a aussi pas mal de cheveux à démêler !

« Gab' tu pourras m'aider à les faire bien ? Ce sera la punition pour m'avoir empêché de dormir hier soir ! »

Bill devient tout rouge et Tom a un petit rire.

« Ok. » je fais avec le sourire.

« Tu nous as entendus ? » fait Bill, horrifié. J'ai un rictus alors que Tom s'amuse à faire chier Bill.

« Je te rappelle que ma chambre est collée à la votre. »

Je tire une dread.

« Comme si on ne t'entendait pas nous ! En tout cas, j'espère que ça t'a pas donné des idées ! »

Tom grogne en reprenant sa dread douloureuse.

« Imaginer Bill… Beurk non ! »

Il se relève doucement et on suit pour le petit déjeuner. Je sors du lit enroulé du drap, je suis à poil et mes vêtements sont au pied du lit. Bill, lui, est en boxer, il a dû le remettre hier soir. Tom se pose sur la chaise de bureau, les bras sur le dossier.

« On fait quoi alors ? » demande Tom en regardant son jumeau s'habiller. Je grogne.

« Déjà, tu dégages que je m'habille ! » je fait. Il se retourne sur le siège à roulette et moi je soupire en remettant ma bande et ma prothèse fabriquée. J'enfile un boxer.

« Alors ? » redemande Tom sans nous regarder.

« On doit préparer nos sacs, embarquer les tentes, faire les stocks de bouffe, de boissons, retrouver l'auvent… » énonce Bill qui commence à se coiffer pour défaire les nœud. J'attrape sa brosse et l'assois sur le lit, moi en tailleur derrière pour le coiffer. Tom s'est retourner pour nous regarder.

« Faudrait deux auvents, parce que Gaby, qui a du mal avec la chaleur, va sûrement tomber dans les vapes sinon. Gab', dans tes affaires, t'as un bon duvet ? »

« Ouaip. Mon duvet spécial chien de traineau. »

Bill couine.

« Sérieux, t'as fait du chien de traineau ? C'est bien ? Comment c'était ? »

Je rigole.

« C'est bien. La première fois, j'étais petit et l'expérience assez courte m'a rendu accroc. La deuxième fois c'était la classe, on dormait dans les chalets en montagne. Agglutinés les uns aux autres pour avoir chaud. Enfin moi, je laissaient les petites natures s'agglutiner près du feux. Je préférais dormir dans un trou dehors, entouré des chien, comme le musheur qui dort dans son traineau. C'est une expérience qui révèle le vrai caractère des gens, qui te montre tes limites et te révèle à toi-même. C'est fou ce que j'ai appris sur la résistance humaine. »

Ils sont pendus à mes lèvres.

« Le premier jour, tout le monde a râlé au petit dej', ils voulaient chocolat ou café. Moi je connais bien le truc. Avec le bateau c'est le même principe, on mange les restes de la veille au petit dej' sinon, à dix heures, tu tombes comme une mouche. Ça a pas loupé, les autres à dix heures ont commencé à avoir froid, faim etc. Moi, avec ma tartiflette dans le ventre j'ai tenu. »

« Tu ne manges pas pourtant, le midi. » me fait remarquer Bill entre deux couinements à cause des nœuds.

« Je ne mange pas quand je n'ai pas faim. Mais quand je sais que mon corps en a besoin, je mange. Et là crois moi, dans le froid, à courir, à diriger un traineau, tu te dépenses vraiment alors, ba bien forcé de bouffer comme quatre ! »

Tom rigole.

« En fait tu manges juste ce qui te permet de tenir ta journée ici ? et ton anorexie ? »

C'est la première fois qu'on aborde vraiment ce sujet avec les garçons.

« … »

« Explique nous, on pourrait peut-être t'aider un peu non ? » fait Bill. Je soupire.

« Je mange ce dont mon corps a besoin, pas plus. Mon anorexie, c'est un peu comme si… (soupire) c'est un moyen de me faire mal, une douleur sourde, c'est une punition et en même temps la douleur me rappelle que je suis vivant. Je ne fais jamais de crise d'anorexie au point de mettre mon corps en danger. Juste, je ne rassasie pas mon estomac complètement pour toujours avoir cette douleur au fond de moi. »

Tom a la tête posée sur le dossier et Bill me caresse la cuisse doucement.

« Une punition pour quoi ? » demande Tom.

C'est une bonne question.

« Je ne sais pas trop, peut être d'être née. »

« Et c'est pareil pour les scarifications ? » demande Bill.

« Non. Chaque pratique a un but différent et une cause différente. » Tom ouvre de grand yeux.

« Explique ? »

Resoupire.

« La scarification, c'est quand la douleur morale est trop intense, ou trop diffuse. Je canalise la douleur en un seul point au moment de la coupure, c'est une sorte de seconde de répit. Je sais pourquoi j'ai mal, où j'ai mal. Et la douleur physique est bien moins grande que la douleur morale. Peut-être que ça me punit indirectement mais ce n'est pas le but premier. »

« Compliqué, tout ça. » fait Tom, approuvé par Bill.

« Tu me jures que tu ne te mets pas en danger avec ton anorexie ? » demande Bill en se retournant sur le lit.

« C'est pas comme si j'avais pas de la réserve. » je grogne. Bill soulève ma chemise et constate mon ventre plat avec les vergeture et la ligne de poils.

« C'est pas comme si t'avais pas perdu dix kilos la dernière fois. » fait Bill sur le même ton avec une pointe ironique. Ok, la dernière crise, j'étais trop maigre…

« C'est pas comme si je faisais ça comme les filles parce que je me trouve moche et gros. » Je fixe Bill dans les yeux. Il ne semble pas convaincu.

« Tu veux une preuve ? Même en crise je mange de tout, certes en dose microscopique mais je ne fais pas de différence entre une frite, un yaourt, une pomme, une cuisse de poulet dégoulinante de graisse, un bonbon… »

Je l'embrasse et il me fait un sourire.

« Ok bon, on va tout préparer ? » fait Tom impatient, c'est bien la première fois que je le vois si excité.

J'ai à peine eu le droit à un café que déjà Tom sautille partout pour commencer son sac. Merde, quelle énergie de si bon matin. Gustav rentre de son jogging matinal et semble surpris de nous voir ici à cette heure. Tu m'étonnes, moi aussi je suis surpris de me voir debout à neuf heures du mat ! Il se prépare lui aussi pour passer un weekend avec sa chérie. Il ressort de la douche et je siffle.

« Ho qu'il est canon le Gus ! »

Il me fait un doigt d'honneur, visiblement gêné d'être l'attention de tous. Ce mec est un peu étrange, très introverti, pas forcément timide mais il n'aime pas vraiment qu'on lui porte d'attention. Au sein du groupe, il est effacé, mais avec nous il est juste pas super bavard. Souvent, il se met dans un coin seul, je pense aussi que Bill et Tom le fatiguent à toujours remuer couiner, hurler…

Bref, le Gus avec sa veste, son chapeau et ses bouclettes, est sublime. On lui dit de passer du bon temps avec sa copine et il s'en va. Tom se retourne vers moi entre deux aller-retour pour enfourner plein de choses dans un grand sac.

« Au fait, ton rat ? »

« Elle vient avec nous. »

« Tu vas faire comment ? »

« T'inquiètes, j'ai l'habitude et elle aussi. »

« Tu ne la laisseras pas dans la tente, d'une il fait trop chaud et ensuite c'est dangereux. »

« Non, elle reste sur moi en permanence. »

« Même pour les concerts ? »

« Surtout les concerts. »

Tom semble surpris mais ne fait plus de remarque. J'ai fait la valise de mes affaires, j'ai pris les affaires de mon rat, j'ai pris à boire, j'ai mon duvet, je crois que j'ai tout. Tom nous a réveillé trop tôt, on est prêts à même pas midi !

« Bah si on est prêts, on peut partir, de toute façon ce soir c'est hôtel. On pourra faire la route tranquille comme ça. » fait Bill qui ramène sa valise.

Bon, bah on est partis, yooooouuuuuhouuuu ! J'ai somnolé sur les genoux de Bill tout le trajet. Faut dire, quelle idée de me réveiller si tôt. Même pas eu le courage de prendre un crayon pour écrire. On arrive enfin, on s'installe à l'hôtel où je comprends que Bill et Tom auront un garde du corps chacun pendant tout le long du festival. Déjà en voiture j'ai vu pas mal de rues sympas. La ville est GRANDE ! et le style Allemagne de l'est est assez… typique. rien à dire, c'est authentique.

Les jumeaux me font découvrir le coin. Comme ils connaissent bien la ville, ça aide enormement. Je commence à découvrir aussi quelques coins du festival. C'est gigantesque, c'est réparti aux quatre coins de la ville, c'est dément. Je sens l'adrénaline monter, monter et je deviens comme Bill à couiner comme un con. Ça fait marrer les jumeaux. Je remarque que Saki et son homologue au nom inconnu ne sont pas habillés style MIB mais une sorte de 'truc' plus décontracté et noir. C'est indéfinissable je dois dire, mais marrant à voir.

Dans la soirée, on rentre à l'hôtel. Bill veut me faire découvrir une boite goth qui devrait me plaire. En partant il avait farfouillé dans mes cd et il est certain que je vais m'éclater.

Je le vois se préparer, il est beau mon homme. L'adrénaline monte en moi comme jamais, c'est indéfinissable, je ne tiens pas en place. Bill met son khôl et moi je viens passer mes bras autour de son cou.

« Tu veux bien te transformer en femme ce soir, exceptionnellement ? »

me demande Bill. Je m'en doutais, j'ai bien fait de prendre une tenue. J'ai retenu la leçon, et même si il me demande de temps en temps d'être une femme, il m'aime quoi que je décide.

« Si tu veux. »

Je me mets nu face à lui qui s'est retourné pour me regarder. Je sors mes affaires et commence à sortir un corset et une jupe longue. Je sors un haut manches longues en dentelle noire. Je mets un soutien-gorge noir très mignon si j'en crois le regard de Bill. J'enfile mon haut et met le corset en demandant à Bill de serrer le lacet dans le dos. Je vais mettre un string doucement de dos, juste pour le faire baver. Je mets mon porte-jarretelle tout noir avec de la dentelle, je m'assois pour enfiler mes bas.

« Tu ne raseras pas tes jambes ? » fait Bill, déçu.

« Non, sous les bas on ne voit pas, et j'ai pas envie de tout raser. »

Sensuellement, je remonte mon bas et je vois bien que Bill se mord la lèvre. Je mets les attaches une à une, lentement, puis continue avec le deuxième bas. Je vais mettre ma jupe et je cherche la fermeture éclair qui transforme cette jupe longue en mini jupe. Bill semble surpris en voyant la jupe devenir mini. Elle laisse voir le haut du bas et les attaches du porte-jarretelle et Bill bave presque. J'enfile mes bottes à lacets et fille me maquiller. Au bout d'un moment, je reviens et Bill en me voyant n'en revient pas.

« T'es canon mon cœur. »

Je viens de manière provocante m'assoir à califourchon sur lui, mes bras autour du cou.

« Ha oui ? »

Il pose sa main sur ma cuisse et la remonte pour venir sous la jupe outrageusement ouverte devant lui.

« Carrément bandante oui. »

Je l'embrasse doucement alors que sa main taquine passe sur la dentelle de mes dessous. Je me détache à contre cœur.

« On devrait y aller, non ? »

« Oui. » fait Bill en venant me prendre dans ses bras. Je crois qu'il adore ma tenue.

« Je vais encore devoir tuer du regard tout les mecs ! » se lamente Bill, qui a compris qu'il ne pourrait pas se battre contre mes tenues provocantes.

On vas prévenir Tom et il ouvre grand les yeux en me voyant.

« Putain Gab' c'est vraiment provocant ! »

« Oui, et alors ? »

« Rien. » soupire Tom qui est prêt, baggy noir et teeshirt noir, dreads lâchées sur les épaules.

On se met en route. La boite n'est pas très loin mais les gorilles nous suivent comme des ombres, on fait la queue un moment avant de rentrer dans une boite vraiment cool. Style : GOTH ! Mais surtout, que des titres que je connais. Siouxies, Bauhaus, Joy Division, Sister of Mercy… Que du lourd, que du bon ! On passe une soirée super et je ne compte plus les verres que j'ai bus, je suis d'ailleurs un tantinet éméché dans les bras de Bill. Au moins comme ça, je ne le vois plus danser comme une moule asthmatique. Je suis en pleine danse outrageuse où je chauffe Bill de plus en plus. Le pauvre, je l'ai cherché toute la soirée. C'est mon côté mante religieuse qui ressort sûrement.

J'ai repéré une nana super qui danse là-bas. Je la rejoins alors que Bill fait une pause au bar. La fille commence à jouer sur une barre et danser comme les gogo danseuses. Pas démonté, je commence à l'imiter sur cette même barre. Je me fonds avec la barre, la musique et cette charmante demoiselle. Nos mains se baladent sur le corps de l'autre un moment. Je ne sens rien pour elle, mais je sais que Bill est chaud bouillant, je le surveille du coin de l'œil. Il nous regarde, clairement surpris et foutrement excité.

Je roule un patin sensuel à ma belle avant de la quitter. Bill m'accueille avec un regard noir.

« Tu a apprécié le spectacle ? » je fait en remontant mes mains sur ses cuisses.

« Tu le fais exprès ? »

« Non ? »

« Ok… Ce soir j'ai l'aguicheuse, c'est ça ? »

Je l'embrasse en lui bouffant les lèvres et tant pis pour mon rouge à lèvres noir. Je l'entends gémir un peu et je décide, sur une musique de Siouxies, de l'entrainer dans une dernière dance qui l'achèvera sûrement.

Je prends ses hanches et les balance au rythme de la musique en collant nos bassins, mes mains dérivent doucement sur ses fesses que j'attrape à travers le pantalon moulant, j'aime les pantalons moulants. Je lui bouffe le cou alors que ses mains dérivent sur mes cuisses.

« Gabriel. » gémit Bill qui se rend compte qu'il dérive trop pour un lieu public. Mais je n'ai pas fini. J'enroule une jambe autour de sa hanche avec un sourire pervers.

« Oui ? »

« On… On devrait rentrer, non ? »

Mon bassin se frotte doucement contre son érection.

« Tu es fatigué ? »

« Non. »

Je me mets accroupie, les yeux plongés dans les siens, et remonte en passant mes mains le long de ses jambes et l'intérieur de ses cuisses pour finir par passer sur son sexe et se stopper sur son ventre. Il est fou, il est complètement fou de désir après ça.

« Excité. » halète Bill. « On rentre, ou je te fais l'amour ici. »

Je ricane et il me lance un regard qui en dit long sur la fin de soirée à venir. On retrouve Tom dans les bras d'une fille et, d'un commun accord, on rentre a l'hôtel, Bill me bouffe des yeux et Tom ne lâche pas sa copine d'un soir.


	29. Chapter 29

- Créer son monde -

- Chapitre 29 –

_« __O__n rentre, ou je te fai__s__ l'amour ici. »_

_Je ricane et il me lance un regard qui en dit long sur la fin de soirée __à__ venir. On retrouve Tom dans les bras d'une fille et, d'un commun accord, on rentre a l'__hôtel__, Bill me bouffe des yeux et Tom ne __lâche__ pas sa copine d'un soir._

J'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit ! J'AI PAS FERMÉ CES PUTAINS D'YEUX DE TOUTE CETTE PUTAIN DE NUIT ! Je sais c'est quelque peu vulgaire, mais ça me fait CHIER ! Je suis trop excité par le festival et je n'en peux plus d'attendre. Après une soirée de débauche complète, un gros câlin avec Bill, il est tombé comme une mouche, et moi ? Moi j'ai admiré le plafond une heure, deux heure, trois heure… de dépit j'ai pris mon bloc et j'ai écris !

Le son à fond dans les oreilles, j'écris, et pas l'ombre d'un bâillement, je suis pas du tout fatigué. Ça me rappelle le weekend parano en Belgique. Pareil, pas dormi du jeudi matin au lundi matin. Et je suis très bien parti pour faire la même.

Bon il est dix heures, alors on va en profiter. Je me glisse dans la chambre de Tom. Je vérifie que la groupie est décente. Je remets le drap sur elle histoire de pas la traumatiser, et je saute en hurlant sur Tom.

« DEBOUT MOULE ASTHMATIQUE ! »

« HAAAAAAAAAA ! » Ça, c'est le cri de Tom.

« HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! » Ça, c'est la groupie. Je suis plié de rire en les voyant tirer le drap sur eux, la mine terrifiée.

« PUTAIN ! Gab' t'es taré ou quoi ? »

« C'est qui ce con ! » fait la fille.

« Le conard de petit copain de mon frère ! Dégage maintenant, que la dame s'habille ! » crache Tom.

Je sors, mort de rire, et Bill m'attend les bras croisés avec un petit rictus.

« Tu aurais pu me prévenir, j'aurais participé. » Il a l'air boudeur mais se retient de rire je le sens. On est des gamins cons, mais putain que c'est bon !

« Vengeance personnelle, je déteste être réveillé brutalement. Je crois qu'il a compris le principe là. »

« Café ? » me demande Bill.

« Houla, vu que je suis bien énervé déjà, on vas éviter, j'ai pas dormi donc pas besoin de me réveiller. »

Il vient m'enlacer.

« T'as pas dormi ? »

« Non. J'ai trop hâte d'être au festival ! »

Je gémis ou couine, un mélange entre les deux. Bill rigole et on descend prendre le petit dej' suivis par les deux traumatisés.

« Salut. »

« Salut » fait la groupie à Bill, qui lui répond.

« À part le réveil franchement limite, le service ici est sympa. » fait la dinde. Je fais une mimique de révérence.

« Charmé que le réveil vous ait plu. »

Elle soupire en comprenant que je suis un blagueur et aussi que je ne tiens pas en place.

« Arrête de gigoter. » fait Bill.

« Peux pas, c'est plus fort que moi. Et puis tu peux parler, comme si d'habitude tu était calme… »

Tom ricane.

« Alors c'est toi Gabriel. Le fameux travesti qui sort avec Bill. »

Je soupire.

« Merde, ma réputation me précède ! Mais je suis trans, pas travesti. » Je prends une gorgée de thé.

« Tu es bien comme les fans racontent, très... vrai ! »

Je hausse mon sourcil avec mon piercing.

« Très... vrai ? Dans le sens grande gueule ? Ou plus dans le sens naturel ? »

Elle rigole.

« Dans le sens naturel et grande gueule. » Je pose mon bol.

« C'est quoi ton nom ? » je demande, sérieux.

« Agathe. »

« Et bien sache Agathe que tu me flattes. Oui je suis naturel, et oui j'ai une grande gueule. J'aime, j'aime pas je le dit, et si on m'aime pas alors je m'en fous. »

Elle sourit.

« C'est quand même dément de tomber sur mon groupe favori à Liepzig par hasard. Vous venez pour le WGT ? »

Bill couine un oui aussi excité que moi.

« Vous allez réussir à passer incognito dans la foule ? C'est pas un peu dangereux sans gardes du corps ? » fait la rousse en s'inquiétant. Je pointe la table à coté.

« Tu vois les gorilles là ? Bah ils vont chaperonner les jumeaux. Et puis, je ne pense pas que dans les 20000 goth qu'il y aura, beaucoup connaissent TH. Trop rock, trop joyeux comme musique ou alors pas suffisamment vindicatif. »

La groupie rigole mais je l'aime bien cette fille. Elle ne hurle pas, ne réclame pas des autographes, ne pleure pas d'hystérie...

On finit le petit déjeuner tranquillement Agathe a posé quelques questions générales et pas indiscrètes. Les jumeaux ont répondu simplement, avec sincérité.

« Je sais qu'on vous le demande toujours, mais je pourrais avoir un autographe de vous trois ? »

Elle réfléchit après le oui.

« J'ai pas de marqueur ni de feuille. » Je hausse un sourcil.

« Wow, c'est la première fan que je rencontre qui n'a pas de feutre et de feuille ! »

Tout le monde se marre et je file chercher mon bloc avec un crayon. Tom marque un long mot en Allemand et Bill se contente d'un petit mot gentil. Je mets moi aussi un mot.

« Agréable petit déjeuner passé avec toi. Je rajoute en français : gros bisous à toi petite fleur, Gabriel. »

Elle lit les mots et me demande ce que j'ai marqué en français. Je lui traduis et elle rougit.

« Merci à vous trois. Je vais y aller, je ne vais pas plus déranger. Et visiblement, Gabriel va exploser si vous n'allez pas au festival bientôt. »

Elle commence à partir quand Tom se lève pour la suivre. J'ai un sourire débile et sans regarder Bill je lance.

« Tom est amoureux. »

« Toi aussi tu as vu ! »

« On parie que ton frère l'invite au festival ? »

« Je paries pas, c'est couru d'avance. »

On est retournés dans la chambre où je prends Arsenic dans mon écharpe. Elle baille mais se blottit dans mon cou sans faire d'histoires. Dans le hall, avec notre bordel sur le dos et les gardes du corps qui attendent sagement en pantalon noir style treillis militaire et pull noir basique (un choc de voir ça, je vous le dis !) arrive Tom, qui est suivi de la rousse. Je tends ma main et Bill frappe dedans. Tom tire la langue et on se marre.

Et un petit tour de voiture plus tard... Nous voici à l'agora. Centre de ce festival. Si j'ai bien compris, et j'ai pas compris grand chose, c'est ici qu'on aura notre ruban, ici qu'on aura nos places de camping, ici qu'il y a une scène... On a, enfin j'ai préféré prendre le camping, parce que je trouve cela plus authentique, on y fait des rencontres, on y verra je pense quelques français... Encore heureux que je me débrouille bien maintenant en allemand, parce que vu ce que me disent les jumeaux ici c'est le bordel. Et à voir la marée noire, je me doute que ça doit être le bordel, mais un bordel cosmique ! Il est tôt, et on trouve une bonne place de camping, pour le ruban ou le bracelet... Faut attendre, d'après ce que je comprends. On en profite pour déballer nos tentes.

« Bill, arrête de faire ta chochotte et aide-nous. »

« Et si je me pète un ongle ? »

Roulement d'yeux de : moi avant tout, Tom qui soupire, Agathe qui ricane, Saki qui se débat avec le auvent, et de l'autre gorille qui lui se bat pour planter une sardine avec moi.

« Mon ange, si tu ne m'aides pas, je te jure que tu auras bien plus à te soucier qu'un ongle pété ! » C'est marrant comme d'un coup, il semble plus conciliant...

On finit par tout arranger et notre petit coin est un petit paradis pour campeur. Devant les deux tentes, sous notre auvent, la chaleur monte... monte... Ok, il est temps de sortir l'arme fatale : la glacière !

« T'as quoi dedans ? » me demande Agathe.

« Haha ! Le secret pour ne pas finir déshydraté. » Je sors une bouteille de whisky et une de coca avec deux bières.

« Tu as quel âge ? » Elle me regarde, surprise.

« Dix-huit ans. »

« Whisky ou bière ? » je demande.

« Bière. Avec cette chaleur, je vais tomber sinon. »

Et une bière pour la groupie. Bill sort de la tente et avise les bouteilles.

« C'est pas raisonnable Gab' tu vas finir complètement saoul avec la chaleur. » Je l'attire à moi pour qu'il s'installe sur mes genoux.

« C'est justement ça qui est drôle. »

Je prends mon verre et range les bouteilles dans un coin ombragé de la tonnelle. Tom a fini lui aussi de ranger la tente et nous rejoint. Assis en tailleur autour de la table basse de camping qui tient tant bien que mal, ça a un petit goût de vacances, un goût indéfinissable avec ce relent d'adrénaline qui coule dans mes veines. On observe les autres s'installer, j'écoute on ne sais jamais, peut-être verrai-je les netgoth, la team du crobard, des français…

Mon rat commence à bouger un peu, elle s'étire et baille sur mon épaule. Elle commence à faire sa toilette.

« Ho, tu as un rat. » fait Agathe.

« Oui, Arsenic, elle est trop affectueuse mais fais juste attention, elle est aveugle. »

« Pas de soucis, j'ai eu un rat ya longtemps. »

Tom dévore cette fille des yeux, c'est mignon, vraiment. Je me décale un peu et commence à me mettre dans le dos de Tom qui me demande ce que je fait.

« Tes dreads. »

Je lui détache et commence a inspecter. On discute alors que je fait les dreads.

« Je veux pas être indiscrète, mais l'album avance ? »

« On ne dit rien là dessus. » fait Bill doucement.

Ils se méfient toujours des personnes et même moi je n'en sait pas grand chose, enfin j'ai jamais demandé non plus à vrai dire, le boulot c'est le boulot. J'aime pas qu'on vienne me faire chier quand j'écris, alors je ne vais pas faire chier les autres à leur taf ! Arsenic avance sur mon bras pour aller sur le dos de Tom qui rigole quand elle vient lui renifler l'oreille. Je décide de me stopper pour le moment. Je reviens près de Bill, et Arsenic semble perdue, elle me cherche.

« Soussouille. »

Elle traverse les dreads pour descendre le long du sweat que j'ai prêté à Tom pour qu'il fasse moins rappeur. Je tends le bras et elle remonte sur moi, rassurée. Je mets sa cage sous la table, je met le harnais à mon rat et l'accroche à une ficelle. Elle pourra courir où elle veut sans que je ne stresses à savoir où va cette fusée à réaction. Tom et Agathe discutent et Bill vient se caler contre moi pour m'embrasser. Je le fais monter sur mes genoux et il se met à califourchon pour intensifier notre baiser. Le désir en plus de l'adrénaline, je vous raconte même pas le bordel ! Je dois invoquer tout, TOUT mon self contrôle pour ne pas l'allonger dans l'herbe. Je finis par me détacher le souffle complètement coupé.

« Bill calme toi, sinon on risque de choquer beaucoup de gens dans ce camping. »

« Tu crois ? » fait mon mec, mutin. Ok, je crois que je paye pour la salope que j'ai été hier soir... Je peux payer un peu plus ? Non ! Garder contrôle de soi !

« Je sais que les goth on un esprit libertaire assez développé, mais je risque de t'étaler ici sur l'herbe et devant ton frère. Tu ne voudrais pas choquer ton jumeau à vie quand même ? »

« Non. »

OUF ! Bill, calmé ! Mission suicide effectuée sans aucun mort ! Même psychologique !

On continue a discuter sous une chaleur torride même a l'ombre, Bill est déjà en teeshirt et Tom pareil. Ils me regardent étrangement.

« Gab' ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu n'as pas trop chaud ? »

« Affreusement. »

« Alors dis-moi pourquoi tu ne retires pas ton sweat ? Ou peut-être ta chemise ? Il te reste un teeshirt en dessous ! » fait Bill, halluciné.

« Je peux encore tenir. »

« Tu fais un concours ? Ou tu essayes de voir à quelle température tu t'évanouis ? » ricane Tom. Je remarque que un seul gorille nous surveille, l'autre doit essayer de dormir dans leur tente. Je le regarde un moment.

« Vous voulez de l'eau ? »

« J'en ai, merci. »

Putain, je vous jure, c'est un métier horrible d'être garde du corps ou vigile. Debout par n'importe quel condition, soleil, pluie neige, suivre des gens comme un chien, donner sa vie pour les protéger... Boulot de chiotte oui. Je sors une clope et commence à l'allumer alors que Bill se décale.

« Tu devrais arrêter, tu sais. »

« Je sais Bill. » Mes yeux partent dans le vague. « Ya plein d'autres choses que je devrais arrêter aussi, mais j'y arrive pas. » Arsenic grimpe sur les genoux de Bill et il la câline un moment. Moi je reprends un peu de whisky coca et Bill un simple coca.

« Alcoolique ! » rigole Bill. Je me marre.

« Bonjour, je suis Gabriel. Voilà je viens aux sobres anonymes. J'ai pas été sobre depuis des jours et j'en suis fier. »

Les autres sont morts de rire et même le garde du corps a un rictus.

« Et puis comme je dis souvent, celui qui conduit c'est celui qui ne boit pas ! J'ai pas le permis, j'ai pas le choix ! »

« Ok alors vous voulez voir quoi ce soir ? »

« On n'a pas les programmes. » fait Tom, de toute façon je doute qu'il y ai des truc qui soit dans son répertoire.

« J'aimerais bien voir Das ich moi, et si Miss Helium pouvait passer sur ce genre d'endroit, ce serait top ! »

« Rêve pas trop, mon frère écoute ce genre d'artistes, c'est franchement pas connu ici. » fait la groupie. Elle a du potentiel musical underground la demoiselle !

« Putain, tu me les coupes à connaître Miss Hélium ! »

Elle glousse et les mecs ricanent. Finalement, on a réussi à avoir notre bracelet après un moment de queue interminable. Arsenic dort tranquille dans mon écharpe et au retour à la tente, je vois un des gardes du corps qui est resté garder nos affaires.

« Et vous n'avez pas pris le bracelet ? »

« Techniquement, en tant que garde du corps, on n'en a pas besoin, le pass orange fluo de sécurité nous ouvre n'importe quelle porte. Mais pour plus de discrétion, je vais y aller. »

« Ho. » je fait intelligemment. Il me fait un sourire, sûrement content qu'on s'occupe de lui de temps en temps. C'est vrai quoi, il existe aussi et bon, écouter sans parler ça doit être chiant ! Enfin, on a le programme. Pfff ya surtout de l'industriel, un peu de punk, et tellement de groupes que je ne connais pas ! Je suis pas dans le mouvement goth, je m'y approche mais là je me sens perdu ! Bill ne connait pas un seul groupe, Tom n'en parlons pas ! Bref, à part Agathe qui semble connaître vaguement, on est bien mal partis.


End file.
